


你好，我亲爱的学弟

by April_lama



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 228,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: 架空背景下的大学生们逗比搞怪同时感人至深（？）的日常，校园恋爱轻喜剧，绝无虐点！





	1. 欢迎来到神奇的F大

    金博洋，男，18岁，F大音乐系钢琴作曲专业准大一新生，在报道的地方急急忙忙报了个道交了学费之后正背着个大包手里拉着个拉杆箱往大一新生的宿舍楼方向狂奔而去――由于忘记设闹钟，金博洋同学起床起晚了。  
    当他终于冲到楼下宿管阿姨的桌子前时，正好还有三个和他差不多年纪的学生提着大包小包站在那里，但宿管阿姨正和他们比手划脚，嘴巴还在动。金博洋过去以后，宿管阿姨打量了他们四个一眼，大手一挥：  
    “你们四个就住一个宿舍吧！钥匙给你们！”  
    唯一听得懂的金博洋呆呆地接住宿管阿姨抛过来的钥匙，然后混混沌沌地领着三个同样一脸蒙圈的准舍友到了他们的宿舍门前。  
    这就是金博洋同学悲惨的分宿舍经历。  
    后来金博洋才知道，照理说外国留学生会按国籍来划分宿舍，但宿管大妈看他们正好凑了一桌麻将，挥挥手就让他们住进了一间宿舍。宿舍条件不差，窗口朝南，白瓷砖地板擦干净得能当镜子用，四个铺位，一张公共书桌，唯一一台看上去有些年代了的挂式空调，附带一个设备齐全的卫生间。  
    然而金博洋打算先当个领头羊把宿舍里头的事情给舍友们说说的时候，一个提着疑似装小提琴的盒子的男孩就用不太流利的语言自告奋勇地说道：  
    “我当你上铺，你当我下铺吧！”  
    金博洋心说这孩子第一次见面就这么热情，另外一个看上去明显温文尔雅是个好学生的舍友温和地开了口，指了指一旁正埋头整理一堆器材的矮个子说道：  
    “那我就睡上铺好了，这位就睡下铺吧，也方便一点。”  
    金博洋发现这真的是个德艺双馨的好孩子。  
    经过一番七嘴八舌混杂着各国语言的交流，金博洋算是熟悉了自个儿这些来自异国他乡的舍友们的身份。  
    自告奋勇要睡在自己楼下的男孩车俊焕是韩国人，年方十七，拉小提琴倍儿棒，还当场秀了一段。对面楼下自始至终一言不发的是宇野昌磨，一样的刚刚十八岁，日本人，刚刚扛着一堆摄影器材在宿舍里捣鼓了一通。对面楼上的周知方，十七岁一小伙子，美籍华人，爸妈都在美国读过书，他跑到中国来考大学，学的还是金博洋认为最头疼最不可理喻的数学，着实让金博洋膜拜了一阵子。好在F大除了数学系以外，都不开设数学课，金博洋算是舒了一口气。  
    “所以，博洋哥也是音乐系的？” 车俊焕把他的琴收进盒子，开始铺床单。  
    “我是钢琴专业的啦。”金博洋边忙活边解释道，“考试什么的带个人去就行了，不像你们还要扛着乐器到处跑。”  
    “唉，学钢琴真好啊。提着小提琴去抢琴房太费力了。往里头一放也会被人家扔出来。”  
    车俊焕往床上一摊，长叹一声。  
    “你想要琴房我可以去的时候帮你顺带占一个啊。反正钢琴专业的人很多，多占一个又不会出啥事儿。”金博洋耸了耸肩。  
    “真的吗！博洋哥你真是我的好室友！”车俊焕立刻又满血复活了。  
    金博洋哭笑不得。  
    “诶，音乐系还要去抢琴房啊。”周知方趴在上铺，手里转着笔，时不时在书上和草稿纸上划拉几下，“还是我们系方便，呆在桌子前动动笔动动脑子就行了。”  
    大哥你说得轻巧。  
    金博洋在心里吐槽了一句自己的舍友，顿时又想起了自己在中学时和数学拼个你死我活的惨痛经历。  
    刚读初中时，金博洋还能和数字以及各种次数叠加的因式作斗争，平面几何和各种函数经过老师和同学的多方援助还能撑到初中毕业。一到高中，金博洋的噩梦就来了：从平面几何变成空间几何的十来个结论就让金博洋搞不清到底扔过来一道证明题是先证线线还是线面还是面面之间的关系，但金博洋往往选择破罐子破摔的方式，在试卷上写下方方正正的“证明”二字和一个冒号后就躺倒不干。三角函数当中什么二倍角公式辅助角公式扩角降幂公式令金博洋本就转不过来的脑子更是一团浆糊，丢过来一个在学霸眼里最简单的求三角函数最小正周期金博洋都要想上个老半天，等他回过神来人家早就刷刷刷地把填空题下第一道空间几何证明或者是求公比或者公差或者前几项和的大题解决完事儿了。所以金博洋的数学成绩在班里屡屡垫底，亏得他凭借早年被自己的母上大人硬塞进脑子里的大量英语词汇才在英语考试中保住班级为数不多的高分，在身边的同学们都在英语考卷上又臭又长又看不懂的阅读理解前溃不成军的时候他依然坚挺在抗争的第一线。有了英语这个大部分人都恨得咬牙切齿却束手无策的东东存在，金博洋才得以在班级排上前十免受老师和爸妈的面对面谈人生。  
    打住，好像跑题了。  
    金博洋甩甩脑袋把不愉快的中学时代甩出脑子之后，看见宇野昌磨仍然一言不发地捣鼓着他那台不知是什么品牌的相机。  
    “那个……呃，宇野同学？”  
    宇野昌磨抬起了头。  
    “你是什么专业的？”周知方从上铺探出一个脑袋。  
    宇野昌磨扬了扬手里的相机。  
    “摄影。”  
    “以后可以让宇野同学帮我们拍照啊，他可是专业的！”车俊焕一下子又来了劲。  
    宇野昌磨默默地点了点头。  
    “宇野同学只是话少了点而已，其实没那么高冷的，对不？”车俊焕道。  
    宇野昌磨又默默地点了点头。  
    而金博洋看着车俊焕和周知方跟宇野昌磨的单方对话，想说啥都觉得不太合适。  
    “我挺不想军训的。”车俊焕看了看窗外的大太阳，叹了一口气。  
    “小车皮肤白，晒黑了就有点可惜了，我们这种糙汉子，晒黑点没啥的。”金博洋挥挥手。  
    “我记得军训是一个礼拜来着。”周知方仰着脑袋想了想，“然后还要根据专业安排相应的老师，社团报名什么的。”  
    “学校有个交响乐团，好像管弦乐专业的都必须参加。小车学的是小提琴，肯定要去的吧？”  
    “是啊，我都有点后悔学小提琴了。”  
    “小车真辛苦。”  
    金博洋觉得自己学钢琴还是有点用处的。  
    “舞蹈系的还要辛苦吧？”  
    “真羡慕方方哥，只要动动脑子就行了。”车俊焕一脸向往地看着周知方。  
    周知方扬了扬手里的书。  
    哦好吧这儿还有个更方便更省力气的。  
     
    本以为这些个舍友都是品德高尚超有自觉性至少比自己强的金博洋在第二天早上醒来时悲惨地发现了一个事实。  
    鉴于初来乍到的兴奋感和新鲜感，四个半大小伙儿睡在各自的床上互相唠嗑到大半夜，也不知道是谁先睡着的，宿舍里头慢慢就趋于安静。  
    第二天一早，金博洋的闹钟就响了。  
    十几年以来听惯了这个画风清奇的闹铃的金博洋条件反射一个鲤鱼打挺从床上蹦起来，手脚麻利地翻身下床从柜子里拿出报到时分发的绿色军装往自己身上一件一件套，但直到金博洋洗脸刷牙梳头整理床铺都弄完了，其他三个还是毛反应都没有。  
    金博洋看了看时间，意识到自己肩负着重任。  
    “小车快起床了！军训要迟到了！”  
    “小周别睡了快点起来了！”  
    “宇野同学醒醒！该起床了！”  
    一番折腾之后周知方终于很有自知之明地翻身下床换军服，还顺带摇醒了下铺还迷迷糊糊的宇野昌磨。车俊焕的反应该是最大的，他一看时间就尖叫着从上铺跳了下来，吓得金博洋差点一口老血喷出来。  
    “天天哥你怎么不提醒我啊！”  
    从昨晚知道了金博洋的小名以及小时候误把面粉当奶粉干吃下去的光荣事迹之后，车俊焕对金博洋的称呼就变了。  
    金博洋无力扶额。  
    我叫了很久了，可你没反应，怪我咯？  
    果不其然金博洋这一宿舍是最晚在宿管阿姨锁门前冲下楼的，对此我们金天天同志有话要说。  
    ――小周我知道你脑子好，但请你管好你的大长腿好吗？！还有，宇野同学你是没睡醒吗？！小车在后面连拖带拉才勉强跟上啊！  
    这是金博洋到了军训场地后的第一感受。  
    但令他抓狂的事情还在后面。  
    “迟到的！出列！”  
    熟悉的声音响起，金博洋浑身一震。  
    我的天，这是碰上克星了。  
    “我说……别那么凶吧……”  
    用膝盖想想都知道是谁。  
    当他带着三个室友诚惶诚恐地走出来的时候，站在面前的穿着一身正儿八经的绿军衣的俩人证实了他的想法。  
    ――隋文静，他的发小兼老铁，号称前F大舞蹈系大姐大。  
    ――韩聪，他老铁的老伴儿（不），号称F大舞蹈系一根大葱（什么鬼）。  
    金博洋差点一声“姐”就脱口而出。  
    隋文静倒是像不认识他似的，指了指被一片绿色充斥的操场：“你是宿舍长吧？先带着全宿舍跑个十圈热热身，明天再迟到，二十圈。”  
    姐我想给你跪下了你放过我们吧。  
    而旁边的韩聪一看金博洋脸色不对，悄眯眯地使了个眼色，意思是咱没办法了，跑吧。  
    于是我们的中国好舍长金天天同志，就十分负责地带着自己三位新晋室友跑了整整十圈，一圈四百米不带抄近路的那种。金博洋和周知方在前头慢跑，车俊焕落后他们几步，还在研究着正对一班子发色眼睛肤色各异的新生训话的隋文静和韩聪到底是何方神圣。至于宇野昌磨……  
    此刻他的眼皮子上下打架还在努力抗争着不闭眼，直到金博洋和周知方再一次肩并肩地跑过他身边时，宇野昌磨才跑了半圈。  
    “嘿，我说。”周知方回头看了一眼宇野昌磨半梦半醒的状态。  
    “昨天晚上好像没给宇野同学起绰号吧？”  
    金博洋歪着脑袋，想了想：“嗯……看他这状态，不如……觉皇？”  
    “我觉得不错。”  
    英雄所见略同。  
    后来车俊焕逐渐赶上了金博洋和周知方，三个人并排不紧不慢跑完了剩下的九圈，回到队伍里的时候，隋文静诧异地看了他们一眼：  
    “咦，你们宿舍不是还有个小个子吗？”  
    金博洋和周知方刚刚要答话，然后韩聪扯了扯隋文静，隋文静朝着韩聪目光的方向看过去，宇野昌磨正慢吞吞地一步一步跑着，他的眼睛快要完全闭上了。  
     “我的乖乖！韩聪你快点去扶他一把啊！”  
    一班子本地人和外国佬不约而同地捂住了自己的耳朵。  
    有了第一天的教训，也因为某宇野同学差点困到倒地不起，金博洋和他的好朋友们早早地就爬上各自的床，各自睡下了。  
    第二天一早，金博洋和他的小伙伴们是最早到训练场的。  
    隋文静和韩聪作为教导新生训练的前辈必须比他们还要早到，而俩人旁边还多了个人。  
    “老铁，今天起早啦？”  
    隋文静抱着胳膊看着金博洋。  
    “有您昨儿那狠话谁敢再迟到啊？”  
    金博洋老老实实回答的样子令他身后的周知方车俊焕宇野昌磨大气不敢出一口。  
    “昨天你们宿舍那位今天精神好点了吗？晚上睡好了？”  
    宇野昌磨默默地点了点头。  
    “呃……他是日本人啦……中文还不太好的来着……”  
    “你们都不按国籍分宿舍的吗？”隋文静很是奇怪。  
    “我……起床晚了报道迟了，然后他们仨也落单了，宿管阿姨就挥挥手让我们凑合着住一块儿了。”  
    “唉……你说你啊，从小就这样迷迷糊糊的。这样下去看哪个女孩子看上了你也算是她倒了八辈子霉了。”  
    “呃……”金博洋正打算把身后三个室友拉过来转移话题的时候，忽然发现他们已经和韩聪还有旁边那个瘦瘦高高的男生聊得火热。  
    “嗯？你的室友们挺自来熟的嘛。”  
    隋文静朝着车俊焕抬了抬下巴。  
    此刻车俊焕正像见到了某位大佬一般兴奋地拉着韩聪的手，兴奋到语无伦次，以至于周知方一直在给一脸尬笑的韩聪解释。  
    “小周……这什么情况？”金博洋揪了揪周知方的袖子。  
    “小车他见到大佬太兴奋了。”周知方笑得有些僵硬。  
    “呃……这位小车同学是知道我旁边这位就是音乐系大佬之后就激动得不得了。”  
    一脸尬笑的韩聪说道。  
    韩聪旁边那位瘦瘦高高长得似乎比车俊焕还好看一点的男生冲着他微笑了一下。  
    “不过小车同学这么激动也很尴尬不是么，羽生？”  
    “羽生……羽生结弦？”  
    金博洋脑子里蹦出来这个名字。  
    虽说隋文静和韩聪并非属于音乐系，但F大的传统就是每年都会举办一场音乐系、舞蹈系和艺术系三系合作的视听盛宴，作为前舞蹈系国标舞老搭档的葱桶二人每年都会和音乐系的优秀生合作不同风格的舞蹈，但某一年被隋文静“盛情”邀请到现场的金博洋意外地和与葱桶二人搭档当时还是大二学生的羽生结弦打了个照面，然后就被其超人的编曲能力和演奏表现力成功地圈粉。  
    能够在有生之年见到自己的偶像，确实很让人兴奋。  
    但是眼前激动得不行的的车俊焕已经让韩聪和隋文静的表情很尴尬了，包括羽生结弦，金博洋不想因为自己当场太激动万分以至于让气氛更尴尬。  
    “我说……呃……小车啊，时间也差不多了，咱们有事儿能军训完再说嘛？”  
    金博洋只能憋出这一句话。  
    “好的好的！”  
    车俊焕欢脱地从韩聪旁边蹦走。  
    “那个……不好意思，麻烦前辈了。”  
    金博洋迅速点头哈腰道了个歉，然后拉着周知方和全程不在线的宇野昌磨跑了。  
    隋文静看着跑远的四个生理年龄已成年但是心理年龄最多三岁的半大孩子，觉得自己的脑门有点疼。  
    “嗯……隋前辈？”  
    羽生结弦走到隋文静旁边。  
    “你说，你的朋友是个音乐天才，他的综合成绩是所有考生中最好的，我记得，是叫金博洋？”  
    “嗯，就是刚带着他一帮子室友们跑了的那个皮孩子。”隋文静不以为意。  
    “我看过当时招生考核的录像，Brian教授说他确实弹得不错，不管是练习曲还是赋格或者是最后的大型乐曲，他都弹得很顺手，状态也比其他考生要放松得多。Brian教授可没耐心一个一个听完，但大概只有金博洋的演奏他是全程认真听完的，说明教授也对他很感兴趣。”  
    “他小时候的确参加过不少比赛。”隋文静说道，“而且他为了招生考试能通过，整整半年都把自己锁在家里练琴，他爸妈都拿他没办法，说是一定要考上F大，否则就年复一年地考，直到考上为止。天天这家伙，脾气倔强得三头牛都拉不回来。”  
    羽生结弦望着金博洋的背影：“那你知道为什么他这么拼命想要来F大？”  
    “他和我说，这是他的梦想。”  
    羽生结弦若有所思，他想了想又小声地开口：  
    “我回去问问Brian教授，我能不能先暂时指导一下金博洋？因为教授也很忙。”  
    “这种事情我可管不着，因为我和你聪哥也要帮老师带带舞蹈系的学生，如果你想的话，我不阻止你。但我相信，他应该会让你和你的老师满意的。”  
    “我也这么认为。”  
    羽生结弦和隋文静相视一笑。  
    而正投入军训中的金博洋，还不知道已经有一双眼睛在暗中观察着他。  
    对他来说，这里的一切都是新鲜的，未知的。  
     
    “没想到居然能在军训的时候遇见音乐系的大神！”  
    军训结束后回到宿舍的车俊焕激动得在上铺滚来滚去，可苦了下铺的金博洋。  
    “小车你也太激动了吧？”周知方从卫生间出来，头发还是湿淋淋的，他从自己的柜子里翻出吹风机，坐在桌子前开始吹头发。  
    “可那是音乐系的大前辈啊！”车俊焕从床上忽地坐起来。  
    “能在F大认识一个大前辈级的人物，以后都不愁没人罩着了！”  
    “你忘了你的下铺以后是要帮你抢琴房的人吗？”金博洋受不了车俊焕过于亢奋的状态，抬起脚踹了一下头顶上铺的床板。  
    “我没忘啊！天哥你别生气啊。”车俊焕探出一个脑袋。  
    他拿出手机，用学号登上F大的网络，打开了F大的校园官方网站，点开了“校园优秀学生”的页面，在许多名字中翻找着。他往下划过了隋文静和韩聪的名字，在“羽生结弦”四个字上停下来。  
    “羽生结弦，22岁，日本留学生，出生于日本宫城县仙台市，F大音乐系作曲专业学生，师从音乐系教授Brian Oser。大二时作为音乐系代表与舞蹈系合作，担任所有舞蹈乐曲编导，并负责当届艺术节音乐指导。据其本人表态，毕业后将继续留校考研，不同于F大音乐系声乐专业毕业的姐姐羽生纱绫回国教学，羽生结弦或将于研究生毕业后任教于F大音乐系。”车俊焕照着文字读了出来。  
    “所有舞蹈乐曲的编导？真是厉害啊。”周知方赞叹道。  
    “文静姐和聪哥当年能认识他也不容易。”亲身经历过三位前辈合作的金博洋此时最有发言权，“当时文静姐和聪哥准备排练的是探戈，而羽生前辈的选择是《Tango Amore》，据说连他们的舞蹈动作，羽生前辈也参与了编导，根据《Tango Amore》乐曲的节奏和旋律，通过一个个动作的推进，艺术感染力也更进一步。”  
    “不愧是钢琴和作曲系专业的，懂的也比我们多。”  
    金博洋此时正塞着耳机，听着《Tango Amore》，就顺口说道。  
    “今年艺术节的时候还会再见到他吧？”  
    “不知道。”

    军训的日子就这样晃晃悠悠地到了最后一天。  
    “下午两点是军训汇报表演，记得别迟到！好了，解散！”  
    隋文静一声令下，混熟了的新生们便纷纷作鸟兽散，买饮料的买饮料，回宿舍的回宿舍，跑去别的系搭讪女生的去搭讪，分道扬镳各奔东西。而像金博洋这样懒癌晚期的自然是带着三个室友回宿舍躺着了，车俊焕在上铺拿着手机登上校园网打着游戏，宇野昌磨把被子往头上一蒙就开始睡觉，周知方拿着一本有年代的草稿本和一本高难度数学题又开始埋头做题，金博洋塞上了耳机，觉得困了就拿着一本《和声学基础教程》盖在脸上，开始睡觉。  
    直到被摇醒，金博洋才睁开了眼睛，眼前的周知方车俊焕和宇野昌磨三人都换上了绿外套围在自己面前，他才从床上猛地坐起来。  
    “天天哥，一点半了。”  
    车俊焕指了指自己的手表。  
    “为什么不早点叫我啊！”  
    金博洋掀开被子就跳下床，扯过毛巾随便擦了擦脸然后就拉着一脸被吓到了的表情的车俊焕等人冲出了宿舍大门。  
    此时车俊焕的心情和之前的金博洋是一样的。  
    ——我叫你了，可你没醒，怪我咯？  
    好在隋文静没有追究他们迟到，她点了点人数，就喊了韩聪把人带到了指定的场地排好原本的队形，后面跟上来的新生队伍在他们两边排成了队。  
    金博洋看着眼前观众席上一条红色的横幅在风中晃动着，车俊焕有些不耐烦地反复抬手看着手表。  
    而就在此时，天气突变。  
    金博洋看着自己的影子在地上变得越来越淡直到消失不见，就在他们的头顶，忽然乌云密布的天空中，一记天雷轰然炸响。  
    车俊焕像是被吓到了，本能地揪住了金博洋的袖子。  
    金博洋抬头看着天空。  
    他的眼前忽然一片模糊。


	2. 新朋友们都是人才

    为期一个礼拜的军训终于告一段落，但原本都在家里过着舒坦日子的本地人和外国佬们都多多少少被夏天毒辣的阳光晒黑了几个色号。金博洋的宿舍里，原本皮肤白皙的车俊焕、金博洋和周知方三人也不例外，至于宇野昌磨，他本就不是特别白，所以也就无所谓晒不晒黑了。  
    “阿嚏！”  
    金博洋躺在床上狠狠打了一个喷嚏。  
    你会问这么大热天的怎么会感冒呢？  
    因为都是大雨惹的祸。  
    就在昨天，最后一天的军训即将结束，军训汇报表演即将开始时，原本大好晴天忽然一个晴天霹雳，紧接着大雨倾盆而下。  
    猝不及防的新生们顿时乱了阵脚四处寻找躲雨的地方，而大部分都是朝着观众席涌过去，少数英勇人士在越来越大的雨中朝着操场边看门大爷呆着的小房子里冲去，本来已经把门窗都锁上了准备安然坐在椅子上吹着空调看着外面一帮不知天高地厚就被大雨淋得狼狈不堪的大一新生慌忙逃窜的老大爷在多名学生集体大力敲门下不得已打开了门，一群学生涌了进来，把小屋子挤满了。  
    金博洋可没这速度和勇气冒着大雨穿过操场冲到老大爷的房子里去，紧紧拉着周知方、车俊焕和宇野昌磨瑟缩在四面透风的观众席上，睁着眼睛望着天期望什么时候雨能停。  
    “这天气预报一点都不准！还说一整天都是晴天！简直胡说八道！”车俊焕用力拧着自己的外套，挤出了不少的水。周知方拿着自己昨儿分给室友们用来擦汗的小手帕不停地抹着脸，宇野昌磨则低头盯着自己已经湿了的鞋子。  
    “说好军训汇报表演完就能回去躺着了，但看这天气，一时半会儿雨停不了。”  
    金博洋是最惨的一个，头发湿透、衣服湿透，浑身上下几乎没有一个地方是干的，天知道他怎么会淋成这副鬼样子。  
    “博洋还好吧？”周知方担心地看着他。  
    经过一个多小时漫长的等待，太阳在西边天慢悠悠地准备收工回家，而成了落汤鸡的新生们则在水漫金山的操场上，完成了他们的军训汇报表演。  
    回到宿舍之后，周知方、车俊焕和宇野昌磨一致同意让浑身湿透了的金博洋先进去泡个热水澡再出来，而周知方把金博洋湿透的衣服全都扔进了宿舍自带的洗衣机里，等金博洋出来的时候，那几件衣服已经挂在阳台上了。  
    金博洋觉得这些室友们真是太有室友爱了。  
    “军训结束了。”最后一个洗完澡出来就往金博洋床上一屁股坐下的车俊焕把自己摊成了一个大字形，“军训还碰上下大雨，晦气。”  
    “这不算晦气，顶多是天气预报失误啦。”金博洋拿着向周知方借来的电脑在键盘上敲敲打打一阵子之后，也在床上坐下了。  
    “天哥在买什么啊？”  
    “肖邦钢琴叙事曲集。”金博洋回答道。  
    “本来打算考学时用肖邦第一号g小调叙事曲，但时间来不及，就选了另一首b小调谐谑曲。考上之后就有时间练了。”  
    “想想那段日子，克莱采尔的练习曲真是我的噩梦啊。”车俊焕叹道。  
    “没办法，我也要练莫什科夫斯基还有肖邦的练习曲，车尔尼什么的就别提了，高中以前弹烂的。不弹练习曲，像李斯特那种大曲子根本没办法上手。”  
    周知方听着两个音乐系的学生不断互相吐槽自己那段不堪回首的往事，而宇野昌磨已经累到倒头就睡。  
    “明天就准备去上课咯！”  
    车俊焕从金博洋的床上爬下来，爬到了自己的上铺去。  
    “关灯，睡觉了。”  
    今天的宿舍早早地就陷入了安静。  
    金博洋听着《肖邦第一号g小调叙事曲》，闭上眼睛。

    宿舍窗外的树枝上已经有鸟儿停在那里，金博洋把外套从阳台上收进柜子里，周知方把电脑和书本都收进自己的双肩包里，顺便用抹布擦了擦桌子，把四张凳子都推到桌子底下摆整齐，然后站在宿舍门外等着金博洋、车俊焕陆续出来。等宇野昌磨最后一个拎着器材从宿舍里头出来，周知方带上门，用钥匙上了锁，然后四个人一起下楼。  
    四个人不在一个系，吃过早饭之后周知方和宇野昌磨便分别踏上了寻找数学系大楼和艺术系大楼的漫漫路程，而金博洋和车俊焕就朝着音乐学院的方向走去。  
    音乐学院的窗户都是落地窗设计，从外面能够清晰地看到教室里的情景。金博洋和车俊焕按着分班名单在大楼里上上下下爬了几个来回才终于找到教室，把提着小提琴的车俊焕给累得不行。好在教室里的人还不多，金博洋和车俊焕就挑了中间几排的位置坐下。  
    趁着老师还没有来，交际能力极强的车俊焕已经在教室里结交了一帮来自异国他乡的外国同学们，比方说坐在他们前面、吹双簧管的俄罗斯女孩叶甫根尼娅·阿尔玛诺夫娜·梅德韦杰娃，只不过金博洋到现在还没有绕清楚她的名字，不过梅德韦杰娃倒不在意金博洋一次次把她的名字念错。  
    “梅娃你知道吗？前几天军训的时候，我和天天哥认识了一个音乐系的大前辈，叫羽生结弦哦。”  
    而金博洋选择趴桌。  
    ——小车我知道你很激动，但是你这样说出去确定不会被人打吗？  
    “你说羽生前辈啊？”梅德韦杰娃懂了车俊焕的意思，“他是看着我们军训的。”  
    金博洋不禁感叹，世界真小啊。  
    “那可是和天天哥同专业的大神，天天哥的朋友还认识他来着。”  
    “小车你可以停一停了。”  
    金博洋觉得自己要是再保持沉默不开口阻止一下眼前这孩子的话，车俊焕将会一天到晚都把“羽生结弦大神”的名号挂在嘴边逢人就说，为了他和周知方、宇野昌磨的清净，他果断选择主动出击。  
    梅德韦杰娃点了点头：“我也知道，他和我们说过，据说他的老师是音乐系最有名的Brian Oser教授。”  
    起初金博洋还对这个名字没多大反应，而当他拿到自己的专业课表时，表格当中的“导师”那一栏里，赫然写着Brian Oser教授的名字，亮瞎了金博洋的眼。  
    “我的妈，我这是造了什么孽啊。”  
    金博洋如此感叹道。  
    而车俊焕和梅德韦杰娃却是欢呼雀跃着要帮他开庆祝Party。  
    “能当Brian Oser教授的学生，可是所有钢琴作曲系专业学生的梦想啊。”  
    “就是就是，能被他看中，天天哥你很幸运啊！”  
    但是我亲爱的同学们，你们知不知道这压力是有多大啊。如果将来一不留神儿没学好不仅要挨剋而且还面临着给自己伟大的导师抹黑的危险啊！  
    慢着，刚才梅娃说羽生结弦也是Brian Oser教授的学生？  
    金博洋刚来到这个学校，被和四个落单的外国留学生分到一间宿舍就算了，管自己军训的是自己老铁也就算了，军训最后一天被大雨淋到感冒也就算了，但莫名其妙和偶像一个老师是什么操作？  
    金博洋的脑海里被“我苍了天了”五个字不断刷屏。  
    “接受现实吧。”车俊焕郑重地拍了拍他的肩膀，“小金金同学。”  
    之前什么奇怪的称呼比如“天哥”、“天总”、“金天天”、“博洋老铁”、“金漂亮”、“金甜甜”、“金美女”、“作曲一枝花”等等诸如此类他都一忍再忍，但车俊焕嘴巴里跳出来的“小金金”三个字让他浑身一阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
    好恶俗的称呼。  
    “可能博洋同学还没办法接受这个surprise吧。”  
    梅德韦杰娃打量了金博洋的苦瓜脸一眼，善解人意地给这段尴尬的对话画下一个句号。  
    “嗯。”  
    金博洋模糊地应了一声。  
    “不管怎么样，今天晚上把方方哥和宇野同学他们请来吃饭吧，梅娃，你要不要也来？”  
    “好啊好啊。”梅德韦杰娃笑得眉眼弯弯。  
    “天天哥，记得是你请客哦。我和梅娃先去交响乐团报个到，先走一步了啊。”  
    “喂！”  
    金博洋看着车俊焕和梅德韦杰娃有说有笑的背影，开始心疼自己的钱包。  
     
    宇野昌磨此刻正听着台上老师滔滔不绝口若悬河的演讲，头低到不能再低。  
    “宇野小弟，你困啦？”  
    旁边刚认识不久的长着一张西方面孔脸上还满是胡茬的中俄混血大二学长戈米沙碰了碰他的胳膊，悄悄地问道。  
    宇野昌磨点了点头。  
    “你可以先睡一会儿，反正人这么多他不会注意到你的。”戈米沙道。  
    宇野昌磨把头枕在胳膊上，感到口袋里调成了静音的手机振动了一下，他滑开来一看，是车俊焕的ins动态，他发了一张和一个漂亮的外国女孩的合照，两个人笑得格外开心。底下的配字很简短，“新认识的朋友，请多指教哦。”顺便艾特了一个陌生的ID。  
    宇野昌磨想了想，在动态下面发了一条评论。  
    ――你又搭讪了谁？  
    车俊焕回复：  
    ――是个俄罗斯小姐姐，梅德韦杰娃，就问你好不好看？还有，人家是主动找我来的！  
    ――厉害，我觉得应该给你颁发一个外貌协会荣誉会长奖。  
    ――幸会幸会。  
    ――还有，天天哥拿到课表了，老师是音乐系教授Brian Oser，师兄是咱们前几天军训时刚认识的那个羽生结弦学长，你说天天哥是不是人生赢家？  
    ――哦，真是恭喜。  
    ――我和梅娃打算给天天哥庆祝一下。明天不是周末吗？咱们可以带上方方一起出去玩。  
    ――所以你们打算把我拉上？  
    ――那肯定的，这可是天天哥的大事儿啊。  
    ――我现在正听咱艺术系教授训话，具体事宜中午碰头再说。  
    ――OK。  
    对话告一段落。  
    “是你的舍友吗？”戈米沙看到了宇野昌磨和车俊焕的聊天记录。  
    “嗯，一根交际草。”  
    “有空带我见见？”  
    “行。”  
    但宇野昌磨怎么也没想到自己这个表面纯良无害的大二学长居然安着一颗想坑自己的心。  
     
    周知方背着书包在走廊上急匆匆地走着，生怕迟到然后出洋相，落个罚站的下场。  
    他没注意到眼前有个人正自我陶醉地旋转着还迈着魔鬼般的步伐向他走来，两人撞到一起的时候，却是个子比较高的周知方直接往后一倒。  
    而眼前的人立刻伸出手拉住他，周知方定睛一看，差点笑出来。  
    眼前的脸酷似某个明星，但那一头卷毛，实在是满满违和感。  
    “这位同学……你还好吗？”  
    明星脸陈巍奇怪地看着眼前憋笑憋得脸颊通红比自己高一点的男生。  
    “不不不，没事。”万年老干部脸的周知方忍着笑意站起来。  
    陈巍看着周知方跑远，想想刚才周知方一直盯着自己的头发看，顿时明白了些什么。  
    他迈步欲走，却发现一张学生证掉在地上。陈巍捡起来，上面印着的就是刚才那张脸。  
    “Vincent Zhou。”陈巍念出照片下的名字，心想对方也是个海外华侨，但中文似乎比他说得顺溜多了。  
    陈巍最讨厌别人嘲笑自己的发型和口音，而周知方刚才拼命憋笑顿时让他觉得很没面子。  
    但不管怎么样，下次找到他的时候把学生证还给他吧。  
    “哥，我才系个鞋带你怎么就跑这么快呢？也不等等我！”后面跑过来一个女孩，她嗔怪地伸手打了陈巍一下。  
    陈巍把周知方遗落的学生证收好，假装什么事情都没发生过。  
    “是你太慢了，Karen。”陈巍撇撇嘴，“赶紧的，你想第一天上课就迟到啊？负责教你的老师，脾气可不像你哥我这么好。”  
    “你脾气哪里好了？”  
    女孩子白了他一眼。  
    “走走走，上课去。”

    有了车俊焕自作主张的请客，金博洋一天都不在状态。  
    但俗话说得好，状态不在，脉动回来，金博洋买了一瓶不知道什么口味的脉动之后就等在音乐系大楼底下。  
    真不知道车俊焕打的什么鬼主意。  
    金博洋闷闷地想着，仰头把脉动一饮而尽之后就把瓶子随手一丢。  
    周知方恰好出现，他接住金博洋的瓶子，冲着他笑了笑：“我收到小车的消息说你要请客，然后我就来了。否则我还在教室里做数学题呢。”  
    “别提了。”金博洋悲凉地抬头望天，“我觉得我的钱包要被你们吃空了。”  
    “据说小车还要带一个女孩子过来？”  
    “嗯，是同班同学，俄罗斯的。”  
    “你们音乐系还有这么多不同国籍的啊，我们数学系就一堆本地人，美籍华人就我一个。”周知方仰头想了想，“估计是因为语言问题所以外国人比较少吧。”  
    “能读懂非母语的题目再做出来，这难度有点大。但是音乐不一样，就像那谁说的来着，Music without boundaries嘛。”  
    金博洋有一搭没一搭地和周知方瞎扯，而车俊焕带着梅德韦杰娃出现了。  
    “方方哥！”  
    车俊焕直接冲上来给了周知方一个熊抱。  
    “小车是我们宿舍年纪最小的一个，所以……呃，比较孩子气。”  
    “嘿！我已经十七岁了！”车俊焕不满抗议。  
    “在天朝十七岁还没成年。”金博洋无视他。  
    “再不走订的位置就要被人占了啦。”车俊焕看了看手表，揪了揪金博洋的袖子。  
    “可你们还有个室友还没来吧？”梅德韦杰娃问道。  
    “告诉他我们在哪儿就好啦！走走走！”  
     
    金博洋、周知方和宇野昌磨看着眼前打得火热的梅德韦杰娃、车俊焕和后来硬跟着来的宇野昌磨的师兄戈米沙三人，尴尬地对视了一眼，似乎完全忘了车俊焕把他们都拉到这里来的本意。  
    “小车真的是来给你庆祝的吗？”周知方推了推似乎已经僵掉的金博洋。  
    “我不知道。”  
    金博洋捂着脸，而宇野昌磨更是直接头一歪靠在沙发上睡着了。  
    后来是周知方、金博洋和车俊焕三人一起把宇野昌磨抬回宿舍的，而梅德韦杰娃和戈米沙则结伴而行。两个具有战斗民族血统的人走在夜晚的大路上，应该是不成问题的。  
    想起戈米沙和梅德韦杰娃在餐厅互相灌饮料还千杯不饱甚至要打起来的架势，金博洋这么想。  
    孰知表面和梅德韦杰娃聊得痛快的戈米沙此刻的内心也是崩溃的。  
    戈米沙并非俄罗斯人而是中俄混血，他一向认为自己有一半的战斗民族血统已经足够了。  
    但看着车俊焕带来的梅德韦杰娃差点把他喝趴下，甚至自告奋勇要送戈米沙回学校，戈米沙差点没一口饮料喷出来。  
    “米沙哥？”  
    眼前自来熟的梅德韦杰娃奇怪地看了他一眼。  
    自己身体里那点俄罗斯血统怕不是假的吧。  
    自己怎么就答应了呢？  
    戈米沙活了二十多年第一次觉得自己是个假俄罗斯人。  
    也难怪，不管是老打瞌睡的师弟宇野昌磨，还是宇野昌磨总是元气满满的室友车俊焕、满满老干部气质的周知方和脸蛋看上去还有点奶里奶气的金博洋，以及男友力max的俄罗斯女汉子梅德韦杰娃，不得不说这一届F大的新生，都是人才。  
    “接下来的日子啊，不好过咯。”


	3. 追梦人与冤家路窄

   早上七八点钟，金博洋恍恍惚惚从梦中醒来，发现对面的宇野昌磨还在睡觉，周知方似乎已经出门去了，自己楼上的车俊焕经过昨天的狂欢似乎也安分了很多。  
   随着意识清醒，金博洋似乎想起了一些事情。昨天拿到专业课表时，课表上还写着“尽早与专业老师联系”之类的话，今天又是周末，金博洋就打算去见见这位大佬级别的导师，顺便还能跟前两天就见过的师兄打个招呼。  
   但是金博洋忘了一件事情，这位大佬级别的导师没有给他留联系方式，以至于现在金博洋只能背着几本书然后一路打听着音乐学院老师们的办公楼位置，一路兜兜转转差点把整个学校给兜遍了，才找到了一幢欧式复古风看上去很不起眼的小楼。  
   他意识到在这种庄严肃穆的场合不适合大步流星地迈大步，就绷着脸，一步一步小心翼翼地走上楼梯，停在了217号房间前――他的导师Brian Oser教授的办公室。  
   里头有钢琴声，金博洋侧着耳朵听了听，认出来那是肖邦练习曲中的一首之后，他抬起手，在门上笃笃地敲了两下。  
   里面的钢琴声停了，有脚步声朝着门的方向慢慢靠近。  
   金博洋已经做好了老师一开门就立马鞠躬的准备，但眼前出现的羽生结弦的脸让他吃了一惊。  
   “羽生……羽生学长？”  
   金博洋不由得打了个磕巴。  
   羽生结弦似乎也没料到金博洋会出现，也愣了一下。  
   “金博洋同学？”  
   “是！”  
   金博洋立刻立正，就差个敬礼了。  
   羽生结弦看着金博洋正儿八经的脸，忽然憋不住噗嗤一声很没形象地笑了出来。  
   “博洋同学不用太紧张，先进来吧，今天Oser教授不在，他就把钥匙给我了，我可以来这里练琴。”  
   金博洋卸下背包抱在手里，看着羽生结弦把门关上然后拉过一张凳子示意自己坐下，自始至终金博洋大气不敢出一口，生怕什么地方怼到了这位了不得的师兄。  
   “我听隋前辈说过你。”羽生结弦首先开口说道，“她说你很有天赋。”  
   “我确实很喜欢钢琴。”金博洋老老实实地说道，“我从小就开始学，爸妈也说文静姐选择舞蹈这条路，我就应该走音乐道路，相辅相成嘛不是？”  
   “话是没错，但你选择的还有作曲专业。”羽生结弦说道，“你不想专业从事钢琴演奏吗？”  
   “我更偏向于作曲专业，因为我对钢琴演奏没有太大兴趣。我更想自己创作，而不是演奏那些已经世人皆知的古典作品。”  
   羽生结弦想了想：“那你先弹首曲子给我听听吧，什么曲子都可以。”  
   金博洋闻言在脑子里搜刮了一首练习曲和一首乐曲，大脑飞快地转了转，选了难度较小的练习曲，因为金博洋自认为自己记性很差，一首大型乐曲往往要很长时间才能背个半生不熟，练习曲则相反，多次反复的旋律比较容易记住。  
   然后金博洋搓了搓手，坐在房间里的钢琴前，调了调椅子的高度，深吸一口气，右手猛地按下一个和弦，左手在琴键上迅速往下跑动起来。  
   肖邦的c小调革命练习曲。羽生结弦想道。  
   金博洋即使有些紧张，但这首练习曲他已经弹过无数遍而烂熟于心，通过不断练习克服了左手时常在跑动过程中出现有音符含混不清的情况，右手也格外发力，用和弦和八度音增强旋律性。  
   羽生结弦闭上眼睛，静静地听金博洋演奏。  
   金博洋的速度似乎越来越快，到了结尾部分，羽生结弦听出来金博洋似乎有些不稳，漏掉或者糊过去的音也越来越多，最后一个和弦金博洋几乎是砸下去的，之后，金博洋在琴键上停了两三秒钟，才如释重负地松了一口气。  
   “不错。”羽生结弦缓缓说道，他拿了一支笔坐在金博洋旁边，“你带书了吗？”  
   “带了。”金博洋从包里翻出肖邦练习曲，翻到革命练习曲的那一页，羽生结弦在金博洋已经被画满了记号的谱子上又添上了几笔。  
   “全曲完整性不错，情绪把握也很到位，但还是有些细节错误。我帮你圈出来的地方，你要多留心，还有，你的曲速容易不稳，越到结尾速度越来越快，容易听不清音，回去最好还是打着节拍器练。”  
   金博洋目瞪口呆。  
   “哦，我好像说得太多了。”羽生结弦回过神来笑了笑，“因为Oser教授是这么教我的。”  
   “哦，没事儿。”金博洋一紧张，他的东北大碴子口音就出来了。  
   “那博洋同学能跟我说说学钢琴的经历吗？”  
   羽生结弦那双漂亮的丹凤眼里一直带着笑意，金博洋也卸下了防备，把羽生结弦当做了可以互诉衷肠的好朋友，从他刚刚接触钢琴的那时候开始说起。  
   “我是在四岁的时候开始接触钢琴的。那时候自己什么都不懂，就是趁着幼儿园老师不注意就爬到钢琴凳子上在钢琴上乱按，然后我妈妈来接我的时候，老师就说，让我学钢琴。”  
   “那时候家里人为了让文静姐稍微变得文静一点，就给她报了舞蹈班，本来说中国舞更有民族韵味，文静姐却选了国标舞。然后文静姐来我家玩，家人说我俩一个跳舞一个弹琴，正好相辅相成。起初只是想学着玩玩，但听了很多音乐家的作品之后，我就喜欢上了钢琴，开始用心学。”  
   “听了很多古典和现在的作品，也亲手演奏了很多曲子，我就在想自己能不能也写出这样的作品。因为我从小就喜欢什么事情都去尝试一把，结果倒是惹出了不少破事儿。但是在选择自己未来道路上，我是认真抉择过想要走作曲和编曲这条道路的。即使将来不能成名也没关系，我只要自己创作自己喜欢的音乐，表演给自己的家人和朋友们，无愧于老师的教导就好了。”  
   金博洋不是一个多话的人，何况在尚且不熟悉的前辈羽生结弦面前，他确实有些不好意思，本来白净的脸颊也微微地泛红。  
   羽生结弦认真地听着，也一直观察着金博洋的表情变化，等到金博洋说完了，他长出一口气。  
   “但我一定会努力。”金博洋又补充道。  
   羽生结弦笑了，伸出手揉了揉金博洋的发顶。  
   “我知道了，我会和Oser教授说，你的钢琴专业就由我来负责，我会尽全力帮助你，能让你不至于在接受Oser教授的教导时听不懂。”  
   “你说好不好，天天？”  
   忽然被人叫了小名，金博洋猛地一抬头，看到的是羽生结弦的笑脸。  
   “谢谢……谢谢羽生学长！”  
   好半天金博洋才反应过来，朝着羽生结弦深深地鞠了一躬。  
   “我们刚认识，那么我就请你吃顿饭吧。”羽生结弦愉快地说道，“顺便我还想听听关于你更多的故事，因为你真的很可爱。”  
   突然被人一顿夸，金博洋的脸又红了红。  
   羽生结弦整理了一下，在金博洋也走出房间的时候，他锁上了门。  
   “天天，想吃什么就和我说吧，以后就是师兄弟了，不见外的。”  
   “好……好的！”  
   金博洋和羽生结弦走在F大校园大道上，他抬头看看羽生结弦的侧脸，也轻轻地笑了笑。  
   他还有一点没有告诉羽生结弦。  
   他之所以来到这里，是因为一直追随着羽生结弦的脚步。

   周知方起了个大早，在舍友们都还在和周公约会的当儿，他养成的生物钟促使他在早上七点就醒了。他轻手轻脚地下床，把自己的东西都收拾好，然后先到学校图书馆去了。  
   周末的图书馆人不多，又是早晨，学生们不是三两成群地出去玩，就是宅在宿舍里头打打游戏睡睡觉，但周知方不喜欢这样。他还在美国读书的时候，就喜欢没事往图书馆里一钻。  
   F大图书馆很大，还连着舞蹈系的舞蹈房和音乐系的琴房，坐在自习室里可以听见学生在练琴，看见舞蹈房练功的学生，还能看到一小部分的校园景色。周知方挑了个位置坐下，把包一放，翻开书和草稿本，开始研究题目。  
   “嘿，你叫Vincent？”  
   一张学生证“啪”地落在自己面前，周知方发现正好是自己丢了的那张。他抬头，入眼的是一头有些乱糟糟的卷发。  
   陈巍正皮笑肉不笑地看着他。  
   “你为什么有我的学生证？”  
   “那天我们在走廊上撞到了，你掉在地上，我帮你收好的，想找个时候还给你，没想到在这里碰到你。”  
   “谢谢，我还以为丢了呢。”周知方笑了笑，把学生证收好。  
   陈巍看了一眼周知方的书本上那些奇形怪状的图像：“你是数学系的？”  
   “嗯，你呢？”  
   “你看不出来吗？”陈巍挑了挑眉。  
   周知方差点又笑出来，他见过明明长着一副人形皮囊却自诩某某神仙下凡的人，但眼前这一头卷毛的人实在让他莫名想笑。  
   就像他小时候他邻居家的孩子。  
   “陈巍？是你的名字？”周知方看见陈巍脖子里挂着的学生证，“F大舞蹈系，Nathan Chen，你也是华侨吗？”  
   “我爸妈都是华人，他们是在美国认识的。家里还有四个哥哥姐姐，我是家里最小的，爸妈也就把我扔给他们照顾，自己用年轻时候赚回来的钱出去玩了。可他们也只管自己读书的读书，工作的工作，顶多给我往学校寄点生活费。”陈巍把包一丢就往周知方对面一坐，“我不想在美国读书，觉得应该回到亚洲来，虽然有美国的Nationality，但长的不是美国人的脸，怎么看也不会感到appropriate吧。”  
   “所以你就到这里来了。”  
   “那你呢？”  
   “爸妈希望我不止在美国，更希望我出国去走走。我们家的economic situation也不是最好的，所以还是要……”周知方顿了顿，“还是要appreciate我们家的朋友。”他听陈巍的口音还带着美国口音，觉得陈巍会听不懂，有些词语就换成了英文说。  
   “你的中文，挺fluent的。”陈巍有些自嘲地说道，“你才来中国不久吧？看来我小时候真不应该翘掉那些中文课。”  
   “我是自学的。”周知方笑了笑，“来考学的时候，恶补了很长时间的中文。但是现在还有个本地人舍友，学中文也不难。”  
   两人静默了几秒钟。  
   “不知道Karen怎么样了。”陈巍抬手看了看手表，“她说上完课就会过来的。”  
   “你朋友？外国的？”  
   周知方一边翻着书一边漫不经心地问道。  
   “我表妹，也是美籍华人，舞蹈系的，不过她学的是国标舞，和我所学的舞种不同罢了，我学的是芭蕾。”  
   “我原来以为你学的也是国标舞呢，看你这气质，头发是卷的，跳芭蕾舞的不应该把头发梳得整整齐齐的吗？”周知方好笑地看着他。  
   “用中文说，就是感觉痞痞的。”  
   “啊？”陈巍明显一愣，显然他对这种程度的中文还不熟悉。  
   也庆幸陈巍听不懂，周知方那双曾经在美国的学校吸引了无数金发妙龄女孩目光的桃花眼狡黠地眨了眨。  
   “就是说你很handsome。”  
   经过短短几天，周知方从一个五好少年逐渐变成了传说中的腹黑少年，都是拜同宿舍的车俊焕和金博洋所赐。车俊焕表面纯良实际上是个坑队友小能手，昨天他就借着请全宿舍以及新朋友梅德韦杰娃和戈米沙庆祝金博洋得到名师指导把金博洋的钱包给吃空了。  
   周知方还是在心里头叹了口气。  
   昨天晚上，他左手扶着心痛自己的钱包差点昏厥的金博洋，右手拉着昏昏沉沉的宇野昌磨，亏得还有个已经吃饱喝足了的车俊焕帮忙，否则他这个“宿舍之光”就要累死在漫漫归校路上了。  
   停，跑题了。  
   “Karen昨天和我说，她刚和她的国标舞老师留了联系方式，还挺聊得来。聊过以后，知道她老师还是研究生之后吃了一惊，据说她老师是前舞蹈系一枝花，姓隋。”  
   周知方心里咯噔一下。  
   “她老师是叫隋文静吗？”  
   “你怎么知道的？”陈巍很奇怪。  
   ――世界这么大，偏偏遇上她。  
   周知方已经对自己周围发生的一切不感到奇怪了。  
   军训时碰上室友的老铁和准师兄，刚认识的舞蹈系的同学的妹妹的老师又是自己室友的老铁。  
   如果金博洋知道了，一定当场来一句正统东北话吐槽。  
   这份儿乱呐！  
   “哦……是我室友的发小。”  
   周知方看见陈巍的眼睛瞪了一下。  
   “我和她碰过面，她是带我们军训的师姐，她嘛……性格是比较直来直去啦，也算不上脾气不好，就是……和她的名字有点违和啦。”  
   周知方已经领略过这位前舞蹈系一枝花隋文静的风采，光是第一天军训迟到就让他们全宿舍跑了十圈已经足够让周知方心生敬畏之意，天知道金博洋是怎么和她这样大姐大级别的人物保持了十多年的友谊的，周知方也觉得很神奇。  
   陈巍皱了皱眉：“Karen也说她老师说话很直接，批评她的时候不留情面的那种，但也很好相处，Karen和她很有共同语言。”  
   “严师出高徒嘛。”周知方自然地说道，“也许她的教学风格就是这样，你妹妹也会这么觉得的。”  
   “哎，等Karen她下课前，我也只能等在这儿了。”  
   “那你不介意讲讲你的故事吧。”周知方两手托腮，看着陈巍。  
   “因为……”周知方的桃花眼中带着明显的笑意，“我觉得你很与众不同。”  
   周知方接下来的话让陈巍差点没跳起来。  
   “你身上的气质，很像我小时候邻居家的那个熊孩子。”  
   陈巍承认，自己确实不是什么地道的乖孩子，小时候闹出的糗事也不少，但头一次被家人以外的人说成是熊孩子，陈巍不由得生气起来。  
   但他陈巍是什么人？他自诩舞蹈系芭蕾舞高材生，被一个数学系的学生一句话就惹上了，说出去他的脸都丢到太平洋去了，尤其还会被他那青出于蓝胜于蓝的妹妹嘲笑一下。  
   “嗯，我倒是不介意告诉你。”陈巍缓缓地说道。  
   “那你说好了。”周知方小鹿般清澈的眼睛里带着认真的神情。  
   “我的家在美国犹他州的盐湖城，因为是华人后代，又生活在白人的国家，所以不得不学习英文而不是自己的mother tongue。后来我甚至连自己的中文名字都不会读了，妈妈就给我报了中文班，让我和一群白人孩子学中文，但我已经习惯说英语，对中文不感兴趣，所以我经常skip classes。”  
   陈巍双手枕在脑后，看着图书馆的穹顶。  
   “因为语言不通，而且长相上也有差别，我就不喜欢和白人孩子在一起，虽然后来有很多白人女孩子喜欢我，但是我不喜欢她们。”  
   “我那时候唯一的朋友是住在我家隔壁的一个华人小男孩，和你一样，他也天天抱着书本不离手，那时候我就在学芭蕾舞，我在院子里练功的时候他就在旁边看书，有时候还会笑我跳得像个idiot一样funny。”  
   周知方一听，坐直了身体。  
   “他也只会笑话我跳得不好看，但也只会捧着本书，从来没有亲自跳过舞，indicate自己跳得比我好。”  
   “那时候的他们一天到晚argue with each other，爸妈也老是educate他们，但他们自己知道都是对方最好的朋友，对吧？。”  
   周知方冲着他眨了眨眼睛。  
   “你怎么知道？”陈巍的神经一下子绷紧了。  
   其实在陈巍讲的时候，周知方已经敏锐地感觉到了。无论是陈巍出生在盐湖城，还是曾经和隔壁的小男孩斗嘴，周知方就已经察觉到陈巍就是当年那个跳芭蕾舞的邻居家的小男孩。  
   “因为我就是那个经常嘲笑你跳舞跳不好的小男孩呀。”  
   陈巍的下巴都要掉下来了。  
   眼前这个笑得一脸纯良的数学天才，居然就是小时候损他损得不亦乐乎的隔壁老王，啊呸，隔壁小周。  
   “想不到你会回到中国来读书，怎么，你不想留在美国？”周知方道。  
   “你才是，当年你为什么离开盐湖城？”陈巍的眉头又皱了皱。  
   “我爸妈在旧金山有新的工作了，我就跟着他们到旧金山去了。”周知方打量着他。  
   陈巍欲言又止，想开口却不知从何说起。  
   “你现在，芭蕾舞跳得还像小时候那样吗？”  
   隔了十几年，陈巍依然能够清楚地感受到周知方身上那种腹黑本质，只是中文尚且不熟练的他不知道怎么表达。  
   “我跳得比小时候好多了，至少不会再让你有机会笑话我。”陈巍傲视着他。  
   “是吗？”确认对方身份的周知方嘴上毫不留情，“我倒是想看看你跳成什么样子，别是耍杂技的就行。”  
   这番话激起了陈巍的斗志，他把包往肩膀上一甩，甩了甩头，那头皮皮卷毛也晃了晃。  
   周知方原本绷着脸，却在看到陈巍的头发时瞬间破功，噗地笑了出来。  
   “怎么了？”  
   陈巍怒视着他。  
   “我记得，小时候我好像就比你高。”周知方站起来，走到他面前，挺直身子。  
   “现在你好像还是没有我高吧？”  
   小时候他们曾经比过，周知方不穿鞋子的身高，比陈巍不穿鞋子的身高要高。现在周知方已经长到了一米七三，而陈巍比他矮了将近十公分。  
   还真是陈巍的发型都没法拯救的身高差了。  
   “我倒是期待你在未来的日子里能长高。”周知方收起他的书，看了陈巍一眼。  
   “下次再见，Nathan Chen学长。”  
   陈巍眼睁睁看着周知方离开，直到他所说的Karen――中文名陈楷雯的女孩和周知方擦肩而过走进来。  
   “Nathan，怎么了？”  
   陈楷雯看着陈巍咬牙切齿的样子，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
   “没什么。我们走吧。”  
   陈巍大步流星地走出了图书馆，而跟在后面的陈楷雯一脸莫名其妙，挂在她胸前的手机界面亮起来，一条消息的发送人一栏，显示着“隋文静老师”五个字。


	4. 校运会预热

    入秋，F大的校园一如往常地美。被称为学校最美的梧桐大道上，落满了金黄色的梧桐叶，踩在脚下嘎吱嘎吱地响，风一吹过，就会有几片叶子掉落在某个树下的女孩书中，变成一段恋爱的开始。  
    周末，金博洋和周知方趁着车俊焕出去上专业课、宇野昌磨跟着摄影系的学长学姐们出去采风都不在宿舍的当儿，把宿舍好好打扫了一遍。  
    这一个多月以来，金博洋和三个舍友们每到周末就往往懒得出去，经常是由某个人替全宿舍点了外卖，其他人再把钱转给点外卖的人。而宿管大妈们也懒得再管这些半大孩子，就放手让他们在宿舍里头倒腾，闹出岔子也不关她们的事儿。这就给了车俊焕这种爱闹腾的学生放飞自我的机会。  
    年轻人精力旺盛，周末晚上睡不着，他们常常就着外卖，围在桌子边打斗地主，啊不是，爆料各种黑历史。  
    “所以，你是在这里碰到了自己的发小？”车俊焕叉起一块土豆沙拉，放到嘴边咬了一口。  
    周知方抿了一口外卖送的雪碧，摇摇头：“不算发小，就是小时候住在隔壁的一起玩的朋友，我们在同一所白人幼儿园，大概是八岁的时候，妈妈在硅谷找了份工作，我们一家人才搬到旧金山。那时候我们没留通讯方式，想联系也联系不上。”  
    “哦，那你一定很想他吧？”金博洋拿着块披萨边吃边问。  
    “什么啊。”周知方打断他，“小时候他老是说我是个只会读书的书呆子，明明自己跳芭蕾跳得像小丑，还说我是idiot。我也学过跳舞的好不好？只是觉得没兴趣就放弃了，才不是不会跳。真的是和他没法交流。”  
    金博洋看着周知方的脸都气红了，就知道他是真的很生气。  
    “而且，我也没兴趣和他比谁跳得好。”  
    “但是，吵架归吵架，那时候确实也只喜欢和他在一起。因为只有我们两个是华人后裔，其他的同学几乎都是白人。”  
    “多么美好的友情啊！”车俊焕感叹道。  
    “要是我也有这样的朋友就好了。”  
    周知方觉得自己一身鸡皮疙瘩起来了。  
    “小车。”金博洋忍不住打断他，“在这里有些词语是不能随便用的。”  
    “哦，是吗？”车俊焕眨了眨他洋娃娃一样的大眼睛。  
    诸如此类。  
    也因为他们总是吃外卖，导致宿舍里头的垃圾桶迅速被填满，实在累了，在床上吃了外卖就直接往床底下一塞，这一点住在下铺的金博洋和宇野昌磨是典型代表。至于周知方，他是个从不会把外卖带到自己床上吃的人，吃货属性和懒人属性并存的车俊焕也意外地拒绝“床上吃外卖”。  
    现在的金博洋就趴在地上，拿着把扫帚在床底下把垃圾扒拉出来，周知方拿着垃圾袋一个个装好，放到宿舍门外，宿管大妈会来收走。  
    至于已经布满了各种饮料和冷饮滴落的痕迹的地板，金博洋把凳子全都倒扣在桌子上，往地上泼了水，洒了洗洁精，和周知方一人一把拖把，拖得满地是泡沫，两人来来回回忙了大半个时辰才把地板重新恢复初来乍到的白净光洁。  
    忙活了很长时间，累得腰酸背痛的两个人就往金博洋床上一倒，周知方掏出手机，发现车俊焕发来一条消息。  
    ――忙完了吗？要不要帮你们打包外卖？  
    周知方把手机给金博洋看，金博洋想了想，往上打了一行字。  
    ――校门口左转第一家，一份咖喱牛肉饭。  
    ――24块钱。  
    ――等会儿转给你，刚才是你下铺的，还是那家，我要意大利面。  
    ――28。  
    ――你问过宇野了吗？  
    ――他说他不用，他们摄影系大前辈请客。  
    ――行。  
    ――学校新开的那家奶茶店的你要不要？  
    ――不了，早点回来吧，我和你天天哥饿了。  
    ――［OK］  
    周知方发完消息，侧过头，发现金博洋已经倒头大睡。  
    于是上完专业课坐着公交车回学校意外遭遇堵车的车俊焕同学提着他的琴盒和三份外卖回到宿舍的时候，看见的是周知方和金博洋毫无形象地躺在金博洋的床上。  
     
    一觉睡到自然醒的金博洋，一边扒拉着车俊焕带回来的外卖，一边刷着动态，一张自己和周知方在自己床上睡得姿势千奇百怪的图片忽然掠过自己眼前。自己呈大字形摊在床上，周知方背对着他。他赶紧滑回去，看见发送人的ID赫然是自己舍友车俊焕的。  
    顺带配字：方哥和天哥的日常相亲相爱。  
    金博洋觉得，如果这时候有一面镜子在自己面前，就可以看到他的眉毛都要飞起来了。  
    然后下面的评论更让金博洋想撞墙。  
    第一个点赞的是梅德韦杰娃，她顺带还第一个评论道：“这好像已经不是简单的室友爱了哦，有隐情！小车请继续爆料！”  
    金博洋第一次体会到自己那些高中女同学们口中的“腐女”二字是什么意思。  
    然后下面是宇野昌磨：  
    “他们其实没有任何的关系，应该在一起。”  
    金博洋感觉自己的膝盖中了一箭。  
    连宇野昌磨这样安静的好孩子都……  
    下面一长串的评论不用看了，都是他们同学幸灾乐祸的八卦心理历程。  
    “小车。”金博洋无语地看着车俊焕，发现周知方也在一脸生无可恋地看着他。  
    “你都做了什么？”  
    但车俊焕只是睁着那双大眼睛，露出无辜的神情。  
    罢了，他还只是个孩子。  
    “你们看校园网了吗？”金博洋问道。  
    “看过了，有一篇关于校运会的通告。”周知方点点头。  
    校运会，又是金博洋最不堪的回忆之一。  
    明明自己身为艺术生，本来应该安安静静地在场边当个拉拉队给班里头加油鼓劲的，但天知道是不是别的同学都想把锅甩给金博洋，他在体育课挑选运动员的时候，他的百米短跑和跳高尤其出彩，以至于自己直接被列入运动会参赛名单，而且最后还得了个第一，然后在蒙圈中被班里的同学们抛上天空。高中的时候体重增长了抛不动了，就被各种人呼噜头毛以示祝贺，等到都祝贺完，金博洋的头发已经变成鸡窝了。  
    “看小周这细胳膊细腿的，肯定不能去扔铅球吧，准得累死。”金博洋看了一眼周知方，“说句不爱听的，如果小周扔得动铅球，那成绩也不会太好。”  
    周知方难得翻了个白眼。  
    “还有一千米……这个我倒是在行。”车俊焕对着通告若有所思，“以前在我们那里的学校，我们基本一有体育课就要跑。”  
    “啥，还有三千米？”  
    金博洋的眼珠子都要瞪出来了。  
    “这个怕是只有耐力体力好的才能去比赛哦，赛程太长了，我在美国都没见过的。”周知方也吃了一惊，“我觉得这个应该没人会报名吧？”  
    “能有这个项目就说明有人能跑。”金博洋悲凉地望天，感叹学校的奇葩，“我记得聊天的时候，梅娃说过她是很擅长长跑的。”  
    “梅娃是什么人你又不是不知道。”周知方说道，“人家可是俄罗斯人。俄罗斯人是什么？那可是战斗民族，极限生存徒手撕熊，考了驾照可以把汽车当飞机开，把飞机当火箭开，坐个过山车敢说开得太慢的那种。我初中的时候同班的有个俄罗斯女孩，学校组织去游乐场玩，玩卡丁车能飙到F1赛车级别的速度，差点冲出场子。”  
    金博洋和车俊焕被周知方一番话说得一愣一愣的，半天没出声。  
    他们正愣着，宇野昌磨背着他的相机回来了。  
    “嘿，宇野，你参不参加校运会？”车俊焕朝着他扬了扬手机。  
    宇野昌磨放下相机，往自己床上一躺，瞥了坐在桌子边的三个人一眼。  
    “你们觉得以我的身高我能参加什么项目？”  
    金博洋、车俊焕和周知方无言以对。  
    “你们继续聊吧，今天摄影系的前辈说，摄影系每一年都是不参加运动会的，因为要负责拍摄各种运动项目的影像。”宇野昌磨说道。  
    此刻金博洋三人都有一种想把宇野昌磨扔出去的冲动，尽管宇野昌磨并没有表现得多么得意。

    尽管如此，金博洋还是在第二天像得了帕金森似地手抖着帮舍友们填了报名表，因为据说每一届校运会都会着重观察当届新入学学生的表现。  
    鉴于自己的个人经验，金博洋选择了跳高和两百米短跑，周知方选择了一百米短跑，车俊焕选择了一千米长跑。本来以为就此结束的金博洋，又被梅德韦杰娃硬是邀请报名了三对三篮球赛，个子较小的车俊焕逃过一劫，金博洋和周知方则悲惨地参与其中，和梅德韦杰娃组一队。  
    一大早，金博洋和周知方就把车俊焕从床上拉起来，三个人一起到学校大操场上晨跑。  
    虽然是慢跑，但是车俊焕跑步的速度变得越来越快，一开始金博洋和周知方还能跟得上，到了第三圈时，车俊焕已经把他们甩开一个直道的距离。  
    “呼……真没看出来，小车这么能跑。”在休息的间隙，周知方狠狠地灌下一瓶水。  
    “要不让他帮我们把两百米和一百米都跑了得了。”金博洋看了一眼喝了口水擦了擦汗就准备继续跑的车俊焕，“长跑这么牛掰，短跑肯定差不了。”  
    “同意。”  
    于是金博洋就和周知方两个人坐在操场边，有一搭没一搭地瞎扯，盘算着什么时候把车俊焕叫停然后回去上课。  
    当车俊焕再次从他们面前跑过的时候，身边赫然多了个和他有说有笑的梅德韦杰娃。  
    “哦，博洋同学早啊！”  
    梅德韦杰娃瞥见场边呆坐着的金博洋，高兴地挥了挥手。  
    金博洋傻愣愣地挥了挥手算是回应。  
    周知方碰了碰他的胳膊：  
    “人家女孩子那么热情，你干嘛愣着啊？”  
    “去你的。”金博洋白了周知方一眼，“人家梅德韦杰娃一个才貌双全的战斗民族姑娘才不会看上我这种东北糙汉子。”  
    “所以说你要改变啊！”周知方理所当然地说道，“要想人家对你有好感，你得先从改变自己做起。”  
    “得了吧，我不是某个人那样两天洗一次头一天换一双鞋子的精致男孩，人家梅德韦杰娃这种女战神级的人物和小车这种小鲜肉才聊得来。”  
    周知方扁扁嘴，不说话了。  
     
    早上跑完长跑之后，金博洋知道还没完。果不其然，傍晚放学之后，梅德韦杰娃就拎着个疑似装了运动服的黑袋子拉着还在发愣的金博洋风风火火地冲到数学系拉走了正被女生围绕着问题目的同样发愣的周知方，然后一路冲到校体育馆，美其名曰“来晚了就没场子了”。  
    金博洋心说能不能点份外卖充充饥，谁想到梅德韦杰娃把黑袋子拉链一拉豪爽地把一份咖喱牛肉饭和一份意大利面摆在目瞪口呆的金博洋和周知方面前。  
    金博洋愣愣地问道：  
    “那你吃什么？”  
    “我？不吃了，减肥！”  
    用不太流利的中文简短地回答了一句的梅德韦杰娃说完就开始原地高抬腿做热身。  
    金博洋和周知方心想这回是碰上大人物了，赶紧麻溜地扒拉完，然后趁着饭后半小时休息的当儿看着被阿迪达斯从头武装到脚的梅德韦杰娃拿着个篮球已经开始往篮筐里抛，动作标准得没话说。金博洋开始琢磨梅德韦杰娃究竟是个什么神奇的体质，已经很苗条了还说要减肥、没吃晚饭居然还有力气打篮球，让他极度怀疑人生。  
    然而这还不算，缓冲时间一过，金博洋和周知方就被拉上场去了。  
    七八个回合后，金博洋腿一软直接坐在地上。  
    周知方也累得靠在篮球架上，梅德韦杰娃把篮球抛了抛，冲他们笑了笑：  
    “继续吗？”  
    金博洋很想当场去世。  
    后来为了应周知方的话，在女生面前树立良好形象的金博洋还是硬着头皮陪着梅德韦杰娃又打了几场。最后元气满满的梅德韦杰娃把背包往肩膀上一甩，留下一句大大咧咧不太听得懂的中文就潇洒地在金博洋和周知方的视线里消失了。  
    “明天继续！”  
    当天晚上，虚脱了的金博洋几乎是被周知方拖回宿舍扔在床上的。  
    “天哥，你这是去干了啥？！”  
    车俊焕见到金博洋一副死气沉沉的死鬼样大呼小叫。  
    周知方拍拍车俊焕的肩膀，示意他金博洋需要一个人静静。  
    运动会的前几天，金博洋、周知方和车俊焕都开启了白天上课，晚上训练的模式。为了不在他们入学第一年的校运会上丢脸，他们可谓是发扬了大无畏的革命英雄精神。金博洋原本六十公斤的体重慢慢减到了五十五公斤，周知方的细胳膊细腿上锻炼出了些许肌肉，车俊焕的个子似乎拔高了几公分，不再是和宇野昌磨齐平了。宇野昌磨则尽心尽力地为自己三位舍友提供一切端水送茶打杂跑腿的服务，外带忠实地用相机记录了他们疯狂训练的全过程，日后回过头来看看也能互相嘲笑一下当年自己被拼命三郎附身的傻样。  
    此时此刻，F校外的一所公寓里。  
    羽生结弦正对着一首曲子考虑如何改编，放在一旁的手机屏幕忽然亮起来。  
    ――在吗？给你发段录像。  
    羽生结弦看了看发送人的姓名，然后点开那段视频。  
    画面上出现了三个不断跃动的人影，羽生结弦认出其中一个就是金博洋。  
    ――隋前辈，这是什么？  
    ――估计是在准备运动会吧。你记得到时候关注一下他。  
    ――知道了。  
    羽生结弦望了望窗外已经黑透了的天空，不由得笑了。  
    嗯，运动会前的准备也是轰轰烈烈呢。


	5. 运动会哟

    即使有人再怎么抗拒，该来的还是要来。进入秋天，天气转凉，爱美的女孩子们也不得不套上了外套御寒。而F大与此同时也迎来了一年一度的校运会。   
    大清早，室外的空气还有些凉，参加运动会的金博洋、周知方和车俊焕起了个大早，除了周知方之外，金博洋和车俊焕都在自己的衣服堆里翻了大半天才终于翻出前几天和梅德韦杰娃打篮球时被汗浸湿之后被扔到洗衣机里洗了洗又挂出去晾了晾最后被胡乱扔进柜子里的运动服，宇野昌磨背着一堆器材看着三个舍友各种乒乒乓乓把自己捯饬好出门之后，才主动地锁上了宿舍门。   
    宇野昌磨等等摄影系的学生需要去艺术系大楼前集合，再分配各自负责什么项目的摄影工作，金博洋、周知方和车俊焕就直接去到了校运会的主办场地——F大的大操场。不出所料，观众席上已经坐满了人，音乐系、艺术系和舞蹈系的漂亮姑娘们坐在观众席的最前面，几个体育特长生已经在那里有条不紊地热身。   
    观众席对面的主席台上，一条红底白字的霸气的横幅在风中呼啦啦地晃来晃去，几个看上去明显年长一些的人坐在那里慷慨激昂地读着演讲稿，但观众席上明显没有人在听。   
    梅德韦杰娃很早就坐在观众的最前面，她看见金博洋、周知方和车俊焕的身影之后，挥了挥手。   
    “先是男子女子一百米短跑和跳高，男子一千米长跑是在这两项全部比完之后清空操场上所有器械再开始比的。”梅德韦杰娃说道。   
    “那篮球三对三呢？”车俊焕挠了挠脑袋，“你们不需要准备吗？”   
    “那是明天比啦，否则我还在这里坐着吗？”   
    梅德韦杰娃往旁边让了让：“小车先坐在这里吧，Vincent和博洋同学可以去检录处了。”   
    男子一百米短跑名单检录完毕后，周知方发现参赛名单中居然也有陈巍的名字。   
而正煞有其事地热身的陈巍明显没有注意到周知方，对观众席上混杂着各种语言的喝彩声也充耳不闻。   
    “第一组比赛的运动员请准备！”   
    裁判举起了发令枪，陈巍也做好了起跑的准备。   
    “预备——跑！”   
    枪声一响，周知方就看见一排运动员齐刷刷地跑了出去。   
    周知方所处的位置是跑道的侧面，所以能够清楚地看出比赛的情况。在一众以白人和黑人居多的运动员中，陈巍出乎意料地保持着第一名的位置，尽管后来有一位看上去比他高大许多的白人学生慢慢地逼近他，陈巍还是凭借微弱的优势领先了那么零点几秒抢先撞上了终点的红线，那一瞬间周知方听见观众席上传出来的都是女孩子的尖叫声。   
    我的天。   
    周知方不由自主地捂了捂耳朵。   
    他没等太久，就有指令让所有大一的参赛者都站到起跑线上做准备。   
    这一届新生的实力，周知方还是有所了解的。F大没有体育系，也就是说在运动会上能够保证参赛者的水平是相对一致的，但每个系别也有每个系别的特点。比如说陈巍所在的舞蹈系，平时腿部运动就比他们要多，金博洋和车俊焕所在的音乐系由于学习的乐器不同，也会有体质上的差别。例如学习弦乐和键盘乐的，手部的力量运用得比较多，在篮球和铅球等投掷型的运动当中占些优势，学习管乐的则是锻炼了肺活量，能够在长跑中取得耐力上的优势。   
    而周知方所在的数学系，可以说是运动人才最稀缺的一个系了。他从自己的师哥师姐那里了解到，每一届校运会，数学系的运动员往往都是垫底。他们嘲笑别的系四肢发达头脑简单，自己反而遭到打脸。   
    于是超有责任感的金博洋宿舍之光周知方同学决定为数学系挽回那么一点并不存在的尊严（不）。   
    眼睛的余光瞥到裁判举起了发令枪，周知方的神经便绷紧了。   
    耳边的一切欢呼声似乎都消失了，只等待着那尚未打响的枪。   
    枪响，周知方箭也似地冲出去，于是坐在观众席上的梅德韦杰娃、金博洋和车俊焕只看见眼前迅速掠过周知方的身影。   
    周知方在那个时候只知道尽全力往前冲，当他的身体撞上红线的那一刻，他听到梅德韦杰娃他们的欢呼，他知道他赢了，数学系的一众学长学姐们也瞠目结舌，忘记了为他们的新晋后辈喝彩。   
    下了场的周知方喘着气回到了观众席，而金博洋走向了跳高的赛场。   
    负责给跳高这个项目录像的好巧不巧是宇野昌磨，金博洋看到他举着相机的身影之后舒了一口气。   
    总算不用体会那种在场上孤军奋战的悲壮感了。金博洋这样想道。   
    而宇野昌磨看到他没有任何反应，还是绷着他的那张脸。   
  一张大垫子之前有一根红色横杆，标高是一米四，而在场的运动员基本和金博洋差不多高，这和金博洋小学以及中学时差不多，金博洋原地做了做高抬腿，活动了一下胳膊，等到叫到自己的名字时，金博洋就做好了助跑的准备。   
    裁判示意他可以开始之后，金博洋向横杆跑去，用靠近横杆的腿起跳。   
    然后金博洋成功地跃过了一米四的高度并面朝下扑在了垫子上。   
    “要继续挑战高度吗？”裁判这样问他。   
    金博洋想了想，点了点头。   
    高度被调到了一米五，这一次金博洋依旧采用俯卧式跳过去，再一次成功演绎了什么叫做高级扑街。   
    金博洋咬了咬牙，毅然决定继续。输也要输得精彩。他这样告诉自己。   
    一米六五的高度，而这一次金博洋决定用背越式跳过去。   
    起跳的一瞬间，金博洋觉得他用尽了毕生最大的力气。   
    他闭上眼睛，感觉自己重重地面朝天砸在了垫子上。   
    周围有人发出惊呼声，裁判则是带着吃惊的表情在金博洋的名字后面写下了“一米六五”的成绩。   
    当裁判问他要不要继续跳一米七的时候，金博洋懵了很久才摇了摇头。   
    直到金博洋离开赛场回到观众席的时候，据后来的梅德韦杰娃所说，他的表情还是懵的。接下来的男子两百米短跑，起跑的时候金博洋反应还慢了一拍，不过好在他在那一刻回过神来，拼了命地往前冲，最后得了个第二。   
    然后，男子一千米的比赛就开始了。   
    在所有大一的参赛者中，车俊焕看上去是最小的，梅德韦杰娃和周知方不由得为他担心起来。   
    枪响，十来名运动员同时起跑，差距立刻就拉开了。   
    车俊焕以中速跑在大约第四、第五名的位置，和前几名运动员没有拉开太大的差距，这样的局势一直维持到第一圈即将结束。第二圈时，已经有人体力跟不上而慢慢落后，车俊焕跑到了第二名的位置。   
    结局没啥特别惊人的，车俊焕在最后一百米的直道上超越了原本的第一位，夺得冠军。   
    校运会第一天的田赛和径赛，金博洋宿舍以周知方夺得大一男子一百米短跑第一名、金博洋夺得大一男子跳高和两百米短跑第二名和车俊焕夺得大一男子一千米长跑第一的辉煌成绩顺利收尾，为了不影响第二天的三对三篮球赛，梅德韦杰娃打算把庆功宴放在校运会结束的当周周末，当天晚上，梅德韦杰娃没有约金博洋和周知方继续训练，而是挥挥手让他们回宿舍好好休整一下。   
    一回到宿舍，金博洋就往自己床上一躺。   
    “两百米短跑跳高都是第二名，天哥你已经很厉害了。”跑完了一千米还跟没事儿似的车俊焕郑重其事地拍了拍他的肩膀。   
    “你今天跑完一千米就没你什么事儿了。”金博洋简直悲伤逆流成河，“可我和你方哥明天还要被梅娃拉去参加三对三篮球赛。”   
    “梅娃说校运会结束了会请你们吃饭的，别担心别担心。”   
    金博洋面朝下趴在枕头上，明显不想说话。   
    “明天会比一整天的三对三篮球赛，最后一天是全部奖项的颁奖，天哥你们可要加油，争取得个前三为咱们音乐系新生争光啊！”   
    周知方看不下去也听不下去了，他伸手轻轻捂住车俊焕的嘴巴，示意他别再开口。   
    这个时候宇野昌磨就成为了榜样，他忙着查看相机里的照片，看看有没有拍糊了的或者把人拍成了颜艺表情包的得及时删掉，到时候整合起来发到校园网上做宣传的时候可就丢人丢大发了。   
      
    第二天的篮球三对三比赛，往往是F大最激动人心的时刻之一。   
    顾名思义，比赛以三人对三人进行，每个年级之内进行比赛以免出现不公平现象，男女皆可，但往往报名的都是由全男生组成的队伍，像梅德韦杰娃这样看上去身板柔弱的小女生和金博洋、周知方两个大男生的组合并不多见。按照序号被分到相应的球场边上，也会认为梅德韦杰娃只是来当拉拉队的。   
    金博洋和周知方不禁为那些参赛队伍点蜡。   
    俄罗斯之所以称为战斗民族，就是因为他们在零下三十度的严寒里穿短袖短裤被一桶冰水从头浇到脚也能淡定自如，一个俄罗斯大妈就能扛起一根十个人抬都费力的粗木头，遇到野兽往往是野兽被人打跑，开飞机的驾驶员能够在极端恶劣的天气中别国航班都不得不停运的情况下准时甚至提前到达目的地……总之一个字，强。   
    而梅德韦杰娃正是这种具有极高战斗力的民族出身，又正值十八九岁精力最旺盛的时候，面对那些对她的实力嗤之以鼻的男生，她抱着一个篮球，就只见她的身影在别的男生面前晃了晃，直接绕过去，有人在三分线外挡住了梅德韦杰娃的进攻路线，梅德韦杰娃瞄了一眼篮筐的距离，侧过身找准一个空档，双脚蹬地起跳，篮球直接越过对方阻挡伸出的手臂，在空中划出一道漂亮的弧线，落在篮筐边缘滴溜溜转了个圈之后往下一沉，落进篮筐。   
    一个漂亮的三分球。   
    哨声响起，落地的梅德韦杰娃朝着还打算出手的目瞪口呆的金博洋和周知方比了一个胜利的手势。   
    可怕。   
    于是他们一上场就看着梅德韦杰娃一个人抱着个篮球在围着她的三个大男生之间转来转去，不是冲到篮筐下就是在离篮筐一段距离的地方把球投出去，让人惊讶的是居然没有几个不中的。   
    有梅德韦杰娃的战斗力放在这里，有些自诩向冠军冲刺的队伍也不敢轻易上前接战，他们就这样一路过关斩将，在三十二队进十六队的比赛中，梅德韦杰娃三人排在了第八位，进入十六强。   
    但他们毕竟是三个人的队伍，金博洋也不好意思让接下来让梅德韦杰娃孤军奋战，即使是战斗民族，也会有累的时候。于是金博洋和周知方在休息区等待比赛结果的时候拉着梅德韦杰娃悄悄地商量起来。   
    “我觉得不能让你一个人这样下去。”金博洋严肃地说道。   
    周知方点了点头。   
    “毕竟，你是女生，体力还是比不过他们那些男生的。”   
    周知方又点了点头。   
    金博洋看着头点得像鸡啄米的周知方，无语到不知道应该说什么。   
    梅德韦杰娃眨了眨眼睛，懂了金博洋的意思。   
    “博洋同学的意思是，接下来我们并肩作战？”   
    “对！”金博洋肯定地点点头。   
    “那我们……”   
    梅德韦杰娃伸出了手，金博洋和周知方也伸出了手。   
    “就一起加油吧！”   
    三人异口同声。   
      
    十六队进八队的比赛，面对的队伍，实力更加强劲。   
    金博洋承认自己不是特别会打篮球，但真的给逼急了，兔子也会咬人。此刻他凭借着这些天训练下来队友之间形成的默契，和周知方合力限制住对方，不给他们妨碍梅德韦杰娃进球的机会。有了两人在背后支持，梅德韦杰娃放心地拿出了全部实力，跳跃的高度更高，在空中的那一刻瞄准篮筐，用最合适的力道投出去。梅德韦杰娃的战斗民族属性让她本就拥有持久的战斗力，有金博洋和周知方辅助，她也不要费太多神去越过对手的防线，而是直接冲向对方的篮筐。   
    在越来越高的呼声中，十六进八的比赛结束了，八进四、四进二的比赛也在金博洋、周知方和梅德韦杰娃三人全力以赴之下顺利通过。最后的冠军争夺战，金博洋、周知方和梅德韦杰娃被对方拖入了加时赛，双方不得不重新再比一场。   
    三个人商量一番后，开场拿着球的周知方直接运球转过守在最前面的一个队员，和金博洋来了个空中接力，没有进球。   
    但对方也没能占到便宜，在对手一人把球朝金博洋这边的篮筐投过去时，金博洋发挥出了他在跳跃能力上的天赋，直接把对手的球拦了下来传给了梅德韦杰娃。   
    有人拦住了梅德韦杰娃的进攻路线，周知方就在她的身后，梅德韦杰娃的眼睛转了转，一个后转身，似乎想要把球传给周知方，却又拉回来，打算投篮却又没有投出手，趁着对方被她这一系列动作分神的空档，周知方将拦住了梅德韦杰娃的人限制住，金博洋也挡住了其余两人，而梅德韦杰娃直接三步上篮，把篮球扣进了篮筐。   
    裁判的哨子吹响，昭示着比赛结束。   
    “漂亮！”   
    在梅德韦杰娃和周知方击掌庆祝的时刻，金博洋听见一个熟悉的声音大喊了一声，转过身去看时惊愕地发现，那就是羽生结弦。此刻他带着赞赏的目光看着金博洋，一边鼓着掌。   
    金博洋抓了抓脑袋，有些难为情地笑了笑。   
    “啊，是羽生前辈！”梅德韦杰娃看到了羽生结弦的身影，拉着周知方兴奋地蹦达到有点愣愣的金博洋身边打了个招呼。   
    “你为什么在这里啊？”   
    羽生结弦拿出了手机，划了几下，把聊天记录放在三个人面前。   
    “是隋前辈，她给我发了你们训练的视频，要我在运动会上特别关注你一下的。”   
    金博洋忽然想起第一天和梅德韦杰娃训练打篮球的时候，说不定就是那会儿，他的老铁躲在某个角落里暗搓搓地录下了自己的蠢样发给了自己的师兄时，他很想挖个地洞钻进去。   
    “隋前辈是……”梅德韦杰娃有些不明白。   
    “就是我师弟的好朋友，舞蹈系的研究生，和我也是朋友。”羽生结弦解释道，他看见金博洋的脸已经红透了，“你们的表现真的很不错。”   
    “都是梅德韦杰娃的功劳。”周知方微笑着拍拍她的肩膀，“没有她我们不可能从三十二强一路闯到冠军争夺战。”   
    “哪里，也是多亏了博洋同学和Vincent同学的帮忙。”梅德韦杰娃大大咧咧地把周知方和金博洋一边一个搂过来。   
    羽生结弦看着眼前三个互相嬉闹的后辈，不自觉地露出了微笑。   
    “比赛结束了，你们回去好好休息吧。”他接着说道，“明天是所有项目的颁奖典礼，可不要睡过头哦。”   
    “我们只会兴奋得睡不着。”梅德韦杰娃道。   
    “顺便说一下，明天会有特别人物来给你们颁奖。所以，形象要维持好哦。”   
    “是！谢谢羽生前辈！”   
    和羽生结弦道别后，金博洋的身子往下一沉。   
    周知方和梅德韦杰娃一惊，赶紧一边一个拉住他的胳膊。   
    由于刚才他的偶像前辈就在面前，金博洋总不能像被霜打了的茄子一样蔫头耷脑给人家笑话，羽生结弦一走，他就立刻往地上一坐。   
    “哎。”周知方叹口气，“还是回去躺着吧，没事儿可干了，你看看他，都累成什么样了。”   
    “好在今天下午不上课。”梅德韦杰娃擦擦额头上的汗，“我也得回去好好休息一下呢。”   
    “那，明天颁奖典礼再见吧。”   
    梅德韦杰娃冲着他们挥挥手，收拾了一下东西就朝着学校餐厅走去。   
    周知方看了看金博洋，然后拿出了手机。   
    “喂，小车，你现在下来，帮我把你累惨了的天哥抬回宿舍吧。”   
    然后周知方、车俊焕和宇野昌磨就看着金博洋躺在了他的床上，几个小时一动不动。   
    接近晚上九点的时候，已经前前后后都从卫生间里洗洗刷刷弄完出来的三个人对视一眼，合力把已经睡着了的金博洋从床上拽起来。   
    “天哥。”车俊焕道，“你起来洗个澡吧。”   
    “啊？”金博洋明显还没睡醒。   
    周知方把他往卫生间拉：“今天打篮球出了那么多汗，你还想不洗澡明天就去参加颁奖？”   
    “我……”   
    “方方哥不是说羽生前辈告诉你们明天会有特别人物给你们颁奖吗？”   
    “那到时候起来洗个脸就好啦……”   
    面对这个把糙汉子属性发挥到极致的舍友，一向奉行好孩子人设的周知方恨不得也一巴掌呼过去让他清醒一下。   
    但周知方的老干部称号不是白叫的，他想了想之后，开口说道：   
    “你想过没有，万一明天是你羽生前辈给你颁奖呢？”   
    然后他很满意地看着金博洋忽然打了鸡血似的挣脱车俊焕的手冲到卫生间里去。   
    “天哥！把鞋子换了！”   
    被吓到了的车俊焕敲敲门，扔进去一双拖鞋，然后就被一堆脏衣服砸了个准。   
    “这反差真大……”   
    宇野昌磨不禁感叹。   
    周知方把脏衣服扎堆丢进洗衣机里，然后宿舍里就只听见卫生间哗啦哗啦的水声和洗衣机运转的声音。   
    然而半个多小时了金博洋还没出来。   
    周知方心想这人是掉在马桶里出不来了还是洗着洗着睡着了，就使唤车俊焕去瞅瞅。   
    “天哥？”   
    里头好半天才传出一个弱弱的声音：   
    “小车啊……”   
    “我的毛巾和睡衣忘记拿了……”   
    车俊焕和周知方都愣了一下。   
    宇野昌磨走到金博洋的床边，翻出了一件印着小猪佩奇的荧光绿T恤和一条黑裤子。   
    宇野昌磨：“……”   
    车俊焕接过来，忽然塞进周知方的手里。   
    “方方哥，你去吧！”   
    然后就把门拉开把周知方推了进去。   
    “要好好相处哦！”   
    车俊焕还故意喊了一嗓子。   
    “小车！我要的是睡衣和毛巾，你把周知方给我推进来干什么！”   
    门里传来金博洋的咆哮。   
    宇野昌磨转过身捂住了脸。   
    ――论有个腐男舍友怎么办在线等。


	6. 颁奖仪式与大聚会

   校运会最后一天，实际上是所有项目的颁奖典礼。所有获得了名次的运动员，都要参加。  
   金博洋走在前往大操场的路上，回想起昨天晚上被舍友们“友善对待”，金博洋就有一堆吐槽之言。  
   他结束了三对三篮球赛之后回到宿舍直接躺在床上倒头就睡，但他的舍友们硬是把他从床上拽起来不顾他的极度困倦将他塞进卫生间，周知方甚至用一招“明天的颁奖人说不定就是你羽生前辈”把金博洋打醒。但睡糊涂了的金博洋在被推进卫生间之前忘记了拿毛巾和自己那件荧光绿印着小猪佩奇的睡衣，以至于不得不求助车俊焕。  
   而他没想到，车俊焕也和梅德韦杰娃的思维差不多，甚至金博洋认定就是梅德韦杰娃把车俊焕给带坏了。他在卫生间等待的结果就是周知方抱着衣服和毛巾一脸蒙圈地站在自己的面前，车俊焕还故意在外面阴阳怪气地补了一句：  
   “要好好相处哦！”  
   金博洋更肯定了车俊焕被梅德韦杰娃带成了一个腐男。  
   然后周知方勉为其难地当了一回金博洋的御用搓背师，表情尴尬到金博洋不忍直视。  
   “老铁，你来啦。”  
   一个声音把他从回忆当中拉回来。  
   金博洋回过神来，看见隋文静手里拿着一沓纸带着审视的目光看着他。  
   “文静姐。”金博洋老老实实地回答。  
   隋文静看了他一眼，把手里的一张单子交给他。  
   “给你吧，这是今天的颁奖流程，所有年级内的赛组前三名都要按这张表上的时间集合。第一个颁奖的项目是大一年级短跑项目，所以，你们可以先去集合了。小车可以先到观众席坐着。”  
    “那我就联系梅娃叫她帮我留个位置。”车俊焕拿出手机，一边朝观众席去，一边拨打了梅德韦杰娃的号码。  
    隋文静则转过身喊来韩聪：“韩聪，你先带着他们去集合吧。”  
    韩聪放下手里的工作，带着金博洋和周知方走到了主席台，而金博洋看到那里坐着的有羽生结弦时，他懵了。  
    昨晚周知方的话一语成谶，而金博洋现在有一种想把他的头塞进车俊焕的小提琴里头的冲动。  
    ――乌鸦嘴。  
    羽生结弦倒是没注意到金博洋的脸越来越黑，他笑着朝金博洋打了个招呼。  
    “羽生前辈，今天是你帮我们颁奖？”周知方开口问道。  
    “我只是负责其中几个项目。”羽生结弦点点头，“而且还是你们大一年级的。”  
    “诶？”金博洋很惊讶，“羽生前辈没有参加校运会吗？”  
    羽生结弦笑笑：“你们可能不知道，除了摄影系之外，我们大四准毕业生也是不参加的。”  
    “昨天和你们一队打篮球的那个女孩子呢？怎么只有你们俩？”他看看金博洋和周知方的身后没有梅德韦杰娃的身影。  
    金博洋不明所以：“不是说先是大一年级短跑项目的颁奖吗？”  
    羽生结弦愣了愣，随即笑出了声。  
    “明明是篮球三对三先颁奖啊？谁告诉你是短跑项目先颁奖？隋前辈吗？”  
    “梅娃不知道吗？”周知方觉得不好，立刻拿出手机。  
    “博洋同学？”  
    身后传来梅德韦杰娃的声音。  
    “……”  
    演员都到齐了，什么时候可以谢幕……

    “我还以为你们那时候不知道，想让羽生前辈去找你们来着。”  
    回到场下的梅德韦杰娃说道。  
    但金博洋对于自己的老铁和自己的师兄串通耍自己的事情久久不能释怀。  
    “接下来才是大一短跑项目的颁奖，所以，这些东西先给我，你们准备再上领奖台吧。”梅德韦杰娃笑笑，“我记得应该是羽生前辈给你们颁奖吧。”  
    但是金博洋站上领奖台的时候还在想着要怎么报答一下他的老铁。  
    “博洋同学？”羽生结弦拿着奖状和一个小花环奇怪地看着他。  
    “啊？是！”金博洋立刻站正，微微弯下腰来让羽生结弦把小花环戴在他的头上，在接过羽生结弦手中的奖状时，羽生结弦和他握了握手。  
    “成绩很不错，以后还要加油！”  
    他听见羽生结弦的声音带着赞赏和鼓励。  
    “大一年纪两百米短跑项目第二名，音乐系钢琴作曲专业，金博洋！”  
    羽生结弦微笑着看着他，金博洋看着他那双眯起来的狭长的丹凤眼，顿时觉得手足无措。  
    何况羽生结弦还伸出手拍了拍他的肩膀。  
    “天哥怎么了？”  
    直到所有的颁奖结束，所有人各回各家，金博洋还是没从羽生结弦的那一记微笑暴击中缓过神来。  
    看着自己的下铺一脸痴汉笑，车俊焕不禁问周知方。  
    周知方瞥了他一眼：“大概是他前辈给他颁奖他觉得受宠若惊吧。”  
    “说起来，梅娃今天问我们什么时候有空，她想办一个庆功会，把所有人都请来。”  
    “所有人？”周知方转过脑袋。  
    车俊焕扳着手指头开始数：  
    “我们宿舍所有人，宇野的师兄米沙哥，文静姐姐和聪哥。”  
    “这么多人，她请客？”  
    “我也问过她要不要AA制，但是梅娃说，她请客。毕竟是她先来邀请你和天哥参加三对三篮球赛的。”车俊焕说道。  
    “嗯，那是人家有钱。”  
    但金博洋这个时候正跟他的老铁打着电话。  
    “桶姐。”金博洋忍住他想要飙东北方言的冲动，平静地开口。  
    “怎么？”隋文静的声音在电话那头听起来十分漫不经心，“你不开心？”  
    “你没有告诉我是篮球三对三先颁奖。”  
    “哦，不是有你羽生前辈在吗？”  
    “你知道我那时候有多尴尬吗？！”金博洋忍不住大声吼了出来，车俊焕、周知方和宇野昌磨都忍不住看了他一眼。  
    “你不是经常说你不要面子吗？”隋文静依旧淡定，“何况你羽生前辈是个那么和善的人。要不然怎么会和你桶姐我成为朋友？”  
    “重点不是这个……”  
    “你的那点小心思我还不知道吗？就是我把篮球三对三的颁奖时间记错了，然后被你前辈听出来觉得很尴尬吗？多大点事儿。”  
    “你好意思说是你故意记错的？”金博洋要崩溃了。  
    “哎呀你桶姐一把年纪了脑子不好使不行啊。”  
    “姐你就比我大了四岁。”  
    “对啊，比你大了四岁啊。”  
    “你让聪哥怎么活？”  
    “行啦，我知道了。”隋文静懒得再跟自己这位身高与双商齐低的老铁多废话，“过两天你们那个女同学，叫梅德韦杰娃是吧？她请客吃饭的时候，我给你多剥几个虾补补就好啦。”  
    “哎！”  
    隋文静把电话挂了。  
    金博洋自暴自弃地把手机一丢，躺在床上。  
    ――这都什么事儿啊。  
    他自暴自弃地想道。  
    “嘿，梅娃问我们想要吃什么。”车俊焕从手机上抬起脑袋。  
    “她问过隋前辈他们吗？”周知方转过脑袋。  
    “隋前辈说吃什么都可以。”  
    金博洋仰面躺在床上，一动不动。  
    “天哥？”  
    “我随便，她开心就好。”金博洋经过和隋文静一通唇枪舌战后连嘴都懒得动了，含糊不清地说道。  
    “这么随便的吗？”车俊焕诧异道。  
    金博洋不说话了。  
    “那到时候可不能穿得太随便哦。”  
    “嗯。”  
     
    熬过了运动会的周末来得格外快。  
    周六下午，金博洋就被车俊焕从头到脚捯饬好然后拉到了音乐系大楼的大门口，不知道什么时候在那里有了一座肖邦的雕像。  
    “我说小车。”金博洋咽了口唾沫，“真的要打扮成这样吗……看上去怪怪的。”  
    “总比天哥你衣柜里那些秋衣秋裤好吧？”车俊焕拍拍他的肩膀，“相信我，品位绝对是比你好的。这衣服是我新买的，还没穿，你先帮我试试看效果。”  
    “那为什么会有一个蓝色领结……”金·衣架·博洋很是无语。  
    “那样看上去比较可爱啦。”  
    周知方对于车俊焕的脑回路实在是接受不能，他只能揪了揪自己那个白色的大蝴蝶领结。  
    “所以说你为什么要买两套……绝对不是为了自己穿吧……”  
    “好啦我承认，是买给你们的啦，觉得挺好看的脑袋一热就买了。”车俊焕扛不住金博洋没完没了的碎碎念，只能大方（？）地承认。  
    “而且这是情侣装。”  
    “噗……”  
    听到这三个字金博洋和周知方同时受到了一万点暴击。  
    “一套蓝色的，一套白色的，多好。”车俊焕理所当然地说道。  
    金博洋发现自己已经无法阻止车俊焕对自己和周知方大开脑洞了。  
    “那个……我帮你们拍张照？”  
    一旁被忽视已久的宇野昌磨弱弱地举起手机。  
    “来来来，先帮他们俩拍。”车俊焕立刻把金博洋和周知方拉到一块去。  
    “来，笑一笑――”  
    周知方倒是表情切换很到位，露出了他的招牌暖男式微笑，而金博洋的金式假笑都快僵了。  
    “Perfect！”车俊焕打了个响指，“你们来看看，宇野的拍照技术不要太好哦！”  
    此刻周知方很想吐槽车俊焕的韩式英语。  
    “干啥呢，这么开心。”  
    画着大红唇，穿着及膝的大红色连衣裙，踩着八公分的大红色高跟鞋的隋文静出现了，活像一团燃烧的火出现在四个人面前。  
    “老……老铁……”金博洋结结巴巴地开口，他承认被隋文静这身打扮吓到了。  
    隋文静一甩头，把她的短发甩出了一个女王范十足的弧度，连眼神都是桀骜不驯的。  
    “是你们宿舍那位小车同学让我穿得好看一点的。”她说道。  
    金博洋正想开口的时候，一身黑西装的韩聪气喘吁吁地跟过来。  
    “小隋，跟你说穿了那么高的高跟鞋不要走那么快，脚扭了怎么办？”  
    “你自己腿短跟不上我还嫌我。”隋文静白了他一眼，“我就当舞蹈鞋穿了。”  
    “这是八公分的高跟鞋，哪能一样啊，舞蹈鞋有这么高的跟吗？”  
    “韩聪你是身高比金博洋高了还是智商比周知方高了敢质疑我的审美？”隋文静不依不饶。  
    “我只是叫你穿高跟鞋别走这么快。”韩聪苦口婆心。  
    这俩怼起来就是日常。金博洋这样告诉过他的室友们。  
    重点是他聪哥到最后一定是先怂的那个。  
    开玩笑，他金博洋跟隋文静十几年的老铁关系了也没敢反抗过她所谓“天不怕地不怕”的桶式霸权主义，何况韩聪是到大学才和隋文静搭档。韩聪怼上隋文静，两个字，秒怂，而且是韩聪秒怂。  
    “大家都来了啊。”  
    这时候梅德韦杰娃来了。  
    相比隋文静一身热烈如火的大红色，梅德韦杰娃的打扮就显得简单多了，白衬衫、黑裙子、白球鞋，头发编成了麻花辫，戴着一副黑框眼镜，俨然一个清新小学妹的形象。  
    “还有米沙哥没来。”车俊焕点了点人数。  
    “Hey！Girls And Boys！”  
     说米沙米沙到。  
     今天的戈米沙还是满脸胡茬（？），也戴着副眼镜，只不过镜片看上去比梅德韦杰娃的小了一点，还是掩盖不住，呃，一股中年大叔的沧桑气息。  
    “人都到齐了那我们就出发吧！”梅德韦杰娃打了个响指，示意一群人都跟她走。  
    “我们怎么去？”  
    金博洋刚问出这个问题隋文静就礼貌地翻了个大白眼。  
    “打车呗，你还想我们一人一辆共享单车跟自行车大会似的排成一队啊？”  
    “打几辆车？”  
    金博洋又傻傻地问了一句。  
    隋文静的白眼简直都要翻到天上去了。  
    她怜悯地打量了自己的老铁一眼：“老铁，你今天穿的衣服跟你的智商真的挺搭的。”  
    “车费就不用AA制了，都是我来付。”梅德韦杰娃微笑着，招手拦下了两辆出租车。  
    “上车吧。”  
    八个人分成两拨，四个人坐一辆，不多不少，满满当当。  
    “去哪里？”司机转过头。  
    梅德韦杰娃调出地图给司机看，司机点点头，准备开车。  
    “你们和前面的那辆是一路的吗？”  
    隋文静点点头：“跟着那辆车走。”  
    “走起。


	7. 庆功宴就是要搞事情（上）

    两辆出租车一前一后停在一家大酒店前，等八个人都下车了，两辆车再一前一后地开走。  
    这酒店忒气派了我了个丢。  
    这是金博洋下车之后的第一感受。  
    “跟着我走吧。”梅德韦杰娃手一挥，一波人就跟在她后面走进了镶着彩色玻璃的大门，颇有大姐大的派头。  
    柜台后面是个金发碧眼的女服务生，看见梅德韦杰娃走进来，立刻走出柜台朝着她鞠了一躬。  
    梅德韦杰娃上前和那个女服务生用金博洋听不懂的语言开始说着什么，金博洋听了一会儿忍不住用胳膊肘捅了捅周知方：“她们在说什么？”  
    “是俄语。”戈米沙忽然开口说道。  
    “那个服务员小姐的意思应该是，我们等您很久了，座位已经给您事先安排好了。”  
    听了半个俄罗斯人戈米沙的辛勤翻译，一行人连同一直绷着脸的宇野昌磨也张大了嘴。  
    “我的乖乖。”连自认为经历过大风大浪的隋文静都惊呆了，“你们这个同学，别是个什么集团的大小姐吧？”  
    “巧了还真是。”  
    翻译官戈米沙一脸悲凉。  
    “从她们的对话来看，她家应该就是管这个酒店的……”  
    “难怪说一下子请我们这么多人。”隋文静恍然大悟，“敢情这酒店就是她家开的啊。”  
    “哇哦，那真是有得吃了。”车俊焕感叹道。  
    “你把人家家里吃空了你怎么办？省省吧，挑着看上去便宜的吃一顿就可以了。”金博洋翻了个白眼，“而且这种大酒店，估计来这一次以后就来不起了。”  
    “也是……”  
    而全然不知道身后一群朋友们正在想啥的梅德韦杰娃转过身来，很自然地说道：  
    “走吧各位，自助餐有请。”  
     
    八个人围着一张大桌子坐下，韩聪当起了隋文静的专属服务生，问过她要吃什么之后，就撒开腿到处跑去了。作为发起人，梅德韦杰娃主动去接了八杯饮料用个小托盘托着，放回桌子上一人拿一杯。  
    “梅娃，刚才米沙哥说这酒店是你家开的，是不是啊？”车俊焕咬着吸管问道。  
    梅德韦杰娃笑笑：“这家酒店是我妈来留学的时候认识的学长开的，他还追求过我妈来着。不过我妈说他们不合适，就没在一起。但是我妈跟他关系还是挺好的，知道我在这里读大学，我妈就对我说请客吃饭的时候就到他的酒店，不用花钱，她和他已经打过招呼了，会多关照我。”  
    金博洋听得都愣了。  
    “所以，你们想吃什么就尽管拿好了。”  
    “那我们不客气啦！”  
    车俊焕拉着宇野昌磨和周知方就冲了出去，名曰分工合作就拿得多，戈米沙也和梅德韦杰娃有说有笑地一人一个盘子开始挑自己想吃的，隋文静淡定地坐在那里刷着手机，时不时抬头看一眼韩聪都给她端了些什么东西。  
    偏偏今天忘记给手机充电，带了数据线才发现没带充电宝觉得自己衰到极点的金博洋只能放弃玩手机，一个人拿个盘子在人声鼎沸的餐厅里瞎转悠，无意间瞥到了餐厅中央的玻璃台上，摆着一架黑色的三角钢琴，是他没见过的牌子。  
    他想问问梅德韦杰娃这架钢琴能不能弹，就看见有人已经走了上去，坐在了钢琴前。  
    也许是所有人都注意到了这个年轻人，餐厅里的嘈杂声小了一些，那个人背对着金博洋，双手开始在黑白琴键上游走。  
    金博洋不由得集中注意力，侧耳倾听。  
    凭借自己多年听循环世界各地钢琴曲的经验，金博洋知道那是一位欧美作曲家Brad Jacobson的作品，《Afterword》。这是一首意境很宁静的曲子，金博洋一度很喜欢这种平静安详的格调。  
    此刻在钢琴上演奏这首作品的人，金博洋认为他的心境应该就是沉稳安静的，才能表演得如此贴近原曲。  
    曲子最后一个和弦的余音消失，坐在钢琴前的人站了起来，朝台下鞠了一躬。金博洋鬼使神差地鼓起了掌，他想上前，但又望而却步。  
    金博洋距离那台钢琴有点远，他的视力也并不是太好，一时间没有看清楚演奏者的长相，等演奏者走下台阶时，金博洋意识到他在走向自己。  
    “晚上好，博洋同学。”  
    熟悉的声音，熟悉的称呼，发音有些偏差的语调，金博洋差点当场吓晕过去。  
    刚才那个弹钢琴的人，可不就是他在F大呼风唤雨、高攀不起（金博洋单方观点）的师兄，羽生结弦么？  
    “啊，羽生前辈你也来了啊。”  
    梅德韦杰娃一句话让金博洋如梦初醒。  
    这是这个庆功宴搞出来的第一件事情。

    “哦！羽生前辈你也来了啊！这么巧？”  
    车俊焕乐呵呵地举起杯子，和羽生结弦碰杯。  
    ――别以为我真的什么都不知道。  
    金博洋黑着脸，被车俊焕拉起手干杯。  
    从一开始，金博洋就觉得自己的好室友们在瞒着自己什么。  
    不管是被硬套上一套和周知方相似度百分之九十的衣服充当情侣装，还是在路上坐在后座的车俊焕、梅德韦杰娃一直在窃窃私语，以及他们坐着的一张长桌子尽头多出来的一张椅子，都让他觉得有什么事情要发生。  
    只是他万万没想到羽生结弦也在梅德韦杰娃的邀请范围之内。  
    ――很好，自己又被耍了。  
    ――被从头到尾蒙在鼓里当个傻子确实好气哦但还是要保持围笑。  
    “是梅德韦杰娃说她家人的朋友开的酒店需要有个人时不时来弹弹钢琴调节一下气氛的，我想反正平时也没什么事情，就答应了。”羽生结弦的解释倒是挑不出一丝不得劲的地方。  
    金博洋对梅德韦杰娃的社交能力表示赞叹。  
    先不说刚开学军训那几天她就有可能知道羽生结弦的身份跟他要了联系方式，再跟自己宿舍的人打成一片从而结识宇野昌磨的师兄戈米沙，又通过疑似羽生结弦和自己的不明渠道认识了两位舞蹈系大佬隋文静和韩聪，而且这么快就能和隋文静这样一天到晚散发着生人勿近气场的女王级人物聊到一块儿去，金博洋不得不在心里给她竖起大拇指。  
    不过当着这么多人的面金博洋也不好意思揭穿车俊焕和梅德韦杰娃，毕竟不能在他师兄心里留下一个斤斤计较的小人形象，主要还是怕有护短属性加成的隋文静当场怼得他无话可说。  
    “人都到齐了哈。”毫无知觉的始作俑者梅德韦杰娃带头站起来举起杯子，“让我们庆祝一下这一次校运会的自己都取得了不错的成绩吧！”  
    “也谢谢梅娃能够带着我们在篮球三对三当中夺冠。”周知方也微笑着站起来。  
    “还是你们新生有活力。”隋文静赞道，“我和你们聪哥代表研究生给你们敬一杯，这次干得不错！”  
    “谢谢隋前辈和韩前辈给我们的支持。”  
    “虽然我们摄影系没参加运动会，但是作为运动会上的摄影人员，你们的努力我们有共目睹，是吧，宇野小弟？”戈米沙顺手把宇野昌磨提溜起来，“我和宇野小弟就亲眼见证了金博洋同学在跳高赛场上的精彩表现。”  
    忽然被点名，金博洋条件反射“噌”地一下站起来。  
    “初次参加跳高，就能得到第二名的成绩，博洋同学也是很不容易啊。”戈米沙大大咧咧地勾着比他矮了一大截的宇野昌磨的肩膀，两人的身高差让梅德韦杰娃忍俊不禁。  
    被戈米沙这么一说，金博洋就想起了那天他在跳高赛场上精彩的高级扑街表演，顿时感到没脸见人，用手捂住了脸。  
    后来还是羽生结弦温和地拉开他挡住了脸的双手：“这没什么好丢脸的，博洋同学，你已经做得很好了。”  
    听见羽生结弦的话，金博洋本就红透了的脸变得更红了。  
    “干杯！”  
    随着略显杂乱的玻璃杯撞击的声音，八个人先后仰头喝完了自己的那一杯。  
    “今天大家就放心吃吧，什么时候觉得可以了我们就回学校。”  
    梅德韦杰娃此话一出，隋文静就拉着韩聪端着盘子冲了出去。  
    “刚才那个牛排哪里拿的？再去帮我排队拿几块！我去把剩下的炒面捞回来，记住，要蘑菇汁不要黑椒汁！”  
    然后是车俊焕和周知方，两个人凑在一起嘀咕了一会儿就拿着各自的盘子兵分两路。  
    “方哥你还要不要香菇浓汤？我再帮你去打一碗？”  
    “小车你帮我打两碗回来，我去帮你拿薯条和鸡米花，要番茄酱是吧？”  
    戈米沙则是把宇野昌磨提溜走了。  
    “宇野小弟，咱们去拿点甜点吧，布丁和焦糖蛋糕都要被你那位室友吃光了。”  
    “嗯……走吧。”  
    梅德韦杰娃也笑着晃了晃手里的杯子：“那我去接点饮料好了，隋前辈的葡萄汁和小车的玄米汁都快喝光了。”  
    九个人的位子立刻只剩下金博洋和羽生结弦两人。  
    金博洋用叉子拨拉着盘子里所剩不多的炒面，抬头看了一眼正蘸着番茄酱把薯条往嘴巴里塞的羽生结弦一边玩着手机，打算开口问问对方有没有带充电宝时，韩聪端着个装了三四块炸牛排的盘子看上去跟过街老鼠似的灰溜溜地窜回来。  
    “嗯？韩前辈怎么了？”羽生结弦转过脑袋。  
    韩聪低着头一言不发。  
    “桶姐又怎么了你啦？”金博洋接着问道。  
    这一回韩聪用手指了指隋文静的方向，羽生结弦和金博洋不约而同地把目光投过去。  
     
    周知方端着盘子来来回回地寻找着放薯条和鸡米花的地方，碰巧隔壁隋文静正在不遗余力地把锅里头的油亮亮的炒面一根不剩地往自己盘子里捞，眼看这锅都快空了，隋文静头顶上忽然传来一个声音。  
    “这位小姐，这么多你一个人吃得掉吗？”  
    语气里带着明显的不屑和戏谑。  
    周知方一回头，入眼的就是一头卷发。  
    隋文静也回过头去，看见对方的脸之后，她忍着想要就着刚刚那句疑似挑衅的话语把炒面往对方脸上怼的冲动，把盘子放在锅旁边，理直气壮地看着他：  
    “怎么了？我就是吃得掉。”  
    别说隋文静，就连周知方看了他这幅欠不愣登的样子都想把手里沾满了番茄酱的盘子往对方的脸上扣。  
    “隋前辈，不用理他。”周知方冷静地说道。  
    “小姐你姓隋？”陈巍没理会他，“似乎我妹妹的舞蹈老师也姓这个姓。”  
    “哦？那真的很巧。”隋文静冷冷地道，“我有个美籍华裔的学生，中文名字，叫做陈楷雯。”  
    “你就是Karen的老师？久闻大名。”  
    “没错啊，就是我。”隋文静挺直腰板，八公分的高跟鞋此刻显得她比陈巍还要高一点，“你是她谁？”  
    “哥，吃的东西我拿好了。”  
    陈楷雯莫名其妙地看着自己的舞蹈老师和自己的哥哥剑拔弩张的场面。  
    “哎？隋老师？”  
    隋文静看到陈楷雯的那一刻脸色就缓了下来。  
    “Karen，这么巧你也在这里吃饭啊？”隋文静若无其事地拉住陈楷雯的手，笑容满面。  
    翻脸比翻书还快。陈巍翻了个白眼。  
    “喏，我和我哥一起，介绍一下，这个长得像何润东的就是我哥，英文名Nathan Chen，中文名陈巍。”  
    但陈楷雯似乎忘了旁边还有个周知方，也对，她是不认识周知方的。  
    此刻场面由隋文静怼陈巍变成了周知方和陈巍互怼。  
    两个人就这么你盯着我我盯着你，过了好一会儿，陈巍才慢慢地开口：  
    “好久不见啊。”  
    “书呆子。”  
     周知方顿时感到自己头上要冒火了，但他冷冷地怼了回去。  
    “你也是，小矮子先生。”  
    陈巍挑了挑眉：  
    “你说谁是矮子？”  
    “你。”  
    周知方目不斜视。  
    “你说谁是书呆子？”  
    此言一出，陈楷雯就后悔没把她护短属性爆发脾气又不好惹的老师拉离现场。  
    只看见隋文静护犊子似地伸手把周知方护在身后，狠狠地瞪着表情扭曲的陈巍。  
    “人家可比你行多了。又学数学，还能帮人家篮球比赛拿冠军，你行吗？”  
    隋文静回过头看了一眼陈楷雯：“你哥跳什么舞的？”  
    “芭蕾。”陈楷雯回答道。  
    “哈？”隋文静嗤之以鼻，“跳芭蕾的还能烫头发？连我这个跳国标舞的平时都梳芭蕾头，你这发型是怎么回事？不知道的以为你就是一跳街舞的小痞子。”  
    被隋文静这一怼，陈巍觉得自己快到极限了。  
    “你叫陈巍是吧？回去记得和你老师说一声，你接下来的舞蹈课，我来给你上。”  
    “隋老师。”陈巍看着她。  
    “请注意我们的舞种不同。”  
    “舞种不同又怎么样？都说Music without boundaries，谁说Dancing就不能without boundaries了？”考虑到眼前是个美籍华裔，隋文静把她那不太标准的英文都拿出来了。  
    “你diss我老铁的朋友，就是diss我老铁，diss我老铁，就等于diss我，知道吗？”隋文静一个英文单词说了四遍，气势逼人，不给陈巍任何说话的机会。  
    “我还不信了，我隋文静一个舞蹈系研究生，还管教不好一个大二学生。走，我们回去。”  
    隋文静端着她的炒面，拉着周知方，高跟鞋踩着地板“哒哒哒”地回他们的位子去了，留下了一脸懵圈的陈楷雯，和脸气到发紫的陈巍。  
    “哥，你不会真的要去上隋老师的国标舞蹈课吧？她不发脾气还好，一发脾气估计你都要打退堂鼓。”  
    “呵，上就上。”陈巍冷冷地从牙缝中挤出几个字。  
    “我倒要看看你老师一个跳国标舞的能把我一个芭蕾舞专业的学生怎么样。”  
    这就是庆功宴搞出来的第二件事情。  
    在远处全程围观的韩聪、羽生结弦和金博洋直到隋文静拉着周知方一路走回来也不敢出声。  
    九个人各自低头吃自己盘子里的，隋文静忽然抬头把手搭在周知方的手上。  
    “小周，你桶姐会帮你出气的。”  
    除周知方以外其他人七脸懵圈。


	8. 庆功宴就是要搞事情（下）

    九个人该吃的吃该喝的喝，酒足饭饱（？）之后，吃饱了撑的（？）戈米沙从自己的背包里变戏法似的拿出一打纸，拍在桌子上。  
    “你想玩斗地主？我们这么多人？”隋文静瞥了他一眼。  
    戈米沙神秘一笑：“真心话大冒险，你们玩不玩？”  
    “玩啊！”  
    之前被拉着灌了两杯度数较低的鸡尾酒的金博洋脑子还有点转不过来，车俊焕就第一个举手。  
    “玩就玩，不玩怕被说玩不起。”隋文静也喝了两三杯，她豪情万丈地把饮料一饮而尽，玻璃杯重重地放在桌上，吓了韩聪一跳。  
    于是在场的每个人都分到两张小纸条，分别写上“真心话”和“大冒险”，然后分别扔在两个小碗里。  
    离戈米沙最近的韩聪被叫第一个抽，他想了一会儿，然后指了指其中一个碗。  
    “真心话，我来看看啊……”戈米沙拿了张小纸条，故意清了清嗓子：  
    “咳，那么接下来请聪哥回答，你现在还是单身吗？如果是，你有暗恋对象吗？是谁？”  
    餐厅里立刻响起乱七八糟的起哄声，但其他客人们并不介意，都微笑着看过来，他们也想起了自己年轻的时候和朋友玩真心话大冒险的经历。  
    金博洋被吓住了，即使是过了十九岁生日的自己也不敢考虑这种问题。  
    “嗯，如你们所见我现在还是单身。”韩聪笑了笑。  
    “至于暗恋对象……我想我应该不用说你们也明白吧，她和我有很高的默契，虽然不像她的名字那样是个文静的女孩子，但是她很仗义，很有勇气，她……”  
    韩聪还想继续说下去的时候，旁边的隋文静红着一张脸打了他一巴掌，韩聪戏精上身似地往回一缩，乖乖闭了嘴。  
    旁边的人感觉冷冷的狗粮在脸上胡乱地拍。  
    “好，那么接下来，我们的隋前辈。”  
    “真心话。”隋文静毫不犹豫。  
    “请问，你有关系特别好的异性朋友吗？关系达到何种程度？”  
    隋文静听了这个问题简直想要立刻打死那个出题人，这不明摆着吗？人家刚才还表态来着！  
    “过了过了。”戈米沙挥挥手。  
    然后是车俊焕，他抽到大冒险，要求和餐馆里的一位客人跳一段舞。于是车俊焕十分绅士地邀请了一位看上去年纪相仿的姑娘，两人面对面飙了一段街舞，获得满堂喝彩。  
    梅德韦杰娃身为战斗民族自然不服输，她也抽了大冒险，而梅德韦杰娃居然抽到自己出的题，但她也很淡定地从一个装饰的小花瓶里随手拿了一支玫瑰花出来，往四周看了看，目光锁定在看上去奶里奶气毫无恋爱经验的金博洋身上。            
    她站起来越过几个人的位子，而金博洋就眼睁睁地看着梅德韦杰娃笑容中带着一丝狡黠地走了过来，弯下腰，把玫瑰花伸到自己面前。  
    “这位客人，赏脸吗？”  
    金博洋活在当下，也愣在当下。  
    他知道西方女性都集美貌热情和智慧于一身，也知道有战斗民族之称的俄罗斯女性是其中的佼佼者，但他不知道身为一个俄罗斯人能够理解这么深的中文。  
    然而令他万万不能不接受的是这回连他认为最沉稳的师兄羽生结弦和最可靠最安分的好室友周知方都跟着起哄了，金博洋只能僵硬地露出一个看上去不太僵硬（？）的笑容。梅德韦杰娃笑得更热烈了，她把玫瑰花放到金博洋手中的同时还赠送一个飞吻和回眸一笑。  
    “博洋同学真是受欢迎啊。”羽生结弦眼睛都笑没了。  
    只是后来他俩在真的一块儿的时候金某人才知道当时某人醋坛子已经翻了只是他不知道。  
    “天哥，你走桃花运啦！”这语气，这声音，绝对是车俊焕那小子没跑了。  
    “老铁，你行啊。刚进学校就有人对你暗送秋波啊。”  
    金博洋很想吐槽隋文静身为一个中国人成语也用得这么不合时宜，是也应该是明送秋波了吧！  
    不对啊这不是重点。重点是梅德韦杰娃为什么挑自己当送玫瑰花的对象？  
    没等他反应过来，两只碗就推到了自己面前。  
    但是不怕死的金博洋同学再三斟酌后还是选择了大冒险。  
    “听好了，金博洋同学你的大冒险是……”  
    戈米沙故意把纸条举起来，隋文静车俊焕梅德韦杰娃等人就凑了上去。  
    “挑选在场的某一个人，一起吃pocky棒。”  
    如果要金博洋选择被梅德韦杰娃送玫瑰花和吃pocky棒，他会毫不犹豫地选择去死。  
    这个游戏摆明了就是来整自己的吧？！  
    金博洋已经脑内了各种情况。  
    在场的只有两个女生，一个梅德韦杰娃一个隋文静。梅德韦杰娃还好，但人家毕竟可能还没有接触过这种事情，一旦发生了什么也就是把自己往一个大冰柜里一塞了事，但隋文静不一样，先不说老好人他聪哥会不会生气，但自己要是敢动隋文静一根汗毛她本人就会毫不客气地给他来一套桶式防身术，说不定还会坐在自己的肩膀上让自己做个劈叉。男生么，车俊焕是个被带坏了的小腐男，指不定还咋咋呼呼要试试；宇野昌磨这个万年面瘫脸就算了；戈米沙一看外表就是个外国怪蜀黍，合着连着两个大冒险都是在整自己；韩聪也别想了，隋文静肯定会在事后把自己劈头盖脸说教一顿比如什么你敢对我搭档动歪脑筋你小小年纪不学好脑子里一天到晚都在想什么乱七八糟的东西，他可挡不住隋文静的嘴炮攻击；羽生结弦？NO！这可是他师兄他偶像他前辈！给他吃熊心豹子胆也不敢，万一动了人家以后还有脸见他叫他师兄就算他金博洋有胆量。  
    这么一算下来，只剩好脾气的周知方了。即使他们真的发生了些什么，也顶多被隋文静嘲笑一下，被梅德韦杰娃和车俊焕两个腐国成员多脑补一点奇奇怪怪的故事罢了，至少周知方不会半夜起来照着他脑袋就是一记晾衣杆。  
    金博洋硬着头皮正想说出周知方的名字时，戈米沙忽然拿出一打扑克牌。  
    “抽签决定吧，这样也公平些，抽到大王和小王的就一起吃一根pocky棒吧，行不？”  
    金博洋一拍大腿：大哥你真有才！  
    但是抽牌的结果令他十分绝望， 他抽到的是小王。  
    然后其他人见状都亮出了牌，戈米沙自己的是梅花六，隋文静的是红桃Q，韩聪的是黑桃七，车俊焕的是红桃A，宇野昌磨和周知方分别是方块八和方块K，梅德韦杰娃的是黑桃K。  
    抽到大王的是谁，不用说了吧。  
    在众人目光灼灼之下羽生结弦把自己的牌翻了过来，牌面上是大王的图案。  
    “我去，金博洋你今天是出门被花盆砸了还是踩着香蕉皮了你会和羽生结弦抽到一起吃pocky棒啊？你不知道这是他那群小迷妹的梦想啊！”  
    隋文静大呼小叫。  
    “天哥运气真不错！”车俊焕欢呼。  
    周知方宇野昌磨和韩聪鼓掌表示喜大普奔。  
    梅德韦杰娃笑靥如花。  
    戈米沙摊手表示我不是故意的。  
    金博洋抬头时，对上羽生结弦的目光。他的前辈正眼含笑意看着他。  
    “吃不吃？”  
    羽生结弦眨了眨眼睛，然后吐出两个字眼。  
    “天天？”  
    金博洋觉得自己再犹豫下去就会被隋文静骂是草包，他终于还是点了点头。  
    戈米沙变戏法似地又弄出一根十几公分长的pocky棒来，捏在中间，羽生结弦和金博洋分别在戈米沙左右两边。  
    羽生结弦应该是以前被恶作剧过不少次所以很自然地咬住了pocky棒的一端，而金博洋这种清纯少男（？）连什么是腐都一知半解，战战兢兢地依葫芦画瓢也咬住了pocky棒的另一端。  
    “开始吧！”戈米沙一声令下。  
    然后所有人都盯着他们俩的动作，梅德韦杰娃和车俊焕两脸兴奋，眼中放光。  
    金博洋已经感觉到羽生结弦咬下了第一口，而自己连舌头都没敢伸出来，和羽生结弦的距离从来没有这样近过，让金博洋有些措手不及。  
    他紧张地闭上眼睛，发狠似地咬下去。  
    羽生结弦吃得快，已经离他的脸越来越近了，金博洋才刚刚咬下第二口，实际上他的心跳已经加速了，快得要蹦出他的心口。双方都没有闭眼，金博洋就眼睁睁地看着本来就不长的pocky棒变得越来越短。  
    慢慢地两个人的距离已经近到金博洋能感受到羽生结弦的眼睫毛轻轻地扫在自己脸上痒痒的触感，金博洋被刺激得闭上了眼睛。  
    下一秒他就感觉有软软的、凉凉的东西贴在了自己的嘴唇上。  
    “我的妈呀！”  
    隋文静一嗓子把金博洋吓得大惊失色，立刻缩回脖子，看见羽生结弦正用手背擦着他自己的嘴唇，他才意识到刚刚发生了什么。  
    “你们俩……刚才玩真的？”  
    梅德韦杰娃一脸不可思议地开口。  
    “管他呢反正我都拍下来了。”  
    隋文静的话让金博洋感到五雷轰顶。  
    ――自己辛辛苦苦保留了十九年的初吻啊，就这么没了。  
    ――而且还是被自己的偶像前辈夺走的。  
    “桶姐！把它删掉！”  
    金博洋发了狂似地想冲出去，被周知方和车俊焕合力死死拉住。  
    废话，要是这张照片传出去，他天总的一世英名就毁于一旦了啊！  
    看着金博洋红了眼睛要跟自己拼命的样子，隋文静扬了扬手机。  
    “骗你的，根本没拍。”  
    金博洋觉得自己的小心脏经过这样的大起大落迟早要崩。  
    “这是博洋同学的初吻吗？”  
    另一位当事人的反应却不像金博洋那么大。  
    金博洋哭丧着脸点点头。  
    羽生结弦笑笑：“那我们应该扯平了，博洋同学也夺走了我的哦。”  
    ――WTF？  
    金博洋真的很想当场挖个地洞钻进去。  
    ――完了完了完了金博洋你看看你都做了些什么！  
    “反正这小子对你也有意思，你俩在一起得了呗。”隋文静挥挥手。  
    她一说话，金博洋一句国粹脏话就堵在了喉咙里。  
    “不不不不羽生前辈你误会了！”  
     金博洋窘得脸红到脖子根。  
     “我对前辈……没那个意思……”  
     羽生结弦看似纯良无害的笑容让他不寒而栗：  
     “那博洋同学想怎么办？”  
     金博洋的脑子这时候应该是他平生以来转得最快的一次，他绞尽脑汁，终于想出了一个自认为混得过去的好理由。  
    “给我半个月时间，我给您练出来一组巴赫平均律前奏曲和赋格！过不过关您说了算！”  
    然后他看见周围人都一脸恨铁不成钢的表情。  
    羽生结弦眼珠子转了转。  
    “可以啊，不过是要背谱的。”  
    然后金博洋就愣住了。  
    这时候周知方出来救了场，他看了一眼手表，说道：“也快八点了，大家回学校去吧，到时候宿舍要查房的。”  
    金博洋此刻很想扑上去给周知方一个拥抱。  
    羽生结弦看了看手机：“好像是，我也应该会我的公寓了。”  
    梅德韦杰娃挥挥手：“走吧，我叫车送你们回学校。”  
    “那你呢？”车俊焕问道。  
    梅德韦杰娃微笑着指了指天花板。  
    “我可以和宿管阿姨请假，说我住在外面，明天早上一早回学校，我们在中国都是成年人了，她们不会管我们太多事情的。”  
    “你住这儿？”  
    “对啊，免费的我为什么不住啊？”  
    众人又感觉到来自土豪之友的一记暴击。  
      
    大一新生，留学生女生宿舍。  
    “梅娃和她朋友们出去吃饭了耶。”  
    本田真凛百无聊赖地躺在床上，朝正研究谱子的扎吉托娃扬了扬手机。  
    “她说是感谢一下篮球三对三的队友。”扎吉托娃回答道。  
    这时候陈楷雯推门进来。  
    “Karen！”本田真凛立刻坐了起来，给了陈楷雯一个大大的熊抱。  
    “我快无聊死了，梅娃到现在还没回来。”  
    陈楷雯猝不及防，被抱了个满怀。  
    “我刚刚问过她，她说今晚不回来住了，住在她妈妈的朋友开的酒店里，就是昨天我跟你说我和我哥去吃饭的那一家。”  
    “这么巧吗？”扎吉托娃问道。  
    想起在餐厅里陈巍和隋文静对峙着谁也不让谁的场面，陈楷雯不禁汗颜。  
    “那以后可以不用付钱就吃大餐啦？”本田真凛满脸兴奋。  
    陈楷雯伸手敲了敲她的额头：“你呀，就知道占人家便宜。”  
    “中文里不是说什么近水楼台先得月、肥水不流外人田之类的吗？”本田真凛嘟起嘴。  
    陈楷雯看到她那张小脸，就忍不住上手捏了一把：“这是谁教你的？我都没学会。好了，赶紧去洗个澡，你明天想出去玩就早点睡吧，别再看小说看到大半夜。”  
    “はいはい~”本田真凛欢快地跑开了。  
    等卫生间传来哗哗的水声时，扎吉托娃把手里画满了记号的谱子塞回了柜子里，开始收拾自己的东西。  
    “和梅娃合作的那两个是什么人啊？”  
    “你不知道？”陈楷雯看一眼扎吉托娃，“那阵子她经常提到的，一个是音乐系的，一个是数学系的。怎么？”  
    “也没什么，就是我老师和我说，学期期末的专业考试我需要一个钢琴伴奏，但Karen你也知道，我的中文还不太好，而且也不认识几个钢琴专业的，我都不知道找谁。”  
    “梅娃说那个音乐系的队友好像就是钢琴专业的，你叫梅娃帮你问问？”  
    “下一个！”本田真凛肩膀上披着一条毛巾，头上戴着一顶干发帽，抱着一堆脏衣服从卫生间里踢踢踏踏地出来，在地上踩出了几个水印子。  
    扎吉托娃抱着她的那堆东西进去了，本田真凛拿出吹风机开始吹头发。  
    “对了Karen，你或者你哥在音乐系认识什么钢琴专业的的同学吗？我老师说期末考试我得用钢琴伴奏。”  
    你们俩是约好的吧。  
    陈楷雯不禁想道。  
    她点开梅德韦杰娃给她发过来的照片，指了指某一个人。  
    “就是他。”  
    本田真凛转过了脸。


	9. 当你当我（上）

    狂欢过后，金博洋立刻切换到工作狂模式。早上不到七点，他已经第一个翻身下床，手脚麻利地换好衣服，蹑手蹑脚地摸进卫生间刷牙洗脸，只是他的动作有点大，把睡在上铺的车俊焕给摇醒了。  
    “天哥……这么早，你去哪里啊？”车俊焕揉揉惺忪的睡眼，对面的周知方也从枕头上抬起一个炸了毛的脑袋。  
    “练琴。”  
    车俊焕看了看自己的手机屏幕：“今天是礼拜天啊，你那么早去干嘛？又没人和你抢琴房。”  
    “你忘了我昨天对羽生前辈说过要在半个月之内练出来一组巴赫平均律吗？”  
    金博洋都不知道自己是怎么心平气和地回答车俊焕的问题的。  
    “哦……哦。哦！”车俊焕不知道是故意的还是真的反射弧太长，大半天才反应过来，转而露出一个诡异的笑容。  
    金博洋被他看得浑身发毛。  
    “昨天被自己的师兄夺走first kiss是什么感受啊？”  
    “你别说了……你天哥快要死了。”金博洋用悲哀的眼神看着他。  
    “这种事情的确很难以接受啦。”周知方开口说道，“不过既然你答应人家要在半个月内完成一组背谱版的巴赫平均律，你最好还是加油。”  
    “祝我半个月之内能完成任务吧。”金博洋一脸悲凉，“你们也只能这么帮我了。”  
    “去吧，天哥加油！”  
    车俊焕比了个加油的手势。  
      
    在宿管大妈诧异的眼神中冲出宿舍楼到食堂买了个三明治当早饭的金博洋一路冲到和图书馆、舞蹈房相连的琴房，找到那间他常用的琴房，把书包往凳子上一丢，把两本巴赫平均律摆在钢琴上之后，金博洋才如梦初醒。  
    ――诶，我这么早来干嘛呢？  
    自己没打算在琴房里窝一天，但也绝对不是随便练练就拎包走人的那种。  
    于是金博洋绷起一张脸，谨慎地为自己立下的flag挑了一组看上去还不太有难度的前奏曲和赋格，老老实实下手练。  
    理想很丰满，现实很骨感。  
    前奏曲对金博洋来说没啥难度，他在钢琴上左右手各练了四五遍之后就能慢速把前奏曲一个音不差地弹出来，练熟只是时间问题。  
    但是赋格就让金博洋很头疼了。  
    赋格他也不是没弹过，作为一个钢琴为本命的金博洋深知赋格给广大钢琴学者带来的痛苦，但此刻这程度更甚，因为他立下的flag就是在半个月内把一组平均律背下来。  
    金博洋认为巴赫这个老头子（金博洋单方面观点）有点古板，他也看到过网络上那张戴着墨镜的巴赫肖像，底下还写着一行“我就喜欢看你们练不好又干不掉我的样子”之类的话，金博洋就不明白巴赫他是闲着没事干写着玩玩还是真的对调式之类有兴趣，写曲子从不在同一个调子上，而是在原本的这个调子上进行各种转调和变调以至于升降号多到让人眼瞎，比如说在g小调的调性中忽然出现一段c小调调性的旋律，就不得不按调式把其中的音做变动。  
    这还不是最令人头疼的，最致命的就在于一首赋格往往有三个声部甚至四个声部，一只手要顾及两个声部，往往会不知道到底把手放在哪里，指法要怎么换才能把所有的音全部弹到而不显得别扭。关键是巴赫这位大佬还不老实，明明用左手弹的音非要写在高音谱表上，让金博洋每一次都要高抬贵笔把它标在低音谱表上以至于不会看岔。  
    金博洋考学时候的一组平均律，其中的赋格就有四个声部，那会儿的金博洋可谓是和五线谱斗争到底把四个声部的旋律分开辨认了老长时间。好在功夫不负有心人，他还是成功地攻下了这首赋格。  
    但现在金博洋立下的flag让他没有时间再把曲子给分解开来，他只能稀里糊涂地照着谱子一个音一个音地摸索。等到他终于坚持不懈地把整首曲子以龟速弹出来之后，金博洋如释重负，挺直的背弯了，整个人往下颓废地一垮。  
    此时此刻金博洋不仅恨巴赫写了一堆祸害人间的东西出来，更恨自己昨天晚上为什么就脑子一热说出半个月背下一组平均律这种大话。  
    当然在他敬爱的羽生师兄看来，他的师弟勇于争先，是个真英雄，他羽生结弦和他那英年早秃的大佬导师眼睛没瞎收了个好徒弟。  
    再想想昨晚自己都干了些什么，金博洋恨不得一巴掌拍死自己。  
    他金博洋一个根红苗正的好学生（？）居然夺走了他万众仰慕的师兄的初吻！说出去还不得成了众矢之的被万人追杀？  
    他怎么就没看出来宇野昌磨他师兄戈米沙一肚子坏水想整他呢？还有他老铁隋文静，不帮忙不说还幸灾乐祸，梅德韦杰娃和车俊焕就不说了，他们的估计早就脑补了一出“纯情小师弟初吻被夺反被腹黑师兄要求以身相许作为赔偿然后不可描述”之类的狗血大剧。周知方和宇野昌磨还有他韩聪大哥他就不忍心让他们背锅了，毕竟人家周知方也差点被自己选作吃pocky棒的对象，宇野昌磨自始至终啥都没干一言不发，韩聪也就出来表了个白，他俩还要被扣上一顶“联合师兄/搭档谋害亲室友/老铁”的帽子，想想都觉得太不人道了。而他师兄羽生结弦脸上一副啥事儿都没发生过的样子，心里头怕也是很不爽。  
    金博洋狠狠地摇了摇头，把那些乱七八糟的想法全都甩出脑袋。  
    想这么多婆婆妈妈的事情这不是我天总原来的画风啊！  
    而他发现他没办法静下心来把赋格好好练熟。  
    解铃还须系铃人。金博洋咬着牙，终于做出了一个他认为最难做的决定。  
    他拿起手机，打通了羽生结弦的电话。  
    “羽……羽生前辈？”  
    电话接通后金博洋拿手机的手跟得了帕金森似的不停地抖。  
    “博洋同学？”电话里头的声音还是一如往常和他打着招呼，“有什么事情吗？”  
    金博洋其实很想说没什么事情你忙吧，但他的身体却比脑子动得更快。  
    “我……没法好好练赋格……”  
    “博洋同学的意思是我来陪你练吗？”电话那头的人仿佛知道金博洋的心思一般。  
    “也不是……只是……我静不下心来……因为昨天晚上我没想到发生了那种事情……”金博洋的声音渐渐地低下来。  
    电话里沉默了一会儿，随即传出声音。  
    “没事的，静不下心那就我来陪你好了。”  
    “诶？不不不……我没有那个意思！”  
    “博洋同学是在害羞吗？”  
    “哈？”  
    “作为师兄，师弟有困难的时候总归是要帮帮忙的。”电话里的声音带着笑意，“没关系，反正我现在也有空，我就去陪陪你吧。博洋同学是在学校的琴房吗？”  
    “对……琴房号是1214……”  
    “博洋同学稍微等我一会儿哦。我得去买个早饭再过来。”  
    金博洋顿时窘到无地自容。  
    “博洋同学先自己练起来吧，待会儿我过去给你听听。”  
    “好……好的。”  
    挂掉电话的瞬间金博洋才知道自己干了什么。  
    但他没办法再打电话过去告诉羽生结弦不要来了，他发现这种时候他如此需要别人的帮助。  
    羽生结弦的速度很快，不出半个小时，他就敲响了金博洋的琴房房门。  
    “博洋同学，我来了。”  
    金博洋应声按下门把手，但立刻转身低下头去不敢看着羽生结弦的脸。  
    敏锐地察觉到自己的师弟有不对劲，他把手搭上金博洋的肩膀：“博洋同学……不舒服吗？”  
    “没有，只是……”  
    金博洋欲言又止，生怕他说出来的话会破坏了现在的气氛。  
    看见金博洋的样子，羽生结弦放低了声音：  
    “有什么事情就说出来好了，没关系的。”  
    “天天。”  
    被叫到小名，金博洋抬起了头。  
    “我……”  
    羽生结弦示意他继续说下去。  
    “昨天晚上……我抽到的大冒险，是和羽生前辈一起吃pocky棒，但我没想到……我会夺走前辈的……初……”  
    说到这个词的时候金博洋的脸涨红了。  
    羽生结弦明白了他的意思。  
    “我没想到误打误撞下我会做出那种事情！真的很抱歉！羽生前辈！您怎么样说我都可以！”  
    金博洋的声音里明显带着歉疚和哽咽，实际上他的眼圈已经有点发红了，委屈得下一秒他的眼泪就要夺眶而出。  
    对他来说，羽生结弦是他的朋友，他的前辈，甚至是他的目标，而自己所夺走的东西，很有可能对羽生结弦本人来说很重要，他觉得自己犯下的错误已经不会被原谅了。  
    羽生结弦轻轻地为眼前的孩子叹了口气，他伸手把金博洋的脑袋靠在自己的肩膀上。  
    “博洋同学就那样认为我一定会责怪你吗？这只是个游戏罢了，你什么都没有做错。”  
    “如果仅仅是这样就能让博洋同学感到罪不可赦的话，那我就想知道在博洋同学心中，我到底是什么位置。”  
    “告诉我，天天。”  
    突如其来的称呼转换让金博洋又愣了神，他从羽生结弦的肩上抬起头来。  
    “其实……这说来话长。”  
    “没关系，我听着。”  
    金博洋调整了一下情绪，把他心中从未告诉过羽生结弦的话，全都一一说出来。  
    “我读初中的时候，文静姐就读大学了，那时候她考的是国标舞专业。大三的时候她开始和我说起羽生前辈，因为她和聪哥作为舞蹈系最优秀的一对舞伴，在艺术节上和作为大一优秀新生的羽生前辈合作过，让她印象很深刻。”  
    “没错，在那之后每一届艺术节隋前辈和韩前辈都会找到我，让我帮他们编排节目，隋前辈说希望我和他们一直合作下去。”羽生结弦说道。  
    金博洋点了点头：“因为家里人和我自己本身都有考F大的意向，在初中毕业的暑假我妈妈托文静姐在F大给我找了一名音乐系的老师，小时候我学过钢琴，只是到那时候我才确定要以钢琴为专业。读高二的时候，文静姐邀请我参加了他们学校的艺术节，作为观众。那时候，我才真正认识了羽生前辈，因为据说那时候所有的舞蹈乐曲都是由羽生前辈负责。”  
    “隋前辈和韩前辈虽然是国标舞专业，但也想挑战其他的舞种，他们选择了探戈，而作为他们的编曲，我帮他们选择的是小提琴曲《Tango Amore》。”羽生结弦托着下巴，“是很经典的作品，我那时候为了配合他们，还要尽量不脱离曲子本身，改编的时候也动了很多脑筋，最后还是选择回归原曲，我用了学校的一台双排键，请了一个音乐系学小提琴的学长帮忙。那一次还是成功的。因为隋前辈和韩前辈是舞蹈系最优秀的人才之一，我也只在他们的表演中登台，其他的节目我都只是在后台指导而已。”  
    “也是因为现场看到了羽生前辈的表演，我才决定由纯钢琴专业转向钢琴作曲双专业，因为羽生前辈可以说是激发了我创作欲望的人，然后我就以羽生前辈为目标，在课外努力学习关于音乐史和作曲技术理论的知识。妈妈她一直无条件支持着我，加上文静姐全力相助，我终于考上了我梦寐以求的F大，从此能够和羽生前辈处在同一所学校，也有了互相交流的机会，我自然很激动。因为我在心里把羽生前辈当做我努力的目标，即使做不到那么完美，我也想尽可能地达到和羽生前辈一样的高度。”  
    金博洋说这些话的时候，他有些哽咽。  
    “也就是说，博洋同学考取F大，有一半是为了我，有一半则是为了你自己，对吗？”羽生结弦听完，他按照自己心里所理解的意思问道。  
    金博洋郑重地点了点头。  
    “那么，听了博洋同学的故事之后，我也来讲讲吧，关于我为什么会想要来到F大。”  
    “愿闻其详。”  
    羽生结弦看向窗外，陷入了回忆。  
    “我的爸爸是当地比较有名的音乐老师，他一直在教小孩子弹钢琴，但是姐姐更喜欢唱歌，她觉得只要动动嗓子，比弹钢琴轻松得多。爸爸也遵循她的意愿，给她找了一位教授级别的老师，从小就开始教她唱歌。我就跟着爸爸学了钢琴，但我同时也对电子管风琴――就是双排键很感兴趣，但我那时候年纪还小，够不到脚键盘和脚踏板，到了十岁的时候，我才开始学习双排键。那时候爸爸由于工作被调到了国外，姐姐跟着爸爸一起出国。爸爸在一所和F大有合作关系的艺校当外教老师，姐姐就一边学习汉语一边在那所艺校的附中读书。四年之后爸爸回国了，但姐姐执意要在国外考大学，她就选择了F大，参加了中国的高考。我也想像姐姐一样，就让爸爸联系了一位他在艺校的朋友，在那所艺校附中读书，也为F大招生考试做准备。姐姐用她的关系在F大找了一位老师，就是当时还是副教授的Brian Oser教授。我也参加了中国的高考，然后考进F大。Oser教授是个很好的老师，他教了我关于作曲的知识，也指导了我的钢琴专业，知道我还学习双排键的时候也请了他教双排键的朋友来给我指导，我才得以考上F大。”  
    “姐姐在大学毕业之后就回国当老师了，但我决定留在F大继续考研，将来有可能选择在F大当老师，一来是为了继续我的音乐事业，二来也是为了追逐我的梦想――普鲁申科先生。”


	10. 当你当我·画风突变（下）

    “普鲁申科先生是俄罗斯人，一位优秀的音乐人，也是指挥家，他也毕业于F大，而且，我从小就听说过他的故事，他刚刚从F大研究生毕业的时候，已经声名鹊起。他在除了声乐以外的领域都有涉猎，而且都得到了认可。”  
    “我的意思并不是想达到他那样的高度，无愧于自己和家人，还有F大就好。”  
    羽生结弦转过身来，笑得眉眼弯弯。  
    “如果有天天这样的师弟和我一起努力的话，我也许会更想做到像普鲁申科先生那样的近乎完美。”  
    金博洋看着羽生结弦的笑脸愣了愣。  
    羽生结弦看了看手表，一拍脑袋：  
    “年纪越大越喜欢念叨，都忘了正事儿了。”  
    “那……羽生前辈，昨天晚上的事情你不生气啦？”金博洋怯怯地开口。  
    “哈？生气？”羽生结弦这回笑出了声，“我为什么要生气啊？”  
    “这么可爱的师弟我能狠得下心去怪他吗？”  
    听到羽生结弦这么说自己，金博洋的脸立刻红了。  
    “只是一个游戏而已，再计较也显得我太小心眼了不是吗？”羽生结弦伸手揉了揉金博洋有点乱糟糟的头发，“放心，我从来没有生气过。”  
    金博洋长舒了一口气。  
    “那……谢谢羽生前辈了。”  
    “别总是前辈前辈地叫了。显得我们太生疏了。以后直接叫我羽生就好了。”羽生结弦道。  
    金博洋愣了愣。  
    “好了好了，赶紧把你的赋格弹给我听听，我不生气不代表你昨晚说的话也不作数了，半个月内我还是要听你的成品的。”羽生结弦伸手拍了拍金博洋的脸颊，“有问题我可以给你指出来。”  
    金博洋心里苦，但还是坐到了钢琴前。  
    “第二十一组前奏曲和赋格，对你来说应该不太难吧？”羽生结弦看了一眼标题后的罗马数字。  
    “前奏曲还好。”金博洋幽幽地开口，“但是赋格这种多声部我很不在行。”  
    “练习的过程总是艰难的。”羽生结弦苦笑一下，“每个弹钢琴的都会对巴赫有意见。但是没办法，平均律是必须要练的。”  
    “慢慢来吧。”金博洋咬了咬牙。

    “天哥还不接电话，他到底干嘛去了？”车俊焕在对金博洋的手机实施第十一波电话轰炸失败之后颓废地把手机一扔。  
    “他是去练琴，不会不接电话吧？”仰躺在床上看书的周知方抬头。  
    “那应该是练疯了，连电话都不接，太过分了吧？”车俊焕抱怨道，“我还想问他出不出去吃午饭来着。”  
    “你还能带他去哪里吃饭？”周知方瞥了他一眼，“不就是学校大门出去左转那家吗？”  
    “那也太没情调了吧。”车俊焕撇撇嘴，“又不是只吃过这一家。”  
    “你难道还想去昨天晚上那家？”  
    “当然不是！”车俊焕从床上蹦起来，“我是那种没品味的人吗？”  
    周知方奇怪地看着他：“我也没说你是啊？”  
    车俊焕重新倒回床上，盘算着要不要再给金博洋一个电话轰炸，一边刷起了动态。  
    “但是从来没听梅娃提起过她的室友们呢。”车俊焕说道，“不过音乐系的女生说不上都很好看但普遍应该都很有气质吧。有空真想见见。”  
    “你可以自己去问梅娃啊，你和她关系那么好她没理由不告诉你。”周知方认真地看着车俊焕，“说真的，小车你和梅娃是我见到过的关系最好但绝对不会有半点越界的异性朋友。”  
    “我和梅娃的友谊岂是你们可以想象的？”车俊焕十分得意，“哦，我忘了方方哥你还有个发小来着。”  
    周知方手一松，那本厚厚的大部头立刻砸在了他的脸上。他摸了摸被砸得发疼的鼻子，忽然感觉有什么东西从鼻子里流出来。  
    他一把捂住鼻子，心想万一被车俊焕看见了又要被他的腐男思维牵着鼻子走，编出一个韩剧一般狗血的故事分享给梅德韦杰娃然后脑洞越开越大，就干脆把书一合放在枕头边上，仰躺在枕头上，试图让鼻血倒流回去。  
    “哎？”车俊焕一声惊叫让下铺的宇野昌磨忽地从床上坐了起来，整个床铺猛地一抖。  
    “你不回来和我们出去吃饭了？”  
    电话那头的金博洋明显被车俊焕这一惊一乍给吓到了。  
    “我还想带你去学校附近新开的一家韩式料理店转转！”  
    殊不知金博洋在电话另一头眉毛都快拧成了一团：“那东西还是你们地道的韩国人吃得惯，我这种中国东北爷们儿就不掺和了。我还要练琴，到时候没法儿跟羽生……羽生前辈交差，你给我收尸么？”  
    “中国不是有句话叫民以食为天吗？”车俊焕不死心，“你饿了你还有力气弹琴吗？”  
    “我减肥！我减肥行了吧！”  
    金博洋鼓足气力吼出这一嗓子，终于让车俊焕闭了嘴。  
    “嗯？天天，谁的电话啊？”羽生结弦奇怪地看了他一眼。  
    “不跟你唠叨了！你们几个赶紧麻溜儿的自己出去吃顿饭得了！你天哥我心系音乐无法自拔！先挂了！”金博洋心想要是被车俊焕听到羽生结弦的声音回去准要被逼问，赶紧劈头盖脸一堆话砸过去就按了挂断键。  
    “没什么！刚才讲到哪了？”金博洋立刻换上一副笑容，把手机调成了飞行模式。  
     
    “这么绝情……”车俊焕望着手机屏保。  
    “谁叫他昨天晚上那么说了呢？”坐起来的周知方耸了耸肩膀。  
    “那就只好我们三个出去吃饭了。”车俊焕翻身下床，路过宇野昌磨床边时看见他还呆坐在床上，便用手在他眼前晃了晃。  
    “宇野？宇野哥？昌磨哥？”  
    车俊焕叫了三次，宇野昌磨才悠然转醒。  
    “你们难道没有发现吗？”他慢悠悠地说道。  
    车俊焕和周知方很奇怪：“什么东西？”  
    “刚刚小车打给博洋君的电话里，我好像听到了羽生前辈的声音。”  
    “哦？”周知方还是一脸问号，但车俊焕似乎明白了宇野昌磨的意思。  
    很快他就十分绝望地仰天长叹起来。  
    “天哥，以往的你一去不复返了啊。”  
    周知方顿时也明白了。  
     
    “哈？”  
    在舞蹈房里头热身完毕准备开始复习新的编舞时，隋文静接到了车俊焕的电话。  
    “你是说金博洋那小子跟你们谎称练琴实际上是跟羽生结弦约会去了？”隋文静用肩膀和耳朵夹着手机，拧开了一瓶水，“不可能吧？昨晚我们都玩疯了，他们什么时候约好的？”  
    “但宇野说他确实在电话里听到了羽生前辈的声音。”  
    “羽生结弦说什么了？”  
    “宇野说他没听清，应该是个问句，就是什么‘谁的电话’之类的，吧？”  
    隋文静一口水差点没喷出五米远。  
    “你们的脑洞堪比黑洞了知道吗。”隋文静擦了擦嘴巴故作镇定。  
    “除了约会，还有什么别的情况吗？”  
    隋文静闻言恨不得想把车俊焕的头塞进他的宝贝小提琴里。  
    “金博洋虽然一整个网瘾少年以前成天被我向他妈告状，但他从小到大没一件事会不告诉我，他也没这胆不告诉我，所以他干过什么蠢事我都清楚得很。你和梅娃组团对金博洋和周知方大开脑洞的事情我都知道了，金博洋那小子在洗澡的时候单方面跟周知方坦诚相见这种他羞到没面子说出来的事情我也知道了，他和羽生结弦偷偷摸摸约会这事儿我会不知道？八成就是你们没看着点他，让他一棵水灵灵的中国东北大白菜被日本的东北猪拱了。”  
    隋文静巴拉巴拉说完一堆话之后喘了口气还没打算停下来：“我难道没跟你们说过要看着点金博洋这小子别让他搞出什么事情吗？我在军训那会儿让金博洋做引体向上你们在一旁看热闹的时候没私下里叮嘱过你们吗？”  
    车俊焕被隋文静劈头盖脸莫名其妙地教训了一通大半天没回过神来，周知方和宇野昌磨听着车俊焕开了免提后隋文静在电话里头的大嗓门儿直冲自己的鼓膜，不由得捂了捂耳朵。  
    “不和你们多唠叨了。”隋文静也许是意识到自己太话唠了，立刻话锋一转。  
    “我一会儿还要想想怎么给昨天晚上见过的那个美国华裔小子，叫什么内森陈的那个好好上堂课，让他别老欺负你们宿舍那老实人周知方，先挂了。”  
    车俊焕懵逼地看着自己先后被两个人无情地挂电话，手里的筷子不知不觉掉到了地上。  
    宇野昌磨把还在发愣的车俊焕的筷子捡起来，冲不远处的服务员挥了挥手。  
    “服务员！这里麻烦换双筷子！”  
    听到陈巍的名字脸色微变的周知方拍了拍他的肩膀。  
    陈巍揉了揉他本来就乱七八糟的卷毛，已经乱成了鸡窝。  
    本来他今天要被陈楷雯叫去帮她和她的那三个室友拎东西，却被告知要上舞蹈课。  
    “这是隋老师说的。”陈楷雯在临走之前怜悯地看了他一眼，“联系方式也给你了，你就等她今天什么时候把你召唤过去吧。”  
    说完她就踩着轻飘飘的步子走远了。  
    陈巍忽然很想给自己一巴掌。  
    如果有一台时光机能让自己回到昨天晚上，他宁愿在煎牛排的摊子前等上十来分钟也不会听陈楷雯的话去给她盛炒面，也不会碰到陈楷雯口中那不好惹的老师隋文静。  
    但是天知道隋文静怎么会和周知方一起出现！  
    说实话陈巍在那时候有一种预感，他逃不掉周知方这个人，这个名字，而且会是一辈子逃不掉的。  
    如果他大嘴巴把这件事情告诉了陈楷雯，她会把陈巍的前女友前前女友前前前女友前前前前女友拿出来说事儿，嘲笑他换了十几任女朋友都没找到真爱反而栽在自己发小手上，而且他陈巍不远万里从大洋彼岸的美国到这里来读书就是为了重新见一面自己的发小。  
    陈巍很不明白，同样是华裔，而且生在同一个大家庭里有着同样的姓，他能和他哥陈伟群跨越重重代沟天南海北地从作弊校花聊到情敌八卦，但陈楷雯的脑回路他从小到大就没搞懂过，每每他回忆童年提到自己那个叫做周知方的发小时，总是会得到陈楷雯回报给他的一个脑洞大开的故事。小时候还没想得那么多，等到他和陈楷雯长大成了意气风发的少年郎和亭亭玉立的少女，开始对某些青少年之间的情愫有所了解的时候，陈楷雯就会调侃他。  
    “You have been thinking and loving him for years，haven't you？Nathan？（你已经对他心心念念很久了，不是吗？Nathan？）”  
    每每这个时候陈巍就很恼火，于是他就换了很多女朋友来证明自己是个钢铁直男。  
    “You should pay attention to your terrible ideas，Karen.I'm straight。（你应该注意一下你那糟糕的想法，Karen。我是直的。）”  
    “Oh，that's so amazing！（哦！真令人难以置信！）”陈楷雯会故作惊讶地捂住嘴。  
    “But you needn't worry about me.Instead，do you think it appropriate to change so many girlfriends？You are only a teenager.（但是你不用替我担心。反而你认为换那么多女朋友是合适的吗？你只是个青少年而已。）”  
    “Please shut up.You don't need to comment on me.（请你闭嘴吧。你不需要对我评头论足。）”  
    等等诸如此类。  
    陈巍发现，他成功地跑题了。  
    而手机屏幕上的信息提示他接下来将会面临什么。  
    “到1504舞蹈房来。”  
    陈巍从鼻子里发出一声冷哼，把包往背上一甩。  
    等陈巍到了舞蹈房的时候，一身黑色练功服的隋文静正站在镜子前审视着他。  
    “去把衣服换了吧。”  
    “还有，你那跳芭蕾舞用的软鞋不用穿了，穿这双。”  
    “哦，我忘了，你还没做暖身运动是吧。”隋文静道。  
    陈巍点点头。  
    “那这双鞋先别换，你换完衣服过来，先自己热个身，省得你跳舞把脚给扭了。”  
    “……”  
    陈巍左手扶着栏杆，背板挺直，左脚踮起，右腿被隋文静要求抬到和地面尽量平行，上半身不动，右手臂向侧面伸直。  
    “你是跳芭蕾的，身体柔韧性应该比我们跳国标舞的好吧？”  
    陈巍没吭声，还是那么站着。  
    “你累了就说，我给你拿个海绵块开胯。”  
    等陈巍站累了，隋文静就扔给他一个海绵块，陈巍接过去，就以那个海绵块为支点，双腿前后分开来，一点一点往下坐。  
    隋文静走过来打量了他一眼，把他撑着的那个海绵块直接抽走，然后伸手按了按陈巍的背。  
    “劈叉劈不下去啦？”  
    “当然不是。”陈巍没看她。  
    隋文静见他这副样子，二话不说直接腾身一跨坐到陈巍的背上。陈巍觉得自己的骨头似乎发出了“咔啦”一声脆响。  
    “隋老师，您多重了？”陈巍咬着牙，他的额头上渗出了细密的汗珠。  
    “你别不识趣啊。”隋文静白了他一眼，“我的体重为了某个人已经很久没有增长过了。”  
    “我是问您多重了……”  
    “比你轻！”隋文静没好气地回答他。  
    陈巍正在思索着“某个人”的身份，“某个人”就出现在了舞蹈房门口。  
    “小隋，你叫我来干什么？”  
    韩聪问完这句话就闭嘴了，他看到的是隋文静坐在陈巍的背上，而陈巍的脸已经憋得有点红了。  
    “唷，聪哥你来啦。”隋文静定气神闲地冲着他打了个招呼。  
    “这小子还没做暖身运动，反正他也是学芭蕾舞的，就看看他身体柔韧性怎么样。”  
    “那也轮不着我啊？”韩聪摸不着头脑。  
    “等他暖身运动做完了你就可以出场了。”  
    终于被隋文静放开的陈巍龇牙咧嘴地揉着腿，隋文静一边和韩聪说着话，一边扔过来一双黑色皮鞋，跳国标舞用的。  
    “接下来的话聪哥你就教教他怎么跳国标舞吧。”隋文静拍了拍韩聪的肩膀。  
    “他难道不会跳国标舞？”  
    “这小子是跳芭蕾舞的！”  
    韩聪恍然大悟，隋文静和陈巍同时翻了个白眼。  
    “你怎么不亲自教他？”  
    隋文静的白眼简直要翻到天上去了。  
    “这位大哥用你的脚趾头想想好吗？我还能教他跳女步不成？”  
    隋文静和陈巍不约而同地为韩聪的智商担忧。  
    “我还要考虑一下怎么给我另一个学生编舞呢，今年的大一新生芭蕾舞专业的不多，民族舞也没多到哪里去，基本就是我们国标舞专场了。无论是拉丁舞项群还是摩登舞项群，都有登台表演的机会，我是打算继续出一对摩登舞，因为去年的艺术节上出的是属于摩登舞项群的探戈。”  
    “我们两个擅长的就是摩登舞项群中的探戈，但你要怎么给人家编舞才觉得有新意呢？”  
    “所以说我挺发愁的啊！”  
    隋文静看了一眼还在活动身体的陈巍：“这个学生是大二年级的，肯定不能参与新生表演。但聪哥你要知道，舞蹈专业的男生要少于女生，实在不行的话，我们只能从别的系里拉几个人过来临时教一下了。”  
    “我早就想问了。”韩聪插嘴道，“你为什么把一个跳芭蕾舞的拉过来跳国标舞？”  
    隋文静瞪了陈巍一眼：“这小子欺负天天的舍友，我就教训教训他咯。”  
    韩聪在心里头给隋文静比了个大拇指。  
    “我再问问姚老师吧，如果还有跳摩登舞的我会尽量争取过来。”  
     
    金博洋走出琴房的时候整个人都是懵的。  
    “那我先回去了，记得好好练琴哦！”  
    临走前，羽生结弦冲着他挥了挥手。  
    金博洋十分惊叹于羽生结弦的耐心，尽管金博洋有时候会在同一个地方反复出错，令他自己烦躁得难以平静，羽生结弦也丝毫没有生气的意思。自始至终，羽生结弦从没有说过责怪他的话。  
    可能在羽生结弦的眼里，自己就是还需要多加磨炼的。  
    好像自己还忘了什么。  
    这会儿金博洋才反应过来自己饿了。  
    他拿出手机解锁，发现一条车俊焕发过来的消息。  
    ——天哥，你练琴练完了吗？  
    金博洋想了想，打出了一行字。  
    ——练完了，你们在哪？  
    ——我们陪方方哥来图书馆借书。  
    ——那我先回去了，累死了。  
    ——[OK]  
    但接下来一个电话让金博洋彻底打消了回宿舍倒头大睡的念头。  
    “博洋同学？你现在有空吗？”  
    是梅德韦杰娃。  
    “我想找你帮个忙。”


	11. 专业大乱炖，来了都是朋友

   此时此刻金博洋觉得自己要飞升了。   
    先不说今天一大早他到琴房练琴还不怕死地叫来了羽生结弦当陪练，结果在钢琴前坐了整整一个上午，两个人还跟互诉衷肠似地互相唠叨了一堆自己不堪回首（？）的往事，顺便探讨了一下某个姓巴（bushi）的大佬到底是什么脑回路才能写出那么多奇奇怪怪的东西。   
    然后刚刚出了琴房的他又被梅德韦杰娃一个电话叫住，说让他在琴房里等。   
    然后金博洋就见到了梅德韦杰娃带着一张亚洲面孔一张西方面孔出现在自己面前。   
    长着亚洲脸的圆脸小姑娘叫本田真凛，日本人，吹长笛的，一见面就兴奋地冲上来拉住金博洋的手仿佛见到了大佬一般，金博洋十分疑惑这一个吹长笛的小姑娘手劲怎么会这么大，抓着他的手腕半天没放，还差点抓出个青印子来。   
    长着西方脸的姑娘就内敛多了，很礼貌地介绍说是俄罗斯人，叫扎吉托娃，拉大提琴的。金博洋能听得出来，她的中文还带着俄罗斯口音。   
    和两个姑娘简单交流了一下之后，金博洋才知道，本田真凛是举家国外留学的土豪，家里四个兄弟姐妹都在不同的国家甚至大洲留学，扎吉托娃则是在出生后才随父母到了中国，但她还是保留着自己俄罗斯的国籍，一边学习俄语一边学习中文。   
    然后金博洋粗粗地看了一下长笛和大提琴的钢琴伴奏谱，觉得应该没什么太难的，再加上自己已经一天到晚泡在琴房里，完成自己的学期任务和帮本田真凛、扎吉托娃伴奏并不冲突。   
    他和本田真凛、扎吉托娃分别留了联系方式，本以为这样就没事儿了，结果隋文静打来的一通电话让他更心累。   
    “老铁，有兴趣学跳舞吗？”   
    对于跳舞，金博洋是拒绝的。   
    至于跳国标舞从小跳到大的隋文静，她对舞蹈是毫无偏见非常喜欢的。   
    在寒假和暑假两家父母都不在家的时候，金博洋会十分悲惨地被隋文静拉出门陪她上舞蹈课，坐在走廊里等着隋文静下课的金博洋耳朵里就被各种杂音充斥着，尤其是踢踏舞班，那踢踏鞋时而杂乱无章时而整齐划一的“踢踢踏踏”踩着地面的声音让塞着耳机的金博洋恨不得夺路而逃。   
    其实金博洋有想过要学舞蹈，但是他看着电视上那些专业舞者跳各种各样的舞，绝对不是那样扭扭屁股就行的，于是乎他放弃了舞蹈，选择了音乐道路。   
    而他的老铁隋文静换了各种各样的舞伴，大大小小的比赛全都跑去参加了，成绩不错，奖状和奖杯在家里摆了满满一柜子，有亲戚来家里坐坐总能够唠嗑一大堆这些奖杯奖状们的故事。   
    隋文静读大学之后，有了一个固定的舞伴，就是韩聪，俩人组了个队伍之后势不可挡，在国内赛场横扫千军的同时还进军国际赛场，也因此有了舞蹈系一姐的霸气称号。   
    林林总总的这些，让金博洋对于舞蹈有了十分深刻的理解。   
    而此刻他读了研究生已经开始兼职舞蹈老师的老铁莫名其妙地找上门来了。   
    “今年新生有一半多都是跳国标舞的，但你也知道，阴盛阳衰这种情况已经不稀奇了。鉴于我和你聪哥擅长的是国标舞中的摩登舞，所以就顺水推舟再推一对摩登舞在今年的艺术节上登台。好歹你桶姐我也是经历过大风大浪的，上头那些老人家也盼望着我教出的学生能够像我一样，让他们失望就等于你桶姐要挨刀子，不过没关系，有你聪哥在我就能全身而退。”   
    隋文静巴拉巴拉地说了一大段，奈何金博洋还是没懂她的意思。   
    “所以呢？老铁你想说什么？”   
    “我的了个亲娘哎，怪不得你数学老是垫底，你阅读理解没做足功课，题目都没读懂你做个啥玩意儿啊？敢情我说了这一堆你都没明白。就是舞蹈系缺男的！听懂没？！”   
    隋文静简直要气死了。   
    “那也轮不着我们音乐系插一脚啊？”   
    “所以说！是帮忙啦！帮忙！江湖救急！”   
    “哦……哦！”金博洋的脑子转了老半天才反应过来。   
    “我也不指望你这把硬骨头能干出些什么事儿来，你就帮我问问，你们音乐系有没有谁以前是学跳舞的，别的系也行，反正都一个学校的，都是一家人。行不？”   
    “多大的事儿啊！交给你天总准没错！”金博洋听到这里才长舒了一口气，拍着胸口信誓旦旦地保证。   
    “别给我搞砸了啊！”   
    隋文静这句话还没说完金博洋就挂了电话。   
    此时此刻的留学生宿舍。   
    金博洋、周知方、宇野昌磨和车俊焕四个人围着宿舍里的桌子一人一张凳子坐好，个个一脸严肃。   
    “咳，有件事情我得问问你们。”金博洋清了清嗓子。   
    “难道是你想让我帮你约梅娃出来？”车俊焕打趣道。   
    金博洋赏给他一记礼貌的白眼。   
    “我的老铁，就是你们都知道的，那位跳国标舞的，她想在今年的艺术节上再推一对摩登舞，但是你们都知道，舞蹈系的……呃……男生实在太少了，所以她想……从别的系拉几个会跳舞的去充个数。”   
    此话一出全宿舍沉默了。   
    宇野昌磨首先开口：   
    “我可以不用考虑了吧。”   
    不用他说金博洋也懂，就宇野昌磨的身材，恐怕舞蹈系所有人都比他高。   
    “要不……问问梅娃？”车俊焕提议。   
    “舞蹈系不缺女生谢谢。”   
    “嗯……”   
    四个人不约而同陷入沉思。   
    “我记得……方方哥说过自己学过跳舞？”车俊焕看向周知方。   
    “我也好像记得。”宇野昌磨点头。   
    “我是学过啦。”周知方解释道，“但也是小时候的事情了，而且我那时候学的是拉丁舞，和摩登舞是不同的项群。”   
    “那也总比我们这些没感觉的好多了吧？”金博洋问道。   
    周知方双手托腮：“那时候……也学了一年多吧，因为实在觉得跳舞太累，就放弃了。也不知道能不能想得起来……”   
    “那啥，《舞林大会》看过没？人家明星大咖多少不会跳舞的也都壮着胆子去了，训练个两三天都成了，别说你一个学过跳舞的。”金博洋拍拍周知方的肩膀。   
    然后车俊焕、宇野昌磨和周知方不约而同一脸懵逼。   
    “哦……我忘了你们不是中国人来着……”   
    金博洋发现了bug。   
    “要是实在缺人我也可以试着帮帮忙，因为我们数学系基本上没什么太大的活动，除了做题上课就是开讨论大会。”周知方单手托腮，若有所思，“隋前辈她决定好了吗？要表演什么样的节目？”   
    “你这一问我才想起来。”金博洋一拍脑袋，“我发个消息问问。”   
    他在微信上call了隋文静一下。   
    “我早就想问了。”车俊焕凑过去，“这个软件我还不太会用，改天你教教我呗？”   
    “行啊。”金博洋一边答应着一边打出一行字。   
    ——老铁，在吗？   
    ——哟，又咋地了我的祖宗，刚跟你打完电话。   
    ——那个关于跳舞的人的事儿，我帮你问过了，咱们宿舍的小周说可以帮忙。   
    ——办事效率挺高啊小伙子。   
    ——小周让我问问你，你打算给他编什么节目，我觉着吧咱们别太难为人家。   
    ——那个视频我已经找到了，发给你，你们一块儿研究研究，着不着？   
    ——着。   
    隋文静发过来一条链接，金博洋点开来，周知方、车俊焕和宇野昌磨一块儿凑过去看。   
    舞台上左右两边是个举着白蜡烛穿黑斗篷的人，一声凄厉的尖叫之后，穿着黑色舞裙的女舞伴跃上男伴的背，有些诡异的背景音乐响起。   
    歌曲语言应该是日语，但金博洋总觉得唱歌的人口音有些怪怪的。   
    但他还没来得及听清楚歌唱了些什么，就被男女舞伴的步法和动作惊呆了。有一个是男舞伴将女舞伴双手横抱起来转了个圈的高难度动作，还有一个动作是男舞伴将女舞伴的一条腿托在臂弯中，另一手将女舞伴贴近自己，两人的脸相距不过十厘米。   
    舞蹈的结束动作，是女舞伴将男舞伴推倒在舞台上，跨坐在男舞伴身上，抓着男舞伴的衣领抬起他的头，凑近他的脖子，给人一种要咬上去的感觉。   
    金博洋被这大尺度的舞蹈动作惊得目瞪口呆，他不禁转过头去看了一眼其他三个人的表情。   
    车俊焕咬着手指，宇野昌磨低头摆弄手机，而先前表示自己会试一试的周知方咬着自己的下嘴唇双手托着下巴，表情各有千秋。   
    “呃……表达一下感想？”   
    车俊焕摇了摇头。   
    宇野昌磨干脆把头抵在桌子上不想讲话。   
    “其实……”周知方咬着嘴唇，犹犹豫豫，“我还没看出来这个舞蹈的内容是什么……”   
    没等他说完，金博洋的手机界面就亮了起来。   
    ——怎么样？   
    金博洋绞尽脑汁，终于还是咬着牙打出一行字。   
    ——能告诉咱这个节目的主题是什么吗？   
    ——明天到舞蹈房来我再告诉你。   
    金博洋把手机给周知方看，周知方抿着嘴巴。   
    ——我们再考虑考虑。   
    ——行。   
    金博洋收回手机，看着周知方。   
    “你打算怎么办？”   
    周知方像是中了邪似的，一言不发。   
    后来直到晚上，尽管四个人还是该怎么胡扯怎么胡扯，该怎么闹怎么闹，就是没人敢提起跳舞这件事情。   
    熄灯后，听着手机里头的音乐正要迷迷糊糊睡着的金博洋被手机铃声吵醒，拿出手机一看，是周知方的发来的消息。   
    ——转告隋前辈，我接受这个节目。   
    金博洋抬头看了一眼对面的周知方，人家已经把自己蒙在被子里。   
    八成周知方是经过了激烈的思想斗争才答应下来的吧。   
    第二天，一向是全宿舍起得最早的周知方（军训时不算）居然起得比宇野昌磨还晚，他被车俊焕和金博洋硬是从床上拉了起来，然后他们才看见周知方那张白白净净秀秀气气满满老干部气质的脸上挂了堪比化了烟熏妆的黑眼圈。   
    “昨天晚上你是做噩梦了吗？”   
    在他们去食堂吃早饭时，金博洋看见快要把头低到一碗粥里的周知方，吓了一跳，不放心地拍了拍他的肩膀。   
    周知方没答话，还是一副众人皆醒我独困的样子，车俊焕甚至提议要不要到数学系去给周知方请个假让他回宿舍补觉去，否则等他们都各自去上课了，留下昏昏欲睡的周知方没人提点着，万一人家走在路上一个没留神儿踩到个揭了盖子的下水道整个人哧溜一下子没了，那就不是他们宿舍里头的损失了。   
    “小车你的脑洞可以收一收了。”连一向沉默寡言的宇野昌磨都听不下去忍不住开口打断他。   
    “我是在为方方哥好啊！”车俊焕一脸正气凛然。   
    “你看他昨晚肯定是没睡好啊！”   
    “那估计是人家小周起床气还没过，等过了早上应该就恢复正常了。”金博洋知道周知方绝对不是那种一睡不起的睡美人公主（？），还要来个王子献吻才能醒过来。   
    “博洋君你的脑洞也没比小车好多少。”宇野昌磨不轻不重地吐槽。   
    终止了两位音乐系想象力丰富创造力无限的舍友继续天马行空，宇野昌磨背着他那一堆摄影器材，率先起身。   
    “我先去找米沙前辈了。”他冲着三个舍友挥了挥手。   
      
    下午放学后，金博洋、周知方被隋文静一个电话叫到了舞蹈房。   
    “老铁。”金博洋颇为心疼地看着周知方浓重的黑眼圈，“您看人家小周，都挂着熊猫眼了，让他早点回去休息吧。”   
    隋文静怜悯地看了他们一眼：“他不跳，你来帮他跳？”   
    金博洋悚了一下，立刻躲到周知方身后。   
    “不不不！还是让他跳吧。”   
    隋文静无奈抚额。   
    “隋老师。”   
    三个人同时朝舞蹈房门口看过去。   
    陈巍和陈楷雯双双出现在舞蹈房门口。   
    一看到陈巍，周知方立刻像一只被踩到了尾巴的猫一样警惕起来。   
    金博洋和陈楷雯十分奇怪地看着他们，隋文静一脸了然。   
    “小隋！”   
    韩聪急急忙忙出现在门口。   
    “不是说要叫你提前来的吗？”隋文静皱了皱眉，“又和江哥还有大柳他们吃饭唠嗑过了头啦？”   
    韩聪的脑袋摇得像拨浪鼓，怕说错了话又要被隋文静不留情面地剋一顿。   
    “人都来齐了，那就说正事儿。”   
    隋文静靠在墙上，审视着眼前的一排人。   
    韩聪冷不丁被隋文静拍了一下肩膀，立刻反应过来站直了，清了清嗓子。   
    “那个，小陈啊，我代你隋老师说一下……”   
    “哪一个？”   
    金博洋指了指陈楷雯和陈巍。   
    “这个搞不清的。”隋文静嘀咕了一句，示意韩聪闭嘴。   
    “Karen，有件事情不得不说，今年是你们入学的第一年，是否能登上艺术节的舞台预示着你在F大将会如何继续发展。鉴于我本身就是F的大的研究生，上头那些老头子都等着我给他们教出几个好学生。”   
    陈楷雯明白了她的意思：“隋老师，我是需要和别人表演一个舞蹈吗？”   
    隋文静打了一个响指：“对，但是舞蹈系今年即使有很多国标舞专业的新生，男生人数依然不多，所以不得不从别的系抽调一部分有舞蹈基础的过来和本系的学生搭个伴。所以今天我给你介绍一下你的新舞伴，金博洋，把人带上来。”   
    金博洋被隋文静这种封建式的命令话语吓得险些左脚绊右脚摔个马趴，踉踉跄跄地把周知方推了过去。   
    “欸？你不是……”陈楷雯认出了周知方。   
    “数学系的周知方，他也是美籍华裔。”   
    陈楷雯恍然大悟，上前热情地握住了周知方的手。   
    “我的名字是陈楷雯。”她如此说道，“你也可以像隋老师一样叫我Karen。”   
    “周知方，你可以直接叫我Vincent。”   
    也许周知方在美国那种较为开放的社会环境里成长已经习惯了同为美籍华裔的陈楷雯的性格，也报出了自己的名字。   
    “你也会跳舞吗？”陈楷雯打量着他。   
    “小时候学过一点拉丁舞。”周知方回答。   
    “舞种相同，只是我的专业是摩登舞。”陈楷雯瞥了一眼脸色明显变黑的陈巍，“还好不是我哥那种芭蕾舞。”   
    “Are you hating me？（你在嫌弃我吗？）”   
    陈巍仿佛又回到了以前和陈楷雯在美国学校的相处模式，没忍住一句英文脱口而出。   
    “Am not I？（难道不是吗？）”陈楷雯十分不屑。   
    “You should not be so rude.（你不应该这么粗鲁。）”周知方看不下去了立刻出手打断。   
    “Do you think you have the power of commenting on me？（你认为你有什么资格评论我？）”陈巍皱眉。   
    “I do think.（我认为我有资格。）”周知方和他针锋相对，“Because Karen will be not only my dancing partner but also my friend.（因为Karen不仅是我的舞伴，还是我的朋友。）”   
    “You？”陈巍嗤之以鼻，“I don' recognize that.（我不承认。）”   
    “You are enough，Nathan.（够了，Nathan。）”陈楷雯打断他，“You will never  bully him just because Vincent is younger.（你不能仅仅因为Vincent比你年纪小就欺负他。）”   
    “He is just an idiot who only do well in studying.（他只是个书呆子。）”   
    “What？He is cleverer and more friendly than you！（什么？他比你聪明而且和善得多！）”陈楷雯明显站在周知方这边。   
    “You aren't a good man too.（你也好不到哪里去。）”周知方冷笑。   
    金博洋和韩聪两脸懵逼地站在旁边听着三个明明都会说中文的美籍华人忽然开始飙英文，而隋文静终于最先沉不住气了。   
    “你们够了！陈巍你就不能不怼周知方吗？！还有，都懂中文，就别秀英文了好吗！”   
    这句话说出了金博洋和韩聪的心声。   
    “不管你们仨内部怎么样，如果让陈巍去跳摩登舞准会崩盘，习惯不一样，因为他那芭蕾舞跳习惯了，小周还有可塑性，而且最重要的一点，陈巍和Karen的身高差不了多少，看上去不协调。”   
    前面的理由还能让陈巍相信，但是最后一个理由，陈巍彻底绷不住了。   
    “你看，隋老师都嫌你矮。”陈楷雯嫌弃地看了陈巍一眼。   
    “有你这样的哥哥，我宁愿跟Vincent跑了。”   
    连周知方都愣住了。   
    虽说陈巍和陈楷雯从小到大没少拌过嘴，但陈巍还是很爱护这个古灵精怪的妹妹的，在美国读高中的时候有不少白人男孩子向陈楷雯递过情书，都被陈巍扔进了垃圾桶，自己的女朋友倒是换了一个又一个，陈楷雯感叹陈巍幼稚行为的同时，陈巍也被外人嘲笑是个不折不扣的妹控。   
    “You like and protect me so much，and do you think you can stay with me all my life？（你这么护着我，你认为你可以一辈子和我在一起吗？）”陈楷雯戏谑道。   
    “I don't like them.They are playboys.（我觉得他们不可靠，他们都是花花公子。）”陈巍义正辞严。   
    “Oh，you have changed so many girlfriends，aren't you a playboy？（你都换了那么多女朋友了，你难道不是吗？）”   
    “That's me.（那是我！）”陈巍恼了，“I'm your brother！Pay attention to your word！（我是你哥哥！说话注意点！）”   
    “You are just my cousin.（你和我不是亲生的。）”陈楷雯不想理会他，“And you are only one year older than me！（而且你只比我大了一岁！)”   
    “陈巍！”   
    隋文静一嗓子把他从不堪的回忆中拉回来，陈巍看见的却是陈楷雯拉住了周知方的胳膊。   
    陈巍不怕陈楷雯背着自己移情别恋（？），最怕的就是陈楷雯当众嫌弃自己不如人。现在连自己看不起的发小都不如，自己在陈楷雯眼里还算什么？  
    “该你表态了。”隋文静看着他。   
    “行了。”陈巍简短地回答道。   
    “我同意他们搭档。”   
    陈楷雯和周知方相视一笑。   
    隋文静、金博洋和韩聪互相看了一眼。   
    搞定。   
    然后隋文静拿出了昨晚给金博洋和周知方看过的视频，放给陈楷雯、韩聪和陈巍看。   
    看完视频的韩聪和陈巍沉默了，陈楷雯倒是没什么太大的反应。   
    “接下来你们要做的就是先弄清楚自己的角色定位。”隋文静说道。，   
    “如你们所见，这是一段很有张力的舞蹈，它要表达的故事也很简单。一个会吃人、吸人血的女妖，却征服了一个男人，并且用自己的方式将他彻底占为己有。”   
    金博洋和周知方在昨天晚上看到这段舞蹈视频的时候就意识到这将不会是一个老少皆宜（？）的主题，此刻听了隋文静的解说，两个人不禁感到毛骨悚然。   
    “Karen所要扮演的就是一个魅力十足但暗藏杀机的女妖角色，至于小周，你的任务比较艰巨，就是将这个男主角被女妖所征服却碍于对方的身份而犹豫不前的矛盾心理，以及最后不顾一切心甘情愿献祭的决绝表演出来。”   
    “小隋。”韩聪犹豫着开了口。   
    “嗯？”   
    “小周他……还没谈过恋爱……”金博洋接话。   
    周知方咬着嘴唇点了点头。   
    隋文静看了周知方一眼，又看了看陈巍，脑袋里灵光闪现。   
    “既然如此……我建议小周你和陈巍先试试看。”   
    此话一出，震惊四座。    
    “可……”金博洋结结巴巴地开口，“他们……”   
    “我知道你想说什么。”隋文静道，“这个舞蹈本身的主题就是在禁忌边缘试探最终还是选择突破。”   
    “如果你们俩能突破禁忌的话，那么小周的角色定位就算完成了。”


	12. 腐女（男）本色

    隋文静说完，观察着周知方和陈巍的表情。  
    “老铁。”金博洋咽了口唾沫，“你是认真的吗？”  
    陈巍的和周知方的脸色都十分精彩。  
    “隋老师说得没错啊。”陈楷雯点点头，“要主动迈出这一步才能有所体会嘛。”  
    “如果是这样我宁愿他和Karen在一起。”陈巍咬牙切齿。  
    陈楷雯眼睛一亮：“那你记好，是你说的不要regret哦！”  
    看着陈楷雯的神情陈巍忽然后悔了。  
    “放下你的老父亲心态吧。”隋文静拍拍陈巍的肩膀，“我们都懂的。”  
    “我哥他是老母亲心态啦。”陈楷雯半开玩笑地说道。  
    “小周，如果你不想在艺术节上丢人，你最好还是来一场真实的找一下感觉。”隋文静似笑非笑，“至于要不要假戏真做，看你们的了。”  
    “虽然对象可能会让你反胃。”  
    金博洋郑重其事地拍了拍周知方的肩膀，语气诚恳：  
    “小周啊，听你天哥一句话，大局为重啊。”  
    正准备喝口水冷静一下的周知方猝不及防被呛到。  
    “就是嘛。”陈楷雯附和。  
    “我绝不。”陈巍这回是咬牙切齿了。  
    “小周，如果一定要让你选，你会选Karen还是陈巍？”  
    “我选择去死。”  
    周知方的回答意外地十分耿直。  
    金博洋一口水喷了出来，陈楷雯忍不住大笑，韩聪憋笑憋得很辛苦，只有隋文静面无表情。  
    “老铁，你真的放过小周吧。”金博洋十分不忍，“他还不想谈恋爱。”  
    “得了吧，前两天也不知道是谁玩大冒险误打误撞跟某人亲上了还跟没事儿人一样。”隋文静白了他一眼。  
    “憋说了桶姐。”金博洋立刻脸红了，躲到韩聪身后，“我还要脸。”  
    眼看周知方都快把自己的嘴唇咬破了，平日里就算面对陈楷雯的决定即使天打雷劈也不肯改变主意被戏称为“蹭的累”的陈巍，此时此刻还是败给了他骨子里的满满正义感和他八百年一次的心软。即使陈巍还是看不起周知方只会死读书，周知方也不屑于陈巍头脑简单四肢发达（？），他们之间还是存在一点青梅竹马的感情的，毕竟在那样的环境下，两个华裔孩子面对周围许许多多的白人孩子，还是有惺惺相惜之感的。  
    然后陈楷雯就破天荒地看见，她一向高傲的哥哥，首先向周知方伸出了手。  
    “我可先说好了，我可是看在Karen的面子上才答应你的。”陈巍的语气还是有点别扭。  
    “谁会真的喜欢一个书呆子啊。”  
    “你咯，傻子都看得出来。”陈楷雯毫不留情，“不知道是谁换了那么多女朋友还没找到个喜欢的。这回算找到真爱了。”  
    “嗯，既然陈巍同意了那就没什么多说的了。舞蹈是必须开始排练的，感觉可以慢慢来。”  
    隋文静满意地点了点头。  
    “聪哥，小周的动作编排就交给你了。”  
    闻言韩聪点了点头。  
    “至于你，陈巍，还是要到我这里来和Karen一起训练基本功。”隋文静神色严肃，“你们都不可以给我和聪哥丢脸。”  
    “好的隋老师！”陈楷雯答应得最干脆。  
    韩聪伸出手：“接下来我就负责你的舞蹈部分了，请多包涵，周知方同学。”  
    周知方不是什么别扭的人，他也反手握住了韩聪的手。  
    “合作愉快，韩前辈。”  
    这一天隋文静只是把该找的人都找过来碰了个头交流了一下，至于正式训练，是在明天晚上。  
    “你们也累了，早点回去休息吧。”  
    隋文静看了看时间，已经七点半了，再看看围坐在地上聊得起劲的陈楷雯、陈巍、周知方和金博洋四个人，挥挥手就让他们回去了。  
    “嗯，也不早了呢。约好要和梅娃一起试试看昨天新买的面膜的。”陈楷雯看了看表。  
    “嗯？你说梅娃是你的舍友？”周知方敏锐地察觉到陈楷雯话中梅德韦杰娃的名字。  
    “对啊。”  
    金博洋觉得这是个好机会，立刻出面：  
    “我的舍友想认识一下你，因为他和梅娃的关系挺不错的。”  
    “哦？梅娃很少提起她在音乐系的朋友呢。”  
    “啊……那个……”金博洋又结巴开了，“我想什么时候两个宿舍来见个面？”  
    “梅娃对我的新舞蹈挺感兴趣的，我明天可以叫她和真凛还有阿丽娜一起来。”陈楷雯眨眨眼睛，“记得也要把你们的舍友带过来啊。”  
    目送四个学生离开后，韩聪一边等着隋文静收拾东西，一边随口问道：  
    “小隋，要不要去吃宵夜？”  
    “你不是一直叫我少吃点减肥吗？”隋文静瞪了他一眼，“还不是怕你托举举不动我。”  
    “因为我在来的路上碰到橙子和小雨，她们说你没和她们一起吃晚饭，还问我你去哪了。”韩聪笑笑，“减肥归减肥，该吃的还是要吃的。”  
    “那你请我？”隋文静把包往肩膀上一甩。  
    “好啊。”  
    韩聪和隋文静并肩走在校园大道上，形状精巧的路灯发出的光芒照在每一个行走在夜色中的人身上。  
    “小隋。”  
    “嗯？”  
    “你有没有觉得陈巍和周知方他们，挺像当年的我们的？”  
    “呵。”隋文静笑了，“你也发现了？”  
    “明明喜欢却死要面子不说出口，这不就是当年的你吗？”韩聪也笑道。  
    隋文静捶了一下韩聪的肩膀，韩聪十分配合地捂了一下被打的地方。  
    “你这根老葱瞎说什么！大四毕业典礼还不是我先表的白！那时候你明明都读研究生了你还要来参加！”隋文静没好气地白了他一眼。  
    “还不是因为我在我的毕业典礼上表白你不是怎么都不肯答应吗？”  
    “你还说！你那不是表白！你那是求婚了！你手里拿着个戒指别以为我没看见啊！我眼睛不瞎好不好！”隋文静敲了一下他的脑袋，“明明是我先倒追你还被你先求婚，我不要面子的啊？”  
    韩聪摸摸隋文静的头：“好好好是我错了，应该让你先表白的，不过在一起就最好了。”  
    隋文静这一次没有拍开韩聪，而是握紧了他的手，极不情愿。  
    “你看，我们是不是要撮合他们一下？”  
    “我真不知道该怎么说你了。今天你难道不在场吗？”  
    “我情商太低没办法理解咯！”韩聪摊手。  
    “你个榆木脑袋！真不知道我当年是怎么答应你的！”  
    “不过，日子久了他们总是会有发展的，小周不是陈巍那种不开窍的人。”隋文静托着下巴。  
    “静观其变是吧？”  
    “嗯，算你聪明。”  
      
    “Karen！你回来了我想死你了！”  
    陈楷雯刚推开门又被本田真凛一个熊抱差点扑倒。  
    “梅娃和阿丽娜仗着她们都是俄罗斯人就用俄语聊天我什么都听不懂！”  
    本田真凛语速极快，陈楷雯听得晕头转向。  
    “我们都是俄罗斯人，用母语聊天为什么不可以呢？”梅德韦杰娃笑吟吟地反问。  
    “梅娃你太坏了！”本田真凛气鼓鼓地赖在陈楷雯身上，“还是Karen对我最好。”  
    陈楷雯被本田真凛这番话弄得没脾气了，伸手捏了捏她的脸：“好啦，赶紧洗澡去，一会儿我还要说件事儿呢。阿丽娜你想第一个洗吗？”  
    “可以吗？”闻言扎吉托娃十分高兴，“那我就第一个了！”  
    她欢快地蹦到自己的柜子前整理东西，然后哼着小调进了卫生间，陈楷雯坐到了扎吉托娃的位子上，开始看隋文静发给她的舞蹈视频。  
    听到音乐，本田真凛和梅德韦杰娃好奇地凑了过来。  
    陈楷雯从小便学了国标舞，她的专业就是国标舞中的摩登舞，探戈便是摩登舞项群中最不好诠释的一种，它讲究的就是力道和速度，节奏非常明确，每一步都必须跳在拍子上，跳摩登舞时舞者的肩膀也难以控制，种种要求对陈楷雯来说实际上并不容易。因此陈楷雯决定仔细地研究舞蹈的步法，让周知方在和自己配合的时候不至于太有难度。  
    “这个舞很好看啊。”本田真凛感叹道，“你是要跳这个吗？”  
    “对啊，我老师说要我在艺术节上表演。”陈楷雯一边答应着，“但是和我搭档的并不是我们舞蹈系本系的学生，是从别的系抽调过来的。”  
    “是博洋同学吗？”梅德韦杰娃问道。  
    “是他的舍友，一个和我一样是美籍华裔的数学系学生，他说我可以叫他Vincent。”  
    “你和他搭档？”梅德韦杰娃十分惊奇，“你确定Vincent会跳舞？”  
    “现学也总归比我哥那芭蕾舞好，他那种高雅舞蹈我也学不来。”陈楷雯撇撇嘴，忽然是想起了什么事情一样，把本田真凛和梅德韦杰娃的脑袋揽过来。  
    “哎哎哎，我跟你们说啊，我的老师让我哥和Vincent谈场恋爱！”  
    梅德韦杰娃立刻兴奋起来：“他们有什么故事吗？”  
    “Vincent是我哥的发小，那会儿我跟他没住一个地方，没有华裔小孩子可以搭个伴，就认识了住在他家旁边的Vincent。我哥那个脾气我也和你们说过，就是不折不扣的死傲娇，嫌弃Vincent只会死读书，然后Vincent也嘲笑他头脑简单四肢发达，两个人就这么怼上了。”陈楷雯把今天周知方说给她听的全都一字不落倒了出来。  
    “听你这么说他们的关系应该不好啊？”本田真凛不明白。  
    “吵架归吵架，他们还是有点友谊的，毕竟在美国嘛，学校里都是白人孩子，偶尔找到个华裔孩子肯定会迫不及待想交个朋友的啊。”  
    “而且就算Vincent后来搬走了，他还有事没事和我念叨，不是对他上心了就是我哥是个变相跟踪狂。”陈楷雯丝毫不吝啬对陈巍的吐槽。  
    “你哥要是知道你这么说他肯定会气死。”梅德韦杰娃笑得合不拢嘴。  
    “谁叫我跟他拌嘴的时候他总说我还不如他的那个发小。”陈楷雯翻了个白眼，“他不知道这么讲他迟早会失去我这个知心妹妹的。”  
    “你？”本田真凛笑出了声，“Karen你怕不是要笑死我然后继承我的宝贝长笛？”  
    “Karen你真有底气啊！”梅德韦杰娃感叹。  
    “你们两个脸皮够厚啊！”陈楷雯笑骂，“以后没人帮你们带外卖了！”  
    一听到吃的，本田真凛立刻就没脾气了，马上翻脸搂着陈楷雯不松手。  
    “Karen不要生气嘛！Karen最好了！”  
    “我说你呀，就是一棵墙头草，不对，一棵墙头花。”陈楷雯敲了敲本田真凛的额头，“阿丽娜应该快好了，你也准备准备吧，我还要和梅娃试试新买的面膜。”  
    “わかった~”  
    本田真凛奔到她的柜子前面，陈楷雯冲着梅德韦杰娃无奈地笑了笑，梅德韦杰娃耸了耸肩。  
      
    “不是吧？”车俊焕大呼小叫，“方方哥你恋爱了？和谁？那个陈巍学长吗？什么时候的事情啊？我怎么不知道？方方哥你变了啊连这种大事都不告诉我！你居然也会见色忘友！”  
    “行了吧您嘞。”金博洋赶紧止住车俊焕的话头别让他继续巴拉下去，“人家小周要跟一个男生谈恋爱已经很郁闷了，还不是他自愿的，换谁谁不崩溃啊？”  
    周知方一回来就躺在上铺装死，任车俊焕怎么叫都不肯起来。  
    “为什么方方哥会这么颓废啊？”车俊焕不明白，“不是会高兴得睡不着吗？”  
    “我可不想大半夜的还有人在我的上铺翻来覆去。”宇野昌磨打断他。  
    “到底是发生了什么啊？”  
    此刻车俊焕的脑内小剧场：八点档狗血韩剧。  
    “Vincent。”陈巍拉住转身欲走的周知方，“你听我解释，我和Sofia早就已经分手了，我不会再和她有什么牵连了，你冷静下来。”  
    周知方甩开他的手，微笑中透露着苦涩。  
    “别说了，从很久以前我就明白了，你的心里从来就没有过我的位置不是吗？我早该知道像你这样的人从不会从一而终，我们还是分开吧，我们不适合。”  
    他转身，冲进了越来越大的雨中。  
    “Vincent！”  
    陈巍立刻追上去，他们在雨中互相追逐着，直到两人都浑身湿透。  
    看见周知方的身影，陈巍伸出手将他一把拉进怀里。  
    “放开我。”周知方冷冷地看着他。  
    “我不想再让你逃走了。”陈巍凝视着周知方小鹿般乌黑的瞳孔。  
    “但是应付你我已经觉得累了，放过我吧，也成全你自己。”  
    周知方挣脱陈巍的手，在雨幕之中越走越远。  
    他明白，他和陈巍只能永远是表亲的关系，谁跨出这一步都将是万丈深渊……  
    “打住打住。”金博洋满脸黑线， “这么狗血的八点档剧情只有你们韩国编剧想得出来吧……”  
    “小车的想法我觉得有点偏了。”宇野昌磨表示赞同。  
    “什么？这种剧情不是很正常吗？”车俊焕表示不解。  
    “首先，你方方哥和人家陈巍学长只是发小后来分开了而已，而且你怎么知道人家陈巍学长一定是个花花公子？”  
    “天哥你不是听那位Karen同学说的吗？陈巍学长换女朋友的次数加起来都快比他年纪大了，能不是花心大萝卜吗？”车俊焕不服气。  
    “既然天哥你不同意那我来问问米沙前辈怎么想吧。”他拿出手机开始跟戈米沙唠嗑。  
    小车同学的脑洞遭到否决，那么请看宇野昌磨同学的脑内小剧场：文艺小清新日剧。  
    “没想到会碰到你，Vincent。”陈巍微笑着和周知方打招呼。  
    周知方点头表示回应：“只是来借一本需要用到的参考书而已。”  
    “怎么，你们教授又给你们出什么难题啦？”  
    “不算是难题，但是据说要想很久。”  
    “什么题目？我来看看。”  
    “你就算了吧。”周知方笑道，“你还是跳你的芭蕾舞吧。”  
    陈巍只是笑，没反驳他。    
    “比起数学题，我果然还是更喜欢跳舞。Vincent，我想请你帮我听听看这首曲子，适不适合用来跳舞吧。”  
    “好啊没问题。”周知方接过陈巍递过来的一只耳机塞进耳朵里。  
    “Vincent。”听到一半，陈巍忽然叫出周知方的名字。  
    “嗯？”  
    “我想……我们的关系，确实应该更进一步了。”  
    “我以为是什么更尴尬的话题。”周知方看着他，“这件事情，我想我们不要太着急哦。”  
    “难道你不喜欢我？”  
    “我只是认为，还没有到时候。”周知方的笑容带着一抹狡黠。  
    “我认为是这样……”  
    金博洋的脸色总算好看了那么一点：“宇野你的想法倒还是可以接受，没有小车的那么狗血。”  
    “我也没有小车那样的脑子啊。”宇野昌磨无奈摊手。  
    “米沙前辈回复我了！”车俊焕把手机举起来，“他说他是这么想的。”  
    金博洋和宇野昌磨凑过去。  
    来自远方的戈米沙的脑内小剧场：热辣激情欧美剧。  
    “哦？没想到你会这么认为。”陈巍抿了一口红酒，挑衅似地看向周知方。  
    “你大半夜回来，衣领上还有口红唇印，身上还带着香水味，难道我的推理有错误吗？你不是和别的女人出去date了？”周知方把白衬衫的袖子挽起来，动作干练地给自己斟满了酒。  
    “这是我的自由，你不允许别人和我出去跳舞吗？”陈巍挑眉。  
    周知方喝下自己杯中的酒，将酒杯随意地扔在了一边。  
    “我当然允许，不过请Nathan先生给我示范一下，你是怎么和别人跳舞的。”  
    “你不一样，Vincent。”  
    陈巍越过桌子将周知方搂过来，俯在他脖颈上那一颗痣旁边，他最脆弱的地方，呼出的气带着酒精的味道。  
    “他们不能和你比。”  
    周知方的嘴角扬起危险的弧度。  
    “为什么？”  
    陈巍将周知方禁锢在怀中，手指在对方腰际游走，摸索着解开衬衫扣子。  
    “你应该不会不知道。”  
    周知方偏过头，舔舐着他的喉结，极富危险意味。  
    “我不知道，就劳烦您告诉我。”  
    “这可是你说的。”  
    以下内容被金博洋、宇野昌磨和车俊焕自动屏蔽。  
    “你们的脑洞一个比一个大。”  
    “因为米沙前辈是混血儿嘛，欧美人思想都比较开放的，要是按宇野的想法，肯定没有收视率的，天哥你就别想着再问梅娃了，肯定和米沙前辈差不多。”  
    金博洋觉得自己很心累。  
    此刻躺在上铺的周知方，心里矛盾极了。  
    他不明白隋文静的用意。  
    如果只是想要来一场所谓的禁忌之恋找到舞蹈的感觉的话，他没必要太放在心上，毕竟只是代入这个角色。  
    但周知方心里有莫名的失落感。  
    陈巍和周知方都是华裔，那时候在许多的白人孩子中，他们是唯二两张亚洲面孔。因为语言和性格上的差异，他们不能和白人孩子打好交道，所以他们俩实际上存在比友情更深的感情。  
    虽然小小年纪就心高气傲锋芒毕露的陈巍和少年老成温文尔雅的周知方看上去那么格格不入，但他们的童年除了家人，能够完全依赖的只有对方。  
    陈巍跳芭蕾舞，跳得不是那么优雅，那么有美感，却有胆量嘲笑周知方只会读书，他也没耐心坐在钢琴前一遍一遍弹奏枯燥的古典乐曲，但他能够在冬日午后的阳光下和周知方一起捧着一本书，读上整整一个下午。周知方喜欢读莎士比亚的诗集，陈巍就听着他用自己还不太懂的中文，读给自己听。  
    周知方会嘲笑他跳芭蕾舞跳得笨拙，但也会说自己要好好学钢琴，给陈巍伴奏，虽然到后来他还是放弃了。他会和陈巍一起听着家里的老古董收音机放着优雅的钢琴曲，一起看经典的芭蕾舞剧《天鹅湖》和《胡桃夹子》，对着历经磨难终成眷属的王子和公主边笑边流泪，傻里傻气地学着他们，许下他们以为会永恒的约定。  
    “等我们长大以后，我们也要像这样。”  
    只有七八岁的陈巍，对着只有五六岁的周知方认真地说道。  
    周知方捂着嘴巴笑了，笑得很开心。  
    “我才不要当公主呢。”  
    “只是演戏而已啦。我想你只做我一个人的公主，我们不要分开。”  
    “你真笨，我们都是男孩子呀。”  
    “没关系！”陈巍理直气壮，“明明就是我先来的，我为什么不能喜欢你？”  
    “我们总要分开的呀，我们不可能一直这样子在一起的，我们都会长大啊。”  
    “没关系，就算分开了，我也会找到你！”  
    “不能反悔哦！”  
    “谁反悔谁就是小狗！”  
    “哈哈，就是你呀！”  
    “喂！”  
    周知方八岁，陈巍十岁的那一年，周知方的妈妈在硅谷找到了工作。那时候，周知方并没有告诉陈巍，只怕他会伤心。他和陈巍是伙伴，但他们一家人匆匆离开，连联系方式都没来得留下。这样子你要怎么找到我呢？周知方不禁好笑。  
    但冥冥之中，有谁在引导着他们重新相遇。  
    周知方和陈巍，同时选择回到这个他们本应该生活的地方，在同一所学校读书，继而相遇。  
    他看见陈巍身边跟着陈楷雯，心里莫名一沉。后来知道他们只是堂兄妹，周知方松了口气。听陈楷雯说陈巍换了多少个女朋友都无疾而终，却总是念叨着他的发小，连和陈楷雯拌嘴时都会说她还不如整天和自己互嘲的发小，周知方心里其实已经有些动摇了。  
    他没有恋爱过，即使在美国有白人女孩大胆地给他递情书，甚至当面表白，周知方也只会微笑着拒绝，说他还没有念头。实际上，他想着的还是和陈巍的约定，他发现自己用这个理由搪塞了许多人。  
    自己还真是固执得好笑。周知方自嘲。  
    今天的陈巍有些别扭地向自己伸出手的样子，和记忆中那个理直气壮说要和自己在一起的小男孩形象，形成了反差。但周知方却在握住他的手的那一刻，有了些许期待。  
    想到这里，周知方不禁有些感谢隋文静和陈楷雯两人。她们特有的思想让她们察觉到自己和陈巍的关系注定会不一般，就给了他们机会。  
    隋文静和陈楷雯，恐怕就是金博洋口中的那个词语，腐女吧。  
    “小周，今天你第一个洗澡吧。”  
    金博洋在下铺喊自己。  
    周知方点了点头，翻身下床。  
    “对了，小车。”  
    周知方在拿着东西去卫生间时转过头来。  
    “啊？”  
    还跟金博洋和宇野昌磨沉浸在脑洞大开之中的车俊焕反应过来。  
    “明天晚上，你和宇野同学跟着我一起去舞蹈房吧。”


	13. 当所有人都对我开脑洞（上）

   礼拜二下了一场雨，不大不小，这个城市里一切都变得湿淋淋的。  
   F大的校园大道上，落满了黄色的梧桐树叶，连吹来的风都变得凉丝丝的。  
   “韩聪这家伙到底是在干嘛！说了六点钟准时到舞蹈房排练的呢！”隋文静不耐烦地跺了跺脚。  
   话音刚落韩聪就在舞蹈房门前一个急刹车。  
   站在隋文静面前的金博洋一个宿舍和梅德韦杰娃一个宿舍还有前来训练的陈巍同时看向他。  
   “你又和江哥他们去约酒啦？”隋文静脸色很不好看。  
   “嗨！”戈米沙那张满是胡茬的脸忽然从韩聪身后冒出来。  
   宇野昌磨转过头去表示并不想认识他。  
   “你把这个麻烦精带过来干什么？”隋文静皱了皱眉。  
   “吃饭的时候偶然碰到聊了几句，听说我要帮人编舞马上说要跟过来看看，他们摄影系这一次要做一个艺术节的，呃，预告片。”  
   “运气很不好就抽到我了。”戈米沙嘿嘿地笑着。  
   隋文静觉得自己额头上青筋毕露，下一刻就可能爆发。  
   “那你拍你的，我们教我们的，别闹出什么幺蛾子来没人给你收拾烂摊子。”      隋文静翻了个白眼。  
   戈米沙刚要回答，又有大人物出现了。  
   “不好意思，我可以进来看看吗？”  
   金博洋一听到这个声音就浑身一个激灵。  
   羽生结弦笑眯眯地抱着几本书站在门口。  
   “羽生啊，没问题，进来吧。”隋文静立刻换了一张脸，面色和蔼得让戈米沙怀疑人生。  
   “人应该都到齐了吧？”  
   隋文静打了个响指，周知方和陈楷雯应声走出来。  
   “周知方的舞鞋我让韩聪给你准备好了，他特地把自己的柜子翻了个底朝天找出来一双还能看的。”隋文静手指了指摆在她脚边的一双黑色皮鞋，“Karen，你和陈巍先做热身。”  
   陈楷雯拿了个软垫，坐在上面开始练腿拉筋。陈巍换上芭蕾舞用的软鞋撑在栏杆上压腿，周知方被韩聪叫过去，按他的指示穿上舞蹈鞋，系好鞋带。  
   “你们就当观摩吧，干啥都行，就当专业交流了。”隋文静挥挥手，走过去开始指导陈楷雯和陈巍做热身。韩聪把舞蹈视频又给周知方放了一遍，周知方原地做了做高抬腿，甩了甩手臂，示意自己可以开始。戈米沙拿出摄影机，时刻准备着录下五个人的训练过程。  
   被刻意晾在一边的金博洋等人只能开启他们的瞎侃模式。  
   刚认识本田真凛和扎吉托娃的车俊焕正和两个姑娘聊得起劲，本田真凛惊讶于为什么同为亚洲人车俊焕看上去比她要白，扎吉托娃则是询问他学中文有什么秘诀能学得快又学得好，梅德韦杰娃和宇野昌磨讨论着怎么样选角度才能用手机拍出好看的自拍和风景照。金博洋一时插不上话，只能瞅着他乐理老师扔给他们的乐理题发呆，当然他还是想写完的，毕竟和他同班的车俊焕和梅德韦杰娃鉴于有时候看不懂题或者脑子卡壳了还要向他求助，就比如到现在为止连金博洋还是偶尔会懵逼的中国民族五声调式。  
   事实上这玩意儿他有很长一段时间搞不定，就是来报考F大的时候，他始终想不通学西洋乐器的为什么要把民族调式研究得那么透彻，西方大小调里头还有特种调式比如什么利底亚多利亚弗里几亚还有混合利底亚等着他一个个解决掉，他天总可没空管那么多。  
   但生活总是变着法子来难为你，金博洋此刻冲着一条音阶发起了呆。这条音阶没有谱号没有调号没有临时升降记号就在底下写了“g燕乐七声商调式”然后就没了，金博洋称之为“三无”音阶。  
   没办法他只能求助旁边的大佬。  
   羽生结弦拿过来一看，拿了支笔在题目上唰唰唰打了一会儿草稿，就把金博洋拉过来。  
   “你听我讲，这种题目你要先判断谱号，把你知道的谱号先代入，看看哪个谱号对应的基本音级和题目上给出的调是一样的，如果你看一眼就能确定，这一步就跳过。然后再根据音阶主音推出调号，题目上写着商调式，就根据主音得出它所属宫系统是F宫调，调号就是降B。”  
   “然后再根据燕乐调式的偏音是清角和清羽，加上降B和降E，就是要求的音阶了。”  
   羽生结弦奇怪地看着他：“这种题目有什么难的吗？”  
   “羽生前辈，你的中文学了很久？”金博洋问道。  
   “对啊。”  
   “我想到小车和梅娃他们中文还不熟，这种题容易看不懂，因为不是一个国家的，有些专有名词他们可能学不到。”金博洋有些尴尬地笑笑。  
   “很正常，我刚到中国的时候，中文也不好。不过多学几年就好了。”羽生结弦把左耳朵的耳机摘下来，“听不听音乐？”  
   “不用，我带了耳机。”金博洋转身在包里翻了一阵，一拍脑袋才想起来昨天晚上插着耳机听音乐，迷迷糊糊的时候把耳机随手一摘就不知道扔到哪里去了，早上还差点睡过头没来得及找。  
   “没带是吗？”羽生结弦笑了，把一只耳机塞进金博洋的耳朵里，“那和我一起听好了。博洋喜欢听什么？我可以帮你找。”  
   还带着羽生结弦体温的耳机冷不丁塞进自己耳朵里，金博洋愣是不敢动一下，由于他坐在羽生结弦的左手边，耳机线把两个人围在了一起，金博洋和羽生结弦的侧脸距离很近。  
   “不麻烦前辈了。”金博洋有些脸红，“我什么都听的。”  
   “说了不用一直前辈前辈的叫了。”羽生结弦摁亮手机点开播放器换了一首，“听起来特别生疏。”  
   耳机里是时强时弱的钢琴声，到后来有了小提琴的声音，再后来是一段纯钢琴的演奏，宁静得有些伤感。  
   “羽生，这是什么曲子？”金博洋不禁问道。  
   “《VIEW OF SILENCE》，钢琴和管弦乐队的合奏。”  
   羽生结弦闭上眼睛回答道。  
   金博洋也闭上眼睛，开头似乎安静平缓的曲调到后来变得激昂起来，钢琴和管弦乐队交替着主导乐曲的旋律，如潮水般一段更比一段来势激烈。  
   琴声与管弦交织的旋律戛然而止，柔缓的钢琴毫不突兀地响起，预示着整首乐曲到了尾声。  
   “你觉得怎么样？”  
   羽生结弦睁开眼睛问道。  
   金博洋刚要回答就感觉眼前闪过一道光。  
   梅德韦杰娃和本田真凛不知道什么时候蹲在他们面前，本田真凛笑得一脸兴奋。  
   “Good job！梅娃回去发给我！”  
   刚拍完隋文静和陈楷雯他们的戈米沙也过来凑热闹。  
   “梅娃！”  
   意识到被偷拍了的金博洋立刻从地上蹦起来，但他的耳机线没有拔掉，连带着把羽生结弦的耳机给扯了出来。  
   “哎！”  
   然后他就看见羽生结弦一脸胃疼（？）的表情捡起他的那对耳机。  
   “抱抱抱抱……抱歉！”金博洋浑身汗毛都竖了起来，连忙双手合十连鞠几个躬。  
   羽生结弦静静地看着他，好一会儿才露出一个笑容。  
   为他的老朋友，戈米沙一看见羽生结弦笑得眼睛都没了就知道他要么是生气了要么是真的笑了。  
   因为他知道羽生结弦对自己的耳机是当宝贝一样护着的，以前和他借过一副耳机结果不当心脑子抽筋弄丢了之后就被羽生结弦“敲诈”了一副比丢了的那副还要贵一倍的新耳机，也知道羽生结弦曾经无数次和自己讨论应该买什么牌子的耳机听起来音质更好，就像戈米沙无数次和羽生结弦讨论要买什么牌子的相机更好用。  
   “是我把耳机线扯坏了吗？我马上重新买一个！”  
   金博洋的反应简直和那天意外跟羽生结弦接吻后说要用一组巴赫平均律来求放过的样子如出一辙。  
   “不用了，还能听。”  
   羽生结弦却丝毫没有生气的样子。  
   “真坏了的话可以让米沙帮我重买。”  
   吓？！  
   戈米沙吓了一跳。  
   他想起了一句话：人在路上走，锅从天上来。  
   “真的吗？！”  
   本田真凛忽然发出一声惊叫。  
   羽生结弦和金博洋回过头去，看见本田真凛正和梅德韦杰娃凑在一起。  
   “那戈米沙前辈还真是做了件好事啊！”  
   听本田真凛的语气，金博洋就知道梅德韦杰娃把什么都跟她说了。  
   刚被人坑又被夸的戈米沙一脸懵圈。  
   “自己想想就好了，别再说出去哦。”梅德韦杰娃比了个嘘的手势。  
   当两个脑洞少女碰到一起的时候，擦出的何止是火花，何况还有个陈楷雯，只不过她们仨各自开脑洞的对象不同罢了。  
   说到开脑洞，还应该加上个车俊焕。这小子对自己跟周知方可是没少开过脑洞，要是再拉上羽生结弦跟陈巍，以四个人之间扑朔迷离（？）的关系，就足够车俊焕他们几个脑补一出大戏了。  
   此处省略图片一张：羽生结弦金博洋陈巍周知方四角关系.jpg。  
   “她们在说什么？”  
   但是眼前的高智商前辈这时候却没有明白。  
   “没什么没什么，我们继续听音乐吧。”  
   金博洋和羽生结弦重新靠着墙坐下，羽生结弦把耳机重新塞回去。耳机里又传来的音乐让他暂时忽略了外界发生的一切。  
   “Asian Dream Song。”羽生结弦轻声说道。  
   “梦回亚洲之歌。”金博洋喃喃自语。  
   两人都没有再说话，似乎是这首《梦回亚洲之歌》中蕴含着难以言说的庄重和肃穆，极具仪式感的缘故。  
   羽生结弦一直在循环着这首曲子，金博洋也没有出声提醒他，似乎不想打破这样的静谧。  
   不知道循环到第几遍的时候，羽生结弦感觉肩膀上有了重量，侧过头去看的时候，发现金博洋什么时候已经歪倒在自己肩膀上睡着了。  
   而看到金博洋靠在羽生结弦肩上的隋文静，心中一动。  
   “Karen，今天就先到这里吧。”  
   正反复练习着刚才隋文静教的舞步的陈楷雯十分奇怪。隋文静身为她的老师，从来没有哪一次上课会让她没完成任务就提前离开舞蹈房，此刻隋文静一反常态让只是刚刚摸清楚基本步法的陈楷雯先停止训练，让陈楷雯很不解。  
   韩聪听到隋文静的话，也让周知方停了下来。  
   “今天先别练太多，到时候反而全都忘记了。”  
   即使陈楷雯很不解，但还是换回了原来的衣服，叫上她的三个室友先走了，陈巍和戈米沙也分别离开了舞蹈房。  
   “聪哥，一起回去吗？”戈米沙临走前还回头问道。  
   “不用了，我等小隋一起走，你先走吧。”韩聪挥挥手。  
   于是戈米沙一边感叹着韩聪有了女朋友忘了好哥们，背着他那装了名牌相机的包走了。  
   周知方看见金博洋靠在羽生结弦肩膀上，走过去想叫醒他时，羽生结弦轻轻地摇了摇头，示意周知方不要叫醒他。  
   “前辈，怎么办？”  
   车俊焕问道。  
   “你们先回去，等他醒了，我送他回去。”  
   也许是羽生结弦一贯在他们面前保持着良好的前辈形象，车俊焕、周知方和宇野昌磨就很放心地先走了。  
   但是洗洗刷刷之后舒服地躺在自己床上的车俊焕从八点开始就一直不停地给金博洋打电话，几乎每隔十来分钟，对面的周知方都可以听到车俊焕拨出去时的电话铃声。  
   宿舍墙上的钟，时针停在9和10两个数字之间，分针已经指向10，预示着时间已经到了九点五十分。  
   “天哥到底在干什么啊！”车俊焕急得捶了一下枕头，“宿舍楼锁门的时间是十点啊，都九点五十了，怎么还不回来啊！”  
   周知方趴在床上研究着那段舞蹈视频中的男步，听见沉闷的响声之后抬起头来。  
   “我觉得应该不会有什么事情的，因为博洋还和羽生前辈在一起。”宇野昌磨已经迷迷糊糊睡着了，听见车俊焕的声音，闷闷地出声。  
   “但是夜不归宿是要处分的啊！”  
   “小车你忘了羽生前辈的老师是什么人物吗？”周知方说道，“那可是Brian Oser教授。他可是F大为数不多的教授级人物，而且你还忘了，Oser教授是音乐系主任这一点。”  
   “我怎么不知道？什么时候的事情？”车俊焕十分茫然。  
   “消息不灵通了吧？”周知方笑了，“今天练习舞蹈的时候，我听见米沙前辈跟梅娃还有本田同学他们说的。”  
   “什么？梅娃居然没有告诉我？”车俊焕一个翻身。  
   “即使博洋今天晚上没有回来，凭借羽生前辈的身份和跟Oser教授的关系，他就有了一块免死金牌，羽生前辈完全可以找一个理由，比如说博洋临时觉得不舒服陪他去医院。”周知方说道，“这样子的话你也可以放心了吧？”  
   “放心是放心啦。”车俊焕重新躺下来。  
   “但是谁知道他会发生什么事情啦。”  
   “你可以等他回来问问他啊。”  
   “也是。”  
   ……

   等陈楷雯和周知方各自的宿舍都回去之后，韩聪和隋文静才离开。  
   “羽生，你不走吗？”隋文静站在舞蹈房门口，“我要关灯了。”  
   羽生结弦摇了摇头。  
   隋文静叹了口气，从口袋里掏出了钥匙，走到羽生结弦面前蹲下身。  
   “那今天晚上就拜托你锁舞蹈房的门咯。”  
   羽生结弦接过钥匙点了点头。  
   韩聪和隋文静走了，隋文静顺手关了灯，留下羽生结弦和金博洋两个人。  
   羽生结弦轻轻地摘下金博洋的耳机，小心地收好，没有更大的动作。  
   关了灯的舞蹈房光线昏暗，月光如水，透过两扇窗玻璃在木地板上打出四边形的投影，羽生结弦转过头，借着月光打量着金博洋的睡脸。  
   薄薄的眼皮，长睫毛微微颤动，嘴唇连入睡的时候也抿紧了，肩膀随着呼吸微微耸动着，都显示着靠在他肩膀上的人已经睡熟了，羽生结弦也没有叫醒他的意思，只是任由金博洋靠着。他望着窗外群星闪烁的夜空，不禁回忆起了自己短短二十几年的人生。  
   为了追寻自己的梦想，从十几岁就开始在中国生活的他自从读了大学后便不再依赖父母，而是做起了工读生，一边打工一边读书。后来，他认识了韩聪和隋文静，得知他的处境之后便断续地在经济上援助他，他们不仅是前辈后辈的关系，还是很好的朋友。  
   羽生结弦发现，隋文静总是会把一个名字挂在嘴边，闲聊时总会感叹时光易逝人易老，转眼间连小了她四岁的发小也快要考大学了，而且也是冲着F大来的，自己一个舞蹈系的还要四处帮忙找音乐系的老师给他辅导实在是件不容易的事情。已经凭着出色的专业成绩在音乐系初露锋芒并得到一些专业老师赏识的羽生结弦作为朋友便帮了她一把，把几个自己认为较好的老师介绍给了隋文静。只是隋文静在告诉金博洋的时候不知道是无心还是有意隐瞒了这一点，以至于直到现在金博洋还不知道羽生结弦也在背后做了一把推手。大二时，作为给韩聪和隋文静这对舞蹈系最出名的舞伴编曲的人，羽生结弦被隋文静推荐给老师，让他担任了那一届艺术节的音乐编导，也是因为这件事情，已经小有成就的羽生结弦被音乐系最推崇的教授Brian Oser教授收入麾下。  
   那段日子是羽生结弦最忙的时候，许多演出的舞伴都来找他排练，也因此认识了舞蹈系一些其他的优秀学生，例如跳拉丁舞的金杨和彭程，跳中国舞的柳鑫宇和王诗玥，还有一些音乐系的前辈，声乐专业的浅田真央和他师出同门的指挥专业的费尔南德兹等，都指导过他。但是羽生结弦更在意的还是经常被隋文静提起的那个发小——金博洋。  
   隋文静说他在音乐方面天赋异禀，而且也自称在大二的艺术节时邀请了他前来观摩，但由于羽生结弦担任全场的音乐编导，全程没能抽身去和那位金博洋见面。为此隋文静还在事后抱怨了好长时间。  
   往后隋文静就很少提起金博洋了，羽生结弦却感到有些失落。  
   他的成绩依旧优秀，只是隋文静觉得他似乎少了些什么。  
   在这一届新生入学前，羽生结弦就听自己作为新生招考考官的老师Brian Oser提起过金博洋的专业成绩在报名的考生中十分拔尖时，他就格外在意金博洋。  
   果不其然，跟金博洋见面后发生的一切都超出了他的想象。Oser教授指名教导金博洋；看着金博洋；梅德韦杰娃和周知方组队赢得大一篮球三对三冠军；给金博洋颁奖；被梅德韦杰娃叫去庆功宴装成只是被请来弹钢琴的演奏人与金博洋“偶遇”；大冒险意外抽中大王和金博洋吃pocky棒；先吃掉pocky棒后吻了金博洋的嘴唇，对方尴尬到无以复加只能用半个月练出一组巴赫平均律作为补偿；被心烦意乱的金博洋叫去琴房，耐下性子听他练平均律，互诉衷肠……  
   这些本不应该发生在他身边的事情，却随着金博洋一起来到了他的身边。  
   羽生结弦轻轻勾起了嘴角。  
   看来我还是逃不过你呢。  
   他看了看时间，距离戈米沙所说的宿舍楼门禁只剩下不到十分钟。  
   于是羽生结弦把自己的书放进了金博洋的背包里，轻轻地把他背起来，穿过空无一人的走廊，走出舞蹈房，朝着自己租住的公寓方向走去。  
   秋天夜晚的风有点冷，但背着一个人的羽生结弦额头上反而沁出了汗。  
   “羽生……”  
   被他背在身上的大孩子有些模糊地喃喃自语。  
   羽生结弦轻轻地笑了一下，他知道那应该是金博洋睡熟之后的无意识的梦呓。  
   他把金博洋又往身上背了背，而金博洋的呼吸一下一下均匀地打在他的侧脸和脖颈上，痒痒的，还带着他身上若有若无的甜香。  
   就像是那张还有些奶里奶气的娃娃脸。  
   羽生结弦回到自己小小的公寓，开门后第一件事情就是把金博洋背到自己的卧房，轻手轻脚地放他下来，帮他脱了鞋，卸下背上的包，然后放在床上。  
   大孩子应该是白天累坏了才会睡得这么熟，这样的动作都没有弄醒他。  
   羽生结弦这么想道。  
   单人床上躺了一个人已经没有太多的空间容下另一个人了，羽生结弦绕到床的另一边，也在床上躺了下来。  
   虽然他已经把金博洋带了回来，可他并不愿意睡冷冰冰的沙发。而且醒过来的时候，会恶趣味地看到身边的人露出窘迫的表情，白净的脸也会变得通红。  
   看着金博洋的侧脸，羽生结弦也渐渐有了困意。  
   他拉过被子，盖在金博洋的身上，自己则拿了一件外套盖在自己的身上。  
   他开始有些期待黎明早些时候来临。  
   羽生结弦闭上眼睛，进入梦乡。


	14. 当所有人都对我开脑洞（下）

    感觉自己睡饱了，躺在一张柔软的床上睡得心满意足了，金博洋在晨光中悠然转醒。   
    他坐了起来，揉了揉眼睛，环顾四周，发现自己居然不是睡在自己的宿舍里，陌生且略显杂乱的房间让他有一种错觉。   
    我被绑架了？   
    但很明显不是。   
    房间窗户朝东，在靠窗的书桌上摆了一盆不知道是真是假的花，几本厚厚的大部头叠在花盆旁边，一台电脑端端正正摆在桌子正中间。   
    但是金博洋还没办法把桌子底下那堆五颜六色的零食包装袋和瞎七搭八倒在地上的易拉罐跟羽生结弦一贯整洁清爽的形象联系在一起。   
    金博洋掀开被子从床上下来，瞅见床尾还有一堆黑白灰颜色混杂的袜子。   
    而且，还是形状特别猥琐的――   
    五趾袜。   
    是的他没看错。   
    金博洋哭笑不得。   
    “你醒啦？”   
    从门后探出一只海胆，啊不是，一个脑袋。   
    ……我去？   
    金博洋简直惊呆了。   
    眼前的羽生结弦虽然还是昨天那身衣服，但活生生炸了毛。   
    “呃……”   
    两个人对视了很久。   
    “羽生……”金博洋犹犹豫豫地开口，“这是你家……吗？”   
    羽生结弦到房间里头来看了两眼，没等他来得及再开口多问两句，转过头拔腿就跑。   
    被晾在原地的金博洋一脸懵逼：？？？   
    羽生结弦趿着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒跑进来，拿着个洗衣筐模样儿的小筐子冲到床前把一堆乱七八糟的袜子按对儿拾掇好扔进筐子里再冲出去，动作麻利地掀开阳台上洗衣机的盖子，一股脑儿倒进去，又量了一点洗衣液倒进去，盖上盖子按了几个按钮，又冲进房间把桌子底下那堆垃圾全都塞进垃圾桶里，洗了洗手之后才重新回到房间里。   
    在五分钟之内看着羽生结弦顶着他乱成了鸡窝的头发跑进跑出忙活的金博洋：……   
    “不好意思，我房间有点乱。”羽生结弦难得有些不好意思地笑了笑。   
    “呃……”金博洋抓抓头，眼神有些懵，“我为什么在你家？”   
    “还睡了你的床？”   
    羽生结弦愣了愣，随即抽出一只黄熊精捂着脸笑得弯了腰。   
    金博洋才发现表面光鲜亮丽（划掉）清爽帅气的羽生结弦笑声是多么的魔性。   
    “是这样。”羽生结弦忍住笑，“昨天晚上博洋在舞蹈房跟我听音乐，然后靠在我肩膀上睡着了，结果等大家都走了你还是没有醒，你的宿舍十点门禁，我看来不及了，就把你背回我家先住一晚了，怎么样，明白了吗博洋？”   
    看着金博洋半信半疑，他又补充了一句：   
    “我只是把博洋背回来让你躺在我床上睡了一晚而已，别的事情我没有做哦。”   
    金博洋眨巴眨巴眼睛，算是终于醒了，他听了羽生结弦的话之后有些不相信：“我睡在你床上，那你睡在哪里啊？”   
    羽生结弦一脸理所当然：“当然睡床上咯。”   
    金博洋闻言恨不得一巴掌拍死自己。   
    自己都干了些什么事儿啊。   
    跟前辈用同一副耳机听音乐就算了，听着听着靠在人家肩膀上也就算了，被背回别人家里也就算了，居然还和前辈睡在同一张床上。   
    金博洋已经想象到了后果。   
    被宇野昌磨和周知方知道，顶多就当“老金笑话八卦专栏”开讲了听听也过了，但是被车俊焕这个像朵喇叭花一样整天巴拉巴拉（虽然金博洋并没有认为他很烦人）的舍友知道了，以他和梅德韦杰娃这种相见恨晚铁打一般的友谊，不就着此事大开脑洞一番的可能性就像是周知方拉着一整个宿舍出去喝酒抽烟烫头泡妞、宇野昌磨带着全宿舍蹦迪唱K彻夜不归。先不说他们会不会以此编一段离奇的故事，故事的离奇程度也让他深感担忧。车俊焕作为土生土长的韩国人看了多年韩剧也是早就摸清了韩国编剧清奇有毒的脑回路，更不用说作为女生本来就爱看各种奇奇怪怪小说的梅德韦杰娃，再加上一个在美国的开放环境中成长的陈楷雯，和一个沉迷欧美剧无法自拔就差自己动手编个剧本然后哪天就拉着自己还有一众无辜群众（？）上演一出男版露丝和杰克的浪漫爱情故事的戈米沙，还有被日本动漫深深感染的本田真凛，这五个人碰撞在一起产生的能量足以毁灭整个好莱坞。   
   正当金博洋越想越多脑子内存已经发出严重不足的警告时，羽生结弦适时打断了他。   
   “博洋，去吃早饭吧。”   
   这时候金博洋才意识到自己的肚子很不争气地发出了饥饿的信号。   
   背上自己放在地板上的包，金博洋走出了羽生结弦的房间，他的房间就在公寓大门的斜对面。客厅不大但很整洁，一张小沙发面对着一面贴了樱花贴纸的白墙，沙发旁边摆着一张长方形的木桌，有两张小木凳子面对面摆着。厨房在卫生间的隔壁，而客厅另外一头通向的是阳台，阳台朝南，挂着很多干了但来不及收下来的衣服。   
    “昨天晚上回来得晚，还带着你，我就没来得及收拾房间。”羽生结弦从厨房里端出两个盘子放在桌子上，又开了冰箱拿出两个没拆包装的面包，最后把两盒放在热水里焐热的牛奶拿出来，用毛巾擦了擦，放在桌上。   
    “博洋你不用一直站着，坐下来吃早餐啊。”   
    看到金博洋还站着，从厨房间拿了两把小银叉子出来的羽生结弦招呼道。   
    一个煎蛋，一盒牛奶和一个火腿面包，就是金博洋今天的早餐，这让一向跟舍友到食堂里排着队买粥和面当早餐的他有些不适应。   
    “羽生，你一直只吃这么多当早餐吗？”金博洋叉起煎得金灿灿的煎蛋咬了一口。   
    “没有啊。”羽生结弦先拆开包装撕了一片火腿，冲着他笑了笑， “以往我都是到学校食堂去吃早餐的。今天因为博洋在我家，就让你在我家吃早餐了，也省得跑出去买了。”   
    金博洋把最后一口煎蛋吞了下去，喝了一口牛奶。   
    “我们完全可以去学校吃啊？”   
    “博洋可能是太困了，我起床的时候你还睡得很沉，我没忍心叫醒你，就不打算到学校吃了，再说了。”羽生结弦把吸完了的牛奶盒子扔到一边的垃圾桶里。   
    “现在都这么晚了，粥和面也都卖光了吧？”   
    金博洋往墙上的挂钟望去，顿时傻了眼。   
    这一次一脸懵圈的人换成了羽生结弦，他看着金博洋把火腿面包五马分尸之后一块一块往嘴巴里塞，实在咽不下去了就吸了一大口牛奶，然后他把盘子和叉子往厨房水池里一放，再冲到卫生间里去，羽生结弦听见他拧开水龙头时水花溅出的声音。   
    “备用牙刷在柜子里！毛巾用我的就好了！印着黄色小熊的那一条！没关系的！”   
    羽生结弦喊完才发现自己还没来得及理好的头发炸成了一只海胆。   
    金博洋在卫生间里来来回回找了个遍，终于找到了一支还没开封的牙刷，他心中默念了一万遍不好意思之后拆了开来，马马虎虎刷完牙之后，他看着架子上的毛巾犯了难。   
    在他的心中羽生结弦的一切都是可望而不可及的，但此刻情况紧急，金博洋不得不听羽生结弦的话，拿过他那条印了噗桑的毛巾冲了水随便抹了两下脸。   
    “快，我们赶紧回学校！”   
    从小到大，金博洋秉持着只要是上学就不能迟到的原则，即使起晚了也必须卡着点冲进教室，最危险的一次是在临近中考的那段日子，由于作业太多不得不熬夜的金博洋第二天就睡过了头，他爸在不超速的情况下十分给力地送他到了即将关闭的学校大门前，在走廊上碰到了老师也不管不顾一路向前冲，在他坐到座位上的那一刻，老师进来了。   
    羽生结弦租住的公寓离F大并不是很远，金博洋拉着刚刚锁好门的羽生结弦撒开腿一路狂奔，但是早餐一向习惯吃很多的金博洋忘了他的强项是短距离速跑，以至于跑到一半就体力不支一屁股坐在了路边的长椅上上气不接下气。   
    “你为什么跑这么快啊？”羽生结弦莫名其妙地看着他。   
    “今天上午有连上四堂的乐理课。”金博洋气喘吁吁，东北大碴子口音都出来了，“呼……你不知道，我们那个乐理老师啊特抠门儿，迟到一分钟都要记迟到的。”   
    羽生结弦听了，非但没有催着他赶紧跑，反而也坐了下来。   
    “你干啥？”金博洋很奇怪。   
    “休息一会儿啊，跟着博洋你这个短跑冠军跑了这么远，能跟上你就很不错了。”羽生结弦理所当然。   
    “大哥，咱别休息了快跑吧，那会儿小车迟到了几次就被罚了额外的乐理题，搞不懂还要拉上我一直搞到半夜，我可不想迟到了也被那么招呼。”金博洋说着就要起身，被羽生结弦一把拉住。   
    “没事的，我们慢慢走好了。”   
    “相信我，你就算迟到了不会被罚做乐理题的。”   
    羽生结弦冲着他调皮地眨了眨眼睛，那双狐狸丹凤眼中流露出几分狡猾。   
    金博洋半信半疑，但还是决定听羽生结弦的话。   
    他俩还就这么慢悠悠老大爷遛弯儿似地走进学校，金博洋还给十分感兴趣的羽生结弦安利了他的金氏社会摇，羽生结弦也给金博洋看了他之前在学校里自嗨跳恋舞的时候被同学拍下来的视频，俩人一起发出了十分魔性的笑声。   
    “这是啥玩意儿啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”——来自音乐系的小萌新金博洋。   
    “这也太搞笑了吧哈哈哈哈。”——来自小萌新的大佬师兄羽生结弦。   
    他们在路人看神经病一样的眼神当中晃晃悠悠地走进了音乐系的大楼，羽生结弦一边扶着笑得弯了腰的金博洋，一边爬上楼梯。   
    殊不知金博洋的好舍友车俊焕看着身边空空如也的位子，再看看老师一会儿青一会儿白一会儿红活像调色盘的脸色，在line上给金博洋疯狂发消息。   
    但是某位金·没心没肺·觉得今天的师兄格外搞笑·博·致力于向大佬师兄传播傻气和社会摇·洋连个标点符号都没回他，急得他差点就从座位上蹦起来冲出去在校园里开展“金博洋大搜索”这样的活动了。   
    就在车俊焕忍不住要以上厕所为借口出去找金博洋时，差点笑晕过去的金博洋被憋笑憋出内伤的羽生结弦以半公主抱的姿势送到了教室门口。   
    教室里所有学生的目光在那一刻集中到他们的身上。   
    而车俊焕的眼珠子都快瞪出来了。   
    天哥您笑成这样是闹哪一出啊？还有人家羽生前辈为什么会送你到这里来啊？   
    昨天晚上他和周知方还有宇野昌磨离开舞蹈房以后到底发生了什么？   
    而羽生结弦忍住笑意，朝着已经面露愠色的老师开了口。   
    “不好意思，老师，我是音乐系大四的学生，我叫羽生结弦，我的师弟金博洋同学由于某些原因所以迟到了，还请老师不要生气，我会和Oser教授说，您最近教课教得不错。”   
    羽生结弦一上来就自报名号，以至于教室里的一群久闻他大名的大一新生全都瞠目结舌，而老师看着他那张笑得人畜无害的脸，再加上Brian Oser教授这个名字，老师就算情商再低也听得出来，金博洋跟眼前这个驰名F大的音乐系高材生是师兄弟的关系，而且他就算再没脑子也知道，得罪了眼前这位高材生，万一跟人家当音乐系主任的老师打小报告了自己就免不了被扣工资了，于是乎老师在全教室学生众目睽睽之下，第一次和颜悦色地做了一个请的手势。   
    “没事没事，金博洋同学你进来吧，真是麻烦你了，羽生同学，记得帮我和Oser教授问好。”   
    话到这里，全教室除了车俊焕之外的学生全都目瞪口呆。   
    “那老师您好好上课，我先走了。”羽生结弦微微一笑，看了一眼金博洋，把他肩上的包扶正，揉了揉他的头。   
    “博洋好好上课哦。”   
    在老师慈祥而和善的目光中，金博洋十分淡定地在车俊焕边上坐了下来。   
    但他没想到的是，此时车俊焕的脑洞已经一发不可收拾了。   
      
    熬过了四节冗长得令人昏昏欲睡的乐理课，金博洋、车俊焕、周知方和宇野昌磨还有梅德韦杰娃和本田真凛坐在食堂里开始天南海北地瞎扯。听金博洋把事情原委说清楚之后，其他人悬着的心也放下了。   
    “原来你昨天晚上是到羽生前辈家里去了，他不住校啊。”本田真凛抱着她的外卖盒饭边吃边说。   
    “对，他高中毕业考上F大之后就在外面租了一间公寓，说一个人住比较清静。”金博洋用竹签子戳中一块鸡排，扔进嘴里。   
    “要不是我还没有成年，我早就可以和妈妈说也搬出去住了。”本田真凛一脸憧憬。   
    “和我们住在一起不是挺好的吗？”梅德韦杰娃笑道。   
    “可是人家想要自由一点嘛。”   
    “其实我有一件事情更想问博洋。”车俊焕吸了一口饮料之后看着金博洋，“昨天晚上我和方方哥还有宇野离开舞蹈房之后，你是怎么会到羽生前辈家里去的？”   
    “你们难道不明白吗？”金博洋觉得他明知故问，“昨天晚上我跟人家羽生一起听音乐，听着听着我就睡糊涂了，要不是羽生好心把我背回他家，你天总就要在公园里睡长椅了。”   
    “等等。”周知方忽然打断他。   
    梅德韦杰娃若有所思：“你叫羽生前辈……羽生？”   
    本田真凛咬着筷子：“什么时候称呼变成这样啦？”   
    “我们还要叫他前辈呢，你作为他师弟，就直接喊人家名字啦？”车俊焕最后问道。   
    “还有。”梅德韦杰娃举手，“昨天晚上你们到底发生了什么我很好奇。”   
    “我也是。”周知方说道。   
    宇野昌磨也点点头。   
    眼看自己一群狐朋狗友（？）跟八卦杂志记者采访明星似地把他团团围住，金博洋想了想，反正都和羽生结弦睡一张床上了，身正不怕影子斜，他什么出格的事儿都没干，干脆理直气壮地把筷子一撂，懒得逃避。   
    “也没什么，我们就是睡在了同一张床上而已。”   
    “啊——”   
    梅德韦杰娃和本田真凛的尖叫声把金博洋、周知方和宇野昌磨吓了一跳，周围不断有人投来诧异的目光。   
    车俊焕咬着他的嘴唇，其实他忍住了尖叫的冲动，只是他实在没有办法相信他根红苗正天真无邪勇气可嘉（？）的天哥居然会主动出击。   
    从此金博洋在车俊焕心中的人设骤然崩塌。   
    “也没办法嘛！”金博洋十分不满，“人家羽生不想打地铺也不想睡沙发想睡床也很正常，况且本来就是我占了人家的床啊。有什么不对的吗？”   
    其他人一片沉默。   
    “咳，我觉得，这个事情，我们必须深入探讨一下其他的可能性。”   
    车俊焕说完这句话之后朝梅德韦杰娃使了个眼色，梅德韦杰娃心领神会。   
    “关于博洋同学昨晚究竟还发生了什么，我们有必要好好探讨一下。博洋同学，请你先走一步吧，我们要好好商量一下。”   
    金博洋虽然丈二和尚摸不着头脑，但还是听了梅德韦杰娃的话，况且他答应羽生结弦要在半个月之内练出一组巴赫平均律，他必须抓紧时间，否则他的大佬师兄有的是法子好好教训他。   
    金博洋走后，其他人都松了口气。   
    “唉，哥大不中留啊。”车俊焕用上了他新学的一句中文。   
    “博洋同学真可怜。”梅德韦杰娃表示怜悯。   
    “不过只能祝他们幸福了。”本田真凛说道。   
    周知方和宇野昌磨看着他们三个，互相看了一眼，宇野昌磨耸了耸肩。   
      
    晚上放学，金博洋终于回到了他最爱的床的怀抱。   
    “啊，还是自己的被子最舒服。”金博洋如此感叹道。   
   从卫生间出来的车俊焕看了他一眼，爬到上铺时叹了口气。   
   金博洋拿出手机，开始各种搜刮生涯。   
   直到周知方发给他一个链接。   
   他一脸茫然地点开来。   
    F大校内论坛————八卦区————当大佬碰上小萌新！   
    1L：[图片.jpg]   
   这是本人于今日早上在上课路上拍到的照片。   
   楼主我就不多说了你们来说说感想吧。   
    2L：   
    哎我去，这不是音乐系的大佬羽生结弦吗？旁边那个是谁啊？   
    3L：   
    回楼上，这是我们招考时专业成绩排名第一的金博洋，据说咱音乐系主任Brian Oser都很看好他。   
    4L：   
    连音乐系主任都看好他？那不也是大佬吗？   
    5L：   
    对啊，乐理考试听音题拿满分的那种。   
    6L：   
    膜拜大佬   
    7L：   
    就没人好奇为什么他们笑成这样吗   
    8L：   
    楼上+1，同很好奇   
    9L：   
    恕我直言这两位大佬怕是压力太大然后就以互相取笑为乐   
    10L：   
    楼上你的脑洞有点大啊233333   
    11L：   
    我要来爆个料！这两位关系不一般的！   
    12L：   
    楼上请说出你的故事   
    13L：   
    不会吧？他们难道是那种关系？   
    14L：   
    还没有真凭实据别乱开脑洞啊喂   
    15L：楼主   
    艾特11L   
    16L：   
    今天早上我们乐理课，金博洋大佬不知道为什么跟羽生结弦大佬一起出现，金大佬笑得生活不能自理，还是羽生大佬抱着他来的！对！就是抱着他来的！   
    17L：   
    我去这么精彩的吗！！   
    18L：   
    16楼请继续我已经准备好了西瓜   
    19L：   
    然后羽生大佬就跟快要发火的老头子说，金大佬是他师弟，因为某些原因来迟了，叫他别对金大佬撒气，会给他老师Oser教授说几句好话之类的。老头子还真不生气了，居然就放他进来了！   
    20L：   
    同楼上，我也是目击者之一，以前我们课上有个长得不错的韩国小哥迟到，就被老头子罚做额外的乐理题，好像还是金大佬的舍友来着。   
    21L：   
    重点来了啊各位   
    ［图片.jpg］   
    22L：   
    ！！！！！！！！！！   
    23L：   
    卧槽！揉头毛！这图片是真的吗！   
    24L：   
    我作证！跟上面两位也是同一堂乐理课！我们全教室都可以作证！绝无造假！   
    25L：   
    我的妈我想魂穿金大佬啊啊啊啊啊啊啊   
    26L：   
    虽然不是很清楚但是羽生大佬的眼神看得出来宠上天了啊啊啊啊   
    27L：   
    WTF？！我们大二大三一群女生不管有没有男朋友都被他迷得神魂颠倒就让一个大一新生占到便宜了？有组团找他谈人生的吗！   
    28L：   
    楼上冷静下先，这位金大佬虽然是大佬，但人家近水楼台先得月，您没看前面吗，金大佬是羽生大佬的师弟   
    29L：   
    为什么！他抢了我未来的老公好吗！   
    30L：   
    不服！我们一群女的追他追得要死要活还不如一个男的？！走走走找他谈人生去！   
    31L：   
    我的老公你不要我了吗QAQ   
    32L：   
    楼上三位醒醒好吗，人家羽生大佬快毕业了还是单身汉一个，也没见他跟谁传过绯闻，唯一一次闹得最厉害的还是和舞蹈系的大姐大隋文静，但人家不是一般人，亲自窥屏然后截了图放了狠话，说要是再造谣就亲自带着她搭档上门找麻烦去，反正人家有实力放在这里，得了那么多国内外奖项奖牌都可以闪瞎人了，老师也都睁一只眼闭一只眼。不过羽生大佬也站出来说过话，他和隋姐姐只是朋友关系，而且人家隋文静的搭档早就在人家毕业典礼上当场表白了，这么一来也没有人敢多嘴了，怕多嘴会挨打，你们不知道吗   
    33L：   
    楼上+1，本大四毕业生劝姑娘们都还是理智点吧，天涯何处无芳草何必单恋一枝花，而且照片上都可以看出来了，羽生大佬这回对这个金小弟可能真的有那么点意思   
    34L：   
    本层主来说一句，据知情人透露，俩人一块儿听音乐，金大佬听着听着觉着了，羽生大佬特别男友力max地把他背回家去了！   
    35L：   
    楼上是真的吗如果是真的这对CP我绝对站啊   
    36L：   
    姑娘们准备大开脑洞吧   
    37L：   
    而且注意到没，今天金大佬笑得生活不能自理那样儿，羽生大佬还把他抱过来的，而且是半公主抱！   
    38L：   
    妈耶甜到爆了！请允许我站这对！   
    39L：   
    楼上+1！带我一个！   
    40L：   
    我也站！   
    41L：楼主   
    既然如此本楼主也义不容辞了，我站！   
    42L：   
    一秒从女友粉变CP粉，羽生大佬和金大佬请一定要幸福！   
    ……   
    这什么玩意儿？   
    金博洋又傻眼了。   
    为什么会有人知道羽生结弦把睡着了的他背回家这件事？   
    绝对是车俊焕或者梅德韦杰娃干的！   
    而且那张照片是什么时候偷拍的？手速忒快了吧！   
    车俊焕在上铺也在看这篇帖子，笑得直捶床，对面的宇野昌磨也露出了意味不明的笑容，周知方拿着手机捂着脸，但也绝对是在笑！   
    说好的舍友爱呢？   
    金博洋对于舍友把自己卖了的这件事情欲哭无泪。   
    第三天早上，一向元气满满的金博洋蔫头耷脑精神萎靡，周身散发着生人勿近的气场。   
    “哎，天哥这是怎么了？ ”   
    车俊焕凑在周知方耳边问道。   
    “这就要问梅娃了，她和本田同学昨天背着我们都做了些什么。”   
    周知方掂量着手里那本刚买的莎士比亚诗集，漫不经心地回答道。   
    “但我觉得你也应该考虑一下你自己。”   
    宇野昌磨慢腾腾地说道。   
    周知方和车俊焕同时看向他。   
    宇野昌磨把自己的手机放在两人面前，指了指某一个日期。   
    “米沙前辈所说的光棍节，快到了。”


	15. 光棍节快乐之一：对象是谁

    经过了军训和校运会之后，金博洋觉得时间过得格外快。   
    先是自己、车俊焕和周知方三个十月份生人相继过完了生日，整个宿舍最老的金博洋已经离二十岁大关只有一步之遥，光荣地迈进十九岁，车俊焕和周知方十八岁成年了，至少是中国意义上的成年，至于宇野昌磨，他表示自己的生日还早着呢，他并不急于和金博洋一样成为十九岁的超龄儿童（？）。   
    金博洋鉴于之前同学梅德韦杰娃、前辈戈米沙和老铁隋文静捅出来的篓子，已经不敢再邀请他们了，而车俊焕和周知方的生日又离得很近，宇野昌磨就提议把两个人的生日并在一天过，金博洋买了个蛋糕和十八根蜡烛，在学校出门左转的那家餐厅里给车俊焕和周知方过生日。   
    金博洋把十八根蜡烛插在蛋糕上，一一点好，周知方和车俊焕看了对方一眼，同时吹灭了蜡烛。   
    “鉴于你们天哥我五音不全，生日歌就不唱了。但是祝福还是需要的，小周啊，还有小车，祝贺你们在大天朝正式成年，十八岁生日快乐！”   
    车俊焕欢呼着给了金博洋一个熊抱，差点没把他扑倒在餐厅的沙发上，宇野昌磨露出了难得的笑容，也给了周知方一个拥抱。   
    “好了好了，赶紧麻溜儿的许个愿吧，咱们还要分蛋糕呢。”金博洋费了老大劲儿才把车俊焕从自己身上推开。   
    周知方望着灭了的蜡烛，闭上眼睛，双手合十抵在额头上，车俊焕托着腮，不多时就想好了。   
    “我希望我的学期成绩可以过关，交响乐团的谱子不要太难。”   
    “那小周呢？”金博洋看向周知方。   
    周知方回忆着自己曾经经历过的所有不顺心的事情，不知为何，脑海里反反复复出现着某个名字，他想了想，睁开眼睛，对上金博洋和车俊焕期待的目光。   
    他笑了，有几分释然。   
    “我希望能和我珍视的人一直在一起。”   
    周知方说完这句话之后其他三人都安静了，空气中莫名多出了几丝淡淡的伤感。   
    “珍视的人？”车俊焕满脸问号，“是指谁啊？”   
    周知方只是笑着看向他。   
    “你听不出来吗？”金博洋明白周知方的意思，但是想了想还是决定替他隐瞒，“当然是我们啊，因为我们是他的朋友。”   
    “我也是这么认为的。”宇野昌磨也明白周知方话中有话。   
    “没关系的！”车俊焕拍拍周知方的肩膀，“我们一直都会是好朋友。”   
    周知方小鹿般清澈的眼睛眨了眨，笑着说了声好啊。   
    回宿舍的路上，车俊焕跟宇野昌磨讨论着他刚下载的游戏，金博洋和周知方稍微落后几步。   
    “幸好小车没听出来。”金博洋看着他，“否则一定会被他追问着不放的。”   
    周知方沉默着，没有说话。   
    金博洋叹了口气，揽过他的肩膀。   
    “别想了，我都明白。你是在想那位陈巍学长吧。”   
    “我想他又有什么用呢？”周知方苦笑，“他是舞蹈系的高材生，身边肯定有很多女孩子喜欢，我只是他的发小而已，想在一起的可能性太小了。”   
    “他喜不喜欢你，你不争取一次的话，你怎么会知道答案呢。”金博洋道，“你做什么样的决定，只要不是太过分，我们都会支持你。”   
    还没等周知方开始他的日常文艺，金博洋的下一句话立刻就终结了此刻的气氛。   
    “反正光棍节也快到了，你不是为了要跟陈楷雯同学配合舞蹈，所以被文静姐撮合了你和陈巍学长吗？虽然那是演戏，但你何不主动出击来一场真的？”   
    周知方脚下一个趔趄，差点没站稳。   
    “哎你别太激动啊。”金博洋捞住他，“我只是给你出个主意而已啊，你别玩脱了啊。”   
    “那我也有一个主意。”周知方一本正经地看着他。   
    “我也建议你和羽生前辈去谈一场真正的恋爱，毕竟你们什么事情都做过了。”   
    金博洋险些没站稳，整个人往前倒了一下。   
    “我们什么奇怪的事情都没做啊喂！”   
      
    陈巍躺在宿舍的床上，百无聊赖地刷着推特和ins。   
    从陈楷雯和周知方被隋文静安排要合作排练一个舞蹈时，他就很郁闷。   
    从小到大，自从陈楷雯一家搬到犹他州盐湖城，也就是陈巍的家所在的城市并在同一所学校读书时，陈楷雯从来都处于陈巍的全面保护之下，但陈楷雯长大后，陈巍也不能用任何理由再限制她的行动。   
    但是陈巍特别郁闷的是，小时候一直和自己形影不离却成天互怼的周知方，居然是陈楷雯的舞伴，这让他十分不甘心。   
    明明同样是华裔，周知方同样学过钢琴，同样学过舞蹈，甚至比周知方还要专业许多的自己，却遭到了陈楷雯的嫌弃。   
    “Nathan，would you go out to have supper？（你出去吃晚饭吗？）”   
    和他同一宿舍的美国人Adam Rippon背着包打算出门，看见陈巍躺在床上一副无精打采的样子，开口用英文问道。   
    “No，I'm not hungry.（不用了，我不饿。）”陈巍摇头。   
    “I see.I'll ask Kolyada and Misha to go with me.(那我叫科尔亚达和米沙和我一起去了。）”   
    “Goodbye.”   
    Rippon出门后，宿舍里只剩下陈巍一个人。   
    陈巍拿着手机翻了半天，终于还是把手机锁了屏扔在床上，双手枕在脑后。   
    他也看到了校园网上关于羽生结弦和金博洋的那篇帖子，不由得有些生气。   
    他是在读大一的时候认识的羽生结弦，那时候为了要给自己的舞蹈选择乐曲，他不得不来找羽生结弦帮忙，虽然羽生结弦那时候根据他的专业给他挑了一首他十分不喜欢的古典舞曲，但两人也算是关系比较好的朋友了。而现在从网络上羽生结弦对金博洋的举动，足以看出来羽生结弦作为金博洋的同门师兄，绝非单纯的前辈对后辈的关心。   
    陈巍认为那些并不是空穴来风，因为他在这一届新生招考的那段时间里，听过羽生结弦提到关于金博洋的事情，而且他也听同宿舍的戈米沙提起他曾经让羽生结弦和金博洋一起吃pocky棒的恶作剧并且两个人还误打误撞真的亲到了一起的事情。   
    陈巍想不通，为什么十年前分开的童年伙伴，会在十年后大洋彼岸的中国重逢，他本以为这段和周知方青梅竹马的友情只会以后用来回忆，此生他们不再会有交集，却不想他再次出现在自己的面前。   
    仿佛他命里注定了要和周知方有联系。   
    前两天他那个不八卦会死人的舍友戈米沙就举着手机嬉皮笑脸地对自己说十一月到了，什么中国的光棍节也快了，问自己有没有找到谁一起过，他果断把自己的包往对方脸上一砸表示并不想理他。   
    陈巍想到之前被隋文静撮合自己和周知方并谓之寻找舞蹈感觉的事情，顿时联想到了周知方。说起来，自从自己那天主动伸出手之后，周知方就没再联系过他，除了那天舞蹈排练。   
    反正自己还在跟舞蹈系拉丁舞专业的美国美女前辈Ashely Wagnar闹绯闻，而且是对方有意先挑起的，不如干脆把周知方叫出来，也可以让那些八卦的家伙闭嘴。   
    陈巍看那天周知方的脸色就有些不对劲，像是有些期待却又有些失望，借着这个机会，他也正好能够和他谈谈，到底周知方一直以来是怎么看待他才会露出那样的神情。   
    他拿起了手机，在联系人里从上往下翻，翻到字母Z，点开了周知方的号码，按下拨通键。   
    一阵电话铃声之后，电话接通了。   
    “喂？”   
    陈巍听到周知方声音的那一瞬间迟疑了一下。   
    “是周……周知方吗？”   
    “是我，怎么了，陈巍学长？”   
    对于陈巍直呼自己名字，周知方明显还没来得及接受。   
    陈巍想了想，还是决定赌上自己一世泡妞和搭讪女生的英明，主动出击。   
    “那个……十一月十一号的时候，你有空吗？”   
    电话那头周知方停下了手里还在做题的笔。   
    “那天我倒是没什么安排。怎么了，你找我有事吗？”   
    “是……是的。”   
    “哦？学长你知道那天是什么日子吗？”   
    陈巍语塞，他不知道应该怎么回答。   
    “学长你这么受欢迎，要是你这句话向那些女孩子说了，她们估计拼得头破血流也要答应你的要求吧。”周知方漫不经心地说道。   
    “周知方，你说这些话是什么意思？”   
    “难道你不懂吗？像学长这么受女生欢迎，却特地打电话给我约在十一月十一日见面，学长你就没什么别的目的吗？”周知方说这句话的时候语气中带着几分嘲讽和轻佻，还有浓重的猜疑。   
    听见这句语气和小时候周知方嘲笑他时差不多的话，陈巍立刻就沉不住气了。   
    “你是在怀疑我吗？”陈巍不禁提高了声音，“你认为我在十一月十一日约你见面是别有用心，难道是你心虚了？你恐怕把隋老师说的那些话都当真了才会这么想吧。”   
    “够了，你这样怀疑我，你有什么根据吗？”周知方打断他。   
    “你问我有什么根据？你的话里都是破绽，我还想问你你到底是什么意思，没想到这个问题会被你先问出来。既然你想知道我有什么根据，就在十一月十一日来赴我的约，街心公园沿河步道的那座银鸽雕像下，晚上六点半，我们在那里见面。”   
    说完这番有点像给对方下挑战书的话，陈巍没等周知方来得及反驳，就挂断了。   
    “陈巍！”   
    周知方喊道，但对方已经挂了电话。   
    他把手机狠狠地往桌上一摔，把坐在对面研究乐理题的车俊焕和金博洋吓了一跳。   
    “小……小周你怎么了？”   
    周知方很少发脾气，因此金博洋不禁感到十分疑惑。   
    “没什么，有人约我十一月十一号见面。”周知方淡淡地说道。   
    “嗯？方方哥你有约会的对象了？”车俊焕也抬起头来，“对象是谁？”   
    周知方合上书，长出了一口气。   
    “到时候再告诉你们。”   
    他并不想说太多，任凭车俊焕在那里臆猜着。   
      
    撂下那些话的陈巍立刻就后悔了。   
    他承认他的性格有些桀骜不驯，对别人的质疑都要用事实来证明才会服气，周知方在电话中质疑自己别有用心的态度让他莫名感到很烦躁。   
    陈巍是在五岁的时候认识的周知方，那时候刚过完三岁生日的周知方还是个会跟在陈巍身边把他当哥哥一样看待的小孩子，尽管自己也是个不知天高地厚的淘气孩子，动不动就和哥哥姐姐们闹起来，不管是亲生的还是亲戚家的。妈妈为了让他稍微安分点，就让他学了钢琴和芭蕾舞，生性好动的陈巍很讨厌被按在钢琴椅子上，却很喜欢芭蕾舞，那时候的他柔韧性还很不错，一字马劈叉什么的说来就来，但也只是一些基本功和基本舞步而已。为了在小周知方面前显摆，小陈巍有事没事就穿着跳芭蕾舞用的软鞋在家里跳来跳去，来来回回也就那几个动作，也不知道是不专心学还是怎么的，好一段时间没有进步，小周知方很快就看腻了并且发出无情吐槽。   
    “你真的会跳芭蕾舞吗？就那几个动作，一点都不好看，还不如马戏团的小丑呢。”小周知方往往都在小陈巍开始跳舞时就拿着中英双语的图画书坐在旁边看。   
    “那你来跳啊！只会在我旁边看书的家伙算什么？看了就会跳吗？”小陈巍很不服气。   
    “我可不想这么累，但是我随便跳都比你好看就是了。”小周知方回嘴。   
    这样的拌嘴桥段在当时就是家常便饭，但是久而久之，小周知方习惯了小陈巍唯恐天下不乱爱搞事的性格，小陈巍也习惯了小周知方一直吐槽他的舞姿，慢慢地小陈巍也会静下心来，凭着自己年长一些的经验，教小周知方读五线谱，一起在钢琴上瞎七搭八胡编乱造出根本不搭调的曲子，一起在院子里的草地上并排坐着看书，小周知方看到喜欢的故事了，但小陈巍看不懂那些方块字，小周知方就耐心地用中文混着英文讲给他听，还给他读那些难懂的诗，小陈巍也很认真地听进去了，回家还会向妈妈炫耀一番，妈妈也会夸他聪明，夸小周知方很懂事。   
    在接下来的五年当中，两个孩子虽然还是会因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事就斗嘴，还要装腔作势地学电视上看到的功夫片里的大侠然后打起来，把两位妈妈急得不行，再被各自拎回家。   
    在陈巍七岁，周知方五岁的时候，已经上小学的小陈巍回家看到红着眼圈倔强地抿着嘴唇，任他妈妈怎么问都不肯开口的小周知方，自己跑过去一问，才知道在学校里其他的白人孩子都因为他是亚洲人而瞧不起他，有个过分一点的男孩甚至打了想要辩解的小周知方一拳，这一拳打得狠了，以至于小周知方白白净净的脸上多了一个乌青块。由于身材比白人孩子要瘦小，也因为自尊心太强，不想和对方结下梁子，就不愿意告诉老师自己被欺负了。   
    小周知方说完这些，委屈得眼泪都出来了，小陈巍一听就不爽了，瞒着小周知方和两家的妈妈到小周知方的学校里找到那个男孩，和他大吵了一架，甚至动起了手，老师通知两家妈妈赶来的时候，先动手欺负人的男孩已经哭着道歉了。   
    小陈巍自然是被带回家教育了一顿，但小周知方知道以后，拉着他的手十分愧疚地和他道歉，差点又要哭出来。小陈巍顶着一头打架过后乱七八糟的卷发和两个黑眼圈，拍拍他的背，安慰他说：   
    “本来就是他不对，是他先看不起你的，我们不是美国人怎么了，难道就天生低人一等吗？你不用怕，以后有谁再欺负你，说你坏话，你就来告诉我，我帮你教训他，我一定会保护你的！”   
    小周知方听了之后睁着乌溜溜的眼睛看着他。   
    “真的吗？”   
    “当然，妈妈说过男子汉大丈夫，绝不说谎，敢作敢当。”   
    小周知方又流泪了，但是他还在笑。   
    “说好了哦，我们永远都是好朋友。”   
    “嗯！”   
    从那以后，小周知方的同学听说他有个护短的大哥哥之后，没再敢欺负他，小周知方也尽量对身边的同学们很友善，终于平安地升上小学。   
    陈巍的芭蕾舞跳得越来越好，周知方的成绩也步步高升，他们在这个白人孩子为主的环境中相互依赖，相互支持。   
    在和周知方分开之后，陈巍还是会想起这件事情，然后跟陈楷雯絮絮叨叨好一会儿，以至于陈楷雯很想把手里还没凉透的热狗塞进陈巍的嘴巴里让他闭嘴，但她还是保持着作为一个淑女的良好仪态，因为陈巍跟自己一旦吵起来绝对要说自己还不如周知方那么温柔善良好脾气软性子要她这个妹妹有何用。而目光敏锐的陈楷雯在看到隋文静说要自己和周知方搭档的时候陈巍的脸色时就明白了一切，陈巍怀疑陈楷雯故意在自己面前拉住周知方的胳膊表现出亲密的样子就是要刺激自己，但陈楷雯就是不告诉他，他也只能自己胡乱猜测着。  
    然而这一次陈巍还真猜对了。   
    但周知方的表情让他犹豫了一下。   
    自己和周知方十年不见，回忆起小时候的那些事情自然会感慨万千难以言说，而陈巍知道以周知方的性格，自然会成长为一个寡言少语、温润谦和的人，小时候就不会将心里的痛苦大方地说出来的周知方，何况是表达出人生中最重要但也是最必须慎重对待的感情。   
    周知方和陈巍，作为两个生在西方欧美社会之中的华裔孩子，他们能够没有任何隔阂地成为朋友，因为汉语就是他们最本能的语言，家庭环境的影响和他们身体里流淌着的同样的华夏血脉使他们和周围的白人孩子显得格格不入，年纪尚小的他们把彼此当做除了自己家人以外唯一能够依靠和信任的人。长大以后的陈巍逐渐融入了美国校园生活，开朗好强的性格和酷似明星的外貌使他吸引了许多女孩子的注意，但陈巍在和人相处的过程中始终保持着一颗警戒心，他在心中默认的最能够信任的朋友，只有周知方一个。   
    这种想法使他感到了恐惧，陈巍表面上是个放荡不羁的花花公子，陈楷雯开玩笑说他换女朋友的次数都快比他从小到大参加国内外舞蹈比赛赢来的奖牌都多了。但连同校的堂妹陈楷雯都不知道的是，陈巍只是用这样的方式来掩饰自己心中对周知方的那份依赖感。   
    听中俄混血的舍友戈米沙说，十一月十一日是所谓的光棍节，身边有许多男生女生不管有没有谈过恋爱，都抢着在十一月十一日前脱单，而不是傻愣愣地等着被人闪瞎，就比如陈楷雯的老师隋文静和她的搭档韩聪。根据和隋韩二人保持着合作关系的羽生结弦所说，隋文静是不折不扣的大姐大性格，就连她的长相也带着与生俱来的女王气息，性格高傲的她偏偏和最安静最不喜欢出人头地的韩聪最合得来，也有了“F大舞蹈伉俪”之称，连羽生结弦都不得不吐槽自己在旁边都要被闪瞎了。而一向好胜心强的陈巍自从被隋文静训练过后自然不肯服输，无论是在什么方面。   
    而隋文静的话恰好给了他启发。   
    陈巍第一次觉得隋文静是个很擅长看透人心的人。


	16. 光棍节快乐之二：乱配组可还行

    又到了周末，也预示着又到了F大的才子才女们玩心大起的时候。而才互相认识不久的金博洋的宿舍和梅德韦杰娃的宿舍也在食堂聚餐。  
    “光棍节？那是什么？”  
    初来乍到的本田真凛对于这个新名词感到十分陌生。  
    “据说是在南方的一所学校流传开来的。”天朝人金博洋面对一众来自异国他乡的外国人解释道，“说通俗点，就是那些单身一族们为了庆祝自己还没谈恋爱而举办的节日。”  
    “为什么连自己还没谈恋爱都要庆祝啊？”扎吉托娃不明白。  
    “你们天朝人还真是会玩。”梅德韦杰娃感叹。  
    作为地道的天朝东北大老爷们儿，一向有“怼天怼地金天天”之称的金博洋虽然很少打架但他的嘴上功夫可谓造诣颇深，面对来自五湖四海的各种奇妙语言，他都能靠着自己的迷之听力和迷之理解力在短时间内用他特有的东北话怼得人无话可说，但在战斗民族中人梅德韦杰娃和扎吉托娃面前，他也没了怼回去的胆，况且他对那些将“光棍节”传播开来的人的智商也表示怀疑。  
    “但是现在越来越多的人选择在光棍节脱单，所以光棍节已经不是传统意义上的光棍节了。”  
    “哦，天哥的意思是要我们赶紧谈恋爱咯？”车俊焕问道。  
    “呃……”金博洋迟疑了一下。  
    “我可不想这么早谈恋爱。”本田真凛道。  
    “有你们这么多人在，那个什么光棍节也不愁没人陪啊。”扎吉托娃附和。  
    “我哥就不一样了，他就是个花花公子，在美国的时候不知道祸害了多少女孩子，连我闺蜜都差点中了他的撩妹大法，而且他也不屑过这种节日。”陈楷雯撇撇嘴。  
    “对了Karen，你和那位数学系的Vincent同学没有什么进展吗？我看你们挺合适的啊，你不是还对他很有好感吗？”本田真凛问道。  
    金博洋听到周知方的名字条件反射扭过头，不过他想起来今天周知方参加数学系的集训去了，没有和他们一起来吃饭，小小地松了口气。  
    “哈？Vincent不是我喜欢的类型啦，你是怎么看出来的？”陈楷雯反问，“难道真凛你喜欢他吗？”  
    “才没有啦，我只是问问而已！”本田真凛立刻推脱道，“只是看之前你很亲昵地拉住了他的手，所以问问啦。”  
    “你看不出来吗？”陈楷雯道，“之前我老师要让我和Vincent合作，然后为了把舞蹈的禁忌这一主题表现得更好，让我哥和Vincent谈场恋爱，都是为了撮合他们啦。”  
    “你怎么知道是撮合他们？”车俊焕停下手里吃饭的筷子。  
    “女生的直觉。”陈楷雯笑得很神秘。  
    陈楷雯的笑容让金博洋不寒而栗，他壮着胆子也插了一句话：  
    “所以……你是在刺激陈巍学长？”  
    “博洋同学很懂嘛。”陈楷雯赞道。  
    “可你为什么要刺激你哥？”  
    “你们有所不知，我九岁的时候搬到我哥出生的盐湖城，妈妈说我们两家是近亲，住在一起也可以互相照料，我们在同一所学校上学，只差了一个年级，那时候他总是会跟我提起他有个玩得很好的青梅竹马，就是在我家搬过去的不久之前刚刚离开那里的Vincent，他总是会提起他。因为那时候还小，吵起来的时候我哥就会说我还不如Vincent那么乖，他还是喜欢跟Vincent在一起玩这种话。长大以后，他开始到处交女朋友，最长的一个我记得他们相处了半年，最后分手了，最短的一次只相处了三天就没戏唱了。奇怪的是，每一次都是他提出的分手，跟女朋友分手以后都会找我诉苦，说自己还是没找到一个理想的，然后他就会各种提到Vincent有多安静多沉稳多听话。我好多次跟他开玩笑说你干脆以后找Vincent当女朋友算了，他马上就很生气，说自己不可能喜欢Vincent，然后又找了新女朋友向我证明。”  
    陈楷雯说了一大段，她拿起桌子上的饮料灌了一大口，才在众人好奇的目光中继续讲下去。  
    “我其实听那么多次，也觉得他实在是太别扭了，明明就是对Vincent念念不忘，还要逞强找那么多女朋友，可能我哥就是你们天朝说的，口嫌体正直吧。”  
    “我觉得那应该叫傲娇？”梅德韦杰娃猜测。  
    “我觉得应该叫闷骚。”车俊焕道。  
    “你们都是什么脑回路啊。”金博洋和宇野昌磨在一旁听得满脸黑线，宇野昌磨眼看就要按捺不住拿出手机录一段其余五人的对话发给周知方了，金博洋眼疾手快地抢过他的手机然后关了机塞进宇野昌磨的包里。  
    “宇野你冷静一下先……”  
    “我觉得Vincent同学和Karen的哥哥挺般配的啊，他俩都是那种不坦率的人。”  
    “是吧是吧……”  
    这下完了。金博洋绝望地想。  
    这群姑娘都是脑洞不输好莱坞编剧的，一旦被她们抓到可以大开脑洞的话题就停不下来了。金博洋正绞尽脑汁想阻止她们继续讨论下去，车俊焕忽然发话了。  
    “我觉得我们也可以帮他们想个办法。”  
    “什么办法？”  
    “我们也可以假装有谁谈恋爱了，然后Nathan学长和方方哥肯定会按捺不住有所行动的。”  
    金博洋觉得自己已经没有办法拯救世界了。  
    ――小车，我知道你学中文很努力，但是成语真的不能随便乱用啊。  
    “这个办法不错。”  
    梅德韦杰娃和陈楷雯居然还真的同意了。  
    “那要让谁和谁来凑成一对刺激他们呢？”扎吉托娃托着下巴作冥思苦想状。  
    “我想到了！天哥，就你和羽生前辈了！”  
    金博洋冷不丁被车俊焕拍了肩膀，吓得从椅子上蹦了起来。  
    “听说羽生前辈对博洋同学有意思？那就正好借着这个机会向他表白啊。”  
    “喂喂喂，你们也够了吧！”金博洋对此表示十分的抗议，“也许人家只是关心我一下呢？羽生那么优秀，肯定也有很多女孩子喜欢他啊。”  
    “你看你看，叫人家都不带上‘前辈’的称呼了，肯定是发生过什么事情才会这样啦。”  
    “是羽生让我这么叫他啊，他说一直叫他前辈显得我们关系不好。”  
    “那羽生前辈的意思是希望你们关系好？”  
    “呃……”金博洋迟疑了一下，“我也不知道来着……”  
    “那你就主动出击啊！”梅德韦杰娃忽地站起来双手撑在桌子上凑到金博洋面前，“反正你也不知道羽生前辈是什么意思，不如先开口表达一下你的态度再说嘛。”  
    “梅娃说得不错啊，万一人家羽生前辈对你也有意思那不就成了吗？”陈楷雯点点头。  
    “可这样不是太莽撞了些……”  
    此话一出，四座皆叹兮。  
    “博洋同学。”陈楷雯摇摇头，“亏我还从Vincent那里知道你有个外号叫做‘天总’，结果你胆子这么小的嘛？”  
    “我建议博洋君你还是按他们的话做吧。”宇野昌磨慢条斯理地说道。          
    ——完了，连宇野昌磨也被他们同化了。  
    金博洋感受到了深深深深的绝望。  
    “否则他们就会立刻动手把你五花大绑打包送到羽生前辈手里了。”  
    金博洋抬起头，才发现车俊焕、梅德韦杰娃和本田真凛三脸恨铁不成钢的表情。  
    全程一直安安静静的扎吉托娃也站在宇野昌磨这边，只见她带着十分认真的表情看着自己：  
    “我觉得，如果你先对羽生前辈说明你的心情，说不定他原本的决定也会因你而有所改变哦。”  
    这句话让金博洋愣了一下。  
    “可能他原本有喜欢的女孩子，可是那个女孩子不喜欢他，而你向他主动表白，说不定羽生前辈就会改变主意喜欢你呢。”  
    扎吉托娃这番话让金博洋没办法再继续拒绝了，毕竟他心里除了对羽生结弦的崇敬之外，还带着几分憧憬和仰慕，这是他之前没有对羽生结弦说过的。  
    “好吧。”金博洋的声音软了下来。  
    车俊焕、梅德韦杰娃、本田真凛和陈楷雯在心里为扎吉托娃点了个赞。  
    “但是光是你和羽生前辈，可能没有多大效果，还需要更多人来伪装成已经谈恋爱的样子，应该找谁呢？”梅德韦杰娃的手支成八字抵在下巴上。  
    “也不一定非要是异性才可以啊。”陈楷雯微笑道，“Vincent和我哥还有羽生前辈和博洋同学不都是同性吗？我们也可以试试啊。”  
    “你是说……我们几个？”扎吉托娃问道。  
    听到这些话的金博洋顿时颓废地倒在椅子靠背上，他意识到自己已经无法阻止    这些姑娘们想出什么更加离谱的主意来了。  
    “对啊，我们就随便组个Couple，而且我在动漫里也看到过有女生和女生谈恋爱的啦，所以没关系的。”经验十分丰富的本田真凛骄傲地拍了拍自己的胸口。  
    ——这群女生想玩百合。  
    同样看过了各种乱七八糟的日本动漫的金博洋脑海里顿时跳出这个词，但他实在不想费口舌再给这些外国人们解释，便闭嘴了。  
    梅德韦杰娃想了想，拉过扎吉托娃和自己靠在一起。  
    “我和阿丽娜都是俄罗斯人，如果用俄语交流的话根本不会有谁听得懂我们在说什么，我看我们就在一起好了。”  
    “那我和Karen在一起吗？”本田真凛十分激动。  
    陈楷雯刮了一下她的鼻子：“真凛你就算了吧，我看你和宇野同学倒是可以配成一对，你们都是日本人嘛。”  
    “那Karen你呢？”车俊焕问道。  
    “我？就和你啊。”陈楷雯笑得眉眼弯弯。  
    “诶？真的吗？”  
    宇野昌磨在一旁十分无辜地看着他们，金博洋拍拍的他的肩膀，叹了口气。  
    “为了小周的幸福，你就牺牲一下吧。”  
    “我知道。”  
    宇野昌磨面无表情地说道。  
    “也是为了你的幸福。”  
    金博洋一口老血差点喷出来。

    “Karen，一起吃饭吗？”  
    陈巍站在陈楷雯练习的舞蹈房门口。  
    “不了。”  
    陈楷雯一边擦汗，一边拿起水喝了一口。  
    “我约了人。”  
    陈巍立刻警觉起来。  
    “就是博洋同学的舍友车俊焕啦，我看他长得挺可爱的，就先和他出来吃顿饭顺便找找感觉啦。”  
    “你恋爱了？”陈巍警觉地问道。  
    “还没有到那种境界啦，只是互相有好感而已。”陈楷雯笑了。  
    陈巍从陈楷雯的笑容中捕捉到几分幸福的意味。  
    “说起来也是小车先约我的，他说他挺喜欢我的。”  
    ——不是说亚洲人都挺含蓄的吗？怎么这个车俊焕才和他妹妹认识不久就要先发制人？  
    陈巍的嘴角抽了抽，看着陈楷雯换回衣服，然后就向舞蹈房外走，径直越过他。  
    被晾在了一边的陈巍也向舞蹈房外看了一眼，发现刚才还空无一人的走廊上，多了车俊焕的身影。  
    然后他看见陈楷雯的眼睛一亮，一路小跑着到了车俊焕身边，自然地挽住他的胳膊，两个人有说有笑地走远了。  
    陈巍：？？？？？  
    他第一次觉得经常秀恩爱给别人看的自己也被秀了一脸。  
    尽管他很想知道那到底是不是真的。

    新周一的早上。  
    一向都容易睡到所有舍友都起床了的宇野昌磨一反常态起得最早，他早早地收拾了一下就径直出门。  
    上铺刚刚坐起来的周知方揉了揉眼睛，声音还带着些刚睡醒的沙哑。  
    “嗯？宇野你起这么早干什么？”  
    “也……也没什么。”宇野昌磨难得露出了有些难为情的神情。  
    金博洋和车俊焕也从枕头上抬起头。  
    “我……去给本田同学买早饭。她说她想吃学校食堂的香菇青菜面，但是她没办法起那么早，所以拜托我早点去帮她排队。”  
    “哦……”车俊焕抓了抓有点乱的头发，“你不和我们一起吃早饭吗？”  
    “不用了，我和本田同学一起吃。”  
    宇野昌磨说完又恢复了原本的表情，他拉开门，头也不回地走出去。  
    “我先走了，再不去就买不到了。”  
    然后门被关上，留下还在各自的床上一脸懵圈的三人。  
    等金博洋、车俊焕和周知方全都下楼，在食堂里看见本田真凛和宇野昌磨两人面对面坐着，正用他们听不懂的日语交流着什么的时候，梅德韦杰娃和扎吉托娃拐着胳膊手里各拿着一杯奶茶走了，而陈楷雯看见车俊焕，又把他招呼过去了，剩下金博洋和周知方。  
    “为什么本田同学会跟宇野一起吃早饭？”周知方问另一边正在刷手机的金博洋。  
    “哎，小车和宇野都长大了，有喜欢的人了。”金博洋停下刷手机的手，叹了口气。  
    “宇野喜欢的是本田同学吗？什么时候的事情啊，他没和我们说。”  
    “听说是本田同学先对宇野有好感的。宇野虽然个子是矮了点，不过脾气确实挺好的，就是在本田同学面前有点腼腆就是了，本田同学挺单纯的，而且他们都是日本人，语言交流没有障碍，他们在一起我觉得不错。”金博洋的目光带着几分赞赏。  
    “那小车是什么情况？”  
    “这个我也不太清楚，没听说是小车还是Karen先提出的。”金博洋把杯子里的豆浆吸完然后放在一边，“不过啊，爱情来得太快就像龙卷风，这首歌听过没？”  
    周知方不知道他在说什么，只看见他拿出手机，点开微信，给人发了一条信息。周知方看见联系人的头像，是羽生结弦。  
    “我得先走了，今天羽生要给我补一补专业课，Oser教授又出去了，听说是给一个什么国际钢琴比赛当评委，有一段时间不在，叫羽生给我先上课。”  
    “你的老师好像很忙啊。”  
    “嗯，我来学校之后都没见过他几面的说。那我先走了啊。”金博洋把餐盘收好，冲着周知方挥了挥手，走出了食堂。  
    中午，周知方习惯性地打开手机，发现没有任何人给他发来消息。  
    以往的每个中午，车俊焕都会发消息给他，告诉他今天他们在什么地方等他，但今天无论是车俊焕、金博洋和宇野昌磨，甚至是梅德韦杰娃，都没有给他发来任何的消息。  
    他再想起今天早上宇野昌磨、车俊焕的举动，周知方比平常人转得要快的脑子就意识到，今天自己可能要成孤家寡人了。  
    周知方翻了翻自己的手机通讯录，除去那七个名字之外，戈米沙这样明显就是招蜂引蝶的存在被他排除在外，隋文静和韩聪这对也可以不用考虑了。剩下的只有那一个名字。  
    ——陈巍。Nathan Chen。  
    周知方看了那个号码很久，终于还是按下了拨通键。  
    电话很快就接通了，周知方有些惊讶，在前几天自己和陈巍那通电话之后，陈巍面对他的电话还能干脆地接下来。  
    “Vincent？”  
    听到陈巍叫自己英文名的周知方有那么一瞬间，回到了童年。  
    “昨天你还不这样叫我。”  
    周知方的语气十分平淡。  
    电话里陈巍似乎顿了一下，但还是接话了。  
    “Karen可以这么叫你，我就不可以吗？我对你来说，不是什么陌生人吧。”  
    “你不要忘了，我们已经十年不见了。”  
    周知方想了想，还是说出了那个英文单词。  
    “Nathan。”  
    陈巍似乎也愣了一下。  
    “你打电话给我，有什么事情吗？”  
    “你知道Karen最近怎么了吗？”  
    陈巍头脑里顿时闪现过那些陈楷雯和车俊焕并肩而行的身影。  
    “Karen她，似乎恋爱了，和你的那位舍友车俊焕。”  
    “但是不只是她，我们宿舍的宇野和本田同学的联系也多了不少。”  
    电话那头，陈巍闻言不禁发出一声轻笑。  
    “我看，也许是宇野同学对本田同学有意思吧。”  
    “这一方面，还是你比我更有经验，就凭Karen所说的你换女朋友的次数。”  
    “Vincent，你打电话来，就是为了用这件事情嘲讽我吗？”  
    周知方原本想要继续问下去，被陈巍这句话堵住了。  
    他松了口气，感觉对话的气氛又回到了几天前。  
    周知方不得不承认，陈巍说话的语气带着一些傲气。  
    他们都是二十岁上下的年轻人，正值盛年，也难免会因为有了成就而心高气傲，但周知方觉得，陈巍这种傲视群雄的胆量和好强的性格是与生俱来的，在他们的童年当中，陈巍这样的人格形象占据了周知方大部分的视线。那一段时间，周知方的眼里只有陈巍这个不服输却又十分自信的孩子。  
    但是周知方不能去责怪陈巍，他反而在那段时间的相处之下，主动接受了陈巍这种争强好胜的性格。  
    周知方自嘲地笑了笑。  
    “没有，我只是来给你答复的。”  
    “十一月十一号那天，我会准时来赴你的约。”  
    陈巍听了，不自觉地笑了笑。  
    “好啊。”  
    “我等你。”


	17. 光棍节快乐之三：约会大作战

    隋文静坐在办公室里，看了看手机上周知方和车俊焕分别给他发过来的消息，然后退出界面来，打开她给陈楷雯编舞的那个舞蹈视频看了一会儿，手里拿着一杆笔转来转去，想了好一会儿终于想出来这群小鬼头在玩什么花样。她如释重负地往后一靠，顺手拿起杯子喝了一口。  
    “静姐怎么啦？又出什么事啦？”  
    同届的研究生兼教职工，中国舞专业的于小雨看了她一眼，把刚买的星巴克咖啡摆在她桌上。  
    隋文静伸手按了按额头，叹了口气。  
    “没什么，一群小孩子玩过家家，闹到我这里来了。”  
    “这种事也能难倒我们无所不能的静姐？”于小雨笑了出来。  
    “哎哟，什么无所不能，都快把我吹到天上去了。同样是跳民族舞的，你能不能学学人家玥玥那样实在点啊。”  
    “这不是夸静姐您多才多艺才貌双全吗。”  
    “与其这么夸我还不如帮我出个主意来，这不光棍节快到了，我老铁那群小鬼头可会闹了，为了撮合我学生她哥和我老铁一舍友，连假扮情侣这种馊主意都想出来了。你说他们是不是吃饱了撑的，存心要给自己找点事干，还嫌我给他们捅娄子。”隋文静说到这件事就想狠狠翻个白眼，还想当场冲到金博洋他们宿舍抓着他衣服领子逼问他是谁出的馊主意，那味儿简直直冲脑门。  
    于小雨想了想，拿过咖啡喝了一口。  
    “嗯……这事儿确实不太好整，不过也可能给静姐您想复杂了，您再给我详细说说呗？”  
    “我想长话短说，但是说来话长啊。”隋文静狠狠地灌了自己一口咖啡。  
    “我老铁那舍友和我学生他们一家子都是美籍华裔，而且我学生她哥和我老铁的舍友是青梅竹马的小伙伴，后来不住一块儿了，联系不也断了吗？谁知道到底是孽缘还是姻缘，我学生她哥来F大读书了，结果我老铁那舍友也来这儿读书了，而且就我学生说，她哥其实对我老铁的舍友有那么点意思，毕竟都是华裔小孩，在那种环境里也只能把对方当做唯一的朋友了。我也想了个办法出来，借着我学生和我老铁舍友搭档的理由，让我老铁那舍友跟他发小来一段所谓的禁忌之恋找找舞蹈感觉，其实嘛，你懂的。”  
    “我好像懂了。”于小雨点了点头，“然后你老铁也看出来他们俩关系不简单然后就想借着光棍节刺激一下他俩？”  
    “聪明。”隋文静打了个响指，“他们现在为了撮合那两个，我学生宿舍里头的两个俄罗斯姑娘都开始玩百合了。那俩小伙子已经能算是相依为gay了，再有两个如花似玉的小姑娘因为这种事情走上歪路，我这当学姐的能不着急吗？”  
    恐怕只是你的老母亲心理在作祟吧。于小雨在心里吐槽道。  
    “这事儿还没完呢啊。”隋文静又喝了口咖啡然后继续她的“老隋故事汇”，“还有羽生结弦跟我那老铁。既然要装情侣这儿有个现成的还不搭上这不屈才了吗？于是撮合两个华裔小伙子的同时，他们也在撮合羽生结弦跟我老铁。我老铁你也知道，天生没脑子，就一超龄智障儿童，整天没心没肺就知道瞎玩，情商都低到马里亚纳海沟去了，偏偏他还把羽生结弦当尊佛像一样供着，前些天校园网上不也还传出来羽生把我老铁背回家了吗？那群姑娘就开始脑补说羽生对我老铁也有意思，这么一来二去，不就闹得这么大了吗？”  
    于小雨没话说了。  
    隋文静把咖啡一股脑赌气全喝了下去，然后把空杯子往垃圾桶里一扔，恨铁不成钢地说道：  
    “我也看得出来，羽生结弦这家伙从我认识他开始，一直到现在他都快毕业了还没女朋友，新闻部那些人存心给他闹了几次绯闻也不了了之，就比如说我认识的日本同学浅田真央，但人家对羽生没意思啊，她也跟她男朋友过得好好的。有一次还闹到我头上来了，我本来想叫韩聪出面帮我摆平的，但就他那埋汰人的哈士奇性格，还不如我自己出手。我就亲自出马把那些胡说八道的人写出来的评论全都怼了回去，敢造我的谣，那群人怕是欠收拾了。”  
    于小雨想起了那会儿还是大学生的时候，有段时间隋文静一直板着一张脸，有事没事就拿着手机在那儿噼里啪啦打字，眼神极其恐怖。于小雨还问韩聪到底发生了什么，韩聪耸耸肩膀表示并不知情。只是之后隋文静只要一出现，基本上就会有人躲得远远的，而且是某个特定人群。隋文静凭借她的实力和她的脾气，就有了“舞蹈系大姐大”的称号。  
    呃，这不是重点。  
    “静姐，你想怎么帮他们啊？”于小雨问道。  
    隋文静烦躁地抓了抓头发：“我本来想从中调剂一下的，结果被他们这一搅和，我都不知道从哪里下手了，这群小鬼也真是。”  
    “这不简单吗？”于小雨道，“既然他们想出来用假扮情侣这一套，你就来个见招拆招，你和聪哥不是咱F大除了浅田前辈和她男朋友高桥前辈之外最有名的一对儿神仙眷侣吗？你俩出马，给他们支支招，不就行了吗？”  
    “去去去，谁跟你聪哥他是神仙眷侣啊，就他那熊样儿，还入不了我的眼。”隋文静笑骂，给了于小雨不轻不重的一拳。  
    “也不知道是谁当年在毕业典礼上当着万众的面向某人表白，某人还死要面子不肯答应，好不容易自己也毕业了，那谁都读研究生了还特地跑到某人毕业典礼上又表白了一次，不过也真是稀奇，还有拿着戒指来表白的，那时候啊……”  
    “好好好我输给你了你别说了！”隋文静举双手投降，她的脸已经变得通红了，“我服了你还不行吗？别揭我老底了。咱们还是朋友。”  
    “你那还叫老底？那会儿都闹得全校皆知了。”于小雨撇撇嘴。  
    “行了行了这个话题可以不用再讲了，我去问问韩聪不就好了吗？还有，你帮我看着点玥玥跟大柳啊，别出啥事儿了。”  
    “好的好的隋妈妈，这事儿您就别操心了，交给我。”  
    “妥了。事成了我会告诉你一声。”  
   
    音乐系教职工办公楼，217号房间。  
    羽生结弦和金博洋并排坐在桌子前，两人面前摊着一本《和声学教程》，羽生结弦手里拿着笔一边在书上划重点，给他讲离调和离调模进。  
    “离调就是暂时的离开一下原调调性，既不在新调上作巩固，也不作发展，而转调是离开原调之后在新调上巩固、发展、结束。离调和转调的区别你一定要分清楚，否则到后面会越来越乱。”  
    金博洋一手托着下巴，一边看书一边听羽生结弦讲解，似乎很认真，实际上他的注意力已经完全不在听课上了。  
    听了大半个学期，金博洋还没有听腻羽生结弦的声音，因为羽生结弦的声线一直都那么干净明朗，从来没有冷下来过，只要听着他讲话，即使是下雨天也会觉得并不那么冷。金博洋曾经想过，如果羽生结弦唱歌的话，应该会很好听。  
    只可惜他从来没有见过就是了，也不知道羽生结弦作为作曲系的高材生，唱歌从来没有调子这个东西，基本都是重新谱曲。不过以金博洋的粉丝滤镜看来，他的前辈即使唱歌跑调也是值得学习的（？）。  
    还没等金博洋走神走得更厉害点，羽生结弦已经用手戳了戳他的额头。  
    “走神了？”  
    “啊？没没没没有。”金博洋结巴开了。  
    羽生结弦看他的脸色，把书拉得更近一点：“离调的概念我已经给你讲过了，离调就是指音乐作品中出现了某一临时变化音或临时带变音的和弦而引起了调性色彩的改变，而且这种改变只作了短暂停留之后又回到了原来的调性上，接下来给你讲离调的运用。”  
    “离调可以运用在乐句的内部，以丰富音乐语汇，扩展和声进行。虽短暂地离开主调触及别的调性，但只是经过性质，称作经过性离调。离调也可以发生在乐句终止处，用以加强终止和弦的地位，或者终止于副属和弦上，其后都立刻返回本调，可称作终止性离调。以某一离调片段为原型，通过模进形式形成一连串的离调，称之为离调模进。这些是需要你理解的。”  
    金博洋被这些陌生名词弄得有些晕头转向，眼神有些懵，羽生结弦看他这副样子，轻轻地叹了口气，把书合上。  
    “今天先给你讲到这里吧，再讲下去我怕你问题太多。慢慢来，别着急。”  
    “羽生。”金博洋把书收起来，抬头看着羽生结弦。  
    “怎么了？”羽生结弦看着他。  
    “我是不是很笨啊？你那时候学这些东西，应该很快吧。”  
    羽生结弦笑了，摸摸他的脑袋：“那时候我的中文还没有那么熟练，理解得也很慢，也是学了一段时间才学会的，但是Oser教授说让我慢慢来，我只是按照他教我的方法教你而已。”  
    金博洋如释重负般松了一口气，他看了看外面的天色。  
    “对了，博洋，我问你一件事情，十一月十一号那天，你有空吗？”  
    听到这个日期，金博洋整个人抖了一抖。  
    羽生结弦站起来走到窗前，又转过来看着他。  
    “十一月十一号我没什么事情，羽生你有事吗？”  
    “隋前辈刚刚发消息给我，说你们宿舍里的其他三个人都有安排了，就剩下你一个人，如果你还暂时没有其他打算的话，我想我们可以一起过。”  
    金博洋有些难以置信地摸了摸自己的耳朵。  
    “可是……羽生你那么受欢迎，肯定也有很多女孩子想和你约会吧？”  
    羽生结弦摇了摇头：“我反而不喜欢那样，我觉得与其看着她们争得头破血流，再被拿出去朝大众炫耀，倒不如找一个志同道合的朋友一起过，我找过隋前辈，但是她和韩前辈那天有约，米沙和陈巍也都有安排，我能想到的还没有安排的人，只有你一个了。”  
    说到这里金博洋的耳根子已经软了，脸颊也有些发烫，一谈到这种涉及到个人私事的话题，在别的同学面前巧舌如簧吐槽技能满点的金博洋就会变得语无伦次。  
    “我和你一起过……不太好吧？”  
    “那也没关系，我也想借这个机会多了解一下博洋的兴趣爱好之类的，以后给你上课说不定会根据你的情况来调整授课内容和方式，效果说不定也能有所改变。”  
    金博洋迟疑了一会儿，羽生结弦注视着他，忽然笑了出来。  
    “博洋是在担心什么吗？”  
    “呃……因为之前发生过那种事情，羽生你把睡着了的我背回家什么的，就够那些女生异想天开了……”  
    “原来如此，我倒不介意和博洋有所牵连哦，因为我们是师兄弟嘛，总会有人会忍不住发挥想象的。只要没有真的做什么亏心事，没什么好怕的。”  
    金博洋在心里暗暗吐槽了一句自己师兄真的是很心大，嘴巴却比脑子反应得更快了一点。  
    “如果羽生前辈这么说的话……那我也不好再拒绝了。”  
    “哦？之前你不是还不叫我前辈吗？”羽生结弦敏锐地察觉到金博洋话里的不对。  
    “哦不不不，那是顺顺口叫叫出来的。”  
    这是今天金博洋第二次舌头打结了，羽生结弦忍不住捂着嘴偷偷地笑了出来，让金博洋窘得脸红到了脖子根。  
    “那就这样说好了，十一月十一号是礼拜天，到时候我来接你，我们可以出去玩一天。”  
    “那还是麻烦羽生了。”  
    “没什么的，给我弹弹你新练的肖邦第一号叙事曲吧。”  
    “嗯，好。”  
    金博洋就这样被稀里糊涂地拉上了贼船（？）。

    看着手机上发来的消息，正在给陈楷雯上课的隋文静终于满意地点了点头。  
    “Karen，你来一下。”  
    正在压腿的陈楷雯不明所以地走了过来，看到隋文静手机上的消息时，她忍不住给了隋文静一个大大的拥抱。  
    “耶！成功了一半了！”  
    隋文静拉开陈楷雯缠在自己脖子上的胳膊，带着老母亲般欣慰的表情自言自语。  
    “天儿跟羽生这俩算是真的开窍了，我不早说了吗，羽生他情商不低的，只是还没碰到对的人而已，看来这俩算是命中注定了。”  
    “我也这么想，那天我看见博洋同学靠在羽生前辈肩膀上睡着了羽生前辈还让Vincent不要叫醒他，情愿背回家去，绝对是喜欢博洋同学。”陈楷雯从隋文静身上跳下来，喝了口水。  
    “剩下就是小周跟陈巍那俩了。”隋文静把手机扔到一边，“我说Karen，既然你哥这个楞头青死不开窍，你干嘛不干脆把小周弄到手嘞？”  
    “隋老师您不知道，我小时候跟他闹脾气，他有的是鬼点子，但是不变的就是拿我跟Vincent比，说我还不如Vincent那么听话，那么安静文雅什么的，我真的特别烦他拿这一套来挤兑我。而且他在美国那会儿换了那么多女朋友还是没有一个喜欢的，肯定他对Vincent才是真爱啊。”  
    “分析得头头是道，我都快说不过你了。”隋文静拍拍她的肩膀，“那你现在有没有看中哪个男生啊？小车车俊焕？”  
    “那只是为了刺激一下我哥，演戏而已啦，要是我哥和Vincent真的成了，就不用演啦，而且一辈子看着他们相亲相爱的也挺好。”  
    说完陈楷雯就跑远了，继续做热身运动。  
    隋文静看着她活生生把踢腿做出了胸口碎大石的气势，想了想刚才陈楷雯的话也没什么不对。  
    这么强势的女生，就像当初的自己一样，如果能找到一个真正愿意接纳她关心她的人，她这个当老师的也会很欣慰。当然，这是后话了。  
    当务之急就是要让周知方和陈巍早点认清楚自己的内心，再这么别扭下去，说不定就没戏了。

    时间很快就到了十一月十一号。  
    那一天，F大里的男生女生要么是成双成对要么是三五成群，基本都是出去玩的，连老师们也在悄悄地计划着给自己亲爱的那位一个惊喜。  
    而金博洋宿舍在礼拜六晚上日常轰趴，喝了点果啤就开始闹起来了，结果车俊焕硬是要赖在周知方的床上不肯回自己床上去，说是要给周知方告别单身，周知方没办法也只能把床让给车俊焕一半，金博洋第一次觉得自己的上铺没人真的是件很幸福的事情。  
    轰趴的结果就是他们宿舍除了宇野昌磨会日常睡到很晚之外集体睡过头，倒不如说这是他们的一种自我放纵的方式。  
    北方冷得很早，今天的气温已经降到了十五摄氏度，但好在是晴天，阳光照在身上不会觉得太冷。  
    早上八点，睡得迷迷糊糊的金博洋摸出手机看了看时间。  
    “我靠！”  
    然后睡在一张床上的车俊焕和周知方被成功地叫醒了，看见金博洋急急忙忙蹬被子翻身下床冲到衣柜前找衣服。  
    “天哥，不用这么急吧？万一人家羽生前辈也没起床呢？”车俊焕揉着眼睛打着哈欠。  
    “你不是也要跟Karen出去逛街吗？还有，宇野你该起床了！我没记错的话你不是也和本田同学有约吗？”  
    “我们不着急，Karen说她们还要打扮一下才出门，起码九点以后。”  
    金博洋懒得再说话，他看着衣柜里妈妈刚给他送过来的秋冬季的衣服犯了难。  
    条纹秋衣加黑马甲只能在宿舍里头穿穿，要是被羽生结弦看到肯定会嘲笑自己，而且隋文静要是知道他穿秋衣秋裤出去约会，准得揪着他的领子把他按在地上打一顿。  
    想来想去，金博洋还是决定遵守自己心中最原始的想法。  
    他拿了一件领子上带拉链的长袖白T恤，又套上一件灰色的针织衫，最后斟酌了一下，还是把自己那间亮闪闪的玫瑰金外套穿上了。  
    “这样不好看啊。”不知道什么时候从上铺下来的车俊焕打量着他，“你不是一直很会搭衣服的吗？”  
    “又不是什么大聚会，穿成这样可以了，倒是你，打算怎么穿啊？”  
    “我？天哥，这你就不用操心了啊。我衣品很好的。”  
    金博洋顿时又想起了那套和周知方号称情侣装的蓝色衣服，顿时捂脸。  
    周知方一声不吭地走到自己的柜子前，二话不说拿了一件白衬衫和一条黑色的西装裤呆在金博洋的床上换好了，然后就走进了卫生间。  
    “方方哥怎么看起来闷闷不乐的？”  
    也拿着衣服换好了的车俊焕看着周知方梳得一丝不苟的发型和他脸上甚至有些冰冷的神情，不禁问道。  
    “可能他今天没有约到人吧。”  
    金博洋坐在床上，把手机充电线、昨晚充满的充电宝还有钱包都一股脑往自己那个价格不菲的包里塞了进去，确定东西都带齐了，金博洋才冲着舍友们打了个招呼就往门外走。  
    带上门的时候，金博洋听见身后传来车俊焕大大咧咧的“拜拜”。  
    金博洋之所以这么早出门，是因为他实在不想让自己的前辈等自己，万一让人家等得太久了多没面子。他拿出手机给羽生结弦发了消息，而羽生结弦很快就回他了。  
    金博洋应羽生结弦的话，等在宿舍楼下。  
    羽生结弦没让他多等，很快他就出现了。  
    入眼的是一件黑色的夹克，里面的格子衬衫外套着一件V领的针织马甲，一双白色鞋子的看不出是休闲鞋还是皮鞋，鼻梁上多出来的黑色镜框让金博洋有些不适应，因为他向来认为羽生结弦的视力是很好的。  
    “这副眼镜是为了博洋才戴的哦。”  
    羽生结弦推了推眼镜朝他微笑了一下。  
    金博洋庆幸自己的玫瑰金外套领子比较高，可以把他现在红了的脸盖住半张。  
    “我们，先去哪里？”金博洋低声问道。  
    羽生结弦想了想，领着他往学校大门走。  
    “跟着我走吧。”

    周知方独自坐在宿舍里，在早上八点金博洋出门之后，宇野昌磨和车俊焕也相继出门。  
    他把老师留给他的作业都做完了，又开了电脑看了几集《不死法医》，实在觉得没有事情做了的周知方，干脆躺在金博洋整理好的床上。  
    他拿出手机刷着各种动态，发现他的舍友们还有同学不是出去吃饭了就是出去玩了。  
    羽生结弦发了几张和金博洋的合照，从背景里可以看出来是在某个游乐园里，羽生结弦揽着金博洋的肩膀笑得很开心，金博洋的神情有些腼腆，不过还是露出了他标志性的小虎牙。底下的配字是一段日语而并非中文，但周知方可以从仅有的几个汉字和金博洋名字的片假名写法得出他和金博洋在游乐园玩得很高兴。  
    车俊焕和穿着红色毛呢大衣的陈楷雯坐在一家装饰精巧的咖啡店里头，照片应该是请服务生拍的，车俊焕是露齿笑，陈楷雯抿着嘴唇，淡淡地微笑着，图片下面则是一段韩语。  
    本田真凛拍了一张宇野昌磨提着大包小包的背影，也用一段日语作解说，不过还细心地配上了中文：感谢昌磨君帮我拎这么多东西，今天看来可以满载而归了，顺便祝大家双十一快乐！  
    梅德韦杰娃应该是和扎吉托娃在一起，她们在饰品店里一起抱着一个目测一人多高的泰迪熊，笑靥如花，不例外配上了俄语和中文，说这是她第一次和同样来自俄罗斯的好朋友一起过天朝光棍节，感到很新奇。至于戈米沙，他似乎是和两个欧美人长相的舍友一起出去聚餐了，实打实的单身汉们的聚会。而隋文静和韩聪这对铁打的情侣，发出来的照片上是隋文静十分嫌弃地看着非要帮她跟公园摊边小贩为了一份鸡排而讨价还价的韩聪并且吐槽了一番韩聪的老父亲属性。还有一些自己在数学系的同学，也各有各的玩法。  
    似乎所有人都在这一天过得很好呢。  
    周知方这么想着，挨个儿给他们点了赞，然后放下了手机。他看着手表，在等着时间越来越接近晚上六点半。  
    周知方并不后悔答应了陈巍，只是他并没有想好用什么样的态度去面对锋芒毕露的他。  
    毕竟对于周知方来说，他和陈巍之间的关系，早就已经在陈巍向他伸出手的那一刻，变得扑朔迷离。  
    时钟一点点地走下去，没有停过，窗外的太阳也渐渐西斜。  
    五点四十五分，周知方醒了过来。  
    他披上自己灰黑色的长摆风衣下楼出门，在越来越冷的寒风中竖起衣领，双手插进口袋里，他修长单薄的背影，消失在越来越浓的夜色中。


	18. 光棍节快乐之四：告别单身之夜

    街心公园离F大并不远，周知方按着路边的指示一路慢慢地走到约定地点时，陈巍还没有来，而河对面的高楼大厦已经纷纷亮起了霓虹灯，一片灯火通明，倒映在被风吹得微微波动的河面上，有一种飘渺不定的美，就如同周知方现在的心情。那座雕像，刻画的就是一只衔着橄榄枝展翅翱翔的和平鸽，被镀上了一层银色，映射着河对岸的五光十色。   
    躲在银鸽雕像展开的巨大羽翼之下，周知方看了看手表，距离约定的时间还有十五分钟。   
    他不确定先提出要见面的陈巍到头来会不会反而是迟到的那一个，但又想起小时候曾经经常和陈巍约定好放学后在某个固定地点一起回家，每到周知方踩着时间匆匆赶来时，陈巍早就会等在那里，然后年幼一些的周知方会小心翼翼地拉着陈巍的衣角跟着他走，顺从听话得像一只小猫。   
    “Vincent。”   
    听见有人叫自己的名字，周知方抬起头。   
    面前的陈巍还是那身打扮，白T恤外罩着一件黑色的皮夹克，竟然和周知方白衬衫、黑风衣的形象有几分相似，也许应了周知方的话，陈巍似乎长高了一点。   
    “我以为我会比你先到呢。”他笑了笑。   
    周知方扯出一个淡淡的笑容算是回应，他从靠着的雕像上直起了身：“那么，先一起走走？”   
    陈巍点了点头。   
    周知方拍拍风衣上的灰尘，然后跟上陈巍的脚步，两人并肩走在沿河步道上。   
    趁陈巍不注意，像小时候曾经做过很多次的动作，周知方略微落后一点，瘦长的手指轻轻揪住了陈巍的衣角。   
    陈巍回过头来，看见周知方的嘴角挂着淡淡的笑容。   
    “你还记不记得了，Nathan？”周知方说道。   
    “小时候，放学的我们约好在小公园里等着彼此一起回家，回家的路上，我因为害怕会出什么事，所以拉着你的衣服，又怕扯坏所以不敢太用力。”   
    “就像现在这样？”陈巍经他一说，也想了起来。   
    “对。”周知方轻轻地回答他。   
    陈巍没有甩开周知方的手，而是伸手抓住了周知方被黑色衣袖包裹着的纤细的手腕。   
    “就这样，不要动。”   
    此时的周知方没有从陈巍的身上感受到那种戾气，还反而对他有着无形的吸引力。所以他没有反抗，任陈巍把他的手腕握住，透过衣料都能感觉到他手掌心的温度。   
    “以前都是你跟着我走，现在我带着你走。”   
    周知方没有说话，他感觉到陈巍的步子也有些慢了下来。   
    他们这样安静地走了很久，河对岸绽放着奇光异彩的鳞次栉比的高楼大厦，似乎变得绵延不绝。   
    “停一下吧，Nathan，我们来说说这么多年都发生了什么。”   
    陈巍停下脚步，却还是没有松开周知方的手腕。   
    “你先说，还是我先说？”陈巍看着他的眼睛。   
    周知方的眼睛眨了眨：“我先说吧。”   
    “好。”   
    陈巍其实很喜欢听周知方说话，从童年时还没开始变声的时候就很喜欢他的声音，不管是和他拌嘴，还是给陈巍读他看不懂的方块字故事书。周知方的语速不快，和陈巍被人吐槽是机关枪的语速相比实在是慢了很多，但却听得清楚，体现出周知方本人沉稳恬静的性格。此时周知方对他说要给他讲讲这十年里发生的事情，他其实很期待。   
    “八岁的时候我妈妈在旧金山找到了新的工作，然后我们就搬走了，其实后来我挺抱歉的，因为那时候走得太急，没来得及和你说声再见，留好通讯方式，后来直到在旧金山的房子里把一切都安置好之后，才想起来。”周知方的声音很轻，小心翼翼的。   
    “其实那时候还挺笨的，以为你会一直在盐湖城住下去，所以就没在刚刚见面的时候就和你留了联系方式，直到我妈妈和我说你搬走了，不会再回盐湖城了，那时候我还难过了很长时间。”陈巍苦笑了一下。   
    “我也难过了很长时间，有一次在学校里被同学欺负的时候，我回家哭得比之前你还在的那一次还要厉害，我妈妈告诉我，我一回家就冲进自己房间里趴在枕头上哭，她在门外喊我出去吃晚饭我也没有听见。后来到了晚上，很晚了，我妈妈进来，说那时候我已经哭累了，睡着了，糊里糊涂地在说梦话，她隐约听到了‘Nathan’这个名字，就知道我肯定是受欺负了就想到你了。听妈妈说这些的时候，我真的感觉太丢脸了。”   
    周知方有些难为情地笑了，陈巍听了也笑了出来。   
    “我不知道原来Vincent那时候那么依赖我啊。”   
    然后他收到周知方不轻不重打在肩膀上的一拳。   
    “哭过之后，妈妈对我说，不能总是依赖一个人，要学会独立。”   
    “你现在就很独立，至少跟我吵起来的时候的你简直就是说一不二。”   
    “别打岔。”   
    陈巍闭了嘴。   
    “我没有再理会过那些看不起我的人，而是把注意力转移到学习上来，我专心钻研着自己最喜欢的数学，爸爸妈妈也都在给我帮助和支持。读高中的时候，我对他们说，我想回到他们出生的国家看看，他们没有阻拦我，妈妈更是辞职陪着我在这里读了一年语言课之后，我考上了F大。”周知方继续说道，他的眼神在这个时候有所变化了。   
    “Nathan，你还记得我家的那只狗吗？它在我来考F大的时候不见了，爸爸说，它预料到自己的生命快要结束了，就走了，哪里都找不到它。”   
    陈巍听出周知方的话隐约透露着悲伤，他想出声安慰，却不知道怎么开口。   
    “我早就应该知道的，它从我还不记事的时候就在我家了，它陪着我长大，也是时候该走了，它不可能陪我一辈子的。”   
    “但对它来说，你陪伴了它的一辈子。”   
    周知方闻言顿住了。   
    “说完了？该轮到我了吧。”   
    陈巍没等周知方回答就自顾自说开了。   
    “你搬走之后，我还是习惯会在老地方等你，但是你已经不会在那里等着我了，有一段时间我觉得很孤独，但好在后来Karen和她的家人搬到盐湖城了，还有在加拿大读大学的Patrick大哥也会偶尔回来看看我，给我带点新奇的东西，但是我觉得这远远没有你在的时候让我那么高兴。Karen只比我小了一岁，但是她是个比我还爱折腾的小姑娘，常常会为了一块蛋糕就吵起来，我有时候实在说不过她了，就把你搬出来，说她还比不上你那么听话。”   
    “可是Karen告诉我你和她吵架的时候总会提到我。”周知方道。   
    陈巍的眼角抽了抽，这死丫头把什么都跟外人说了，还添油加醋。   
    “好了好了，不打断你，你继续说。”   
    “Karen一家搬到盐湖城之后，我和她就一直在同一所学校上学，爸爸妈妈说也互相有个照应。但也许是我实在是保护欲太强了一点，有谁想对Karen动歪脑筋的话，我都会毫不留情地当着Karen的面教训他一顿，我反而成了学校里小霸王一样的人物，我妈妈那时候还教训我说，这么多年的芭蕾舞都白学了，一点也没有那种绅士应有的风度。”   
    “长大以后，有男生开始悄悄地给她递情书，但通常都是没到Karen手里就被我扔掉了，我觉得那些人都不是什么专一的人。而我慢慢收敛了很多，然后就开始有胆子大的女生朝我当面表白，当然，都是白人女孩子，一开始我还能拒绝，但是到后来实在越来越多了，我没有办法只能找了一个看上去还不错的白人女同学当女朋友，以为其他人会知难而退。那是一个大小姐，家里很有钱，当然，也很娇气，和她约会迟到了就说我是和别的小狐狸精出去鬼混了，然后要我给她买这样那样的东西，我实在受不了了，然后就和她坦白其实并不喜欢她，就这么分了手。”   
    “后来我还交过几个女朋友，但不是书呆子就是恃宠而骄的大小姐脾气，Karen说我花心，我就反驳她，说我并不喜欢她们的任何一个。Karen逼问我是不是还有别的喜欢的对象，我硬是没告诉她。”   
    “那你为什么不告诉Karen呢？”周知方问道。   
    陈巍轻轻地叹了口气。   
    “其实和那些前女友分手的时候，我都用到了一个理由，就是她们太任性了。”   
    “你还是在拿我和她们做比较吗？”   
    周知方这句话问出来，陈巍也被堵住了。   
    “Nathan，不要因为我而辜负了那么多人，即使你不喜欢你那些前女友，但她们每一个对你至少都是真情实意的，有的会说你和别的女孩出去玩了，实际上她也是在担心你会被别人抢走。因为你实在太过耀眼，她怕自己留不住你，因为在她看来好不容易才能和你在一起。”   
    周知方没谈过恋爱，可是他却明白，这番话不仅让陈巍震惊了，他自己也愣住了。   
    “Vincent。”陈巍动了动嘴唇。   
    “你难道不允许我拿你和她们做比较吗？你有什么资格？”   
    这句话让周知方觉得陈巍又回到了之前的那个他。   
    “我知道我没有资格，我这种即使人就在面前也不肯把真心话说出口的是没有资格限制你的，但前提是什么？前提是你不懂得珍惜她们。Karen说你是为了我，我也宁愿相信你是为了我，但是你伤害的是她们。”   
    陈巍沉不住气了，他好强的性格形成的冲动使他揪住了周知方的衣领。   
    “Karen说我是为了你，对，我就是为了你，但是你知道我为什么只是为了你就放弃她们，甚至没有一点动心？”   
    周知方那双平日里如小鹿一样清澈的眼睛此刻再也没有了温柔的意味。   
    而是满满的惊愕。   
    因为陈巍揪住了他的衣领把他拉到自己跟前，狠狠地攫住他的嘴唇。   
    周知方很快就反应过来陈巍在做什么。   
    ——陈巍在吻他。   
    但是这个家伙大概是被自己惹急了，动作粗暴得没有一丝人情味，凑上来的时候他们的脑袋还撞在了一起，领子被他揪得变了形。   
    被陈巍吻得七荤八素的周知方在差点闭过气的瞬间咬了他的嘴唇，趁着对方愣神的当儿推开了他。   
    周知方喘着气，看着陈巍抬手不经意地抹去了嘴唇上慢慢渗出的血迹。   
    “你现在知道了吗？”   
    陈巍粗声粗气地质问着他。   
    而周知方早在陈巍吻上来的那一瞬间就明白了他的心情。   
    “我早就知道了。”   
    周知方轻描淡写地回答道，甚至露出了微笑。   
    “居然和我想的一模一样。”   
    “我们，应该算是心有灵犀吗？”   
    然后陈巍就愣住了。   
    因为周知方搂住他的脖子，吻了他的脸颊，又迅速别过头，陈巍看到他清秀漂亮的脸上那抹淡淡的红。   
    陈巍笑了，坏心地伸手搂过周知方的腰。   
    “Vincent，你亲错地方了哦。”   
    周知方的眼睛里映着河对岸的霓虹灯光，眼波流转。   
    他闭上眼睛，睫毛轻轻地翕动着。   
    陈巍托起他的脑袋，略微转开一点角度，嗅着周知方颈间淡淡的清香，不同于刚才冲动之下的粗暴，极尽温柔地吻上周知方的嘴唇。   
    陈巍的吻技很好，手上动作也不放松。被死死扣在陈巍怀里动弹不得的周知方被舔开唇瓣缠住舌头，但也不甘示弱伸手揪住陈巍头上的卷毛让他不好受。   
    吻着吻着陈巍的手开始不老实了，从周知方的后腰慢慢游移到脖子上，摩挲着刚才已经被自己揪着对方衣领的动作弄得有些松动的衬衫纽扣，嘴唇从下颚一路往下，眼角余光瞥到颈侧的那颗痣，陈巍用嘴唇在那里蹭了蹭，惊得周知方一个激灵。   
    “别乱来，这是在公园。”   
    陈巍刚想说这是在逗他玩，才意识到自己的头发被周知方抓得死紧。   
    “那你也别抓我头发，我刚烫了不久的。”   
    周知方立刻松了手，但还是被陈巍圈在怀里。   
    ——嗯？好像有什么不对劲？   
    但周知方没有继续想，因为他和陈巍的脸相距不过五公分，额头抵着额头。   
    “Vince，以后我可以这么叫你吗？”陈巍低声问道。   
    周知方闭上眼睛想了想：“可以，那我以后就叫你Nate了。”   
    “但是Vince你是不是忘了还有什么话没说？”   
    陈巍一脸阴谋得逞的得意，周知方一脸不明所以。   
    “我不会只让Vince一个人对我说的，我们一起说，用英文。”   
    周知方似乎懂了：“为什么要用英文？”   
    陈巍照着周知方的喉结吻了一下。   
    “我喜欢你说英文的声音。”   
    “那好吧。”   
    周知方酝酿了一下，凑在陈巍的耳边，开口轻轻地说出了那三个简短的英文单词。   
    陈巍也轻轻地回答了他。   
    ——“I like you.”   
    ——“Me，too.”   
    用只有他们才能听清楚的声音。   
    也只有他们知道两句短短的英文当中暗含了多少十年来纠缠不清的情感，这一次，算是全部清楚了。   
    “我们接下来去哪里？”   
    周知方的声音明显小了，尽管他和陈巍曾经针锋相对过很多次，而他本质还是一个腼腆的容易害羞的少年，刚才说出的话仿佛用光了他所有的胆量和力气，毕竟他从没想过这种事情。   
    “听你的。”   
    陈巍看着他的眼神里带着满满的宠溺。   
    周知方点点头。   
    “Nathan，你今天穿了增高鞋吧？”   
    “因为你原来比我还矮，今天就比我高了。”   
    陈巍认为自己和周知方将来的相处当中自己必然是主动的那一方，他不能忍受在任何一方面不如周知方。   
    “总有一天我不穿增高鞋也会比你高。”   
    两人斗嘴的间隙，周知方悄悄地伸出手勾住了陈巍的手指，陈巍反握住他的手，和他十指相扣，挣也挣不开。   
      
    正在游乐园的餐厅里和羽生结弦边吃饭边聊天的金博洋倏地收到了周知方的消息。   
    “羽生，小周他们也要来。”   
    “他们？”羽生结弦喝了一口饮料，“是和陈巍吗？”   
    “应该是吧。”金博洋笑了。   
    “别扭了那么久，终于还是成了。”   
    “听起来，你们应该帮了他很多忙吧？”羽生结弦用勺子把面前咖啡上的拉花拌开。   
    “何止，你看Karen和小车，宇野和本田同学，甚至梅娃和阿丽娜都为了他们假扮情侣，还不是为了刺激他俩。”金博洋叹了口气，“这回算是没白忙。”   
    “我听说他们也要让你和我假扮一次情侣？”羽生结弦笑道。   
    听到这句话金博洋拿着的筷子掉了。   
    “是隋前辈告诉我的。”羽生结弦补充道。   
    金博洋第一反应就是车俊焕这小子把什么都对隋文静说了，但他不好再打扰隋文静和韩聪约会，担心今天过后会被隋文静拉到舞蹈房去给他压腿。   
    “这都是小车的主意而已啦，羽生你别当真。”金博洋感觉有点尴尬。   
    但是羽生结弦没有和他开玩笑的意思，他很认真地看着金博洋的眼睛。   
    “我知道博洋你会不好意思，但是我想听博洋的真心话。”   
    金博洋停下了手里的动作，低下了头。   
    “我觉得你对我有所隐瞒，从一开始。”   
    “不管是隋前辈还是你，都感觉你们都还有事情没有告诉我。”   
    金博洋知道，以羽生结弦缜密的心思和过人的观察力，再加上有隋文静的存在，他的思想和一举一动都逃不过他的眼睛。金博洋会在羽生结弦和他有肢体接触的时候不自觉地脸红，受到羽生结弦的肯定和赞美时也会不好意思，对方做过的最亲密的事情，就是羽生结弦不忍心吵醒他，把他背回自己的家里，和自己同床共枕，并且第二天一早就起来给他准备了早饭，再加上之前的大冒险，和羽生结弦误打误撞接吻，心神不定的时候还有羽生结弦安慰他、陪伴他，都让金博洋对羽生结弦的感情超出了一般后辈对前辈的崇敬。   
    “在你读大二那一年的艺术节，文静姐说要带我去艺术节现场看看，让我对F大先有个了解，以后考大学也会有所帮助。那一年的艺术节，F大舞蹈系几乎所有的专业都派出了一对优秀的舞伴代表，无论是文静姐和聪哥的国标舞，还是中国舞、芭蕾舞，配乐按照相应的风格都配合得相当天衣无缝，还有现场用乐器演奏，我原以为是音乐系的一个团队，却没想到是你一个人完成的。在谢幕时主持人说要特别感谢音乐总编导，并且报出了你的名字时，我就在想，我一定要见到你，至少能够在F大里和你交流。”   
    他接下来脸红了：“但是我没想到，我和你之间的交流已经超出了我的想象，我认为，对你来说我的行为已经越界了，我不能把我真正的想法说出来，那样反而会让我们连朋友都做不成了。我确实是对你有那么一点仰慕的，但我在犹豫，犹豫了很久。”   
    羽生结弦沉默了，他没能想到一向脾气温和、容易害羞，心思复杂得需要自己亲口认证才会放得下的金博洋，也是有这样的勇气来表达出自己的心迹的。   
    羽生结弦受很多女孩子欢迎，金博洋是知道的，但是他还是鼓起勇气，坦白自己对羽生结弦也有和那些女孩一样的感情。   
    这样的金博洋，已经是自己无法再拒绝的了。   
    羽生结弦在对方恳切却又躲闪的目光中叫来服务员买了单，然后朝他伸出手：   
    “我会好好考虑的，现在博洋就不要想这么多了，走，我们去看烟花大会吧。”   
    周知方在问过金博洋具体地址之后，就带着陈巍去了游乐园。   
    “我听博洋说，今天晚上七点半，在游乐园最大的那座城堡上空，会有烟花大会。”   
    陈巍点点头。   
    那是一座冰城堡，面对的是一片冰场，必须换上冰鞋才能够穿过冰场滑到能看到烟火的栏杆处。在滑行的过程中，担心周知方会摔倒，曾在业余时学过滑冰的陈巍牵着他的手穿过三三两两的人群，靠在围栏上。   
    “小周。”   
    周知方听见金博洋的声音，转过身发现同样穿着冰鞋的羽生结弦和金博洋滑了过来，陈巍也看见了他们。   
    “羽生，原本以为你会在今天带什么漂亮的女孩子来约会，没想到是你的师弟啊。”   
    “不可以吗？”羽生结弦报之一笑，“和你约会的原来是小周啊。”   
    金博洋和周知方同时脸红了。   
    “也是听了你师弟的话，Vince才决定来这里的。”   
    “那你们谈得怎么样呢？”   
    “很好啊。”陈巍揽过周知方的肩膀，“以后他就是我男朋友了，别对他打主意哦。”   
    “Nate，注意你的言辞。”周知方毫不留情地在他搂着自己的那只手背上掐了一下。   
    这时候第一朵烟花升上天空炸开来，照亮了冰场，第二朵和第三朵也相继上升，漆黑的天空被照得如同白昼，原本闪烁的星星被隐去了光彩。   
    羽生结弦、金博洋、陈巍和周知方不约而同地抬起头。   
    看着天空中的烟花，羽生结弦回想起了自己还在日本仙台时参加的夏日祭上，自己也和姐姐这样站在一起看着烟花。   
    现在的他眼前依然有烟花不断绽放，却是在能够勇往直前追逐梦想的异国他乡，而身边的人，也换了一个，换成了他来到这里之后遇见的他认为最正确的人。   
    羽生结弦转过头，看着金博洋因为观赏到壮美的烟花而无比兴奋的神情，忽然拉过金博洋的脸，借着微妙的身高差，他吻了一下金博洋的额头。   
    金博洋猝不及防，瞪大了眼睛。   
    “我考虑好了。”羽生结弦看着他的眼睛说道。   
    “君のことが好きだ。”   
    金博洋没有听懂他的话，一脸茫然，而羽生结弦把他揽过来抱在怀里，把他的头靠在自己的肩膀上。   
    “つど、大好きだよ。”   
    羽生结弦在他看不到的地方轻轻说道。   
    “真是恶俗的恋爱情节。”   
    陈巍嗤笑道。   
    周知方轻轻按住他的嘴唇。   
    “你没有资格说他们，Nate。”   
    陈巍挑了挑眉：“难道你也认为我是用这种招数吸引女孩子的吗？”   
    “当然没有。”   
    “我喜欢的人怎么可能会背着我用这么普通的招数撩人呢？”   
    “也对。”   
    陈巍扬起嘴角。   
    “要是被你发现我可就完了呢。”   
    出人意料地，周知方主动搂住他的脖子，吻上陈巍的嘴唇。   
    “你想的话，就尽管去撩好了。”   
    “反正到时候由我来帮你摆脱她们。”   
    “在你已经告别单身的事实面前，没有人再会死缠烂打了吧。”


	19. 狂欢倒计时

    十一月中旬的光棍节一过，本年度剩下的最后一件大事，就是F大的艺术节汇演，也是迎新晚会和圣诞晚会三体合一的视听盛宴。所有精心的准备和策划，都将在这个舞台上演。  
    音乐系和舞蹈系向来都是轮流承办这场F大最具代表性的艺术盛宴。作为大四准毕业生，又是音乐系顶尖才子的羽生结弦将在毕业之前最后一次承担本次艺术汇演的音乐编导，由于是音乐系主办，身为音乐系主任的Brian Oser教授和舞蹈系顶级编舞老师的Lorry教授也表示要给羽生结弦减轻压力，所以要求全部收到参演通知的二十个音乐和舞蹈节目人员没有特殊要求之外，全都自己选曲，只要在彩排时让羽生结弦过目便可。如此一来，羽生结弦也有时间准备自己的毕业论文和研究生考试。但不管是在音乐系还是舞蹈系承办的艺术汇演上都作为常客的隋文静和韩聪这对才子佳人，在已经担任舞蹈老师的情况下，还是收到了参演通知。  
    至于F大的交响乐团，也会在艺术汇演上全体登台亮相。而车俊焕、梅德韦杰娃、本田真凛和扎吉托娃，也开始了一周三次的乐团排练，而且都是在傍晚放学后，聚集在乐团排练室排练他们在艺术节汇演上的节目，奥地利作曲家莫扎特的《费加罗的婚礼》序曲，《G弦上的咏叹调》，还有被车俊焕吐槽连五线谱都找不到只能用简谱的法国作曲家比才的《卡门》序曲。  
    于是双十一刚过，F大又开始忙活起来了。  
    “哎我去！”  
    在舞蹈房看着陈楷雯和周知方练习节目的隋文静看到手机上发过来的参演通知之后烦躁地把手机一丢。  
    陈楷雯回过头讶异地看了她一眼，还在帮周知方纠正动作的韩聪赶紧跑过来。  
    “那帮老头子们是不是找不出什么人才了要我们这种已经上了年纪的去表演啊？”隋文静简直要被气个半死。  
    “呃……”韩聪抬头望着天花板，也不知道怎么劝她。  
    “给Karen和小周编舞已经很麻烦了，还要我们自己出节目，舞蹈系真的是黔驴技穷了吗？”  
    “可能这一届新生真的没什么特别出彩的吧……”韩聪挠挠头。  
    “哈？”隋文静翻了个白眼，“他们是老花眼了吗？那Karen算什么？他们质疑我的眼光？”  
    这时候和羽生结弦一起被隋文静叫来的金博洋插了一句：  
    “如果这一届舞蹈新生有人才的话也不会把毫不相干的小周给搭进来了。”  
    “你就少说两句吧金博洋，我是担心羽生一个人听音乐听多了会把耳朵给听聋掉才把你叫来搭把手的。”隋文静瞪了他一眼。  
    羽生结弦摘掉耳机：“隋前辈你不如把音乐放出来，让Karen和小周先跳一遍给我看？万一跳错拍子我可以纠正一下。”  
    “但是你也知道，小周毕竟是小时候学过跳舞，现在学的又不是舞蹈专业，节奏感差一点是肯定的。小周和我说过，他单独跳的时候还能记住舞步，和Karen一起跳就容易忘。”  
    “那更要跟着音乐多练啊。”  
    隋文静想了想，把陈楷雯和周知方喊了过来。  
    “你们先跟着音乐跳一遍给羽生看吧。”  
    “但是Vincent他跟着我跳的时候说不定还会忘记什么动作啊？”陈楷雯不解。  
    “他是要看你们有没有跳在拍子上，如果你们跟不上，他就换曲子。”  
    陈楷雯和周知方互相看了一眼，点了点头。  
    韩聪把地上的垫子和海绵块拾掇拾掇放在一边，给陈楷雯和周知方让出一片空地，隋文静拿出手机调出舞蹈视频，连上一个小型扩音器。  
    “那我开始放咯。”  
    陈楷雯站到周知方的身后，点了点头。  
    一声尖利的叫声响起，带着诡异色彩的前奏接踵而至。  
    陈楷雯跳上周知方的背，周知方的手臂借力把她托了起来。  
开头的这一跳，周知方曾经练习过很多次，甚至让宿舍里体重较轻的车俊焕往他身上跳再把他背起来，为的就是在排练时不让陈楷雯摔倒，尽量降低失败的风险。  
周知方也在私下里把舞蹈视频看了很多遍，每一个步伐在什么时候跳、要跳成什么样，他都记得清清楚楚。韩聪在给他编排动作时曾经告诉过他，在探戈舞中最重要的一点就是男方的带领，因此他的动作必须要一直比陈楷雯快一点。  
    在这个舞蹈中，两人同步进行的舞步有很多，周知方在最初的时候容易因为反应过快而踩到陈楷雯的脚，由于陈楷雯穿的就是跳国标舞的高跟鞋，有几次排练结束后换掉舞鞋，周知方看见她的脚上有青紫的伤痕 ，周知方和在旁边看着他们训练的陈巍都很心疼，但陈楷雯从来没有说过一个不字。周知方曾经这么想过，如果没有陈巍，他也许会喜欢上陈楷雯这样的女生，热情、聪明，却又很坚强。  
    舞蹈过半，陈楷雯慢慢蹲下身伸长右腿做出侧弓步的动作，周知方拉着她的双手慢慢地拖动她的身体，陈楷雯的右脚尖在地面上画出一个圆圈，然后被拉起，再借周知方拉着她手臂的力量一跃而起，周知方右手扶住她的腰，左手托着她的腿弯，旋转了几圈之后，陈楷雯离开了周知方的手臂，以头下脚上的方式被周知方斜着横抱着。这是这个舞蹈中最难的一个动作，考验的是双方的肢体力量是否足够。  
    被放下来之后，陈楷雯抓着周知方的肩膀躲在他的身后，在周知方右手撑地弯下身的那一刻在他的背后做出一个掌心回拢的动作，意思是已经将他的灵魂掌控在手中。然后周知方把陈楷雯的右腿弯托在手掌中，另一手搂着陈楷雯的腰让她完全靠在自己的身上。这个动作在舞蹈视频中引出来的是无数观众的尖叫声，可见这个动作的尺度之大。  
    又是一段同步性很高的舞步，结束的动作，陈楷雯像舞蹈视频中的女舞伴那样，将周知方推倒，然后跨坐在他的腿上，揪着他的领子将他的头抬起来，然后凑近他的脖子。  
    音乐结束的那一刻，开头那声尖叫又骤然响起，刺破空气而来。  
    金博洋和韩聪看得都要呆掉了，隋文静也愣了一下，然后转过头问同样直了眼睛的羽生结弦：“他们的舞步有跳准吗？”  
    羽生结弦点点头：“每一步都跳在了拍子上，和视频中基本没有太大差距，舞蹈曲子不用换了，还是用这一首吧，《Sad Tango》，我觉得用来当节目的名字也没有问题。”  
    隋文静呼出了一口气：“行，那小周和Karen你们先休息一下，我们要准备我们的节目。”  
    周知方被陈楷雯从地上拉了起来，然后金博洋调出之前隋文静给他推荐的节目，2011年的《舞林大会》，点开了第四期，然后跟韩聪、金博洋、羽生结弦从头到尾看了一遍。  
    陈楷雯拿着手机和她的美国朋友聊天，周知方则拿出他的Kindle，开始读电子书。  
    接下来的一个小时之内，他们听见旁边不断有不同的吐槽。  
    第一个舞蹈，开头有一个被颜料涂了花纹在半边脸上显得面目狰狞的黑衣男人，女舞伴被困在一个铁笼子当中，还没等到男舞伴出场，隋文静果断跳过了这个。  
    “小隋你为什么不看完啊？”韩聪莫名其妙。  
    “我为什么要困在一个笼子里面？”隋文静反问，“而且你看，舞蹈的名字是《寻找哈利波特》，这种话题你觉得我们适合跳吗？到时候你穿苏格兰裙子哦？”  
    金博洋和羽生结弦脑补了一下，不约而同噗地笑出了声。  
    韩聪闭嘴了很久。  
    “下一个。”  
    这是一个古典舞，演绎的是青蛇。  
    然后也被隋文静果断pass了。  
    “我们是跳国标的，这种舞给玥玥和大柳跳还差不多，而且还缺一个男舞伴，金博洋你来给我补吗？”  
    “……”  
    第三个。  
    “我觉得这种舞挺适合你和聪哥的啊。”金博洋看着脸色十分不好的隋文静。  
    “金博洋你的脑子是不是出问题了。”隋文静咬着牙，“你哪里看出来我适合这个舞蹈了？”  
    “其实，博洋说的也没有错。”羽生结弦插了一句。  
    “和韩前辈相比，隋前辈的确是更强势一点。”  
    “羽生，你是不是认识了金博洋这小子被他带坏了？你以前可不是这么对你隋前辈的。”  
    “……”  
    第四个，斗牛舞。  
    “这个好像不错。”隋文静看完之后两手托腮若有所思，“斗牛舞属于国标舞中的拉丁舞项群，而我和你聪哥的专业是摩登舞，我们可以挑战一下。而且这个舞我喜欢，动作和音乐都很有气势。我觉得吧，舞蹈中的女舞伴有时候踢腿踢得不够干脆，不够大气，有点畏畏缩缩的。”  
    “那就决定这个了？”羽生结弦问道。  
    “只是我觉得这个男舞伴的形象有点雷。”隋文静看了一眼韩聪，“斗牛舞中女舞伴象征斗牛士用于激怒公牛的红色，所以视频当中的女舞伴穿那么大的红裙子是可以理解的，但是主题是《情迷加勒比》，难道韩聪真的要黏上几根胡子然后戴个红头巾？”  
    金博洋看了一眼羽生结弦，羽生结弦看了一眼韩聪。  
    韩聪抵着额头，没有说话。  
    “那这一个先列入待定选项。先看下一个。”  
    第五个是伦巴，也是国标舞中拉丁舞项群中的一项。  
    开头是一个女歌手，深情款款地唱着伤感的情歌，然而唱了一大段，还是没有看到男女舞伴出现，隋文静实在耐不住性子看完，直接跳过了。  
    第六个，主题是奥斯卡最佳影片《黑天鹅》，舞种还是伦巴。  
    开头是一个穿着芭蕾舞鞋、穿着黑纱裙的女舞者独舞，带着几分芭蕾舞的味道，背景音乐还是经典的柴可夫斯基的芭蕾舞剧《天鹅湖》中的配乐，但没有多久，钢琴的声音有些突兀地响起，风格骤然从古典优雅的味道转变到现代的热烈张狂，隋文静咬着嘴唇看到结尾，是女舞伴被两个男舞伴架起来坐在高台上，如天鹅挣扎时扑腾着翅膀，最后被命运所打败，无力地瘫倒在高台上。  
    “这个……待选吧。”  
    然后隋文静自己又挑了第七期，陈楷雯和周知方也凑了过来。  
    第一个节目是阿根廷探戈。  
    “探戈？”隋文静翻了个白眼，“我都要跳吐了。”  
    “而且阿根廷探戈是所有探戈当中最难的一种，两个舞伴的身体并行直立，几乎贴在一起，而且快速旋转、踢腿，排练起来有一定的难度。”韩聪也点点头。  
    “过了过了。”  
    为了节省时间，这一期他们是跳着看的，而无论是带有侵略性的张力的《越狱》，还是柔美缠绵的《泰坦尼克号》，或是讲述江湖豪情的《上海滩》，都被隋文静以体型不适合而淘汰了。  
    “我也不多看了，就在加勒比和黑天鹅当中选一个吧，你们说哪个比较好？”  
    “我觉得还是加勒比吧。”陈楷雯说道。  
    “我也这么认为。”金博洋赞同道，“而且你适合跳有气势的舞。”  
    羽生结弦若有所思：“而且背景音乐不一定要用原来的，舞蹈也可以在这个基础上进行改编。”  
    “那得先有背景音乐，我们才能知道要怎么样改编，实在不行，我可以去找那位Lorry老师，看在你老师的面子上她肯定愿意帮我们的。”隋文静一拍脑袋，“你俩就帮我找找背景音乐呗？”  
    羽生结弦想了想，点了点头：“可以，我会尽快给你答复。”  
    “Karen，改天我带你和小周去试服装，如果你们穿上以后跳出来的也没有问题，可以适当减少排练的量。”  
    周知方和陈楷雯相视一笑。  
    隋文静站起来，换上她跳国标舞用的高跟鞋，  
走到舞蹈房的镜子前。  
    “也是时候展现一下老年人的风采了。”  
    跟周知方结伴回到宿舍之后，金博洋发现宇野昌磨在摆弄他的相机。  
    “嗯？昌磨你不参加艺术节汇演吗？”  
    “我们摄影系的负责摄影。”宇野昌磨回答道。  
    “到时候我会给你们三个在场下多拍几张照片的。”  
    “不愧是昌磨。”金博洋赞赏地拍拍他的肩膀，“平时看你个子小小的还是一张面瘫脸，没想到这么仗义啊。”  
    宇野昌磨听了，感动地翻了个白眼。  
    “话说博洋你也收到了参演通知？”周知方问道。  
    金博洋顿时在床上躺平，声音有气无力。  
    “对，我老师给我的，好歹也是他的学生，总是要上台露个面的，但是表演钢琴独奏未免也太单调了吧。”  
    “羽生前辈没有给你什么建议吗？”  
    “他啊，建议我搞个乐器合奏，我是想找小车和梅娃她们宿舍的阿丽娜来着，钢琴、小提琴和大提琴的合奏，也不少见吧？但是小车、梅娃、阿丽娜和本田同学都是交响乐团的，忙不忙得过来还不知道。”金博洋十分烦恼。  
    然而车俊焕回来之后听到这个消息并不感到惊奇，也不抗拒。  
    “我们交响乐团的节目排在前几个，如果天哥你的节目排得比较后的话，我可以和阿丽娜商量一下，她还是挺好说话的，曲子选了吗？”  
    “目前我还没想好，不过应该不会太长。”  
    “选好记得告诉我一声啊。”车俊焕挥挥手，进了卫生间，没一会儿就出来了，直接爬到上铺躺下，卷过被子把自己裹起来不动了。  
    “看来小车是真的累了。平常这个时候他还在打游戏的。”宇野昌磨把他的一堆东西都收了起来，“下一个轮到谁？”  
    金博洋翻个身从床上起来：“我。”  
    洗漱完毕之后金博洋抱着周知方给他充好的暖水袋窝到被子里，塞上耳机开始挑音乐。  
    他就拿着手机在那里翻到半夜，直到他听到对面的宇野昌磨传来轻微的呼噜声，看见周知方把Kindle收了起来，也躺下去了，金博洋才决定今天先收工。  
    今天金博洋主要埋头在一堆名字千奇百怪的日本作曲家中，但他发现，由钢琴、小提琴和大提琴三种乐器合奏的曲子并不是那么好找。一番搜寻下来，令他比较满意的也只有两首而已。  
    金博洋把两首曲子发给羽生结弦之后才发现已经晚上十一点多了，但是他刚刚摘掉耳机躺下不久，手机屏幕又亮了起来。  
    羽生结弦并非回答他的问题，而是讨论关于隋文静和韩聪的舞蹈选曲，他已经有了想法，对于金博洋的节目选曲，他也有所选择。  
    ——《Merry Christmas,Mr.Lawrence》。  
    金博洋轻声念出了它的名字。

    第二天，交响乐团不排练，金博洋把车俊焕和扎吉托娃都找来了。没有排练的扎吉托娃把她的大提琴放在了宿舍，一听金博洋可能要用，她又把琴背了下来。  
    “《Merry Christmas,Mr.Lawrence》，这首曲子我也很喜欢呢。”  
    扎吉托娃听完以后微笑着说道。  
    “但是我听过了，有一段旋律是三种乐器同时演奏的，大提琴的音高我没办法听得很清楚，但如果是你的话，应该可以听得出来。”  
    扎吉托娃并没有因此显现出焦虑的神色：“没有关系，我回去只要放大了声音听也是可以听得出来的，毕竟是我的专业嘛，我对大提琴的关注肯定比其他乐器多。”  
    “小提琴是高音乐器所以可以听得出来它到底拉什么音。”车俊焕也表示没有多大困难。  
    “我们的排练除了周末之外是一天隔一天，而且离汇演还有一个多月的时间，肯定能排练出来的，相信我。”扎吉托娃拍拍金博洋的肩膀，“这毕竟是博洋同学入学以来第一次参加校际的表演，肯定会紧张，但是不用担心，在台上有我们陪着你。”  
    “而且，我和真凛的期末考试还需要你帮我们当钢琴伴奏呢。”  
    扎吉托娃眨了眨眼睛。  
    在接下来的一个多月里，各方人马都在为最后的年终大戏做准备。  
    客场作战的舞蹈系，各个专业也都挑出了精英人才，但还是以已经读研究生的前辈为主，在国标舞专业中，分出了擅长探戈舞的隋文静、韩聪和擅长牛仔舞的彭程、金杨，中国舞专业的舞伴王诗玥、柳鑫宇和独舞选手于小雨。也有大学在读生，而且以亚裔脸孔居多，芭蕾舞专业的陈巍和美籍日裔学生长洲未来，国标舞中跳恰恰舞的涩谷兄妹，以及以探戈舞为专业的陈楷雯。鉴于当届大一学生并无许多男性学生，舞蹈系也从别的系选拔部分曾有舞蹈基础或学习过舞蹈的男学生来填补双人舞中男舞伴的空缺，今年舞蹈系的参演面貌总算没有太难看。而作为东道主的音乐系则人才济济，除去音乐系主任、艺术汇演总教头Brian Oser教授麾下的扛把子羽生结弦以及初露锋芒的金博洋之外，车俊焕、扎吉托娃和本田真凛在初入F大便分别在交响乐团中分别担任各自乐器声部的副首席，梅德韦杰娃和前辈科尔亚达则组成了双簧管双杰，至于交响乐团的指挥，是已经研三在读的费尔南德兹，也是BO教授曾经的弟子之一。除去乐器专业以外，声乐专业的流行音乐不仅人才齐全而且备受欢迎，每一年都会有流行音乐系的学生组成乐队，唱歌作曲跳舞集于一身，每一年几乎都是除了国标舞之外观众呼声最大的节目。艺术系中设计专业的学生则担起了给参演人员设计服装的重任，摄影专业则负责全场的摄影和录像……  
    林林总总排列下来，F大的每个系似乎都要为艺术汇演出一份力，也是为什么F大年度艺术汇演会是整个F大的狂欢。  
    随着时间的推移，本年度最后一个月份的到来，艺术汇演已经进入了倒计时。


	20. 欢迎来到F大年度盛典

   时间慢慢地推移，转眼就到了十二月底。千呼万唤始出来，全城瞩目的F大年度艺术汇演定档十二月三十一日晚上九点半，在F大校园大舞台准时开演。之前所有精心的策划与准备，都只为在今年最后的几个小时之内上演一场视觉与听觉的双重盛宴。   
    艺术系中美术专业的学生在汇演即将到来的一周之内已经陆续将舞台布景全部设置好，设计专业的学生为此次汇演部分节目设计的服装已经全部分发到参演者手中。   
    而摄影专业的学生，也为此剪辑了一部艺术汇演的预告片，之前提到过戈米沙曾经跟随韩聪来到舞蹈房录下隋文静、陈楷雯和周知方的练习过程作为预告片的备选内容，而且很有幸，戈米沙上交的摄影内容被剪进去了很大一部分，因此短短两分半钟的影片完全成了羽生结弦、金博洋、隋文静、韩聪、陈楷雯、周知方、陈巍和车俊焕等人的特摄影片，由于影片的色调完全是黑白，给人一种神秘感。   
    隋文静看了正式在校园网上发布的预告片之后有一阵子对戈米沙完全是冷眼相向，原因是戈米沙将她和韩聪的训练过程上交并剪辑在预告片中，使得原本已经淡出F大八卦圈的他们重新又被推上了风口浪尖，但同时也有一对中国舞专业的金童玉女柳鑫宇和王诗玥和他们一起成为了年底最后的热点八卦对象，私下里本就是同级生并且还是好友的他们并不在意全校师生的在线逼婚，依然牵着手在校园里优哉游哉闪瞎人眼。   
    作为F大芭蕾舞专业男选手一枝花的陈巍义不容辞（划掉）并不情愿地接到了参演通知并将和同专业的美籍日裔女同学长洲未来合作芭蕾舞剧《胡桃夹子》的片段，而身为数学系的成员，周知方本来应该坐在台下为参演的舍友们喝彩喊加油，却因为当届大一新生男舞者稀少而成为替补的一员，与国标舞专业的陈楷雯合作探戈舞《Sad Tango》。   
    好了，不能再剧透了。   
    十二月三十一日当天，所有参演成员集中在校园大舞台进行彩排，按照节目顺序，将自己的节目在台上一一演练了一遍。   
    在节目单上，交响乐团的表演意外地排在第一个，鉴于他们的合奏曲目之一《卡门》序曲实在太过于喜庆和热闹，被BO教授亲自点名排在了第一个，彩排的时候交响乐团的成员们各自搬着各自的椅子和谱架从台侧走出来，按照原定的顺序，在指挥台左右两侧分别是阵势庞大的小提琴团和中提琴、大提琴还有低音提琴组成的团队，指挥台正对着的是管乐队，从左到右从前往后一字排开，长笛组离指挥台最近，左后方坐着单簧管组和双簧管组，再往后就是萨克斯、圆号、小号、长号、大号和大管，最后是几个打击乐的，小鼓大镲定音鼓齐上阵，大有先发制人排山倒海之势，不过乐团指挥费尔南兹先生面对此情此景依然能够镇定自如，也是让人佩服了一番。   
    三首大曲子演完之后收场也挺麻烦，演员们都是拿着自己的乐器就跑下去了，根本没想到要拿谱架和搬凳子，然后就麻烦了现场指导的一群老师和接下来即将彩排的同学们。   
    音乐节目和舞蹈节目是穿插着来，这样不至于让观众们听完独唱之后睡倒一大片，所以舞台工作组需要把旁边的钢琴推过来推过去，有两个小个子的脸都憋红了。   
    音乐和舞蹈加起来一共有二十个节目，在所有的观众接受过三首交响乐的洗礼之后，便是陈巍和长洲未来的芭蕾舞剧《胡桃夹子》的片段，接下来音乐和舞蹈节目轮流进行，陈楷雯和周知方的舞蹈排在第十六个，金博洋、车俊焕和扎吉托娃的合奏节目紧接在后，然后是王诗玥和柳鑫宇的中国舞，隋文静和韩聪的舞蹈排在最后一个。   
    十二月三十一日下午五点，所有人都进入准备状态，琴房、舞蹈房全都成为了临时的准备室。   
    陈楷雯正坐在椅子上，对着舞蹈房的镜子，而隋文静手里正拿着粉扑在她脸上拍来拍去。   
    “我觉得应该给你戴个假睫毛。”隋文静道，“你看舞蹈视频里的女舞伴，睫毛那么长。”   
    陈楷雯摇摇头：“我觉得假睫毛带上以后卸妆会很麻烦，而且跳舞的时候容易掉。”   
    “韩聪，帮我把我的眼影盘拿出来。”   
    隋文静刚说完，一回头就发现韩聪艰难地托着一打眼影盘，很显然他差点把这堆东西给打碎。   
    “这位先生。”她挑了挑画好了的眉毛，“您想跪榴莲还是跪搓衣板？”   
    一旁跟金博洋闲聊的周知方赶紧过来帮忙，才没让韩聪又被使唤去买榴莲。   
    “鉴于你的角色是女妖，所以得给你画得妖艳一点，你别动啊，我怕到时候画歪了。”隋文静拿着眼影笔蘸了红色和大地色涂在自己手背上，混在一起，然后画到陈楷雯的眼皮上。   
    “我们也要涂这玩意儿？”金博洋打量了一下那些花花绿绿的颜色。   
    隋文静手上忙着嘴上也没闲着：“你们不用化大浓妆，怕吓到人，涂个粉底再描个眉修饰一下就行了。”   
    “而且博洋同学的装扮也不适合画浓妆吧。”   
    已经在梅德韦杰娃的帮忙下化好妆的扎吉托娃从琴房的方向过来，头发盘了起来，穿着一身黑裙子，及地的裙摆上有孔雀羽毛状的纹路和装饰，还戴了一条银项链。   
    “我还想问，设计专业的给我设计这身衣服是什么鬼啊？”金博洋低头看看自己身上的衣服。   
    “我觉得很好看啊。”陈楷雯扭过头来看了一眼。   
    白衬衫，一件扣着黑扣子的灰马甲外还套了件黑色的，黑色西装裤，黑皮鞋，就是金博洋今天的表演形象。   
    “你要这还嫌难看我就真的没什么可说的了。你难道想把你闪瞎人眼的的玫瑰金外套穿上台让人吐槽吗？”隋文静拍拍手背，然后看着陈楷雯拿着自己的口红画了一个大红唇，象征着被血染红的颜色。   
    “我只是觉得不够正式，以前你不是说羽生上台演出几乎都是穿西装和燕尾服的吗？而且人家阿丽娜和我完全不是一个画风啊？”   
    扎吉托娃摆了摆手：“这你不用担心，因为设计系也给我准备了一套裙子。”她比划了一下，“因为我拉大提琴的缘故，裙子不能太短，所以设计系给我设计的也是长裙子，到时候穿出来就知道了。”   
    她看了一下手机：“真凛叫我回去帮忙，我先走了。”   
    “你也不想想羽生长着那张迷倒万千少女的脸，能穿得像你一样嘻哈风吗？”   
    隋文静的桶式吐槽总是那么精准又让人无话可说，金博洋知道自己说不过，就干脆闭嘴了。   
    “这裙子也太长了吧。”陈楷雯照着镜子看了看，“感觉不好跳。”   
    “本来那天带着你和小周去试服装的时候就想穿一件短的，但是人家设计系不干，非要给你重新设计，那我也没办法，况且我的裙子也是他们设计的，我拿到以后回去试了一下，我的妈，你就转一转，那个裙摆就能开得像朵花一样。”隋文静拿着一个包裹，“Karen，跟我去厕所换一下衣服。”   
    陈楷雯应声跟上她。   
    “话说，怎么今天一天都没见到羽生啊？”已经提前换好演出服的韩聪坐在那里刷着手机。   
    金博洋也觉得奇怪：“我也不知道，昨天跟小车还有阿丽娜排练的时候他还在，说让我上台不要紧张什么的，今天我给他发消息他也没回我。”   
    “我记得羽生前辈应该没有参演才对。”周知方回想了一下节目单的内容。   
    “不过你能和他同一个老师，能被提携也就不奇怪了，以你来考学时候专业第一的成绩，你在大家眼里就是第二个羽生。”韩聪过来拍拍金博洋的肩膀，“说不定人家羽生到时候就在台下看着你呢，你得加油啊，也别给小隋丢面子。”   
    “我给文静姐丢面子？”金博洋满脸问号，“为什么？”   
    “当年可是小隋在羽生面前一直提起你，人家羽生才一直想见见你，结果那一次你看了表演就走人了，小隋她还生气了，说给你俩创造见面的机会你还不领情，然后就很少在羽生面前提到你了。”   
    金博洋再想起羽生结弦对自己说过，即使隋文静在那之后很少提起自己，羽生结弦却依旧惦记着他的名字，不禁对他充满了感激。   
    “话说聪哥，你今天这身衣服……”   
    “哦，是设计系的同学给我设计的，说大前辈肯定要穿最与众不同的……”   
    金博洋和韩聪开始讨论服装的话题，周知方就坐下来用Kindle看书，等陈楷雯回来了再和她练一遍舞，读了一会儿，周知方看见陈巍的身影出现在他们的舞蹈房前。   
    陈巍将要表演的是芭蕾舞剧《胡桃夹子》中第二幕的第二场，所以设计系给他的服装就是标准的王子装扮，绣金红衣、金色肩章、白色紧身裤和蓝色长靴，在换演出服时，陈巍直言这条裤子有点紧，然而设计系的同学坚决不给他再做大一号，陈巍也只能作罢。   
    “今天的服装不错，Nate。”   
    周知方放下Kindle打量了他一眼，笑了笑。   
    陈巍斜眼看了他一眼：“为什么Vince你的右边袖子只到手肘？”   
    “是隋前辈给设计系看的视频中男舞伴的穿搭，设计系没有做太大的改动。”   
    陈巍“哦”了一声在他的旁边坐下。   
    周知方看他脸色不太好：“Nate，上台不能这么板着脸。”   
    “我知道。”陈巍道，“因为我本来不想答应和长洲未来表演芭蕾舞剧的。”   
    “那你还能和谁表演芭蕾舞剧？”   
    “你。”   
    陈巍看着他的眼睛。   
    周知方笑了：“Nate，没有男子双人舞这一项目的，这连我都知道。而且《胡桃夹子》是王子和公主的故事，我顶多只能演一个骑士。”   
    “你要知道，王子和公主是没有结果的。”   
    “因为公主只会爱一直守护着她的骑士。”   
    这句话一出口陈巍就盯着他的眼睛。   
    “如果那个王子实际上爱的不是公主，而是公主的骑士呢？”   
    “你真的想得太多了，Nate。”周知方笑道，“在童话故事当中，骑士守护的不是公主就是王子，而往往骑士的结局就是黯然离开幸福的王子和公主。”   
    “你真的听不懂我在说什么吗？Vince？”陈巍挑了挑眉，“我觉得你不可能听不懂。”   
    周知方收起了他的笑容，那双小鹿眼中含着狡黠。   
    “我知道。”   
    “那请你给我解释一下。”   
    “在你的眼里，王子和公主永远不会相爱。公主不爱骑士，也不爱王子，她成全了王子和骑士。这个答案，你满意吗？”   
    陈巍沉默了，而周知方眼中的狡黠已经完全消失，剩下的只有柔情。他主动伸出手来，将陈巍戴了白色丝质手套的手握住。   
    “今天我只有一个要求。”陈巍的声音放轻了。   
    “嗯。”周知方的声音也很轻。   
    “和Karen跳舞的时候，不要离得太近。”   
    “你也是。”   
    陈巍闭上眼睛，凑过去。   
    “喂喂喂，你们干啥呢？”   
    陈巍顿时愣住了。   
    隋文静、金博洋和陈楷雯正用奇怪的眼神看着自己和周知方。   
    “光天化日就在这卿卿我我，我和韩聪都没敢这么放肆，你俩倒好，如果我不及时回来陈巍你是不是还想吃小周的豆腐啊？”   
    “哥，我劝你控制一点，Vincent刚刚成年。”   
    周知方捂着嘴笑了，而陈巍的脸更黑了。   
    “你赶紧回你那舞蹈房去吧，你和你那位跳芭蕾舞的女舞伴再练练，你的节目就是第二个，到时候在台上跳错了丢的可是舞蹈系的脸。”隋文静跟老母鸡护崽儿似地把周知方拉起来挡在自己身后。   
    “我明白你想说什么，哥。”陈楷雯狡黠一笑，“跳舞的时候不要离Vincent太近，肢体接触不能太亲密，是吧？”   
    “你明白就好。”   
    陈巍冷着一张脸，离开的时候鞋子跟踩在地上发出“橐橐”的响声。   
    “他又犯什么病了？”隋文静转头问道。   
    陈楷雯耸了耸肩。   
    周知方从隋文静身后走出来拿起他的Kindle，嘴角勾起柔和的笑。   
    “也许他只是吃醋罢了。”   
    “天哥！”   
    车俊焕手里拿着小提琴和琴弓咋咋呼呼地跑进舞蹈房。   
    “哎哟我去，小车你慢点。”   
    金博洋看着车俊焕在舞蹈房门口一个急刹车，怕他连着他的宝贝小提琴一起摔了，赶紧伸手去扶了他一把。   
    周知方这才有空去看换完衣服回来的隋文静。   
    隋文静的裙子有点像《冰雪奇缘》中的艾莎穿着的，一字肩边缘缀着白纱，裙摆的设计很像那天斗牛舞视频中女舞伴的服装，A字型的设计，颜色从上往下由浅到深，白色的上半身上缀着星星点点的水钻，衣袖上也有一串水钻绕在胳膊上，连带她戴着的头饰都是一朵蓝玫瑰，从头到脚都是蓝色调。而与她搭档的韩聪，上衣也是蓝色。   
    “不得不说设计系挺走心的。”隋文静晃了晃裙摆，“连玥玥和小雨的衣服上也有很多，我都怀疑设计系批发了一吨水钻。”   
    “还好不是在裙摆上，否则跳舞得多累。”陈楷雯笑道。   
    “我还特地要求他们别给我设计露背的，身材见不得人。”隋文静撇撇嘴。   
    “凭什么我的就露这么多。”陈楷雯嫌弃似地拍了拍自己的后背。   
    “你的是背带裙，而且要适应你女妖的角色形象，打扮得性感一点不好吗？”   
    “性感过头了吧……”陈楷雯嘀咕着，“而且我哥都不让任何男生碰我的来着……”   
    “可能是区别对待。反正你也只穿这一天，以后给你换个舞蹈不就是了。Karen，帮我化个妆吧。”   
    车俊焕只是来找金博洋把今天要表演的谱子再对一遍，然后就挥挥手走了。韩聪也把周知方叫了过去，给他讲一些舞蹈的注意事项。   
    金博洋的心里不禁有些失落。   
    十一月十一日晚上，冰场之上、花火之下的拥抱，和羽生结弦说出的意味不明的话语，都让金博洋的心感到不安，似乎只要见不到羽生结弦，他就会感到孤立无援。   
    但是作为重要人物的羽生结弦，肯定也会登场。   
    加油吧，金博洋。   
    他在心里对自己说道。   
    十二月三十一日晚上九点半，即便已经很晚，F大校园大剧场内依然座无虚席。   
    当一男一女两位播音主持专业的主持人面带微笑盛装上场时，全场所有的目光都集中到他们的身上。   
    “欢迎各位来到本校一年一度的艺术盛典，在这里，您将感受到最浓郁的艺术气息，欣赏到最优美的异国舞蹈，聆听最动人的天籁之音，让我们有请今晚所有的参演者上台亮相！”   
    伴随着节奏感强烈的音乐，参演者们一一上场。   
    “有请F大交响乐团总指挥，哈维尔·费尔南德兹！”   
    “有请《胡桃夹子》陈巍、长洲未来！”   
    在一片镁光灯中，先后走出西装革履的费尔南德兹和互相牵着舞伴的手的陈巍和长洲未来。   
    接下来走出一组组独唱、独舞或多人舞的节目，当第十五个节目的参演者走出去之后，周知方拉着陈楷雯的手，踏出了舞台。   
    “有请魅影舞女陈楷雯、英才绅士周知方！”   
    看见陈楷雯和周知方携着手面带笑容地走出来，坐在观众席第三排的宇野昌磨果断按下了快门。   
    然后就是金博洋、车俊焕和扎吉托娃。   
    “有请琴音小王子金博洋、气质琴女扎吉托娃、跳跃的琴弦车俊焕！”   
    金博洋和车俊焕一左一右牵着扎吉托娃的手，踩着音乐的节拍上台，露出他的招牌微笑和标志性的小虎牙，场下的欢呼声明显高涨。   
    向观众鞠了一躬之后金博洋退到一边，看着下一对舞伴出场。   
    “有请古典舞灵魂伴侣，王诗玥、柳鑫宇！”   
    唇红齿白、面若桃花的王诗玥牵着书生模样的柳鑫宇走了出来。   
    “有请最后一对舞伴，探戈舞明星前辈，隋文静、韩聪！”   
    隋文静散发着女王气场登场，而韩聪则微笑着跟随在后。   
    “二十组参演者及代表已经全部登场，让我们掌声有请此次艺术汇演的总教头，音乐系主任Brian Oser教授，代表所有的参演者向观众致辞，表达所有参演者对舞台的热爱，对观众的热爱！”   
    在热烈的掌声之中，BO教授就穿着一身标准的黑西装拿着一张小纸条从台侧向台下一路招手一路走来，和两位主持人握手之后，拿过话筒站在了所有表演者前面、舞台最中间的位置。   
    “我代表即将参与此次演出的选手们宣誓，我们将竭尽所能，用最大的努力，演出最精彩的节目，带给观众朋友们，不同凡响的好节目，请相信我们！”   
    说完之后，BO教授将话筒交还给了主持人。   
    “谢谢教授的讲话，接下来我们所有的等待都将看到结果，有请F大交响乐团为我们带来第一个节目，三首交响乐合奏，歌剧《卡门》序曲，《G弦上的咏叹调》，以及歌剧《费加罗的婚礼》序曲！”   
    然后所有表演者退场，舞台工作组开始忙活了，一人搬着两张椅子来回跑，把所有位置和谱架都固定好了之后，大批人马分别从舞台两侧浩浩荡荡地走出来。   
    车俊焕坐在离指挥台最近的位置，在所有成员都坐定之后，费尔南德兹拿着根指挥棒上场了，示意一位小提琴成员给乐团所有成员一个标准音。   
    当杂七杂八的乐器声音全都安定下来之后，费尔南德兹抬起手，往下一划。   
    大镲的声音在弦乐和管乐的合奏下依然非常明显，坐在前排的观众可以看到弦乐队们拉琴的动作，手指不停地在琴弦上按动着，琴弓也动得很快，而宇野昌磨看见的，车俊焕是所有拉小提琴的成员当中表情最丰富的一个。另一边的扎吉托娃由于是低声部而显得较为淡定，吹长笛和双簧管的梅德韦杰娃和本田真凛则被指挥挡住了，看不清动作。   
    《卡门》序曲奏响的那一刻有排山倒海之势，接下来的咏叹调是弦乐主奏，旋律就比较柔美缓慢，说实话，是挺催眠的，然后的《费加罗的婚礼》序曲又把台下某些即将睡着的观众给弄醒了。   
    在交响乐团声势浩大的退场之后，又有许多舞台工作组成员和椅子和谱架搬了下去，然后有许多仙子和骑士装扮的群舞演员在台两边站好，场内安静下来，舞台上灯光熄灭。   
    优雅舒缓的乐曲响起，穿着公主般的纱裙和舞鞋、戴着王冠的长洲未来先一步出场，灯光跟随着她，而陈巍出场时，又有一束灯光照在他的身上。   
    这一幕对应的故事，是公主和王子在婚礼上所跳的舞蹈，而基本都是长洲未来在舞台上踮着脚尖轻盈地舞动着，陈巍起到了扶持和呼应的作用，在长洲未来踮起脚尖旋转时扶住她的腰。乐曲缓慢地行进着，到了激昂的部分时，男女舞伴的动作难度更高了。陈巍将长洲未来托起，长洲未来的手臂绷着优美的弧度，王子和公主在越发高昂的音乐中带着更加喜悦的心情来庆贺他们爱情的圆满，最后的结束动作，陈巍揽着长洲未来的腰，长洲未来向后仰去。   
    陈巍和长洲未来谢幕时都是以故事中人物身份所用的王室的礼仪，长洲未来微微提起裙摆弯下腰鞠躬致意，陈巍也如法炮制，然后两人踏着轻快的碎步退场。   
    “哥，跳得不错嘛！”后台的陈楷雯一看见陈巍下台就过来拍了拍他的肩膀，而另一边的长洲未来向他比了个大拇指，冲着他微笑了一下。   
    周知方也笑了笑。   
    陈巍走过来，把周知方用力地往怀里摁了摁。   
    “Nate，周围还有人……”周知方低声说道。   
    “好好表现。”陈巍低声回答他，随后立即放开手。   
    长洲未来十分惊奇地看着这一切，下意识看了一眼陈楷雯。   
    陈楷雯耸了耸肩。   
    表演进行得十分顺利，一个多小时下来，上半场的十个节目已经全都结束了。   
    下半场开场后不到一个小时，就轮到周知方和陈楷雯了。   
    舞台上的灯暗了下来，两个穿着黑色斗篷的人手里各提着一盏蜡烛，陈楷雯躲在周知方的身后，一步一步往前走。   
    尖利的叫声让台下的观众毛骨悚然，略显诡异的旋律响起，陈楷雯跳上了周知方的背。   
    沙哑的男声吟唱着令人难以理解的歌曲，化身吸血鬼的陈楷雯带着十足魅惑和欲望的眼神跳着探戈的舞步，周知方的眼神让人感觉他也已经沉浸其中，对这个身份神秘而危险的女人深深地着迷，拜倒在她的石榴裙下。托举、旋转，所有的舞步都隐含着危险和欲望，一步步深入。   
    若即若离间，舞蹈到了最后的部分。   
    陈楷雯的双手搭在了周知方的肩膀上，将他推倒，周围的白衣幽灵全都张牙舞爪地围过来，朝着观众抛出一个魅惑而危险的眼神，然后抓起周知方肩头的衣服将他拉近自己，两人的嘴唇靠的很近，从观众的角度，就像是女妖征服了深爱她的男人，最后咬住他的嘴唇吸食了他的血液。   
    听见场下几乎疯狂的尖叫声，后台的隋文静就知道发生了什么，带着看好戏的表情看着陈巍脸上的表情变化。   
    陈楷雯和周知方在台前鞠躬谢幕后回到后台，就看见陈巍的脸色十分不好。   
    “安心啦，哥，我没对嫂子做什么。”陈楷雯知道陈巍很容易打翻醋坛子，嬉皮笑脸地补充了一句。   
    但这时候金博洋没空再去看这三个人，他紧张地翻看着手里的谱子，生怕上台的时候脑子一抽背错谱，到时候车俊焕和扎吉托娃就跟不上自己了。   
    扎吉托娃手里拿着她的大提琴，车俊焕用琴弓敲了敲金博洋的肩膀：“天哥，该上场了。”   
    舞台工作组已经把钢琴推了上来，亮黑的色泽映射着舞台上白色的灯光。   
    虽然到自己演出的最后一刻，金博洋都没有见到羽生结弦，但他相信，舞台或者观众席的某一个地方，羽生结弦一定会看着自己。   
    掌声响起，金博洋深吸一口气，带着车俊焕和扎吉托娃上场。   
    他在黑色的三角钢琴前坐下，伸手弹出了一个标准音，车俊焕和扎吉托娃分别调了调音之后，冲着他点了点头，示意可以开始。   
    金博洋回想着之前羽生结弦对自己的举动，将双手放在琴键上，空灵清澈的琴音缓缓流淌出来。   
    这是日本作曲家坂本龙一最经典的作品，《Merry Christmas,Mr. Lawrece》，是同名电影的主题曲，金博洋一度对这首曲子十分着迷。   
    羽生结弦告诉过他，这首曲子美丽的琴音里流淌着生命永远无法选择的宿命的悲剧感，对人性纯粹的追求与矜持，对异样情欲的纠缠与否认，对真理信念的盲目与回避。所有的这些有时沉重得无以承受，有时又是那般虚弱无力，孰对孰不对的选择更是令人应接不暇、心力交瘁。当面对死去的人们，只留下或深或浅的记忆，所有生命的美丽化作一句“圣诞快乐”，然后满天飞舞起洁白的雪花，飘落这世间每个干净与不干净的角落。   
    这首曲子很沉重。羽生结弦最后说道。   
    如果没有真正地体会过，很难将它演绎得深入人心。   
    但此刻的金博洋觉得自己似乎理解了所有蕴藏其中的情感。   
    金博洋曾经十分矛盾，对于自己和羽生结弦之间的感情，他始终难以有一个确定的答案，他们友达以上而又恋人未满，这样难以言说的关系让金博洋很迷茫。   
    他始终不敢迈出那一步，因为他害怕羽生结弦会拒绝自己。但是羽生结弦在十一月十一日晚上拥抱并且亲吻了自己，让金博洋又犹豫了。   
    钢琴独奏一分半之后，小提琴哀婉的高音融入其中，大提琴的音调也有些偏高。车俊焕和扎吉托娃在金博洋独奏的那一段闭上眼睛仔细倾听，将自己代入其中，实现人乐合一。   
    在钢琴演奏到跳音时，小提琴和大提琴以一高一低的旋律断奏着，略显激昂的跳音过后，钢琴左手的和声音程与右手由音程构成的旋律相辅相成，大提琴低沉地吟唱，小提琴则是与之相反的高亢和明亮，演奏着与钢琴截然不同的旋律。   
    结尾的部分，金博洋的左手弹奏着震音，车俊焕和扎吉托娃都采用了颤音，在钢琴的声音消失后，车俊焕和扎吉托娃互相看了一眼，同时将琴弓离开琴弦。   
    台下一片静默，良久，才有人反应过来，发出了掌声，宇野昌磨在放下相机后也随之鼓掌，在他看来，三个人经过羽生结弦教导后的合奏，已经达到了最完美。   
    金博洋、车俊焕和扎吉托娃站起来，微笑着向台下鞠躬致意。   
      
    这是第十七个节目，金博洋、车俊焕和扎吉托娃献上的格外深入人心的合作节目，未免让台下的观众觉得接下来的节目有些索然无味，但王诗玥和柳鑫宇演绎了最经典的白素贞和许仙的故事，台下的喝彩声不亚于金博洋三人谢幕时的。   
    终于到了隋韩二人的最后一个节目，鉴于隋文静和韩聪的身份，以及曾经目睹过两人合作，场下的呼声达到了最高潮，在隋韩二人上场后，灯光再次熄灭。   
    随着音乐的鼓点，蓝色的聚光灯亮起。隋文静的手臂抬起，直指苍穹，而韩聪从身后拥住她的肩膀，隋文静抓住韩聪放在她肩膀上的手，做出一个挣脱束缚的动作。   
    舞蹈的背景音乐是羽生结弦亲自挑选的欧美作曲家John Dreamer的《Brotherhood》，而隋文静将这个舞蹈命名为，《星辰大海》。   
    曾经浪迹天涯的一对伴侣，在多方因素影响之下经受过内心的挣扎，最终依然选择相依相伴，星空与大海见证他们立下的永远不变的誓言。隋文静和韩聪在这首气势磅礴却又带着淡淡哀伤的乐曲当中，演绎出的是荡气回肠的爱情，不需要阻挠，也不想要受到束缚，只有最自然、最大气的表达。   
    整个舞蹈充满了张力，步伐强悍振奋。在乐曲中那段将一切都压下去的哀伤旋律中，韩聪揽住隋文静的腰，拉着她的手，将她从地上带起来，在半空中旋转着。华丽的旋转过后，是疲惫和伤痛，靠着韩聪慢慢滑落在地的隋文静攀着对方的肩膀重新站起来。   
    并进走步、推分离步，隋文静和韩聪默数着舞步和节拍，一路跳到了最后。结束的动作，是双方共同展开双臂，带着期盼的神情，拥抱星辰和大海。   
    表演完便退居台下的陈楷雯、周知方、陈巍和金博洋，在隋韩二人谢幕时，站在离舞台最近的地方，跟着人群一起鼓掌。   
    二十个节目全部表演完毕后，观众以为将要散场，但舞台工作组又将钢琴和指挥台一起推了上来，这一次的钢琴摆放在了一个小小的平台上，高度和指挥台齐平，而陆陆续续地，舞台上又被布置成了刚开始交响乐团的表演位置，交响乐团的成员重新上台，连带着上台的，还有前面几位独唱的男女演员。   
    观众们并不明白将要发生什么，而主持人在这时候发话了。   
    “感谢以上二十组参演者的倾情演出，接下来我们要有请本次汇演总教头Brian Oser教授最优秀的弟子与交响乐团合作大型现代交响乐曲《Victory》，掌声请出曾经担任过艺术汇演音乐总编导的前辈，羽生结弦！”   
    这四个字一出口，台下的一大片女观众全都尖叫起来。   
    金博洋下意识捂了捂耳朵，转过头才发现连陈楷雯都两眼放光。   
    当羽生结弦面带着微笑出场的时候，金博洋还是微微愣了一下。羽生结弦一身笔挺的黑色西装，本来就清俊出众的面容在灯光映射下显出了几分圣人气息。   
    他在钢琴前坐下，微微吸了一口气之后，朝着费尔南德兹点了点头。   
    羽生结弦修长的手指落在黑白分明的象牙琴键上，只是几个伴随着小提琴的单音，却已经隐含着磅礴的气势。   
    大鼓敲下的那一瞬间，大提琴与低音提琴加入小提琴与钢琴的合奏，密集的鼓点后，是小提琴的主场演奏，羽生结弦在钢琴上弹奏出同样的旋律，从单音转变为八度音，气势更上一层楼，这段旋律反复的时候，加入了几位美声专业的演员合唱，更加贴近原曲。   
    两段同样的旋律，却给人更加浩大恢弘的视觉与听觉感受。中间一段过渡的乐章，羽生结弦的钢琴演奏骤然柔和下来，配合着小提琴。   
    过渡段后的音乐升了调，比原来还要高亢激昂地行进着，钢琴、弦乐、管乐和人声四大部分在费尔南德兹的指挥下融为一体，让台下所有的观众都感受到了《Victory》无往不前的王者气息。   
    当羽生结弦弹完最后一个音，小提琴团同时停止演奏的那一瞬间，全场观众几乎都站了起来，欢呼和喝彩声不绝于耳。   
    羽生结弦和费尔南德兹握了握手表示合作愉快，向台下挥手时，他看到了舞台旁边金博洋震惊的神情，冲着他微微一笑。   
    舞台工作组迎来了他们最后的工作，将所有道具全都从舞台上移开，所有演员上台谢幕，观众席上的闪光灯也闪个不停。   
    “感谢所有演出者的精彩演出，本年度F大的艺术盛典到此全部结束，祝各位在即将到来的新年里，平安健康！”   
    而陈巍却忽然走了出来。   
    “请等一下，我有几句话，想对在场的一个人说。”   
    “哦？是陈巍选手的什么人呢？”   
    陈巍拿过话筒，沉声开口。   
    “小时候，我和他是青梅竹马，我们都是在非母语的环境中长大的，所以比起同年龄的孩子，我们对彼此其实依赖得更多，虽然我们每天都在因为小事情而吵架，但是我们很清楚，彼此是除了家人以外最信任的人。”   
    “后来我们分开了，也没有留联系方式，我以为，他不会再出现在我的生命里。但是在十年以后的大洋彼岸，我又见到了他，我知道，这是命运，是我注定不能逃开的，所以我向他主动伸出了手。”   
    “尽管我们已经在一起，但是，我想让所有人都知道，这世界上没有人比我们更绝配。我应该去爱他，不放过任何能幸福的机会。”   
    此时此刻，在场的除了金博洋、隋文静、韩聪等人以外，都开始猜测，能让这个风流倜傥的不羁浪子说出这样的话，必定是不平凡的人物。   
    “我说这些，只是想真正确认他的心情。他的名字，叫做周知方。”   
    而周知方早在陈巍踏出那一步的时候就明白了，以陈巍的性格，他想要把自己所有的一切都昭告天下，以宣誓他的主权。   
    这，就是陈巍极强的控制欲和占有欲，只对周知方的占有欲。   
    金博洋推了一把周知方，周知方回过头看见他的眼圈已经有点红了。   
    陈巍望着被金博洋推出列的周知方，他的眼睛里，有万千星辰，一望无际的海。   
    明了这一切的于小雨已经开始带头起哄，而观众也被她带了起来，隋文静、韩聪也加入了看热闹的行列，没有任何人在这个时候帮他。   
    有人从台下扔过来一枝红玫瑰，陈巍接过来，说了一句谢谢。   
    “Nate，你就这么喜欢出人头地吗？”周知方轻声地问道。   
    “我是在对他们宣誓。”陈巍低声回答他，将那支红玫瑰送到他的手里。   
    “周知方，Vincent Zhou，这个人，只能是我一个人的。”   
    “谁也别想抢走。”   
    人群的起哄声越来越大，周知方看着那支红玫瑰，笑了。   
    “笨蛋，我早就觉得自己逃不掉你了。”   
    “亲一个！”   
    不知道是谁喊出了这句话，连台上的主持人都跟着喊了。   
    “亲一个！”   
    周知方脸红了，羞涩地低下头。   
    陈巍捏过他的下巴，在他的嘴唇上吻了一下。   
    人群的尖叫声变得疯狂起来。   
    本田真凛抱着梅德韦杰娃激动得哭了，连金博洋都开始抹眼泪。   
    ——小周，你的眼光真的没有错。   
    羽生结弦看见金博洋转过身去抹着眼角，急切地扳过他的身体。   
    “博洋，怎么了？”   
    然而金博洋并没有回答他，只是靠在他的肩头上。   
    羽生结弦望着陈巍和周知方紧紧相拥的身影，下意识地扣住金博洋的肩膀。   
    新年进入了倒计时。   
    五，四，三，二，一——   
    并不存在的钟声响起了，看不见的烟花升空了。   
    新年快乐。


	21. 当所有的朋友都要和我回家过年（一）

    新年来了，嗨也嗨过了，该老老实实准备学期考试了。  
    刚到F大这一个学期其实金博洋没见过几回自己的那位大佬老师BO教授，全都归功于BO教授的一身好功夫，什么国际钢琴比赛评委国际音乐学院交流会他没过一段儿时间就要出去跑一趟，基本上都是他的师兄羽生结弦按着以前BO教授教给他的方法给他讲课，金博洋在好脾气的羽生结弦帮助下把离调和离调模进搞懂了七七八八，和声题也没停下来过，每上一次课，羽生结弦就会把自己以前的习题本拿出来给金博洋留几道题，回课的时候羽生结弦再给他改，不懂的或者脑子一时抽了的全都不厌其烦讲了个遍，以至于金博洋每次都要给羽生结弦买瓶水过去。他师兄跟他讲过自己有哮喘病史，万一哪天一口气没喘上来倒在自己面前倒霉的还是自己，主要还是心疼羽生结弦次次上课都是他在讲，金博洋在走神，然后重新讲一遍，一堂课下来，别说羽生结弦自己觉不觉得累，金博洋都觉得他肯定是口干舌燥了。  
    抛开作曲专业不说，他的钢琴专业也是由羽生结弦辅导的，他的肖邦叙事曲第一号从开学练到期末总算是全都背下来了，弹下来还真有那么回事，羽生结弦也直言过这师弟聪明得很，就是老走神儿让他挺郁闷，对此隋文静表示让金博洋多做几个劈叉下腰什么的拉拉筋就清醒了。  
    幸运的是，BO教授终于在键盘专业考试当天赶了回来。学号按照招生考试时的专业成绩排名，金博洋排在第一个，也是唯一一个把整首考试曲目弹完的。  
    管弦乐专业的考试在键盘专业考试的隔天，金博洋考完专业考试之后，就遭到了本田真凛和扎吉托娃的暴风袭击，偏偏弦乐和管乐还不是在同一个地方考，扎吉托娃考完以后金博洋又冲到本田真凛考试的地方。在本田真凛考完之后，金博洋被她们俩请了顿饭。  
    “博洋同学伴奏很不错嘛。”本田真凛赞道，“以后我还找你帮我伴奏，别不接哦！”  
    扎吉托娃也点了点头。  
    金博洋本以为车俊焕不会找自己伴奏，结果车俊焕只是在这学期选了无伴奏组曲用来考试，在现场看了金博洋给扎吉托娃伴奏之后，毫不犹豫地在金博洋这里预定了伴奏名额，梅德韦杰娃也表示可以考虑让金博洋当伴奏。  
    然后金博洋就悲剧了。  
    所幸所有的考试都顺利通过，除了需要留校进行课程研究的学生，其他基本都是在限定日期之前就三三两两地收拾行李回家了。金博洋也在考完专业考试之后接到了妈妈的电话。  
    “天天，考试考完了吗？”金妈妈的声音很温柔。  
    “考完了，再过两天就可以回来了。”金博洋把手机夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，一边到宿舍阳台上去把衣服收到柜子里去。  
    “你爸想你了，让你快点回来，别老是吃海鲜泡面，不健康，回来他给你做好吃的。”  
    “一个学期了是挺想家的，但是……”  
    金博洋看了一眼宿舍里其他正在忙活的三个人，作为本地生，他回家不是什么太难的事情，但是另外几个……  
    “妈，我能带同学回家玩吗？我们宿舍有三个都是国外的，回家不方便，而且就一个月的时间又要开学了。”  
    “行啊，就是你跟我提过的小车他们几个是吧？”金妈妈在那头笑了，“反正也快过年了，旅馆的空房间多着呢，他们回不了家，就让他们暂时来我们家吧。我给他们准备房间。”  
    “行，那我问问他们。”  
    挂了电话以后，金博洋在宿舍里问了一圈。车俊焕本就计划寒假出去旅游，金博洋想过，四个人一起出去旅行一次也应该是不错的，听说金博洋家就在本地，自然答应得很干脆，周知方和宇野昌磨也表示很乐意，金博洋就给妈妈发了消息。  
    金博洋忽然想起了羽生结弦，他还没有告诉过金博洋自己寒假有什么安排。  
    “羽生，你寒假回家吗？”  
    “不回去啊，我都是住在自己租的公寓里的，也就暑假回去一次，博洋你有什么事吗？”  
    “啊……”金博洋愣了愣。  
    “是是是这样的。”金博洋又结巴开了，“我想问问你，愿不愿意跟我回趟我家过个寒假，反正你在这里也一个人住，挺孤单的。”  
    “博洋邀请我的话我倒是可以答应。”电话那头羽生结弦似乎笑了，“你还叫了别人吗？”  
    “呃，小车还有小周他们也跟我一块儿回去……”  
    “完全可以啊，我只要跟我妈妈汇报一下情况就好了，她不会反对的，博洋你想好哪天出发了，你就通知我。”  
    “嗯，那我先忙了。”  
    “拜拜。”  
    金博洋刚挂了电话，就发现车俊焕凑在自己的手机旁边，神色诡异。  
    “你叫了羽生前辈？”  
    “对啊，咋了？”金博洋觉得没毛病。  
    “那你们俩在一起的话，我们不就成了电灯泡了？”  
    “哈？你这一天到晚都在想什么？”金博洋伸手敲了敲他的脑袋，“羽生还没跟我表白呢行不？别老瞎猜，都快成韩国蒲松龄了你。”  
    “那是谁？”车俊焕明显对这个名字很陌生。  
    “中国一写鬼怪小说的，反正脑洞很大就是了。既然决定好了要跟我回去，赶紧收拾一下行李吧，这种天气挺冷的。”  
    但金博洋总有一种不太好的预感。  
     
    他的预感果然成真了。  
    回家的那天还是搭的金博洋他老铁隋文静的老伴儿韩聪的车，还是一辆租来的面包车，三只皮箱塞在后备箱里，八个大男人挤在三排座位上，韩聪开车，金博洋坐在副驾驶上，周知方、陈巍和羽生结弦坐在第二排，车俊焕、宇野昌磨和戈米沙连带几个包挤在最后一排，车上的拥挤程度就像是一盒沙丁鱼罐头装了四个轮子在路上跑。至于为什么不坐动车，金博洋表示很不明白。  
    “我说。”  
    坐在副驾驶位置上被安全带勒得差点背过气去的金博洋眼角在抽搐。  
    “为什么Nathan学长也要跟过来……”  
    周知方瞥了一眼靠在车门上的陈巍。  
    “Nate说不放心，而且寒假也只有一个月，他说他不高兴再飞回美国了，就跟着来了。”  
    ……我怎么觉得你们是来秀恩爱虐狗的呢……  
    “那米沙前辈呢……”  
    “哦，他听说我要跟你回家过寒假把原本预定好的机票取消了跟过来了。”宇野昌磨淡淡地说道。  
    金博洋十分心累。  
    “韩前辈和博洋是老乡吗？”  
    羽生结弦问道。  
    “嗯，老乡。”韩聪边开车边回答。  
    “我倒是很好奇，为什么文静姐不和你一起回去？”金博洋转过脑袋。  
    “哦，小隋的学生也跟她一起回去，她们坐的是回程的巴士，加上她一共有四个人。”  
    “四个人？”车俊焕问道，“有谁不去啊？”  
    “是那个日本的女孩子，她回家去了。”  
    金博洋忘了，像本田真凛这种举家出国留学的土豪，怎么会care区区两张往返机票的钱？  
    “据说小隋把她们也安排在天天的妈妈开的旅馆了，说是省钱。”  
    “What？”金博洋顿时不淡定了，“她没和我说啊？”  
    “小隋她打过电话给你妈妈了，你妈妈说空房间多着呢，家里一下来这么多人，她准备多买点年货，而且快过年了你爸单位里到时候也放假，在家给你们一群人做点好吃的。”  
    “天哥你爸爸是厨师吗？”听到有吃的，车俊焕立刻一脸兴奋。  
    ……那啥，笑容收一下好吗……  
    “那是，小隋告诉我她小时候经常到天天家蹭饭，天天的爸爸是高级酒店的厨师，手艺没得说，想吃啥都给你做出来。”  
    “聪哥你少说两句吧。”金博洋苦着脸，“我这群朋友损得很，鬼知道他们要吃什么奇奇怪怪的东西。到时候我爸他不会做那多丢面子啊。”  
    “说起来我有点想我妈妈做的味增汤和寿司了。”羽生结弦仰起头。  
    “我想吃酱汤泡饭和绿豆饼了。”车俊焕的脑子里晃过各种各样的韩国菜。  
    “打住打住！”金博洋满脸黑线，趁着两个美国华裔陈巍和周知方还有日本人宇野昌磨和半个俄罗斯人戈米沙尚且没有说出什么稀奇古怪的菜名之前果断出手止住话头。  
    “披萨？还是奥尔良烤鸡翅？”周知方转过头问陈巍，“这种菜应该不过分吧？”  
    “意大利面可以试试。”陈巍点点头。  
    “炒面和天妇罗也可以吧？”连已经盹着的宇野昌磨都忍不住醒过来插话了。  
    “我倒是挺想喝红菜汤。”戈米沙也插一脚。  
    ……你们听我说句话啊喂……  
    金博洋很想把韩聪的嘴巴用胶带给封上，叫他嘴巴这么不严实，本来还想给自己这群狐朋狗友（？）一个惊喜，到头来全露馅了。  
    然后金博洋的肚子很不争气地发出了饥饿的信号。  
    “肚子饿啦？”韩聪笑着看了一眼金博洋。  
    “没饿！我那是腹语！”金博洋抗议。  
    “那你腹语说了什么呀？”  
    “呃……”金博洋低下头。  
    “我的肚子告诉我它现在极其缺少的一种食物它的名字叫做小鸡炖蘑菇。”  
    韩聪歪着脑袋想了想，忽然拿起手机摆弄了一会儿，然后丢在一边。  
    “你干什么？”金博洋探过头去。  
    “给小隋发个消息，让她通知你妈妈，早点去买好菜，你这群舍友们要吃的东西多了去了得早点准备。”韩聪看着前方头也不回。  
    “哈？”金博洋抓起他的手机就想点撤回，但是已经晚了。  
    “那啥，老韩。”戈米沙从最后一排探出脑袋。  
    “嘎哈？”韩聪的话带上了东北大碴子味儿。  
    “还有多久才到啊？”  
    韩聪看了一眼手表：  
    “照这个速度，还有一个半小时就到了。”  
    “你的意思是你开了这么久还没到吗？”陈巍从后视镜里看着旁边一辆辆车子不亦乐乎地超车，挑了挑眉。  
    “嘿，老韩，要不还是我来开吧，你都开了几个小时了，也累了，换换班，我们还能赶上金小弟他家里的晚饭，热的。”  
    韩聪一脸不放心地把车往前面一个服务区开进去，然后让戈米沙下车，他钻到车子后面去。  
    但是韩聪忘了，当年修学旅行的那时候，除了隋文静是被韩聪放水认输的以外，在游乐场里玩跳楼机和过山车还有碰碰车玩得最嗨的不是纯血种战斗民族的后辈科尔亚达，也不是和科尔亚达同一宿舍的陈巍，而是中俄混血的戈米沙。别看戈米沙平时一副吊儿郎当胡子拉碴的不正经大叔样（戈米沙本人表示这是西方人普遍长相较为成熟的缘故），整天端着个相机跑来跑去也没见他参加过运动会和汇演，倒是差点把韩聪撞成碰碰车场子里唯一一个竖着进去横着出来的人，韩聪觉得自己似乎预见到了梅德韦杰娃和扎吉托娃两个文文静静漂漂亮亮学音乐的小姑娘的未来。  
    直到戈米沙坐上驾驶座一脚油门踩下去，韩聪的脑袋撞上前排座椅的时候他才醒过来。正因为他忘了，所以也忘了提醒车里的一群后辈，就算是和戈米沙同宿舍的陈巍估计也没领教过这家伙的本事。  
    坐在副驾驶座上的金博洋可惨了，在戈米沙不由分说一脚油门踩下去的一刹那他的脑袋差点和挡风玻璃来了个亲密接触，差点没飚出几句国粹骂街的话。  
    不过第三排的车俊焕明显也是撞到了脑袋，嘴巴里中文混着韩文乱七八糟地嚷嚷了一通，陈巍把周知方的脑袋往自己怀里摁了摁使其免受撞头之灾的同时脑袋也狠狠地磕在了前排的位置上，忍不住低声骂了几句听不懂的美国低级大白话，羽生结弦眼疾手快抓住了车门把手没磕到头，而还没从晕车状态中清醒过来的宇野昌磨直接头一歪晕死过去不省人事。  
    “米……米沙前辈……你知道天朝的高速公路限速是多少吗……”  
    “120，放心，我没超速，只是之前老韩开太慢了你们没感觉。”  
    骗鬼去吧你！  
    据金妈妈反映，那天接到金博洋的电话说还有一个半小时到家之后，结果转眼还没到一个小时，一辆面包车就尖叫着稳稳当当地停在自家旅馆外的大院子里。  
    “天天，这么快就到家啦？”  
    当金妈妈兴冲冲地跑出来准备把自己的宝贝儿子迎回来，还准备帮他拿行李的时候，金妈妈发现儿子两眼无神面色苍白。  
    “阿姨您好啊。”若无其事地从驾驶座上下来的戈米沙冲着金妈妈打了个招呼。  
    刚缓过神来的羽生结弦使了好几次劲儿才拉开车门，确认脚踏实地之后把精神有点恍惚的周知方和陈巍一边一个扶了下来，冲着金妈妈笑了笑。  
    而车俊焕、宇野昌磨和韩聪一停车就冲下车子不见了。  
    “哎，不是说小隋的男朋友也会回来吗？”金妈妈满脸问号，“人呢？”  
    金博洋强忍着想要呕吐的冲动，指了指蹲在旁边的草丛里吐得不省人事的一排三个人。  
    金妈妈傻眼了。  
    又过了一个多小时，隋文静带着梅德韦杰娃、扎吉托娃和陈楷雯打了计程车大包小包地回来了，看到坐在桌边的一群大男人除了戈米沙神清气爽之外都满脸疲惫之后，询问同样一脸不解的金妈妈。在知道戈米沙在高速公路上发挥半个战斗民族中人的实力差点超速被拦下来，再加上看见吐得头晕眼花双目无神的韩聪、车俊焕和宇野昌磨，顿时一股火气冲上头差点上去拎着戈米沙的领子把他往面包车的后备厢里塞。而纯血种战斗民族梅德韦杰娃和扎吉托娃表示对此很感兴趣，提议回程的时候由她们来开车，被韩聪果断拒绝。  
    一来是怕这俩姑娘寻求刺激超速了被拦下来到时候罚的是自己，二来也怕这群后辈们再有个什么三长两短他担待不起，三来，这辆面包车坏了他可是要赔的。  
    不过梅德韦杰娃和扎吉托娃也不是省油的灯，知道人家听不懂肯定要用俄语装作无辜地辩解一大堆。  
    你以为这样真的可以吗？  
    图样图森破。  
    听说过在天朝某个城市一个俄罗斯小哥开电瓶车违章驾驶被交警拦下来然后装作听不懂中文用俄语和英语企图蒙混过关偏偏那个交警小哥好巧不巧也懂俄语结果聪明反被聪明误的故事吗？  
    万一他们也碰上这种小概率事件到时候倒霉的还是自己。  
    所以韩聪在两位姑娘萌生出这样的想法并且试图付诸行动的时候果断把苗头扼杀在摇篮之中。  
    “戈米沙你是手贱还是脑残？”只见隋文静慢条斯理端起金妈妈倒的茶抿了一口，语气中透露着危险意味。  
    “我是智障。”  
    金博洋和车俊焕同时噗地一声把刚喝下去的茶喷出了足有三米远。  
    周知方和宇野昌磨在心里给戈米沙点了个赞。  
    陈巍和羽生结弦不打算讲话淡定地喝着茶准备看大戏。  
    ――好气哦但还是要保持围笑。  
    隋文静强忍住把戈米沙拎起来塞到后备箱的冲动，镇定地放下茶杯。  
    “我去看看阿姨有没有什么要我帮忙的。”  
     留下一班子人面面相觑。  
     今天的太阳是打西边出来了吧？

     好在金爸爸的一顿大餐让一群来自异国他乡的外国人们感到十分亲切，而且金爸爸金妈妈的形象那么富有亲和力，于是乎操着还磕巴的中文向金父金母唠嗑了一堆金博洋在学校中不为人知的糗事。  
    “阿姨您不知道，博洋可喜欢他们宿舍的小周了，上课的时候经常跟我提起他。”  
    连羽生结弦都开始调侃他。  
    ――谁特么会喜欢一个有夫之夫？！老子明明喜欢的是你！（误）  
    金博洋很想吐槽的同时看见陈巍的脸都黑了。  
    “但是羽生前辈也很喜欢博洋啊。”  
    周知方居然还接了一句。  
    ――南森陈你看你把小周多好一孩子带坏了！  
    金博洋顾不得用敬称了，也唰的一下脸红了。  
    陈巍的脸色稍微好看了那么一点。  
    “这个学期博洋的专业课都过关了，平时静不下心来练琴还叫我陪他练，和声题有不会的也会来问我，他真的特别努力。”  
    羽生结弦这顿夸来得金博洋措手不及，他的脑袋都快低到杯子里去了。  
    “那还真是麻烦你了啊羽生。”金爸爸豪爽地拍拍羽生结弦的肩膀，“天天这小子平时一直心不在焉的，也拜托你好好帮帮他了啊。”  
    “教授因为他的工作关系平时也挺忙的，基本上都是我在教。”羽生结弦笑笑。  
    “放假了，这两天我跟天天他爸都忙着置办年货，他单位里还有点事儿要做，就让小隋和天天这些天带着你们出去遛遛吧，哈尔滨挺大的，一天两天看不完，就当作旅游了。放心，费用让天天出好了。”金妈妈笑了，“你们要吃什么就告诉天天他爸好了，这两天他可以问问他们单位里的那些个外国厨师，到时候给你们做。”  
    “妈……”金博洋傻眼了，连亲妈都要这样坑自己，自己怕不是充话费送的吧。  
    “好了好了，时间不早了，我给你们安排几个房间，小隋和小韩也不用回家住了，住我们家吧啊，难得带这么多人回来。”  
    “不用了。”隋文静道，“反正我家离你们家不远，我还得带韩聪回去见我妈呢，她老人家估计又是要催婚了。”  
    “你妈前两天还跟你阿姨唠叨。”金爸爸撇撇嘴，“说你也老大不小了，赶紧成个家省得以后无依无靠的。”  
    “嘿我妈这是把我当成大龄单身女青年了哈？”隋文静一听立马拉下脸来，“我二十还没过半呢我妈就以为我要奔三了，她是有多着急想抱孙子？”  
    “以后天天找对象我跟他爸也要急，就他那德行，估计等他奔三了也结不了婚。”金妈妈也在一边吐槽道，“别等他这群朋友全都领了证他也没个主儿就行。”  
    没心思听两对老夫老妻唠嗑被使唤去给一群人分房间的金博洋跟在大队人马后面，差点被地毯绊了一下。  
    分房的结果很明显。  
    去掉隋文静和韩聪各回各家各找各妈（？），剩下三个女孩七个男孩，按金妈妈的分法，三个女孩住一个三人间，鉴于陈巍和周知方的关系，戈米沙果断选择跟宇野昌磨和车俊焕一间，至于羽生结弦，他表示要住在金博洋的闺房里（？），理由是金博洋都见过自己的房间长什么样了，怎么就不能进金博洋的房间了？  
    金博洋知道自己逃不过也就没顶嘴，还是乖乖地从柜子里抱出一床棉花规规整整铺在地上，又扯了床单和棉被打好一个地铺，然后在柜子里翻枕头。  
    “博洋，我睡地板吧。”羽生结弦打开自己的箱子开始理东西。  
    “别别别。”金博洋边忙活边开口，“你这身娇肉贵的着凉了多不好，我打地铺，你睡我床上好了，反正我也在你床上睡过觉了，就当是咱俩扯平了，万一你出什么岔子我非得被你那群迷妹迷姐们围攻不可。”  
    知道金博洋要回来之后金妈妈已经把他的被子和床单全都拿出去晒了，满满的都是清爽干净的味道，就算羽生结弦真的要睡他的床他也不怂。  
    羽生结弦看着金博洋忙活着，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀示意他不用再忙了，微微露出一个笑容。  
    “我不介意博洋和我一起睡的，而且你也有一个学期没有睡到自己的床了吧。”  
    金博洋手里的枕头掉在了地上，他自认为精明过人的天总本总就算想破脑袋也没想到羽生结弦会来这一出。  
    ——大哥，男男授受不亲男男有别你不知道吗？！不是说日本人很含蓄的吗？！你是基因突变了么？！  
    金博洋在心底咆哮着，却也不好说出什么拒绝的话，毕竟和羽生结弦睡在一张床上不是第一次了。  
    想起那次在舞蹈房靠在人家肩膀上睡着还被人家背回家的经历金博洋就想一巴掌打死自己，再想想本田真凛在让自己当钢琴伴奏的时候各种对自己“上下其手”摸脑袋拍肩膀捏自己的脸，似乎日本人含蓄这一理论在他金博洋的心里已经不再成立。  
    金博洋把枕头捡起来，然后回过身把铺好的被子卷了重新塞回了柜子里。  
    羽生结弦倒是带齐了所有的东西，牙刷毛巾什么的金博洋只看见他一股脑儿拿着进了自己被妈妈精心打扫过的卫生间，一阵子水声过后就顶着一头湿漉漉的头发穿着印着噗桑图案的睡衣跑出来问自己借吹风机，然后轮到金博洋进去，等他全都收拾好出来以后才发现羽生结弦已经掀开自己的被子钻到被窝里去了。  
    羽生结弦戴着一副黑框眼镜，拿着个小笔记本电脑，放在不知道什么时候又是从什么地方翻出来的金博洋的小电脑桌撑在床上，手指跟抽搐了一样，嘴里还念念有词。  
    金博洋不想打扰他，经过一天的奔波他也累了，就直接往羽生结弦旁边一躺，说了声我睡觉了就闭上眼睛。  
    迷迷糊糊当中敲打键盘的声音停止了，身边的人似乎是爬出了被窝，然后眼前一暗，金博洋觉得应该是羽生结弦起来关了灯。  
    他翻了个身继续睡，关了灯的羽生结弦开着手机上的手电轻手轻脚地爬回床上，看见金博洋已经睡着了，就轻轻地伸手帮他把被子掖好，然后自己也躺下来，两个人面对着面。  
    金博洋的眼睫毛随着他的呼吸微微颤抖着，眼前的少年睡颜十分安详，羽生结弦不自觉地勾了勾嘴角，在对方光洁的额头上轻轻一吻。  
    “お休み，ボ—ヤン。”


	22. 当所有的朋友都要和我回家过年（二）

    第二天一早。   
    “隋老师早上好！”   
    陈楷雯、梅德韦杰娃和扎吉托娃起得最早，由于初来乍到的新鲜感，她们都十分兴奋。   
    而答应带着她们在哈尔滨玩几圈的隋文静也早做好了准备，大清早冲到韩聪家掀他被窝，在韩聪被冷醒之后把他拎了起来。   
    “哎呦我的桶总，您起这么早……”   
    “快快快起来！答应Karen她们要带她们出去买限量发售的口红的，要不然就迟到了！”   
    “你这么早去店家也没开门啊……”   
    诸如此类。   
    在他们坐下来吃了金妈妈做的早餐之后，戈米沙和车俊焕一边一个扶着昏昏欲睡的宇野昌磨出来了。   
    “宇野小弟也真能睡。”戈米沙一坐下就迫不及待地吐槽，“我定了三个闹钟，都响完了他还在睡觉。”   
    “所以你们是怎么做的？”隋文静问道。   
    “他们俩拿了一瓶水倒在我的脸上。”宇野昌磨冷冷地回答道。   
    车俊焕摊了摊手。   
    “嗯？我哥他们呢？”陈楷雯数了数人。   
    话音刚落陈巍和周知方就打着呵欠走进餐厅。   
    “你俩起这么晚？”韩聪不解。   
     “嗯，昨天晚上睡得太晚了。”周知方用手擦了把脸，“太累了。”   
    隋文静立刻就明白了什么。   
    “哥，Vincent他刚刚成年哦。”陈楷雯道。   
    “就算是年轻人晚上也要节制一点啊。”韩聪咬着手里的纸杯子。   
    “你们真的不是身体不好吗？”戈米沙带着八卦兮兮的表情。   
    “你们想到哪里去了！”陈巍顿时怒道，“我跟Vince什么都没做！”   
    而周知方带着嫌弃的神情给了他一拳。   
    “都是你，大晚上还特别精神地把我弄醒，还非要给我灌那种东西，今天起晚了吧？”   
    此话一出周围的群众脸色都变得古怪起来。   
    “大晚上把Vincent弄醒？”来自陈楷雯。   
    “那种东西？”来自梅德韦杰娃。   
    “嗯，有隐情……”隋文静若有所思。   
    意识到话题越来越歪的陈巍赶紧出手把一路跑歪的话题给拧巴回来，但周知方打断了他。   
    “Nate非要我陪他看《不死法医》，然后大半夜的还给我灌咖啡，还不许我睡，你们说他是不是亢奋过度了？不睡觉还要拉着我。”   
    然后所有人都愣了一下，很明显周知方的回答超乎他们意料。   
    “唉……”隋文静叹了口气。   
    陈楷雯和梅德韦杰娃连连摇头。   
    车俊焕和戈米沙低下头不打算再说话。   
    ——什么情况？   
    陈巍和周知方目瞪口呆。   
    正当他们正想着谁能打破僵局的时候，容光焕发的羽生结弦后面跟着满脸疲倦的金博洋。   
    见他这幅样子隋文静又明白了什么。   
    “天总，昨晚没睡好吗？”   
    “对啊，被羽生弄醒的，然后就睡不着了，看着天花板发了一晚上的呆。”金博洋打了一个大大的哈欠，“困都困死了。”   
    “博洋的床挺舒服的，我睡得挺好啊。”羽生结弦一脸不明白。   
    “不知道是不是我妈给我少铺了一层棉花，睡得我腰疼。”金博洋揉揉眼睛。   
    羽生结弦绕到他身后：“没关系，我给你揉揉就是了。”   
    不知道是没睡醒还是习惯了被动手动脚，金博洋居然没反抗。   
    作为金博洋的老铁兼发小，俩人还是小孩子还喜欢打打闹闹的时候，隋文静经常会伸手去掐金博洋的腰，而对方立刻就会条件反射缩成一只虾米，死也不让自己再碰他一下。后来还是金妈妈告诉她，金博洋最敏感的地方就是腰，平时连金家父母都不会刻意去碰。两个人在读高中之前基本上都是一起来一起去的，也没听金博洋说过自己腰疼，此刻看到羽生结弦主动帮金博洋揉腰，再加上昨晚分房时羽生结弦以对方已经睡过自己的床为由也要睡一次金博洋的床，很难不让人去联想昨晚他们孤男寡男共处一室到底发生了些什么。   
    然后隋文静看见梅德韦杰娃和车俊焕的眼神放光。   
    “咳，你们俩……”   
    韩聪还没开口，金博洋就不耐烦了。   
    “哎哎哎，我说你们啊，别一天到晚瞎想，你天总我跟人家羽生清白得很，昨晚就是羽生半夜睡不着，然后把我拉起来一起谈人生谈理想而已！没干别的！”   
    “还‘你天总我’。”隋文静从鼻子里发出一声哼，“真不知道是谁给你的勇气这么叫自己，梁静茹吗？你还记不记得你被恶作剧跟羽生吃pocky棒然后亲上了结果还怂得一比不敢面对现实吗？”   
    “得！”这件事情绝对是金博洋的死穴，“我叫您一声桶总，请您老沉默是金。”   
    “天天啊，起床啦。”金妈妈端着两碗粥从厨房里出来，“赶紧的，刚给你熬好，快吃吧。”   
    “爸他人呢？”   
    “上班去啦，他说这几天给你问问他那些外国同事，学几个韩国菜日本菜回来，大年夜的时候做给你们吃，哦，他还说叫我把亲戚给的那些压岁钱都给你，带你这些同学出去好好玩玩。”   
    “对了，我们今天去哪里啊？”   
    金博洋扒拉完碗里的粥，把碗往桌上一放。   
    “来了哈尔滨，怎么能不去那里呢？”   
    下车以后，除了隋文静、韩聪和金博洋以外的所有人都愣住了。   
    “中央大街？”陈楷雯转过头。   
    隋文静自豪地说道：“凡是来哈尔滨玩，这里是必须来的。”   
    “中央大街有‘亚洲第一街’的称号，是哈尔滨的缩影，基本都是欧式建筑，我们哈尔滨人的欧式生活在这里就很明显。”韩聪点了点头。   
    “而且在这里无论是购物还是饮食一应俱全，只要有时间你们可以玩个够，主要还是看看这些建筑吧，虽然见不得有什么政治意义，但是用来观赏是绝对值得的。大街最北端是防洪胜利纪念塔，冬季的江面冰封之后也是可以滑冰的。”   
    “喂……”金博洋一脸黑线，“说好了这是我的台词……”   
    “没什么，反正都是哈尔滨人，谁来介绍都一样。”隋文静撇撇嘴。   
    “鉴于时间还早，我们可以先去商城里头逛逛，只不过，有点挤哦。”   
    于是以韩聪为首的一群男人眼睁睁地看着隋文静蹬着她的高跟皮靴带头冲锋，梅德韦杰娃和扎吉托娃以战斗民族的超强战斗力在熙熙攘攘的人群中蹿来蹿去，陈楷雯毫不示弱紧随其后，不一会儿就在人群中消失了。   
    “我有点担心小隋的钱包了。”韩聪捂了捂胸口。   
    “嗯？聪哥你没有把你的资产全权交给文静姐负责吗？”金博洋奇怪地看着他。   
    “小隋说不稀罕我的钱……她要自力更生。”   
    韩聪一脸悲凉。   
    “……”   
    众人沉默。   
    然后金博洋就被拉去帮戈米沙找传说中的马迭尔冰棍，鉴于俄罗斯人强大的血统，对于在冰天雪地中吃冰棍这种事情金博洋已经见怪不怪了，车俊焕拉着明显还没睡醒的宇野昌磨跟在他俩后边各种拍照，一会儿就跑没影了，剩下羽生结弦、韩聪、陈巍和周知方在商场大门前一字排开坐下来，除了周知方拿着Kindle读书以外，其他三个人开始讨论关于如何追妻（划掉）谈人生。   
    韩聪最先重重地叹了口气。   
    “能和隋老师搭档这么多年也是很辛苦了。”陈巍回忆起还在学校的那段被隋文静要求做各种柔韧训练的日子就觉得心累，“她可真的不好相处。”   
    “小隋就是那样的脾气嘛，说一不二，日子久了也就习惯了。”韩聪从包里头翻出三个面包分别扔给陈巍和羽生结弦，“喏，加点儿餐。”   
    “韩前辈，我们已经吃过阿姨的早饭了。”羽生结弦莫名其妙。   
    “这是给你们准备待会儿帮小隋她们拎包用的，怕你们这身板扛不住，至于小周嘛，他就不用了，小隋可护着他了。”   
    羽生结弦回想起自己还在仙台的那段日子，常常收到从世界各地寄过来的奇奇怪怪的包裹，不必说那是自己大学毕业以后就四处奔波参加演出的姐姐寄回来的，还有陪妈妈出去买东西的时候，妈妈总是会买很多用得着用不着的东西放在家里，东西多到还要爸爸开着车子来接，顿时感慨万千。而陈巍想起来还在美国的时候，自己交过的那些女朋友买东西一个比一个多，杀价的本事一个比一个厉害，再加上陈楷雯每次出去买东西实际上都是让自己搬着大包小包跟在她后面，就一阵头痛。   
    全世界的女人，原来都是一样的。   
    “哎，我说小陈啊，你是怎么追到小周的我很好奇啊？”韩聪话锋一转。   
    陈巍在心里默默翻了个南森陈式的大白眼。   
    “就是去年十一月十一号那天，我约Vince到街心公园，把话说开了，然后就皆大欢喜了啊，我可没有用我在美国的那些俗套招数。”   
    “你说十一月十一号那天？”羽生结弦想起来，“我也很奇怪，那天我都对博洋告白了，博洋就像是那天没有和我在一起一样。”   
    “诶？你们都这么直接的吗？”韩聪惊讶。   
    “不直接点还能怎么样啊？”陈巍瞥了他一眼，“韩前辈你和隋老师那个年代的情况跟我们现在不一样了。”   
    “就是啊，我还怕直接说博洋会不好意思，以后不愿意再见到我，所以还是用日语说的呢。博洋他看过很多日本的动漫，应该不会听不懂吧？”羽生结弦歪着脑袋。   
    ——对不起，还真是没听懂。   
    韩聪一头黑线地听着两个后辈吐槽自己，打算说点什么来挽回一点自己作为前辈的尊严。   
    “羽生，你喜欢博洋多久了？”   
    于是韩聪再三思考之后郑重其事地问出了这个问题。   
    “我也挺想知道的。”陈巍点点头。   
    羽生结弦被他们俩这一问，露出了犹豫的神情。   
    “嗯，应该是两年以前吧。”   
    “这么久？”陈巍低声惊呼道。   
    “那时候也算不上是喜欢，只是感兴趣而已，因为隋前辈经常跟我提起博洋的，那年的艺术节她还安排了我和博洋见面，但是那时候我担任了音乐编导，没来得及见面。”   
    “哦，小隋那个时候好像也很生气的样子。”韩聪恍然大悟，“因为她精心安排你们俩见面，但是你们俩都没有主动去找对方？”   
    “虽然后来隋前辈很少再提起他了，但是我一直没忘，直到去年招生考试的时候，我从Oser教授那里听说博洋以专业第一名的成绩考进来之后，我就在想，终于有机会见到他了。”   
    “何况后来Oser教授收他为徒，还让我帮忙指导他的专业课，我都很高兴，因为可以跟博洋靠得很近，而且师兄弟的这个身份也不会太尴尬。”   
    “也许是经过了两年的训练，博洋比隋前辈口中的还要优秀，一组平均律他可以用不到一个月的时间练出来，当然，那是在米沙策划的那次恶作剧之后了。博洋没办法静下心来，而他找到的是我，我看得出来，博洋是很信任我的。”   
    “后来的作曲课程越来越难，要练的曲子也比较长，我担心他有什么地方不懂，就一直给他讲，博洋知道我有哮喘病之后，一直都不让我说太多话，怕我会喘不过气来，每次上课都会给我买水。虽然他有时候会走神，但他一旦认真起来，我就觉得他是最优秀的那一个。”   
    “嗯，真不愧是日本人。”陈巍哼了一声，“这么纯情。”   
    韩聪简直哭笑不得，眼前这两个后辈，一个出生在西方开放的社会环境之中，就像太阳一样耀眼、热烈，一个出生在蕴含着古典气息的东方，如月亮一样温和含蓄，怎么看都是聊不到一块儿去的，但是却能在这个话题上把他说得没脾气。   
    “不知道中央大街有没有珠宝店。”陈巍仰起头。   
    “珠宝店？你要买什么？ ”韩聪在脑子里搜刮了一遍。   
    “我要买一对戒指。” 陈巍语出惊人。   
    韩聪差点被面包噎到：   
    “你，买戒指？给谁？小周？”   
    陈巍这回是彻底翻了个白眼。   
    “你打算跟小周求婚？”羽生结弦问道，“但是你们才交往不到三个月吧？”   
    “Karen跟我讲过，有一种东西叫做闪婚。”   
    “可你们两个都不够年龄啊？”韩聪摸不着头脑，“陈巍你也就二十岁吧？小周才十八岁，天朝法定结婚年龄是二十二岁，起码还要等四年。而且，你确定在天朝同性婚姻合法吗？”   
    “别忘了我们都有美国国籍。”陈巍撇撇嘴。   
    “嗯？你们说啥呢？”   
    韩聪还没说什么，一个袋子就从天而降落在他的手心里。   
    羽生结弦回过头，发现隋文静带着梅德韦杰娃三人提着大包小包从商场里出来了。   
    陈巍拍一下周知方的肩膀：“Vince，起来帮忙拎东西。”   
    周知方应声站了起来，隋文静看了一眼周知方，把陈楷雯手里的东西塞到了陈巍的手里。   
    “小周就不用帮忙了，羽生也是，韩聪，就你俩帮忙吧。米沙那家伙呢？”   
    “哦 ，米沙让天天带他去吃马迭尔冰棍，小车和宇野也跟着去了。”   
    隋文静皱了皱眉：“他除了会飙车在大冬天吃冰棍以外还能干出什么别的事情来？小周，给金博洋打个电话，问他们在哪里，我们去找。”   
    周知方拿出手机给金博洋打了个电话，开了免提，接电话的却是戈米沙。   
    “哦，博洋小弟他去厕所了，我们在华梅西餐厅。”   
    隋文静扶额：“你们去那儿干嘛？”   
    “吃饭啊！博洋小弟说这里都是俄式菜！赶紧的，否则人多了就要排队了！”   
    “你们四个都在那儿吗？”   
    “都在呢！没走丢！”   
    “那你们在那儿呆着别乱跑啊，我们马上过来。”   
    然后韩聪跟陈巍两人就光荣地承担起了帮女生搬东西的任务。   
    不得不说四个人很能买，什么衣服鞋子玩偶化妆品全都有，两个人苦哈哈地搬着一堆东西看着隋文静跟羽生结弦、周知方一边唠嗑一边晃悠到华梅西餐厅，然后看着戈米沙、梅德韦杰娃和扎吉托娃三个人翻着菜单点了一桌奇奇怪怪的菜，最后还是拿着韩聪的银行卡买的单。   
    没等韩聪心疼完自己的银行卡会被透支，隋文静就拉着一群人风风火火地赶往下一个地点——圣索菲亚大教堂。   
    到达索菲亚广场后，一个巨大的洋葱头窜入眼帘。   
    “到了。”   
    隋文静正要去给八个人买门票，韩聪勉强伸出两个手指头拉住了她。   
    “小隋，我们真的要扛着这么多东西进去吗……”   
    “你傻吗？”隋文静瞪了他一眼，“每个人分摊一点不就好了？你还能指望这里有寄存柜？”   
    韩聪：“……”   
    然后每个人就被分到了一个袋子，作为土生土长的哈尔滨人，这地方隋文静没来过五十次至少也来过三十次，在一个小时之内带着大队人马逛完了圣索菲亚大教堂。   
    然后一行人就到了最终目的地。   
    没错，就是冰雪大世界。   
    八个人逛完中央大街再逛完圣索菲亚大教堂赶到冰雪大世界的时候，正好赶上第二场冬泳表演。   
    没体验过在冰天雪地之中游泳的羽生结弦、陈楷雯、陈巍还有车俊焕看得眼睛都直了，宇野昌磨也终于脱离死气沉沉的状态拿着自己的宝贝摄像机在一旁拍特写，至于已经体验过俄罗斯战斗民族式的教育，在冰天雪地之中只穿着一件T恤衫和短裤或者短裙的戈米沙、梅德韦杰娃和扎吉托娃表示这并不算什么，扎吉托娃还感慨自己为什么不带一套游泳衣过来，要不是金博洋死命拦着，戈米沙就要带着她们俩跳下去了。   
    然后在哈尔滨极地馆，他们见到了网红企鹅曼波一家。   
    难以抵抗企鹅的可爱攻击的羽生结弦拉着金博洋一左一右站在企鹅的两边，宇野昌磨拍下来的照片当中，羽生结弦笑得眼睛都没了；陈巍被陈楷雯和周知方一起拉着跟企鹅合了影，拍出来的照片中陈巍依然抿着嘴唇一副很跩的表情，和另外两人的笑容形成了鲜明对比；梅德韦杰娃忍不住用俄语感叹了很多次“好可爱”并且跟企鹅拍了很多自拍之后终于恋恋不舍地和企鹅曼波一家挥手告别。   
    然后是冰雪艺术宫的T台秀，时间很短，一场只有十五分钟，十几位模特穿着奇装异服大秀火辣身材，女孩子们讨论的是这些模特哪一个的衣服更好看，而戈米沙完全盯着那些漂亮的模特们，眼神堪比刚刚看过冬泳表演的羽生结弦，遭到吃瓜群众韩聪、隋文静、金博洋、陈巍、车俊焕五人的嫌弃。再然后是哈冰秀，舞台上一群帅哥美女激情跳舞嗨歌，穿插着几个小魔术，把台下的气氛全都带动起来了。   
    从场馆里出来，戈米沙伸了个懒腰。   
    “接下来，我们去哪？”   
    “看别人嗨过了，我们自己也可以嗨。”隋文静慢条斯理地开口。   
    距离七点半还有不到十分钟，偌大的冰场被五颜六色的灯光照耀得如同人间仙境，广场上的人开始变得越来越多。   
    隋文静看了看时间，打了个响指。   
    热情而富有活力的音乐响起，十几个女孩子站在领舞的位置。   
    “欢迎来到哈尔滨冰雪大世界的万人迪斯科现场。”   
    看着周围的人跟着音乐开始蹦蹦跳跳，气氛越来越高涨，仿真的篝火给这场万人的舞蹈增添了新的活力，不管是认识的或不认识的，都在这里欢聚一堂，一边欣赏着华彩纷呈的冰雕，在数九寒天中，似乎所有的寒冷都不复存在了。   
    这，就是冰雪大世界最终极的魅力。   
    “在这里没什么可害怕的。”隋文静甩了甩挡在眼前的头发，她的高跟皮靴和黑色的长羽绒外套给她添上了几分霸道的气势。   
    “没错。”金博洋点了点头，“在这里什么都不需要想，只要按照你心里最真实的想法去做就好了。”   
    韩聪望着舞动的人群：“无论什么事情，都抵不过这一刻的快乐。”   
    “所以，请尽兴吧！”   
    群星因为耀眼的灯光而黯然失色，严冬的寒冷因为人群的热情高涨而被忘却脑后。   
    在即将到来的新年里，能够快乐是我们所有人的愿望。   
    无论你来自何地，大洋彼岸的美国，欧洲大陆的俄罗斯，或是只隔了一道海的日本和韩国，只要来到这里，哈尔滨就将会以它最美和最热情的一面，欢迎你的到来。   
    这是这一生，绝无仅有的景色。


	23. 当所有的朋友都要和我回家过年（除夕）

    在即将到来的春节前，由隋文静、韩聪和金博洋三个土生土长的哈尔滨人当导游，基本上把哈尔滨的大景点都玩了一遍。临近过年，金妈妈的旅馆里也只剩下他们一行人了，由于时间充足，一群人完全可以打通宵然后睡到次日早上八九点再起来，然后跟老年人遛弯儿似地坐着公交车在哈尔滨市里头转悠，有时候快到晚上吃完饭的时候，金博洋就带着他们去金爸爸工作的酒店吃顿饭，有金爸爸在，韩聪总算是不用再担心自己的银行卡会被透支了。   
    当然，年轻人们的夜生活也是很丰富的。   
    跟金博洋同住一屋的羽生结弦看似是个好学生实际上也是个游戏死宅，有时候金博洋跟他一起熬夜肝游戏，直到金博洋困得不行了睡着又醒过来，看见的还是他羽生前辈戴着黑框眼镜，连着电源的小电脑放在电脑桌上，手指以金博洋肉眼可见的速度飞快地在键盘上敲打着，嘴巴里还念念有词，活像中了邪，让金博洋怕他一转过身来就变成了传说中的贞子。   
    不过有羽生结弦带着金博洋，他们俩组队在各种游戏上排位上分毫无压力，甚至羽生结弦用了不出半个小时就把令金博洋头疼了三个多月的BOSS打死了，让金博洋佩服得五体投地。   
    除开这两个沉迷于游戏无法自拔的宅男，陈巍也被周知方传染了读书的好习气，两个人常常凑在周知方的Kindle前，偶尔也会看看《老友记》还有《生活大爆炸》或者是周知方认为很经典并且看了一遍又一遍的《不死法医》，而且陈巍从来不会嫌弃周知方看的都是一些很深奥的书，陈楷雯常常调侃他们，说他们越来越有夫妻相了。   
    而戈米沙、车俊焕和宇野昌磨则是在关了灯然后围坐在某个人的床上，就着一盏小蜡烛互相交换着各自国家的鬼怪传说，虽然到后来宇野昌磨总是会第一个睡着，而且睡得很死，戈米沙和车俊焕只能每天变着法儿把他弄醒，以至于宇野昌磨极度抗议戈米沙和车俊焕的“暴行”。   
    梅德韦杰娃、扎吉托娃和陈楷雯可以躺在床上从明天用什么样的粉底聊到世界末日和原子弹爆炸的威力，有时候争论不休了还会跑到男生们的房间来敲门，弄得原本已经困得不行的男生们很想把门一关把她们赶出去，但又迫于梅德韦杰娃和扎吉托娃那足够把整个门板轻轻松松拆下来的战斗力，也就不敢出声儿了，免得到时候金博洋看见自己家老母亲的旅馆被他们当成废弃建筑一样拆了然后心脏病发作。   
    隋文静和韩聪当然也有在半夜被电话轰炸过的经历，要么就是梅德韦杰娃打来的咨询电话，要么就是金博洋或者戈米沙其中一人的被暴风袭击后的求救电话，眼看自己的头发一天天地掉，隋文静已经在家里屯好了几瓶生发水，省得自己英年早秃被人笑话没个人样。不过她也不急，就算真的没人要，还有个老实巴交的韩聪在。   
    于是在过年前的这些天里，他们十足过了一把瘾，睡到大中午，玩到大半夜已经是家常便饭，金妈妈常常担心开学之前他们是不是可以把时差倒回来。   
    天朝农历的腊月二十三，是小年夜。   
    这一天他们并没有出去玩，而是留在金博洋的家里帮金妈妈打扫卫生，谓之“扫尘”。   
    金家的房子就在旅馆内，一群人拿着家伙被分配到各个房间的时候，都被室内极其土豪风的装潢给惊住了，但还是有美中不足的地方，那就是——很乱。   
    这些天除了羽生结弦之外还没有谁进过他们的家，而他们看见唯一一个勉强算得上整洁干净的房间里，养着两只泰鳄，并且得知它们的名字分别叫金钢镚和金大钞。   
    于是他们一边讨论着金博洋为什么会养两只泰鳄当宠物并且给予这样的名字，一边分头开始打扫屋子。   
    车俊焕拿着一个五彩缤纷的鸡毛掸子，把每个角落里的蜘蛛网掸下来，陈巍趴在大客厅的桌子底下往沙发缝里看并且拿着个扫帚把沙发底下的垃圾和灰尘都拨拉出来，隋文静和陈楷雯把散落在地上空了的零食袋子全都收拾起来，戈米沙拿着拖把一遍一遍拖着楼梯还要一边时不时地冲着跑上跑下的车俊焕喊两句别把楼梯踩脏了，梅德韦杰娃和扎吉托娃一个人负责大门一个人负责窗户，拿着抹布擦得能反光。   
    楼上，韩聪跟宇野昌磨一个拖地一个扫地，而金博洋执意要求自己收拾自己跟爸妈的房间，从韩聪手里夺过扫把趿着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒地进了房间，连羽生结弦和周知方都被关在门外，只能拿着抹布帮金博洋擦卧室的门，然后准备去刷马桶，因为他是在想不出有什么活能干了，准确地说，是金博洋不让他俩再多忙活。   
    金爸爸在厨房里已经开始研究大年夜，也就是除夕晚上的年夜饭了，这些日子他特地向自己单位里的外国同事请教了几道外国菜，然后托金妈妈去菜场买了食材，实在买不到了，这些外国的年轻人们也表示不一定要吃自己的家乡菜，而是入乡随俗尝尝中国的菜。   
    然后，大年夜来了。   
    “妈，你们在那里还好吗？”   
    陈楷雯跟她的妈妈开着视频通话，举着手机在大餐厅里兜了一遍，金爸爸和金妈妈忙着把式样五花八门的菜都端上桌子，炒河粉、红烧鸡肉配香菇面条、干锅包肉，还有中国东北地区最普遍的乱炖锅，日本的烤鳗鱼寿司，俄罗斯的红菜汤和鱼子酱，韩国的大酱汤，简直是让人看一眼口水就要流出来。   
    “金叔叔真的很会做菜啊。”车俊焕尝了一口大酱汤，赞不绝口。   
     “以前大年夜，天天的爷爷奶奶有时候会来，但是菜不像今天这么多。”金妈妈把十来碗饭放在每个人面前，笑道，“还是怕你们吃不惯，所以多做了几道外国菜。”   
    “我们在博洋同学的家里，金叔叔做菜很好吃哦。”陈楷雯把手机面朝桌子，“我和很多同学在一起呢，不用担心我啦。”   
    “你哥呢？出去约会啦？”陈妈妈揶揄道。   
    陈楷雯伸出手把陈巍拉了过来：“没呢没呢，王阿姨在吗？”   
    屏幕上出现了陈巍的母亲王禾的脸。   
    “妈！”   
    “知道你们那边是除夕，我们就把Karen的家人叫过来聚在一块儿吃顿饭啦，怎么样，在同学家住得习惯吗？”王禾问道。   
    “挺好的，前些天Karen还跟她老师出去买了一堆东西给我们拎，累都累死了。”陈巍把陈楷雯拿着手机的手往自己旁边拉了拉，“妈，告诉你，Vince也在哦。”   
    王禾隔着屏幕看到周知方的脸，愣了一会儿。   
    “Vince……是Vincent吗？就是小时候跟你玩得很好的Vincent？”   
    “对啊，就是本人。”陈巍笑了，“是不是很巧？Vince现在跟我在同一所学校读书哦。”   
    周知方认出了王禾的脸，腼腆地笑了：   
    “王阿姨，好久不见了。”   
    “Vincent一下子长这么大啦。”王禾带着些许怀念的神情，“真是越长越好看了，当年你就比Nathan文静得多，现在肯定也没变吧？”   
    “Nate现在还没有我高哦。”   
    周知方此言一出，陈巍的脸顿时就黑了，王禾还有陈妈妈都笑了。   
    “Vincent也会耍心机了，Nathan以后得防着点了呢。”   
    “妈，我告诉你，我哥他跟Vincent的关系可好了，肯定不亚于他们小时候，暑假以后他还要带Vincent回来跟你们宣布一件大事呢，你们肯定想不到。”陈楷雯神秘一笑。   
    “Nathan小时候就说长大要娶Vincent，不会是这件事吧？如果真的是这样我也放心，Vincent是个好孩子，Nathan和他在一起肯定不会亏。”   
    连王禾都这么说，周知方的脸顿时就红了。   
    “方方哥可温柔了呢。”   
    车俊焕忽然也凑进来。   
    “哦，这是和Vincent同一个宿舍的车俊焕，他是韩国人，叫他小车就好了。”   
    “哎呀，小车也长了一张明星脸啊。”   
    陈妈妈感叹道。   
    “还有很多人在，隋老师，跟妈妈打个招呼吧。”   
    看着一群人逐渐全部凑到陈楷雯的手机前，刚刚帮老爸把锅洗干净了的金博洋满脸黑线。   
    ……我还有没有存在感了……   
    甚至羽生结弦都去凑热闹了！   
    “好了孩子们。”金妈妈从厨房走出来，“赶紧的，饭菜凉了可就不好吃啦，可以吃完再聊的。”   
    吃绝对是所有人的致命点，连陈楷雯都把视频通话挂断了，拿起筷子就朝着桌子上的菜展开全方位攻击。   
    对于日本料理不敢恭维的金博洋黑着脸看着羽生结弦一边吃边往自己碗里夹烤鳗鱼寿司，顿时想起了被疯狂安利生鸡蛋拌饭的那些日子，车俊焕盯住大酱汤不放，在宇野昌磨的连连推拒中还是给他舀了满满一大碗汤， 陈楷雯和梅德韦杰娃分别拉着陈巍两口子（？）和扎吉托娃自拍，金爸爸和金妈妈跟戈米沙还有韩聪、隋文静则在唠家常……   
    一顿年夜饭倒是吃得其乐融融，然后一大家子人都挤在被陈巍和戈米沙打扫得一尘不染的大客厅里守着一个液晶电视准备看春晚，金博洋拿来了瓜子准备在旁边一边嗑瓜子一边打游戏，遇到血厚骨头硬打不死的小强级BOSS还能让羽生结弦帮帮忙，他实在不愿意呆在自己的小房间里对着车俊焕扔给他的一首曲子然后在那里配和声写小提琴谱，更何况那个打谱软件，对没错就是传说中的西贝柳斯，这玩意儿金博洋始终搞不定，有时候眼看谱子就要打好了结果把电脑一关忘记保存，得，全没了，害得他差点一口老血喷在键盘和屏幕上。   
    金博洋没敢把这件事情告诉羽生结弦，怕他那大佬师兄知道自己这件蠢事之后会气得七窍生烟然后再一气之下用他所有的肖邦谐谑曲和巴赫平均律打爆他的狗头，然后再扔给他几首所谓李斯特的“超级练习曲”在学期末看他的笑话，再看BO教授的头发越来越少。   
    不过金博洋思来想去，羽生结弦会这么干他就不是羽生结弦了，倒像是隋文静应有的作风，除开那些乱七八糟令人囧得囧囧有神的事情，他的师兄还是非常关心他的，尽管金博洋认为那有些超纲，不过好歹也是人家的一片好意，万一脑袋一热拒绝了人家以后懒得理你尴尬的还是自己。   
    得，又跑题了。   
    金博洋不知道为什么自从考上F大之后他的脑袋总是会莫名其妙地从一件事情上跑到另一件事情上去然后越想越多直到脑子内存严重不足发出警告，而且他还不一定听得见。   
    这有可能就是所谓的脑洞似黑洞吧。   
    但是当春晚开始，除了正在拿着手机打游戏的金博洋以及拿着Kindle看书的周知方和陈巍以外，其他人似乎都在讨论今年的春晚节目怎么样，第一次知道中国还有“春晚”这个玩意儿的车俊焕和梅德韦杰娃等人还让金妈妈和隋文静给他们科普了一下，隋文静表示这是我们大天朝上世纪以来的优良传统，除了收视率一年比一年低以外，其他还都挺好的。   
    金博洋觉得看春晚也没什么有趣的，想到人家一群帅哥美女在大裤衩里彻夜狂欢，而他们一群痴男怨女坐在电视机前，只有傻愣愣看着的份。   
    而且不知道是去年还是前年，外面有一户人家嗨过头了，一个鞭炮炸开了金博洋家的窗户玻璃，好在那时候金博洋看着看着觉得无聊就上楼回自己房间了，金妈妈在厨房里清洗锅碗瓢盆，金爸爸正站在冰箱前挑自己要喝的啤酒，听见客厅传来一声巨响，伴随着玻璃稀里哗啦碎掉的声音，金博洋从楼上跑下来。   
    然后一家三口就在寒风中看完了春晚，本来昏昏欲睡的金博洋被大东北的寒风吹得清醒了不少，而且风流倜（涕）傥（淌）得不像话，还被金爸爸笑话了很久，此乃后话不提。   
    然后金爸爸不知道从什么地方拿出来一副扑克牌开始打发时间，又拿了一打早就准备好的长条便签纸，打算开始玩斗地主，谁输了谁就往脑门上贴一张纸条。   
    这种游戏引起了车俊焕和梅德韦杰娃的兴趣，都围在金爸爸金妈妈还有韩聪和隋文静身边，看这四个人时而沉默时而高声大呼，牌技不怎么好的韩聪自然成了被打压的对象，几个回合下来，韩聪的脑门上已经多了几张纸条。   
    金博洋在一旁看着看着无聊了，就干脆靠在沙发上睡着了，睡着睡着又歪到正在看电子书的周知方肩膀上，周知方也明显开始犯困，陈巍和羽生结弦对视一眼，又看了看两人，都站起身来走到了门外。   
    羽生结弦把大门关上，明晃晃的灯笼在风中摇晃着，虽有万家，却是灯火阑珊。   
    外头不知何时已经飘起了雪，原本已经积起来的雪变得越来越厚，院子里的那些盆栽上都被盖了一层雪。   
    “哈尔滨真冷。”陈巍把羽绒服的拉链拉高了。   
    “盐湖城应该没有这么冷吧。不过仙台的天气倒是和这里很像。”羽生结弦也把拉链拉了起来。   
    “你习惯吗？”   
    “至少比你习惯，Nathan。”   
    “自从认识了你之后你还就从来没这么叫过我。怎么，今天改口了？”陈巍斜着看了他一眼。   
    “觉得像小周那样叫你也可以。”羽生结弦目不斜视。   
    然后他们没再说话，只是站在屋檐下，看着漫天飞雪。   
    “羽生，问你个问题。”   
    “你说。”   
    沉默良久之后还是陈巍先开了口，他是最沉不住气的那种。   
    “你喜欢Vince的舍友？就是那个金博洋？”   
    羽生结弦深吸了一口气，又长长地呼出来。   
    “你……怎么知道的？”   
    “可能是跟Vince在一起以后吧，我对这种事情就莫名其妙敏感起来。去年的十一月十一号那天晚上，我和Vince到了游乐园之后，你也在，虽然后来Vince告诉我金博洋说只是因为你们俩没有约会的对象而凑个对，但是我看到了，你吻他。”   
    陈巍一字一顿，发音意外清楚。   
    羽生结弦那双一狐狸丹凤眼中不再神采奕奕，他轻轻地叹了口气。   
    “那天在中央大街，我跟你还有韩前辈应该都说过了吧，说了很多，我喜欢了他很久。”   
    “从两年以前开始，隋老师一直在你面前提起他，你就很想见他，对吧。”   
    羽生结弦和陈巍在当年的某一次合作中就成了朋友，尽管他们经常揶揄和调侃对方，但在某些方面确实志趣相投，就连对方有什么困难，也大可以放心地说出来。   
    “对。”   
    “每次当有女孩向我表白示爱时，我采取的方式都是拒绝，只因为她们不是我心中最理想的那一个，她们有些人都不懂音乐的艺术。我并不是歧视她们，只是觉得她们的心和我并不在同一个地方，我们爱好的是不同层面的东西，我们没有任何的默契和共鸣。”   
    “但是博洋不一样，他会和我一起听那些并没有很多人听的音乐，然后会很认真地给出评价，即使我们有时候意见相左，他也只会很中肯地评价。我和他都最喜欢肖邦的圆舞曲，华丽、阔达；也喜欢门德尔松的无词歌，深情、柔美，不需要歌词却一样能撼动人心；我们都讨厌巴赫的平均律，觉得很古板，他喜欢的那些当代知名作曲家，有一些我也很喜欢。我觉得我的人生里从来没有出现过这样一个能够跟我有如此强烈的精神共鸣的人，而这个人就是博洋。”   
    “羽生你这就是典型的柏拉图式爱情。”陈巍笑道。   
    “当心灵摒绝肉体而向往着真理的时候，这时的思想才是最好的。而当灵魂被肉体的罪恶所感染时，人们追求真理的愿望就不会得到满足。这是柏拉图说过的话，Nathan，你不会是不知道吧。你跟小周之间的爱情，难道不是基于这种观念吗？”羽生结弦没有理会陈巍话中几分嘲弄的意味，反问道。   
    “如果我说不知道的话，那我岂不是要被你笑话了？”陈巍移开视线，看向天空中的飞雪。   
    “我和Vince从很小的时候就认识了，那时候我不懂什么叫青梅竹马，因为我们在那样的环境中长大，很少会有和我们一样的存在，我们就只知道，除了自己的家人以外，对方是唯一能够信任的人。尽管那时候我跳芭蕾舞，Vince读书，可是我们还是会在某个空闲的下午，静下心来，学习来自我们两个血脉当中相同的遥远国度的古老文化，那是我们的根，妈妈说，不能丢。即便我们生来是美国国籍，但我们的心属于这里。我们都期待着某一天能够来到大洋彼岸的中国，可能是因为我们有这样相同的愿望，我们才会在分开了十年之后又在这里见面。”   
    “Nathan，你跑题了。”   
    羽生结弦提醒他，但眼睛里带着几分狡黠。   
    陈巍很不满羽生结弦在他回忆过去的时候忽然打断他，但他意识到这的确和他们刚刚说到的那个“柏拉图式爱情”关系不大。   
    “但我不介意听听你跟小周的感情历程。”羽生结弦颇有兴致。   
    陈巍瞪了他一眼：“你怎么跟Karen一样那么八卦。”   
    “嘛，你们都在全校面前公开过了，不知道伤了多少女孩子的心，但你说你和小周是绝配，我到挺想知道你是怎么认为的。”羽生结弦弯了弯嘴角。   
    “我看是你追不到金博洋然后想来我这里取取经吧。”陈巍撇撇嘴，“不过你应该庆幸，我愿意告诉你。”   
    “就当是被你猜中了吧。”羽生结弦眨眨眼睛。   
    “我和Vince认识了十年，小时候我们都不懂什么叫喜欢，只知道对方在心里是无人能替代的。我们分开以后，我发现我始终不愿意和他人接触，妈妈用两个词来形容我，那就是高冷和孤僻。除了Vince之外，我也只愿意和有血缘关系的Karen接触而已。”   
    “听你这么说你应该不会交很多女朋友才对，又是怎么回事？”   
    “我发现自己难以摆脱对Vince的思念，我意识到这不是什么好事情，所以我开始在那些仰慕我的女孩子当中挑选，希望可以找到一个和Vince一样文静又善解人意的女孩，但是她们几乎都是白人，性格都很外向，而且她们有一个共同点，只要我提出了交往，她们都不允许我再出去招蜂引蝶、拈花惹草，恨不得时时刻刻都在我身边，但是我跟她们没有任何的共同语言，我们从内而外都是不相同的，无论我表面上装作和她们有多亲密，实际上我对她们说出来的那些溢美之词，都是口是心非。”   
    “原来我们向往的都是柏拉图式的爱情。”羽生结弦笑道，“不愧是亚裔，我们都一样。”   
    “羽生，如果你真的这么认为那你就错了。”陈巍瞥了他一眼，“只是精神上的爱情没有实际的话也只是空的，要想让一个人能够完全独属于你，你必须给他一个正当名分，必要的时候，再给他冠上你的名字。你们日本人不就是在钦定婚姻后其中一方的姓氏会改成另一方的吗？你应该很清楚。”   
    “所以，你的意思是，小周要改姓陈？”   
    陈巍闻言翻了个白眼。   
    “我当然不会这么做。但是你不同，你完全可以给金博洋冠上你的姓氏，再给他一枚戒指，就能把他牢牢地套在你身边，谁也动不了。”   
    羽生结弦抬起了自己的手。   
    “但我不想过分束缚他，可能Nathan你对小周的那种占有欲，是刻在骨子里的吧，我们还是不一样的。”   
    陈巍看到他眼睛里深不见底的复杂情绪。   
    “那看来我得帮你一把了。”陈巍道，“我该怎么帮你？”   
    “你让小周和博洋谈谈吧，小周那么温柔，博洋一直都挺依赖他的，虽然小周比他小了一岁多。”羽生结弦看着陈巍的侧脸，“我也说过吧，博洋依赖小周不是空穴来风。”   
    “哦？原来Vince这么早就有了为人妻为人母的觉悟？”陈巍打趣道。   
    “你这都是从什么地方听来的？”羽生结弦给了陈巍一巴掌，脸上却带着笑。   
    “你不怕我告诉小周？小周知道了肯定会打你一顿。”   
    “你如果告诉Vince的话我也不介意让你尝尝家暴的滋味。”陈巍眯起眼睛，“如果我告诉金博洋他未来的丈夫曾经在我这里让我教他怎么追人他会是什么反应？而且你别忘了，你还欠我一个人情。”   
    羽生结弦懒得跟陈巍再拌嘴，身后的大门打开了，金爸爸和金妈妈走了出来。   
    “哟，为什么不呆在客厅里啊，外头多冷啊。”   
    “叔叔您这是看完春晚啦？”陈巍迅速带起另一个话题。   
    “你们不知道吧？大年夜晚上是要放鞭炮迎财神的，这一次看你们都在，我就去买了烟花，你们也玩玩吧，大城市里挺少的。”   
    金博洋打着哈欠走了出来，后面跟着同样昏昏沉沉的周知方。   
    客厅里电视机上的春晚已经开始了新年的倒计时，而寂静的夜空中，雪已经停了，周围的人家也开始陆续点燃了烟花，烟花升起时尖锐的声音划破空气而来，在空中绽开，映出夜空五颜六色。   
    金爸爸在大院子里早已经放好了烟花，他踩着脚下咯吱咯吱的雪跑过去把烟花点燃，又将放在地上的鞭炮也点燃。   
    金博洋的眼前划过耀眼的光芒，是车俊焕、梅德韦杰娃和陈楷雯已经将手里的几支仙女棒点燃。车俊焕的手里拿着两支率先在院子里跑开来，其他人也跟随着他奔跑了出去，而金妈妈已经将剩下的仙女棒全都分给了他们。   
    “放开玩吧。”金妈妈温柔地笑笑。   
    陈巍接过几支仙女棒，又在金爸爸的帮助下点燃了，炫目的光芒伴随着燃烧的声，出现在他们的眼前。   
    “Vince，拿两支吧。”   
    周知方看见陈巍的眼睛里除了映出了五彩缤纷的烟花，还有自己的身影。   
    陈巍的眼中，有他承受不起的无限深情，于是周知方伸出手，接过一支燃烧的仙女棒，他没有犹豫，在空中划出了几个字。   
    陈巍看见周知方的手在空中划过的轨迹，视觉暂留令他在脑海里勾勒出了那些字。   
    周知方拿着仙女棒，写出了一句话。   
    ——Vince loves Nate forever。   
    于是陈巍笑了，揽过他温柔羞涩却又坚强勇敢的爱人，在仙女棒熄灭的那一刻，暗下去的一瞬间，郑重地吻上他爱人带着凉意的唇。   
    羽生结弦刻意别过头去，看见金博洋望着满天先后升腾绽放的烟花，心中一动。   
    他绕到金博洋的身后去，把一支仙女棒塞进他的右手里，然后用掌心包裹住金博洋冰凉的右手，举起来，另一只手拿着打火机，点燃了那一支仙女棒。   
    金博洋感觉到脖颈间温热的呼吸，有些吃惊地侧过脸，却发现羽生结弦的嘴唇和他的脸近在咫尺。   
    伴随着滋啦滋啦的细微声响，花火的光芒照亮了他们的脸，羽生结弦微微地弯下腰靠在金博洋的肩膀上，金博洋看了他一眼，两个人的眼眸都被花火照亮了，光芒闪烁着，跃动着，仿佛裂纹的玻璃珠一样璀璨。   
    羽生结弦和金博洋久久地对视着，仿佛周围的世界消失了，对方的一切都闪耀着，映在彼此的瞳孔当中。   
    在火花消失的那一瞬间，羽生结弦在金博洋的耳边轻轻地呢喃着。   
    “新年快乐，博洋。”


	24. 如履薄冰（上）

    过年过完了，隋文静和韩聪跟着各自的家人出去串门儿了，金爸爸金妈妈带着金博洋各种走亲访友的当儿，其他人也在金妈妈的旅馆里过着与世隔绝（？）的生活，玩到半夜，早饭和中饭往往都是一起吃的，然后呆在旅馆里该干嘛干嘛。   
    羽生结弦用金博洋的钢琴练习研究生考试的曲子和编曲，车俊焕、梅德韦杰娃还有扎吉托娃都把自己的乐器捎上了，旅馆里经常会响起提琴和双簧管交错的声音。而陈楷雯坐在床上练功，在旅馆的走廊上跳来跳去，周知方埋头研究他的数学题，没带跳芭蕾用的软鞋的陈巍也只能坐在那里用Kindle看书，看得无聊睡着又醒来的时候，周知方还坐在那里划拉着写满的草稿纸。   
    不过过完年以后的日子也快了，一群人在金博洋家里又蹭吃蹭住两个多礼拜以后，就在金爸爸金妈妈的目光中兵分两路，一波人挤上韩聪租来的面包车，另一波人还是坐回城的巴士，陆续返回F大。为了防止戈米沙再闹出什么幺蛾子，隋文静果断把他拉过来跟自己还有陈楷雯、梅德韦杰娃和扎吉托娃一起坐大巴车，对此韩聪表示隋文静实在是太明智了。   
    一路摇摇晃晃终于到了F大之后，韩聪跟陈巍又被使唤去帮忙搬箱子，然后再被赶出女生宿舍。   
    令陈楷雯、梅德韦杰娃还有扎吉托娃没想到的是，坐飞机回日本过寒假的本田真凛居然比她们先到学校，以至于刚一进门，本田真凛就往陈楷雯身上跳，陈楷雯一个没站稳，后脑勺差点撞在门板上。   
    “真凛你以后别这么一惊一乍的。”陈楷雯瞪着眼睛，“把我吓出心脏病就没人陪你去商场里砍价了。”   
    “好久没见到Karen了我很想你嘛！”   
    陈楷雯哭笑不得。   
    “Karen要被你勒死了。”扎吉托娃把自己的箱子摊开来。   
    “真凛你快给我下来，我还买了东西给你你不想要了？”陈楷雯把像只考拉一样挂在自己身上的本田真凛扒下来，“我们不一样，我还要收拾东西，你先躺你床上去歇会儿吧，一会儿出去吃饭去。”   
    然后本田真凛就听话地躺上床了。   
    陈楷雯耸了耸肩，梅德韦杰娃笑而不语。   
    
    车俊焕一回到宿舍就往金博洋床上一摊，再也懒得动了。   
    “哎哎哎，别着急躺我床上啊，把外套先脱了，脏！”金博洋赶紧伸手去拉他。   
    “天哥你的洁癖越来越严重了。”车俊焕从床上一下子蹦起来差点没撞到金博洋的脑袋，“在你家旅馆里住的那些日子阿姨都没嫌我们太闹腾呢。”   
    “我妈也就忙她的旅馆了，其他的还能忙什么？”金博洋揉了揉被撞疼的脑门翻了个白眼。   
    “这一次到哈尔滨真的买了很多东西。”周知方一边说一边翻开他的箱子，把东西全都拿了出来。   
    车俊焕瞥到桌上摆着的一个黑色小盒子，上边标着商家的名字――通灵珠宝。   
    “方方哥，这是谁给你的？”   
    他举着那个盒子朝着周知方挥了挥。   
    周知方抬头看了一眼：“哦，Nate给我的。”   
    “里面装的是什么啊？”车俊焕很好奇。   
    金博洋脑子里顿时闪过某个物件，他拿过那个小黑盒子，急切地打开了它。   
    盒子里还装着一盏小小的灯，照亮了里面摆放着的首饰――一条银项链。   
    车俊焕凑过来看到以后有些失望地叹了口气。   
    “原来不是戒指啊……”   
    “废话，戒指这种东西怎么可能光明正大地给人家。”金博洋没好气地看了他一眼。   
    “但是天哥你刚才的表情说明了你也认为这里面是戒指啊？”   
    宇野昌磨慢腾腾地抬起头来。   
    “我更关心的是，为什么小周会收到一条女式项链。”   
    “对啊，应该是给Karen的吧？”金博洋摸不着头脑。   
    “但是Karen她那时候跟着我们去中央大街，要买也是她自己买啊。”   
    周知方没去管舍友们的各种猜测，把衣服都理好放进柜子里之后，就拿着书爬到了上铺。   
    那是刚刚过完除夕的某一天，金家人出去走亲访友了，而他们都呆在金家旅馆里。那时候周知方正在做他的老师留给他的寒假研究课题，没带芭蕾舞软鞋的陈巍靠在床上用他的Kindle看书。   
    “Vince，跟你说一件事情。”   
    “什么事情？”周知方停笔，抬起头。   
    陈巍关掉Kindle，坐到周知方的旁边。   
    “羽生问我，怎么样才能让金博洋完全接受他，而且不是以朋友的方式。”   
    “嗯？羽生前辈问你这种事情？”周知方不解，“你不是很擅长吗？以你的情感经历解决这种问题不是很容易吗？”   
    “我也不明白他为什么来找我，那么多女生喜欢羽生，他就没有从追他的女生那里学学吗？”   
    “哎，Nate你想啊，对象不一样。天朝有句话，叫做男追女隔层山，女追男隔层纱。”   
    “所以呢？”这会儿轮到陈巍纳闷了。   
    周知方伸手敲敲他的额头：“我的意思是说，女生追男生本来就比男生追女生容易，但是羽生前辈不一样，他喜欢的是博洋啊。”   
    “这跟性别没什么关系吧？想想我们俩？”   
    陈巍此话一出，两人都沉默了。   
    “呃……”周知方迟疑了一下，“好像也是这么回事……”   
    “我也就不啰嗦了。”陈巍赶紧把话题拽回来，“总之，回学校以后，你挑个时间，问问金博洋，他怎么看待羽生的。”   
    “为什么是我？你也不是和博洋不熟啊？”周知方意识到不好马上撇清关系。   
    “你不知道。”陈巍苦着脸，“羽生你别看他平时装得跟没事儿似的，他就是个醋坛子，一碰就倒，和金博洋关系好的人，不管是男生还是女生，他一看见，心里就很不爽。Karen跟我说过几次，说她那几个舍友要找金博洋帮忙，金博洋才跟羽生说过，羽生的脸就黑了，金博洋不知道羽生在想什么，就跟Karen吐槽。当然，以金博洋那种情商没看出来就是了。”   
    “你怎么知道？”周知方狐疑地看着他。   
    “羽生也是信任我才告诉我的，这事情你也千万别说出去，否则羽生不知道要怎么收拾我。”   
    “切。”周知方嗤笑一声，“那你在羽生前辈那里的信用程度可以降到零以下了。”   
    陈巍面对周知方的毒舌压根儿没打算反驳，摆出一副可怜兮兮的表情：“你别告诉羽生，否则你就等着给我收尸吧。”   
    “我倒是不介意羽生前辈帮我好好调教一下你这个不要脸的人。”周知方漫不经心地往床上一躺，谁知道陈巍马上就用膝盖钉住他的膝关节，一只手把周知方的胳膊压在头顶，另一只手擒住他的下巴迫使周知方看着自己。   
    “你再说一遍？谁不要脸？”   
    陈巍用凶狠的眼神看着他。   
    周知方早就摸清楚了陈巍的套路，他眯起眼睛，另一只空出来的手掐住陈巍的脖子。   
    “你如果继续，我就掐断你的脖子，把你吊在天花板上伪装成自杀，然后我去找博洋表白。”   
    “哦，这可不行。我可不想让你跟别人跑了。”   
    陈巍话音刚落就愣住了。   
    周知方松开手，勾住他的脖子给了他一个一触即分的吻，趁陈巍愣神的当儿，周知方抓着他的肩膀，借着陈巍抓住他手腕的力量翻了个身把陈巍压在身下，如法炮制地禁锢住他的膝盖，两个人脸靠得很近，陈巍几乎都要感觉到周知方的睫毛刷在他的脸上了。   
    “不要以为我真的只是个书呆子。”周知方眯眼一笑，“别忘了我也学过一点舞蹈。”   
    他略微抬起了身体：“而且还是很需要力量的斗牛舞。我自认为，和你打一架我并不会处于下风。你认为呢，Nate？”   
    陈巍静静地看着他，空出来的那只手把正得意忘形的周知方往自己身上一带，吻住他的嘴唇，报复似地啃咬着，顺势又把两人的位置倒了个个儿，松开钳制住周知方的手，转手去解他的衬衫扣子，尖利的牙齿叼着他的皮肤，从脖子咬到锁骨。   
    直到他感觉头发被揪住了。   
    “别一直揪我的头发，都要被你揪掉了。”   
    “那你别一直咬我行不行？你是属狗的吗？”   
    周知方喘着粗气，手上的力道却丝毫不放松。   
    陈巍见他没有放手的意思才讪讪地放开他，周知方一把推开他，自己坐起来，伸手把被揉乱的衬衫捋平，扣好扣子，脖子里的咬痕若隐若现。   
    “打架我不在行，不过要说谈恋爱这种事情当然还是我经验更丰富一点。”陈巍舔了舔唇角，“你想做点别的什么事情吗？”   
    周知方脱力一般靠在陈巍的肩膀上，闷闷地开口。   
    “刚才那件事情算我答应你了，但是，那种事情，留到以后再做吧。”   
    陈巍埋在周知方的肩头，轻声回答着：   
    “Thank you，and everything follows your heart。”   
    然后再接下去就真的没什么了。   
    准备来叫他们一群人下楼吃饭的金博洋推开门，当头就是一幅堪称撒狗粮的画面。   
    虽然知道陈巍和周知方的关系，但被猝不及防拍了一脸狗粮的金博洋还是双手合十连连鞠躬说着“打扰了”然后逃也似地冲出门去关上了门，撇下一脸懵逼的周知方和陈巍面面相觑。   
    然后到了饭桌上的所有人，都看见金博洋一声不吭地迅速扒拉完自己碗里的饭之后就噔噔噔跑上楼进了自己的房间把门砰地一关，连受金博洋之托要教他怎么用西贝柳斯的羽生结弦都吃了闭门羹，只能莫名其妙地看着金博洋一整天都没有从自己的房间里出来。   
    据梅德韦杰娃和车俊焕猜测，金博洋可能是受了某种刺激。   
    终于把东西全部整理完的金博洋把车俊焕从自己床上赶到上铺去之后如释重负地往床上一躺，一动不动，他的脑子里回放过了寒假里他经历过的所有囧事蠢事和精彩事件。从回家时戈米沙在天朝高速公路上飙车差点被拦下来导致一车子人下车后都差点吐得不省人事到撞见某两人疑似准备不可描述的事情的精彩画面，跨度之大让金博洋着实没反应过来。   
    不管是带他们去中央大街，还是冰雪大世界，在金博洋的眼里，陈巍和周知方似乎永远都形影不离，从来没有分开过。他是知道周知方和陈巍之间那段往事的，他也听过周知方感慨自己对对方难以言说的感情。那时候，金博洋想起了一句话，是金妈妈曾经很喜欢的香港女作家张小娴写过的一句话。   
    “不要那么相信你自己的回忆，你记忆里的人，不一定同样想念你。”   
    金博洋想对周知方这么说，但是他终于还是没有说出口，因为他发现，周知方记忆里的陈巍确实也在想念周知方，这一想就是十年，虽然他曾经换过很多的女朋友，但他内心深处却是在以此掩盖对周知方的思念，和已经质变的感情。   
    周知方是温柔的，腼腆的，但是又很勇敢，敢于追求他想要的事物，学业也好，爱情也好，这样有勇有谋的周知方终于还是实现了双赢。在去年的十一月十一号那晚，他们所有人为了撮合陈巍和周知方不惜假扮情侣，最后周知方以他拐弯抹角的告白，换来了陈巍的心，在游乐园的烟火大会时，和羽生结弦并肩的金博洋，无意间看见了陈巍和周知方旁若无人、缠绵悱恻地亲吻对方，唇齿相依，难舍难分，结局如此美好。   
    那一刻，金博洋心里百感交集。   
    这短短半年以来，他对周知方还是有感情的。   
    性情温柔似水，才思敏捷，极具东方美感的清秀面容，尤其是那一双小鹿般清澈的眼睛，总是能给金博洋带来安全感。除了身为前辈的羽生结弦，发小隋文静，还有家人以外，金博洋觉得周知方也是一个能够依靠的对象。周知方总是在他感到郁闷的时候为他排忧解难，明明是比自己还小了一岁的人，金博洋觉得他似乎就是一个成熟的大人，举手投足和言语间都是金博洋尚未全部具有的娴熟与干练。金博洋把周知方当做了自己能够在困境中求助的对象，更是把他当成了知己一样的存在。   
    而他的知己，终究也有了情感归属。   
    在发生了一系列乱七八糟的事情之后，金博洋意识到，自己是喜欢羽生结弦的，但是那样优秀而善解人意的羽生结弦，似乎也不如周知方那样来得令他安心，如果周知方的记忆里没有陈巍这个人的存在，金博洋觉得自己会考虑向周知方告白，即使等来的是被拒绝的结果，金博洋也相信周知方会用他温柔的声音劝解自己。   
    金博洋有些妒忌陈巍，不仅是因为他那玩世不恭却的高傲态度却又具有这样的资本，更因为他能轻而易举夺走周知方的心。他看到陈巍和周知方在众人面前那样自然地接吻，无论是双十一夜晚的花火下，艺术汇演临近结束时，还是除夕的夜晚，已经不止一次。他承认，他嫉妒了。金博洋每一次看他们的目光都带着些许不易察觉的妒意。   
    隋文静说他幼稚，他不承认，车俊焕和梅德韦杰娃说他不够主动，他觉得自己没有资本，无论是对羽生结弦还是对周知方，金博洋都不敢迈出那有可能会毁灭一切的一步。   
    羽生结弦似乎已经给过他很多的暗示和超越常人的关心。在自己睡着后不忍吵醒而把自己背回他的家；双十一约自己出来玩，亲吻自己并且说出那句意味不明的话；艺术汇演时看到流泪的自己给他的拥抱；除夕夜时握住自己的手，靠在自己的肩上，一起挥动着燃烧的仙女棒，还有那句隐藏了不知道多少情感的“新年快乐”，都是羽生结弦对他已经超纲的感情流露。   
    他不是没有察觉到，他只是害怕去证实，害怕一切只是假象，害怕收到否定的回答，羽生结弦也是人，而最难懂的就是人心，有时候往往他所见的都是假的，自己所有的想法都是在自欺欺人。   
    金博洋越想，心里就越不安定，脑子也越乱。   
    “天哥。”车俊焕忽然从上铺伸出一个脑袋，把金博洋吓了一跳。   
    “哎呦喂我的小祖宗你吓死我了。”金博洋一句东北大碴子脱口而出，“又什么事儿啊。”   
    “就是我跟你讲过的，这个学期要你帮我当伴奏，我问过我老师了，他已经把期末专业考试的谱子发给我了，我看了一眼，挺难的，你看看觉得怎么样？”   
    车俊焕把自己的iPad送下来，金博洋伸手接了过来，一页一页从头翻到尾，他的脸色变得越来越难看。   
    “这啥玩意儿啊，也太坑人了吧？小车你老师的脑子没问题吧？”   
    “我老师说要挑战一下自我，然后就把这首曲子扔给我了，说让我找个靠谱点的钢琴伴奏，万一到时候没拉好，钢琴伴奏还能给我加点分数回来。”车俊焕的脸色也不好看。   
    金博洋的眼角在抽搐，F大的老师脑回路也真的是很清奇无比。   
    “没办法，这是小提琴名曲嘛，门德尔松的e小调小提琴协奏曲，有点难度是正常的，但是钢琴伴奏我没想到也这么难。”车俊焕挠挠头，“我本来想找羽生前辈帮忙的，但是人家在准备毕业考试和研究生考试，我也只能找你了。”   
    “你这是在置我于不仁不义嘛。”金博洋扶额，“算我倒霉，碰上你这么个麻烦精。”   
    “拜托你啦！”车俊焕做了个鬼脸，然后又爬回自己的床上了。   
    第二天报道完以后，金博洋就去把车俊焕的谱子打了出来，一共二十五页，凭他的视奏能力，都要练上大半个钟头。   
    他祈祷着同为弦乐专业的扎吉托娃的谱子不要太难，但好在扎吉托娃知道金博洋接下了车俊焕难度挺高的钢琴伴奏之后，善解人意地拍了拍他的肩膀，安慰他说自己选了一首巴赫的无伴奏组曲，金博洋可以轻松一些。   
    但是与此同时金博洋忘了，还有梅德韦杰娃和本田真凛两个管乐专业的学生在。   
    本田真凛的曲子是莫扎特的G大调长笛协奏曲，也很长，连着钢琴伴奏的谱子有二十六页，梅德韦杰娃的曲子是弗朗西斯·普朗克的双簧管奏鸣曲，算是最短的了，但是也有二十页。   
    ——我看你们就是在难为我天总。   
    金博洋满脸黑线地看着自己的谱夹一下子被忽然塞满了，他不怀疑如果扎吉托娃选的也是有伴奏的曲子，他会不会就此累死在给人当钢伴的漫漫长路上。   
    于是他每天都要扛着一堆谱子在琴房、教室和宿舍之间来回奔波。   
    “天哥，要不我还是找别人吧……”   
    车俊焕看着金博洋为了练他们三个的钢琴伴奏连自己的曲子都扔在一边了，他转念一想，万一被羽生结弦知道了跟人家BO教授告状说金博洋不好好练专业，他和梅德韦杰娃还有本田真凛就等着给他收尸吧。   
    但是人家金博洋还是鼓起勇气，向他那一开学就跑出去给国际钢琴比赛当评委的BO老师通报了这件事情，BO教授出乎意料地不仅没有责怪他不务正业，反而觉得这是锻炼金博洋的好机会，根据上学期金博洋的学期成绩，他扔给金博洋两首李斯特的《传奇》钢琴曲，叫他慢慢练。   
    用金博洋的话来说，李斯特是他想逃都逃不掉的一个大佬级别的“老赖”人物，世界十大难度钢琴曲他就占了一半儿，不说他那些改编自管弦乐的钢琴曲，光是那十二首超技练习曲和六首帕格尼尼大练习曲就足以让人想把谱子撕了然后把已经死透了的李斯特再诅咒个千万遍。金博洋学钢琴学了十几年，他唯一能够弹得顺溜的李斯特的曲子就是《钟》，轮奏、快速变八度、同音轮指和长串半音阶行进让金博洋一度练到吐血，这也是唯一一首可以让金博洋在钢琴前坐上一个下午不下来的，鉴于那时候技术尚不纯熟的自己用了将近两年的时间几乎每天坐在钢琴前才将《钟》完全弹出来并且背谱演奏，金博洋对天发过死誓，这辈子不想再跟李斯特搭上关系，对于那些将李斯特视为信仰的人，他表示很不懂。   
    但是他作为一个学钢琴的这辈子注定要和李斯特有所牵连，这不，BO教授又扔给他李斯特的曲子，而且一次还就是两首。   
    金博洋仿佛回到了那段暗无天日的日子。   
    在金博洋眼里BO教授的话就是如同圣旨一般的存在，如果他不把曲子练好，难得才能见上一面的BO教授肯定会被他气到英年早秃。   
    面对谱子上密密麻麻的音符和变音记号，金博洋只能有唉声叹气的份。   
    逃不过了，那就只能练了。


	25. 如履薄冰（下）

    “我去，这么冷。”   
    金博洋狠狠地打了一个喷嚏，裹紧了身上的羽绒服。   
    周知方转过头看着他：“你不会是感冒了吧？”   
    “哪里的事儿！”金博洋手一挥，“你天总我从小待过的地方比这儿冷多了，还怕这个？”   
    “不过，Nate也应该来了吧。”周知方望了望四周。   
    “我说小周，你跟陈巍学长约会还叫上我当电灯泡也就算了，你们为什么要到冰场来约会啊？你们太奇葩了。”   
    周知方只是轻轻地笑了。   
    “是Nate提出来的，他说，他要教我滑冰。”   
    金博洋翻了个白眼，恋爱中的人果然智商低下，说什么都是对的。   
    “Vince，等很久了吗？”   
    陈巍肩上挎着一个黑色的大包出现了。   
    “我们刚刚来。”周知方笑着摇摇头，“还没试着上冰，怕摔了，到时候你又要心疼好一阵子。“   
    陈巍的脸色缓和下来，他在冰场旁边的座位上坐下，从包里拿出他的冰鞋换上，动作麻利地系好鞋带，然后弯下腰来检查周知方的冰鞋是不是穿好了。   
    “嗯？”陈巍皱了皱眉，“为什么你穿的是白色冰鞋？”   
    “有什么不对吗？”周知方不解。   
    金博洋指了指自己和陈巍的冰鞋：“我和陈巍学长的冰鞋都是黑色的，因为一般来说，在专业的比赛当中，白色冰鞋是女选手穿的。”   
    周知方顿时觉得很窘，因为他基本上没有接触过这种东西。   
    “不过也没什么关系，也有男选手穿白色冰鞋的情况，那是因为服装上的需要。”陈巍和金博洋一边一个拉起周知方，“走，我们上冰吧。”   
    之前已经提到过陈巍在美国时曾学过滑冰，虽说比不上专业的选手但至少能够在冰上来去自如，而金博洋本就出生在有“冰城”之称的哈尔滨，加上受他喜爱滑冰的父母的影响，他也学过一些日子的滑冰，本来是从小学到大的，但是由于学业，他只能作为业余爱好。   
    陈巍让周知方先扶着挡板，他和金博洋站得离挡板稍远一些。   
    “站在冰上的时候，两脚分开与肩同宽，两脚尖向外成小八字，腿稍微弯曲，重心要通过两脚平稳地压在刀刃上，脚踝不能向内或者向外倒，这些是每个初次上冰的人都明白的，我就不多说了。”   
    陈巍在讲解的同时，金博洋在周知方和陈巍的目光中滑开来。   
    自从读高中之后，他已经很少有时间滑冰了，只能在寒假和暑假中抽出时间去冰场滑冰来放松一下，他的鞋码从小到大并没有太多的变化，终止在三十八码之后就再也不长了，妈妈笑着说，连冰鞋都不用重新买了。   
    他们来得比较早，冰场上的人寥寥无几，于是金博洋能够在偌大的冰场上舒展身体，听着冰刀在冰面上划过的声音，金博洋能感觉到这是除了音乐之外另一样给他带来快乐和自由的东西。   
    他有时在冰面上倒滑着，偶尔小小地跳跃一下，觉得累了，停下来的间隙他往陈巍和周知方的方向看了几眼，周知方正扶着挡板小步小步地滑行着，陈巍跟在他的旁边看着他的动作，眼神里是只有与对方在一起时才流露出的柔情和宠溺。   
    金博洋在快要撞上挡板的时候，右脚的冰刀轻轻点冰，右手顺势用力将自己推离挡板，脚下滑行的速度不觉间加快了，他刻意离得陈巍和周知方远一些，生怕自己撞到了他们中的某一个人。   
    其实说白了就是他不想当一个五百瓦的大电灯泡而已。   
    半个多小时下来，快速滑行的金博洋有些累了，就滑到冰场的边缘，把红白两色的刀套套在冰刀上，走下冰场。   
    周知方学得很快，在陈巍的引导下，他已经不用再扶着挡板行进了，而是脱离了挡板，开始在冰面上试着一次滑出更远的距离，动作也不再那么僵硬，而陈巍就在旁边一边滑一边看着他，如果对方有重心不稳将要摔倒的迹象，他就出手扶了一把。   
    金博洋不得不感叹爱情的力量真是伟大。   
    “休息一下吧，滑了半个多小时了。”   
    陈巍制止住周知方，让他下场去休息一会儿，而他自己拿出放在口袋里的手机，看样子是在给谁打电话。   
    “学得怎么样？”   
    金博洋一看到周知方朝这边滑过来就迈着小步迎上去。   
    “还可以吧。”周知方冲着他笑笑，弯腰把蓝黄相间的刀套套在冰刀上，“基本上可以不扶着挡板自己滑了，Nate说滑的时候重心一定要向前，不能往后，否则会摔伤尾椎骨。”   
    “他还真细心。”金博洋望着陈巍的背影。  
    “羽生！”  
    陈巍冲着他们身后招了招手，金博洋和周知方回头望去。  
    羽生结弦穿着套了紫绿相间的刀套的黑色冰鞋微笑着出现在他们面前，他把包往冰场边一放，卸下刀套放在挡板上，踏进冰场，朝着陈巍的方向滑过去，黑色的颀长背影看得金博洋愣住了。  
    “Nathan，叫我过来有事吗？”  
    羽生结弦确定金博洋和周知方听不见自己在说什么，才开口问道。  
    陈巍朝着金博洋和周知方的方向看了一眼：“这不是把你找过来看看情况吗？今天金博洋和Vince都在。”  
    “我明白，你已经和小周说过了吗？”  
    “接下来就看Vince怎么跟金博洋讲了。”  
    羽生结弦恍然大悟似地点点头，伸手拍了拍陈巍的肩膀：“这一次真的欠你一个人情了。”  
    “如果你们俩能够修成正果我也不打算再要你还回来了。”陈巍斜睨他一眼，“反正双十一那几天你们也有功劳。”  
    “你是在教小周滑冰吗？”羽生结弦注意到周知方穿着的白色冰鞋，“但是白色冰鞋似乎是女选手才穿的。”  
    “Vince他不清楚这些。”陈巍笑了，“不过从某种意义上来说他还是穿对了。”  
    “如果小周也会滑冰，恐怕你要拉着他滑双人滑了吧？”羽生结弦打趣道。  
    “这种事情应该我问你才对吧？”陈巍毫不犹豫反击，“如果你也有这样的想法，那我恭喜你，金博洋也会滑冰，你们完全可以组成一个男双组合，绝无仅有，肯定火遍F大。”  
    “但是抛跳这样的高难度动作我们这些业余水平的做不出来。”羽生结弦摇摇头，“而且我担心博洋的脚会受伤。”  
    “所以说这只是一个玩笑而已。”陈巍揽过他的肩膀，“好久不在冰场上看到你了，怎么样，你说你要跳出一周跳的，成了吗？”  
    “我虽然跳不出四周跳那样的高难度跳跃，但是一周跳还是可以的。”羽生结弦拍开他的手，“而且我记得你正在冲击两周跳，我有说错吗？运动会上最擅长跳高的华裔跳跳虎先生？”  
    “那没什么用，我的朋友。”陈巍撇撇嘴，“我还是觉得燕式平衡更能够锻炼我的腿部力量。至于你，还是想想怎么增加你的上肢力量吧，到时候毕业考试砸不动普罗科菲耶夫的奏鸣曲可别怪我没提醒你好好锻炼。”  
    “你还是想想该怎么长高吧，我觉得再这么下去你和小周的位置就应该换一换了。”  
    就像陈巍总是不放过嘲笑羽生结弦的机会一样，羽生结弦一碰到黑陈巍的机会也会抓住不放。  
    身高是陈巍的硬伤，他自认为撩遍天下无敌手却还是败给了身高，何况周知方似乎还有继续长高的趋势，再这么下去陈巍觉得被压的很有可能就是自己了。  
    金博洋和周知方在场下看着羽生结弦和陈巍一边推推搡搡斗着嘴，一边先后猛地蹬冰滑出去，羽生结弦先做出一个一周跳，落冰的时候溅起的冰渣子飞了陈巍一身，陈巍不甘示弱，跳起来的高度比羽生结弦还要高一些，却被羽生结弦躲过了他的冰渣攻击。然后两个人就开始比速度，蹬冰的力道一次比一次大，金博洋都怀疑被冰刀划拉得不成样的冰面是不是要被他们蹬穿了。  
    “真好啊，羽生前辈和Nate的关系。”  
    旁边的周知方发出一声轻轻的慨叹。  
    “小周，你也会羡慕他们？”金博洋不解。  
    “博洋，你不知道，有时候友情比爱情往往来得更坚固哦。”周知方转过头。  
    “如果不是Nate迈出了这一步，也许我会考虑和他做普通朋友也说不定。”  
    “但是陈巍学长他能违背自己的意愿吗？他换了那么多的女朋友，可他还是惦记着你。”  
    “那也没有关系。”周知方道，“那只是如果而已，如果重来一次，我依然会选择喜欢上Nate这个人。如果我不去试一试，我怎么会知道他到底是怎么想的呢？这句话，还是博洋你对我说过的吧？”  
    金博洋语塞，因为他记起来自己确实向周知方说过这句话，他想劝周知方去试一试，到头来，被劝解的还是自己。  
    周知方见他不回答，笑了。  
    “我们不谈这个，我问你，博洋喜欢羽生前辈吧，从很久以前开始。”  
    金博洋的脸有些红，因为被周知方揭穿了他内心的想法。  
    周知方伸手顺了顺他有点乱的头发：“我都把我和Nate的故事告诉你了，以我们俩的关系，你完全可以放心地说出来。博洋，你有什么问题的话我会尽力帮你解决的。”  
    金博洋知道，这一次又是自己处于困境之中，而周知方，又是那一个救世主的角色。  
    “告诉你也无妨吧。”金博洋望着冰场上羽生结弦的身影，轻轻地开口。  
    “我喜欢羽生，很久以前就喜欢了。”  
    “我记得你是从两年前就开始喜欢他了？”周知方问道，“那时候你们还没有见面吧？”  
    “你也知道那时候我的专业技术还不够纯熟，见到了也只会有丢脸的份。”金博洋苦笑，“文静姐教训我说我俩都是怂包，我嘴上死不承认，但是不得不说，文静姐猜对了一半。我怕见到羽生，我会自惭形秽。”  
    “但是我想向着他的方向去努力，他是我一直以来的目标，我从来没有想过我们会在一起。”  
    “而你也看到了，这半年以来羽生什么事情都对我做过了。”  
    说完这句话的金博洋带着苦笑。  
    “我早就注意到了，你对羽生前辈的称呼也变了，你不叫他前辈了。”  
    “是羽生让我这么叫他的，他说叫他前辈显得我们的关系很生疏。”  
    周知方一听就明白了。  
    “这样的话羽生前辈肯定也不讨厌你啊，你没有和他说过吗？”  
    “我就是怕。”金博洋用手挡住自己的脸，“如果我主动迈出那一步的结果会摧毁我们之间所有的可能，我怕我承受不了那样的结果。”  
    “羽生前辈有什么理由不接受你？”  
    “他有什么理由接受我？”金博洋看了一眼周知方，“他是天之骄子，比我优秀得多，有那么多拥戴者，我们不是同一国家的人，他那样的人应该也明白，同性恋和跨国恋有多困难！”最后他几乎是嘶吼出来的。  
    周知方沉默地看着他，他暂时无言以对。  
    “我是很羡慕你和陈巍学长，你们虽然也是亚洲人但是拥有美国的国籍，美国也承认同性婚姻，你们的家人也不可能会完全不同意。”  
    “同样都是人，你们想要幸福很容易，但是换了我，怎么就那么难呢？”  
    周知方看到金博洋的眼睛里第一次泛起了泪光。  
    “博洋……”  
    “小周你知道吗？”金博洋笑得很费力，“你和陈巍学长在一起之后，我几乎恨他恨得咬牙切齿，因为连你这个唯一的朋友，都离开了我。”  
    金博洋是个孤独而且腼腆的孩子，即使他表面上装作那么平易近人，他的心始终和别人保持着距离，这不是他经过了什么大事情，而是他天性就这样，金爸爸金妈妈也拿他没有办法，一直以来，他只有隋文静这一个朋友对他知根知底，他能够放心地把自己所有的烦恼告诉她。  
    来到F大之后，他遇到的三个异国舍友，车俊焕太过于活泼，宇野昌磨太过于安静，只有周知方无论什么时候都愿意倾听他的心声，半年以来金博洋发现自己已经对周知方产生了依赖。  
    周知方拍拍他的肩膀，见他没什么反应，又揉了揉他的头顶。  
    “博洋，我一直都在你身边没有离开过啊。”  
    金博洋低下头，没说话。  
    良久，他才开口。  
    “你们安慰人怎么都喜欢揉我的头发？”  
    周知方愣住了，金博洋没好气地打开周知方愣在半空中的手。  
    “文静姐也是，羽生也是，我不懂，这是不是就是他们安慰人的方式，现在，连你都这样了。”  
    周知方听出来金博洋的声音里带着哽咽，于是他想了想，伸手把金博洋揽了过来，靠在自己肩膀上，这是他能够想到的比较有效的安慰方式。  
    金博洋顺从地靠在周知方肩上，一言不发。  
    “我问你一个问题，博洋喜欢我吗？”  
    “当然。”  
    回答他的是哽咽的声音。  
    “那你能分清楚你对我和对羽生前辈到底谁才是真正的喜欢吗？”  
    金博洋的眼角滑下一滴泪。  
    “我分不清，我害怕。”  
    “哭什么。”周知方伸手帮他轻柔地拭去，“这没什么好害怕的。”  
    “我怕我真的说出了口我们就连朋友都做不成了，哪怕是用友情也好，我不想羽生和你都离我而去，我自私地想把你们都抓在我身边。”  
    “那就由我来帮你分清楚吧，博洋，你有没有想过，你到底是为什么依赖我？”  
    金博洋想了想：“你也知道，小车太活泼了，宇野太安静了，他们都不像是能够听我说那些乱七八糟的心事的人，但是你不一样，你总是很耐心地听我讲我所有的不快和快乐，我认为，你是我能够信任和依赖的人，日子久了之后，我发现，我碰到的困难比之前的还要多，我也越来越依赖你，我把你当成了倾诉的对象。”  
    周知方静静地听着，任金博洋喃喃自语。  
    “如果没有陈巍学长和羽生，我可能会喜欢上你，小周。”  
    周知方听完，轻轻地叹了口气。  
    “但是博洋，事情并不会如你所愿，你想过，如果没有Nate和羽生前辈，我也会拒绝你吗？”  
    “所以我现在对于羽生也是这样的心理啊，我真的很矛盾，很矛盾，我不知道应该怎么办……小周，你帮帮我吧……”  
    金博洋伏在周知方肩膀上，周知方听到他隐忍的哭泣。  
    “好了好了，不哭啊……”  
    周知方拍着他的背安慰他，感觉自己就像在安慰一个受伤的孩子。男儿有泪不轻弹，能让金博洋为此流泪，这就注定羽生结弦在他的心里占了空前重要的位置，再也装不下别人了。  
    他正想说什么，羽生结弦和陈巍已经朝这边滑了过来。  
    觉察到金博洋有些异样的羽生结弦连刀套都忘记套了，一下冰就朝着这边跑过来，带着冰碴的刀刃在地上留下一串串的水渍。  
    “博洋怎么了？”羽生结弦急切地问道。  
    周知方轻轻地摇了摇头，示意他先别说话。  
    “让他一个人静一静吧。”陈巍看到金博洋靠在周知方的怀里似乎在哭，也顾不上吃醋了，拉过他的手，“Vince，跟我到冰上来。”  
    金博洋手肘撑在膝盖上，肩膀一颤一颤的，羽生结弦虽然担心，却也没办法，只能跟着陈巍和周知方上冰去。  
    “你们都说什么了？”陈巍问道。  
    周知方瞥了金博洋一眼，神色凝重。  
    “羽生前辈，这件事可能要拜托你自己了。”  
    “博洋他……是有什么困难吗？”  
    “解铃还须系铃人。”周知方轻声开口，“也许这一次只能由羽生前辈来解决了，博洋的困难，我已经帮不上了。我只能告诉你，博洋现在几乎已经把你当成了精神支柱，你连一步都不能离开他。”  
    羽生结弦的神情凝固了。  
    陈巍也已经明白了些许：“羽生，你明白了吗？”  
    “我从来没有见过博洋会那么无助。”周知方的声音带着悲伤，“但是感情这种事情，最难说，博洋其实很让人心疼。他会这样，应该是他从来没有主动向外人敞开心扉的习惯吧，他看上去那么开朗，恰恰他的心是最孤独的，他害怕和外人的过度接触，但是他一旦有了想法也很害怕去证实，这两种心理纠缠在一起，这，就是博洋最脆弱的地方。”  
    “你也应该好好地想一想，你的哪些行为会让金博洋觉得矛盾，要是你想去劝他，但是在他的面前解释不清楚的话，他会误解更深。”  
    眼看陈巍和周知方一唱一和，羽生结弦陷入了沉思。  
    “如果你真的不讨厌博洋，最好还是早点和他说实话吧，因为羽生前辈你今年六月就要毕业了，虽然你会考研究生，但是博洋会认为他和你的距离越来越远。”  
    羽生结弦突然有一种被公婆郑重托付自己照顾好他们的宝贝女儿的错觉。  
    他听金博洋说过周知方无论是相貌还是性格都是少年老成，但没想到会成熟到如此地步，似乎作为伴侣的陈巍也被他同化了，少了许多戾气。  
    “毕业典礼上，教授是打算让我表演自己改编的曲子，我想找博洋帮忙，现在可能不行了。”  
    “这是个机会。”周知方说道，“我知道羽生前辈直接说也会觉得尴尬，鉴于你们两个都是作曲专业，肯定会有需要合作的时候，用这个理由作为依托，博洋不会拒绝的。”  
    羽生结弦想了想，朝着周知方和陈巍微微鞠了一躬。  
    “谢谢，你们做的已经够多了，接下来就由我来完成吧。”  
    “不用了，我们应该的。”陈巍冲着他笑了笑，一边把周知方拉过来。  
     周知方嫌弃似地推开他的手，那双小鹿眼中闪烁着睿智而信任的目光。  
    “有什么要帮忙的，就说好了。”  
    羽生结弦强忍住想要捂眼睛的冲动，歪着脑袋看了他们一会儿。  
    “还有一件事情，我想问问你们。”  
      
    金博洋离开冰场的时候他的眼睛还是红肿的，回宿舍之后整个人都是懵的。  
    “天哥？你怎么了？”  
    车俊焕发现他的眼神都是呆滞的。  
    “哦，他刚刚滑冰的时候摔了。”周知方随便编了个谎圆过去。  
    “摔得很痛吧？眼睛都红了。”车俊焕道。  
    沉默大半天的金博洋这时候突然开口。  
    “小周啊，别没事老诅咒我滑冰摔跤，我滑得好着呢。”  
    周知方闭了嘴，但他的眼神告诉金博洋他知道一切。  
    ――小周你也学会满嘴跑火车了啊，陈巍学长把你带坏了？  
    ――这是我隐藏的本性，跟Nate没关系。  
    ――我早该知道你没那么简单。  
    ――谢谢夸奖。  
    车俊焕看着他们眉来眼去，脑子里忽然灵光一闪。  
    “哎，我说啊，天哥你是被方方哥表白了然后感动哭啦？”  
    金博洋条件反射跳起来：“憋瞎比比！我们是清白的！小周都有主了我还缠着他干什么！你个小孩子脑子里一天到晚想什么乱七八糟的！”  
    周知方淡定地看着车俊焕和炸了毛的金博洋，宇野昌磨眼看形势不对，赶紧缩到周知方身后。  
    “你不说点什么？”  
    “有什么好说的？”周知方耸耸肩，“反正博洋和小车就是半斤八两，思想差不多的。”  
    宇野昌磨在心里翻了个白眼。  
    “博洋。”周知方故作无奈地摊手，“我说过了，但是你没有这样的想法，我只好作罢了。”  
    他这句话让车俊焕误解得更深了。  
    “天哥你没有答应？为什么？你不喜欢方方哥？还是你想成全方方哥和陈巍学长？”  
    眼看车俊焕的脑洞越来越大，问题连珠炮似地一个接一个蹦出来，金博洋连反驳的机会都没有，但是他更无语的是周知方的推波助澜。  
    他就知道这些个舍友都是脑洞似黑洞，一个比一个会坑人，之前的舍友爱都哪去了？被宇野昌磨吃了用来长高的？  
    满脸黑线的金博洋在听车俊焕问出第十个离谱得不能再离谱的问题之后果断选择投降。  
    “得得得，输给你了，求您高抬贵手放我去琴房跟李斯特约会吧。”  
    车俊焕还没反应过来，金博洋已经把冰鞋往床底下一扔然后火速冲出宿舍门，啪地把门关上。  
    “喂！天哥你还没回答我呢！”  
    金博洋出了宿舍楼就头也不回地往琴房冲，速度如同穿了冰鞋在冰上滑。  
    这些个舍友，再他妈的见。  
    金博洋发誓，自己再也不要接车俊焕的钢琴伴奏了，纯粹没事找事。  
    这样如履薄冰必须过得小心翼翼的日子，他真的不想再过了。

    


	26. 毕业典礼是用来搞事的

    新年以后的日子过得飞快，一转眼大一下半学期也过半了，准毕业生们已经开始为自己的毕业考试或研究生考试做准备，一部分人选择安然毕业，另一部分人则决定继续读研，冲击更高的学位。   
    羽生结弦，作为音乐系主任Brian Oser的得意门生，就是考研大军之一。   
    午餐时间，F大食堂里人来人往。   
    “日月如梭光阴似箭啊。”隋文静把喝了一半的橙汁往桌上一放，“一转眼羽生你就要毕业了。”   
    “打算继续考研吗？”韩聪微笑着。   
    羽生结弦点了点头：“姐姐说让我大学毕业就回仙台去，但是我还想继续考研究生。”   
    “唉，你姐姐当年也是才华横溢的奇女子，长得又漂亮，气质又好，不知道多少男生拼着抢着要把她追到手，但偏偏她不食人间烟火，她最喜欢的老师好说歹说也没能把她留在F大。”隋文静遗憾似地叹了口气，“如果她还在F大，那你们姐弟俩就是珠联璧合。虽然现在也是跟着交响乐团到世界各地跑演出去了，不过还是很可惜啊。”   
    “姐姐认为艺术不能用学位来衡量。”羽生结弦笑笑，“我支持她的想法。”   
    “毕竟还是姐弟啊，脑回路是差不多的。”隋文静点点头，“你想继续考研，我们也会支持你，而且，要是上面那些老头子还要我跟韩聪去演出，你得帮我们挑曲子啊，我跟你聪哥就负责跳跳舞了，音乐什么的我俩一窍不通。”   
    “如果我不考研的话，还有博洋在啊。”羽生结弦道，“他有天赋，而且我相信他将来的成绩不会比我差。”   
    “说到这个。”隋文静皱了皱眉，“你和天天那小子怎么样了？”   
    “什么怎么样？”   
    “就是你们俩的关系啊。”隋文静吸了一口橙汁，“在哈尔滨也没少见你们俩腻歪着，怎么样，有点进展没有啊？”   
    “还没有。”羽生结弦摇摇头，“博洋好像不懂我是什么意思。”   
    隋文静差点被噎着，剧烈地咳嗽了几下，韩聪赶紧过去拍拍她的背。   
    “你小子想呛死我是不？”隋文静好不容易缓过气来，“你们俩亲也亲上了，抱也抱过了，还都睡一张床上了，什么事情都做过了你居然还没表白？兄dei你的逻辑顺序很有问题啊。”   
    “那不算吧？”韩聪在一旁插嘴，“亲上那一次是米沙搞出来的事情，抱过了那是颁奖，睡一张床上是因为天天睡死过去了羽生不好吵醒他宿舍又关门了所以才背回家的。”   
    “你少说两句吧。”隋文静白了他一眼，“如果当初是你用这种理由来搪塞我我马上就用国标舞鞋的鞋跟敲爆你的脑袋。”   
    韩聪闭了嘴，羽生结弦十分不解。   
    “哎，你们两个真的是。”隋文静恨铁不成钢地叹了口气，“既然你俩都有那个意思，赶紧早点表白了事吧，以天天那个怂包脾气，说不定哪天就打退堂鼓把你拱手让人了。就算羽生你不找对象，爱而不得你不难受吗？”   
    羽生结弦沉思了一会儿。   
    “我从小到大和他一块儿长大，是什么脾气我也很清楚。天天他容易对人一见钟情，但是这家伙对恋爱这种东西压根不上心，不懂得怎么包装自己，也不主动，就算真的喜欢你也会压在心里只会露出欣赏的眼光，更不会像那些女生一样对你死缠烂打，他期待你对他有所反应，却也害怕你。”隋文静语重心长。   
    “所以，最好的也是能够最大程度消除他的矛盾心理的方法，就是把话直截了当地跟他都说了，你们小年轻流行的那些明示暗示什么的就别玩了，省得天天那小子继续疑神疑鬼下去，然后你俩就没戏了。”最后隋文静耸耸肩。   
    羽生结弦没说话，他还是在那里低垂着头，看不清表情。   
    “羽生，这也不怪你，你们都还年轻，很多事情你们都还不懂，慢慢来。”韩聪拍着他的肩膀。   
    “如果你做好决定了我可以给你支个招。”隋文静嫌弃似地看了韩聪一眼，“反正天天那小子就是个榆木脑袋，最简单的方法也能把他拐到手，当年韩聪追我那会儿用过的破招烂招可以全都教给你。”   
    “我那是破招烂招？”韩聪抗议。   
    “不过韩前辈的破招烂招到头来还是把隋前辈追到了不是吗？”羽生结弦笑了，“学了还是有点用处的。”   
    “当年的小隋也是怎么都不肯答应，但是俗话说得好，烈女怕缠郎，我也是试过很多次才终于打动了小隋的铁石心肠啊。”韩聪一脸神往，“当然，也有小雨和米沙他们的功劳。”   
    “铁石心肠？”隋文静作势要敲他的脑袋，“如果不是我答应你就要落得个追人不成反被打的笑话了，还有，那次乌龙事件，是你捅出去的吧？得理不饶人了还。”   
    “什么乌龙？”羽生结弦满脸问号。   
    韩聪刚想回答，就被隋文静赏赐了一个大脑瓜崩，力道还不小。   
    “你敢说我就分手！”   
    “别别别！”韩聪捂着脑门，“我不说好了吧！”   
    羽生结弦更搞不懂了。   
    “总之，你想问什么我们都尽力回答你。而且这么大事儿，陈巍和小周应该也会给你出主意吧。他们跟你说了什么？”   
    “他们……”羽生结弦歪着脑袋想了想，“好像和隋前辈的差不多。”   
    韩聪想说什么，被隋文静瞪了一眼，又咽了回去。   
    “陈巍别拿他追小周的那几招来让你追金博洋就行。”隋文静撇撇嘴，“否则看我不把他的筋给压断。”   
    韩聪没忍住，噗地一下笑出来，饮料差点喷羽生结弦一脸，隋文静立刻伸手把他的头往饭碗里一按，脸上表情不变。   
    “他和小周有一点是我和博洋不能比的。”他微笑道，“他们是曾经是青梅竹马，而我和博洋不是，这一点上他们有优势。”   
    “青梅竹马怎么了？还不是分开了十年？现在重新见面不是照样还互怼了一段日子才说真心话的吗？”隋文静不屑，“他们比你们强不到哪儿去，还不是得要旁人从中相助？”   
    “小隋你想怎么帮他们？”低下头没吃几口饭的韩聪又抬起头来，“太那啥的招数就别说给羽生听了，搞砸了多不好。”   
    “你跟了我这么多年怎么还没变聪明点？亏你还叫韩聪，我都想给你改名叫韩葱了，一棵葱的葱，别想多。”隋文静翻了个白眼，“你难道不知道毕业典礼就是用来搞事情的吗？”   
    这么一说韩聪似乎懂了：“你是说……”   
    隋文静点了点头。   
    “羽生，这招在大学里已经被用烂了，但是对付金博洋这种低段位的还是有点效果。”隋文静转向羽生结弦，“你要听吗？”   
    羽生结弦想了想，点了点头。   
    “很好。”   
    隋文静嘴角露出满意的笑容。   
   
    眼看着离下学期结束还有不到两个月，在北方的大冬天中能够进入半冬眠状态的金博洋终于开始着急了，他的老本行作曲专业第一学年的课程即将结束，BO教授要求他上交一份和弦外音与主调音乐织体写作和一篇作品的调性布局及综合和声分析，他从学期刚开始就在羽生结弦的指导下琢磨，一拖再拖下来也算是完成了一半。而他拿到的两首李斯特钢琴曲《传奇》，情况不太好，两首曲子他看谱子能弹得像模像样有那么回事，脱谱以后就各种卡壳，颤音颤过头和弦没连上这种低级错误也让羽生结弦哭笑不得，在金博洋耳朵边上反复念叨着要跟着谱子唱背谱才有效不要靠肌肉记忆，金博洋的耳朵都快起茧子了。   
    听归听，金博洋一看谱子，顿时就打起了退堂鼓。   
    ――我勒个去，这么一长串一长串的颤音，唱出来舌头还不得打成死结？   
    但是金博洋秉承着羽生结弦和BO老师的话就是天命难违的原则，硬着头皮开始背谱。那些日子里，每每车俊焕或宇野昌磨半夜起床上厕所，都会看见金博洋在下铺被手机的光照得脸色泛白，嘴巴里还念念有词，活像鬼上身。   
    然后第二天全宿舍就会看到金博洋挂着黑眼圈死气沉沉地起床，以前还是他担心别的人会走路栽跟头，现在倒过来，其他三个看着金博洋精神萎靡，也觉得很不好。   
    车俊焕和金博洋走到音乐系大楼前，刚要抬脚跨进去，车俊焕突然停下来，金博洋一个趔趄差点绊倒。   
    “天哥，我记得你今天要去Oser教授那里上课吧？”   
    金博洋懵了一会儿，然后才如梦初醒似地拍了一下车俊焕的肩膀。   
    “哦！我忘了！小车拜拜！”   
    说完他就一溜烟儿地跑得没影了，留下原地提着小提琴的车俊焕。   
    车俊焕叹了口气，认命似地走了进去。   
    再说金博洋，刚跑到半路时，手机“叮”的一声显示收到了新消息，金博洋一看，是BO教授发来的。   
    ――小金啊，我要去一个国际钢琴比赛当评委，顺带参加他们那边的学术交流，可能要到学期结束才回来，你先让羽生君辅导一下吧。羽生君那边我已经说过了，叫他别写毕业论文了，好好帮你补补课，就这样。   
    然后还带了一个笑脸表情。   
    这一次金博洋满脸黑线。   
    对于自己这位在F大甚至音乐界呼风唤雨的大佬导师，金博洋是非常敬仰的，只是有些时候他的某些行为实在是让他的弟子们哭笑不得外加丈二和尚摸不着头脑，比如说在国外呆两三个月不回来别人都以为他去当评委开会了结果却是忙完了在那里悠哉游哉地度假。奈何人家是音乐系主任，又是地道的歪果仁，F大也不能管他太多。但是别以为BO教授真的两耳不闻窗外事一心只想去度假，他的哪个学生有什么样的个性作风怎么怎么样他都心知肚明。比如说那位F大交响乐团指挥来自西班牙的费尔南德兹同志，就算把他往土坑里推他也会在坑底生活得非常自在快乐；音乐才子羽生结弦看上去一副人畜无害的纯良模样实际上鬼点子多得很，还得看着点儿不能让他奋斗过头累出病来；至于金博洋，他就是个超龄儿童，童心未泯得有点过分。   
    金博洋冲着手机屏幕发了会儿呆，一阵电话铃声忽然把他惊醒。   
    天知道车俊焕这小子又拿自己手机下载了什么乱七八糟的韩文歌然后设置成手机铃声。金博洋板着脸，接起了电话，刚想冷冷地开口来一句“我现在忙着”就挂电话，被那头的声音给吓到了。   
    “喂？博洋？”   
    “羽……羽生？”金博洋没反应过来。   
    “Oser教授最近很忙，他说要你好好练琴，让我帮你指导一下，而且我还有点别的事情要和你商量，你现在到Oser教授的办公室吧。”   
    “啊……好。”   
    羽生结弦挂了电话，金博洋在原地愣了一会儿，然后往音乐系办公楼的方向狂奔。   
    进门的时候羽生结弦已经坐在钢琴椅子上一手敲着钢琴一手托腮，耳朵里塞着耳机，金博洋关上门以后就自动在桌子旁边坐下，没有出声。   
    十分钟左右以后，羽生结弦呼出一口气，摘下耳机站起来，但没有拔掉还插在手机上的耳机线，只是顺手放在了桌上。   
    “《传奇》练得怎么样？”   
    金博洋老老实实回答：“背了一首。”   
    “第二首？”羽生结弦把耳机线卷在手机上，“是你用来专业期末考试的？”   
    想起自己曾经捧着十几页的谱子没日没夜翻来覆像着了魔一样地背，金博洋再一次对天发誓自己此生再也不想见到李斯特的曲子，就算是BO教授也别想让他就范。   
    “《传奇》的确不好练，因为创作的是有关宗教的内容，要弹出空灵优雅的感觉没那么容易。慢慢来，练琴是不能急的。”   
    “那羽生你呢？你的毕业考试除了要交一首自己编配的曲子和毕业论文之外，钢琴专业也要考吗？”   
    “Oser教授说钢琴演奏不是我的主要专业所以难度可以降低一些。”   
    金博洋寻思着怎么样可以把话题从毕业考试的曲子上转移开，羽生结弦已经把绕在手机上的耳机拔了下来：“对了，博洋，我想给你听两首曲子，我打算用它们来改编成一首新的曲子。”   
    片刻之后，房间里传开钢琴声，以相同四个音为一组，四组十六分音符之后便换了四个音，继续如流水般行进着。   
    金博洋侧着耳朵听了一会儿：“这是……《VIEW OF SILENCE》？”   
    他已经预知到接下来羽生结弦会放什么曲子了。   
    果不其然。   
    《Asian Dream Song》，那首令他为之着迷又无比神往的梦回亚洲之歌。   
    开头的齐奏让人为之一震，接踵而来的钢琴曲却温婉柔美，仿佛在将一个古老的故事娓娓道来，随着提琴的音调不断增高，在节奏上也慢慢地加快了，中间有部分的转调，一直延伸到钢琴与提琴的声音相互交织，迎来了音乐的高潮。   
    最终，音乐又回到了最初那样轻柔。   
    就好像是述说着故事的人讲完了整个故事，重新回到现实世界中来。   
    虽然已经不是第一次听了，但金博洋还是觉得很震撼。   
    而且，很美，气势恢宏却不失万般柔情的美。   
    “这两首曲子，结合在一起，应该也会有很好的反响吧，如果是羽生，你可以做得到的。”   
    金博洋鬼使神差般地说道。   
    羽生结弦看着他：“但是，这一次我希望博洋能和我一起完成。”   
    “因为博洋是我在F大所遇见的，为数不多能够和我一样对这两首曲子着迷的人，我们加在一起，也许作出来的曲子能够更完美。”   
    金博洋没想到羽生结弦会有这样的要求，他迟疑了一下。   
    “但是……我并不会音乐剪辑……”   
    “那些由我来做就好了。”羽生结弦微笑着，“博洋只需要用耳朵帮我听。”   
    “用耳朵听？”金博洋不明所以地眨眨眼睛。   
    羽生结弦只是笑，并不说话。   
    ——不只是耳朵，还有你的心。   
   
    拉完最后一个音，车俊焕如释重负般地放下琴和琴弓。   
    在询问过自己的老师之后，本来感觉到十分地压力山大的车俊焕松了口气，老师只是让他把第一乐章拉完，并非拉全曲。   
    车俊焕的老师年轻有为也平易近人，和车俊焕很聊得来，每当车俊焕来上课，两个人总是可以从车俊焕当天拉的曲子开始一直谈论到什么小提琴曲最炫技。但是这位老师有一个缺点就是健忘，布置给车俊焕的曲子忘了说要拉第几乐章，以至于车俊焕问到他为什么不拉全曲的时候，这位老师用一种难以置信外带一脸“我怀疑你是个傻子”的表情如此回答他。   
    “你认为你拉完全曲的时候在台下的老师都还没睡着吗？”   
    车俊焕一脸懵地点了点头，然后就被老师赶鸭子似地赶回琴房来练琴。   
    如今他的曲子已经练得差不多了，只等金博洋抽出空来跟他合伴奏，但转念一想，又有本田真凛和梅德韦杰娃等着金博洋帮忙，车俊焕这个想法只能暂时搁置一下了。   
    况且这些日子以来他敏锐地察觉到身边的人有些不对，但车俊焕认为是自己想多了。   
    除了宿舍之光周知方每天上完课后就会跑到舞蹈房去一边看陈巍练习芭蕾舞一边写作业，还有觉皇宇野昌磨日常被他的前辈戈米沙拉出去跟着摄影系的一帮学长学姐采风之外，好像还真没有什么不对的，金博洋也跟往常一样到琴房练琴，然后被本田真凛和梅德韦杰娃暴风袭击，再然后就去上专业课，四个人照样在周六晚上轰趴，一切都很平常。   
    但是车俊焕那被韩国编剧所荼毒过的脑子拥有异于常人的脑回路，他告诉自己，金博洋确实不对。   
    本来回宿舍之后会跟其他三个有一搭没一搭地聊学校里的各种八卦吐槽自己的老师和前辈有多么奇葩的金博洋，一回宿舍就冲进卫生间洗洗刷刷，然后把一堆脏衣服留给周知方让他帮忙塞进洗衣机里，自己就躺到床上塞着耳机背对着他们，不知道是在打游戏还是在睡觉。问他话也只是“嗯”了一下就没声儿了，其他三个人也不好多问。   
    在中国呆了大半年的车俊焕也懂了一些博大精深的中国文化，知道自己也是泥菩萨过江自身难保，就也懒得八卦金博洋那些事儿了。自己先把曲子拉好要紧，万一到时候崩了还可以拉金博洋垫背（？）。   
    车俊焕拿起放在谱架上的谱子坐在椅子上准备再研究研究，房间门上的玻璃外出现了一个陌生的身影。看样子似乎是一个女孩子，她手里拿着一个透明的文件袋，探头探脑。   
    车俊焕心想可能是来练琴的，就开了门让她进来。   
    眼前的应该不是女孩而是一个穿着米色外套的年轻女子，头发在脑后盘成了一个发髻，举手投足间散发出她干练的气质，她把手里的文件袋抱在胸口，歪了歪头，打量了一下车俊焕之后，她开口了，但车俊焕听出来这并不是本地人。   
    “请问……是车俊焕同学吗？”   
    车俊焕看她没有恶意，就点了点头。   
    “这个东西麻烦你转交给金博洋同学，他是你的舍友吧？”女子又问道。   
    “是，他也是我的钢琴伴奏。你是……”   
    “哦，忘了自我介绍了。”女子笑道，她接下来说出的名字让车俊焕着实呆了一会儿。   
    “我的名字是浅田真央，专业是声乐，目前在读F大音乐教育系研究生。”   
    “我是替羽生君来转交东西的。”浅田真央最后说道。   
    浅田真央，这个名字在F大也有一定的影响力，名气不输舞蹈系的隋文静、韩聪，车俊焕曾经听自己的老师提起过这个名字，她曾参加过许多国际的专业声乐比赛，而且战绩斐然，论辈分，浅田真央已经是人人敬仰的大前辈了。   
    不过听说这位大前辈是来帮羽生结弦转交东西之后，车俊焕吃了一惊。   
    “其实我和羽生君也并不是太熟，我也听说过羽生君是个难得的音乐天才，他为艺术汇演做出了很大的贡献，而且小静和他合作那么多年，经常和我提起他，只是我实在没有时间去见见他，而且。”她有些难为情地笑了，“如果我和羽生君走得太近我的男朋友应该会吃醋吧。”   
    “浅田前辈的男朋友……该不会是……”车俊焕猜测。   
    “就是你想的那样哦。”   
    浅田真央说到这里有些夸张地捂了捂嘴：“抱歉，我好像说了不该说的呢。”   
    ——其实这也没什么不该说的。   
    车俊焕在心里悄悄地吐槽道，脸上却还是露出笑容。   
    “啊，听说过，您们被称为F大的‘音乐伉俪’呢。”   
    浅田真央点了点头，随即话锋一转。   
    “对了，还有一件事情我要帮羽生君转告你，也请你原封不动地转达给金博洋同学。”   
    车俊焕甩掉自己脑子里那些乱七八糟的想法，听浅田真央说。   
    “刚刚给你的这个文件袋里是两份谱子，一份是羽生君自己写出来的，他希望金博洋同学能够把这两首曲子都好好练熟，在他的毕业典礼上表演出来，算是羽生君毕业之前对金博洋同学最后的要求，他也希望我和金博洋同学能够合作，由我来演唱其中一首歌，借此来传达给所有毕业生和在读的学生，希望他们能够努力成为自己想要的样子。”   
    浅田真央说这些话的时候，态度郑重，不像是开玩笑，而车俊焕也认真地听着。   
    “羽生君说金博洋同学很优秀，这些事情他应该能够做到最大程度的完美。”   
    说完浅田真央就不再说话了。   
    车俊焕沉默了一会儿，他点了点头，接过那个透明的文件袋。   
    “谢谢浅田前辈，这些话我会转达到的，也谢谢羽生前辈可以这么信任他。”   
    浅田真央的眼睛眨了眨，笑开了。   
    “你也是，一个很可爱又努力的男孩子。”   
    车俊焕被浅田真央这样夸赞，白净的脸红了红。   
    “我听说你拉小提琴拉得很好。”浅田真央笑着站到一边，“我也看过你和金博洋同学还有另一个大提琴专业的女孩的合作，《Merry Christmas，Mr. Lawrence》，我也很喜欢这首曲子，你介意再用小提琴单独拉给我听听吗？”   
    车俊焕笑了，拿起他的小提琴夹在脖子里，另一只手拿起琴弓。   
    “很高兴能拉给浅田前辈听呢。”   
    熟悉的旋律响起，浅田真央倚着钢琴，看着车俊焕拉着琴，露出了满意的笑。   
   
    回到宿舍以后，车俊焕把那个文件夹交给了金博洋，并且把今天浅田真央来找他的事情包括浅田真央的话都告诉了他，然后他看到金博洋露出了惊诧的神情。   
    “羽生前辈希望你能够完成他毕业前的最后一个要求，不管他将来会不会真的通过考研留在这里，他要求你把这两首曲子弹出充满希望和新生的感觉。”   
    看着车俊焕难得认真的神情，金博洋低下头。   
    “而且说不定我也会被邀请去毕业典礼现场看你表演呢！”   
    这句话立刻把沉浸在自己的世界里的金博洋拉了出来。   
    “这才是你的最终目的吧？”金博洋白了他一眼，“真是，连我都没说什么你高兴个什么劲儿，到时候抢了我的风头，别怪我不给你当伴奏。”   
    “好好好，但是天哥你一定不能辜负羽生前辈的期望哦。”   
    车俊焕说完调皮地眨了一下右眼。   
    “而且说不定还会等来羽生前辈爱的告白哦~”   
    “去你的！”   
    金博洋把手里的文件夹往已经跑进卫生间的车俊焕身上一砸，两个人开始打闹起来，坐在桌边写着作业的周知方和宇野昌磨看了他们一眼。   
    “或许小车刚刚的话并不是空穴来风哦。”   
    最后周知方带着迷之微笑合上了书本。   
    “博洋君被邀请去参加羽生前辈的毕业典礼？”宇野昌磨问道。   
    “对啊，而且毕业典礼会邀请一些重要的朋友，Nate和Karen也被邀请了，以Nate的脾气，他不带我去是不可能的事情啦。”   
    ——难怪你这么开心。   
    宇野昌磨默默地吐槽道。


	27. 无法逃离的毕业典礼（上）

    一转眼，又是一年毕业季。  
    进入初夏绿意盎然的F大中依然人来人往，充满着欢歌笑语，却难掩专属于毕业季的那一份淡淡的伤感。F大当届毕业生，不论是希望留下来继续考研，还是希望回到故乡，或是想要走出去追求更好的未来的人，都在今天齐聚一堂。  
    六月四日，正好是距离五四青年节一个月的日子，在今天，F大所有的毕业生都将参加这或许是他们人生中最后一场的毕业典礼，为他们十几年以来的寒窗苦读生涯画上一个完美的句号。  
    毕业典礼的地点还是选在校园大舞台，在每一年的年末，这里将会有F大最耀眼的群星璀璨，然而在每一年的年中，也会上演最感伤的离别，多少曾经认为自己已经不会再为毕业而流泪失措的人，不可避免的还是毕业季特有的离别的悲伤。  
    毕业典礼的时间定在下午三点半，所有的毕业生和老师都会来到现场，而在舞台幕后，许多为了演出这场毕业典礼而倾力准备了最完美的节目的学生们，正在按照流程做最后一次确认。  
    “不错嘛挺帅的。”  
    作为舞蹈系大前辈和研究生代表的隋文静也被邀请来到了现场，看到金博洋还是那一身艺术汇演时的黑白灰搭配，她笑眯眯地拍了张照片。  
    “天哥，这可是你在前辈们面前证明你自己实力的难得的机会啊，你可要加油。”车俊焕拍拍他的肩膀，“就算你在台上弹错了，你就装作什么事情都没发生过，继续你的表演就好了，没人会在意你那一点点小错误的。”  
    “说起来，真央酱你怎么会被要求来毕业典礼现场唱歌呢？”  
    “我以前就帮过小静的忙。”在一旁开嗓完毕的浅田真央笑了笑，“现在小静的朋友有求于我我也不会拒绝的吧。”  
    金博洋手里抱着一个蓝色的谱夹，在那里反反复复地来回看谱子，根本没注意到周围发生了什么，直到隋文静伸手拍了一下他。  
    “天天啊，这位浅田前辈唱歌可是很好听的，到时候你别弹错了啊。”  
    “哈？”金博洋头也没抬，“我弹错了会有什么后果？被浅田前辈的迷弟们追杀吗？”  
    “那倒没有，就怕人家浅田前辈一个不高兴，就不唱了，到时候丢脸可丢大了。”  
    “小金同学的伴奏弹得很有感情，我和他合过很多遍了。”浅田真央笑道，“我很期待和小金同学的合作呢。”  
    “既然真央酱都这么维护你那我也不好说什么了。”隋文静摸摸金博洋的脑袋，虽然她比金博洋矮了将近一个头，“加油，老铁。”  
    “别摸！刚用发胶定型的！”金博洋把脑袋别过去。  
    “给你加个油呗，而且可是人家羽生要求你来演出的，要不然你还没机会到这里来。”  
    金博洋伸出头看了一眼观众席：“除了你们还有谁来？”  
    “小周和陈巍还有Karen也受到邀请了，他们坐的位置是羽生安排的，离舞台不近但是又可以看清楚你整个人，哦，米沙和宇野同学是负责摄影的，因为摄影系的毕业生今天也要参加毕业典礼，轮到他们帮忙。”  
    金博洋的头上冒黑线了，他原本以为只有自己和隋文静、韩聪被羽生邀请了，没想到还有这么多的“闲杂人等”来到现场。  
    “他们都是来给你加油鼓劲的。”隋文静调皮地眨了眨右眼。  
    “而且是各种意义上的。”  
    下午三点，毕业典礼准时开始。  
    观众席被F大的毕业生们占领了，而舞台上方挂着一条横幅，写着“毕业典礼”之类的话语。  
    浅田真央轻声哼唱完最后一句歌词，然后把金博洋往自己旁边一拉。  
    标准的毕业季的歌曲从舞台两边巨大的音响中流淌出来，一男一女两位身着盛装的主持人从舞台另一端走上被聚光灯照亮的舞台。  
    “毕业了，青春在无形之中悄悄离去。”  
    “毕业了，意味着一切都结束了。可这到底是结束，还是另一个新的开始呢？”  
    “当我们在曾经挥洒过汗水的舞台上，参加这场毕业礼，一瞬间，说好不掉眼泪的我们，居然有了想要流泪的冲动，复杂的滋味涌上心头。”  
    “这是一场美丽的梦，美丽的梦和美丽的诗一样，都是可遇而不可求的。我真的很喜欢那样的梦，明明知道你已为我跋涉千里，却又觉得芳草鲜美，好像你我才初次相逢。你我为了理想而历经了艰难，才走向了成功之路。但愿你还能记得，永远地记得，那一段充满奋斗激情的闪亮日子……”  
    站在台侧的金博洋没心思去听这些他从小到大已经听腻了的陈词滥调，浅田真央也明显有些无聊，于是他戴着耳机一遍遍地听自己要表演的歌曲，直到浅田真央拍了拍他的肩膀。  
    “小金，你在听什么？”  
    金博洋摘下耳机：“我和羽生合作改编的一首曲子。”  
    “我记得你和羽生君都是作曲专业的吧？你们好像还是师兄弟？”  
    金博洋低下头，轻轻地“嗯”了一声。  
    “而且，你们的关系看起来也很好。”  
    金博洋把头低得更低了。  
    “我也看到过校园网上一些你和羽生君的事情，介意和我多说说吗？”  
    这些日子下来和浅田真央的相处，让金博洋卸下了心理防备。不同于隋文静的大大咧咧还有心直口快，浅田真央有一种日本女子独有的娴静与保守，能够让金博洋安心。  
    “浅田前辈，您知道我对羽生实际上已经不只是后辈对前辈的敬佩了吧。”  
    浅田真央眨了眨眼睛，笑了。  
    “小金你喜欢羽生君？这话可不能乱说，在F大有那么多女孩子喜欢羽生君呢。”  
    “我也明白。所以我从来都不敢说。”  
    看见金博洋有些失落的神情，浅田真央就知道他不是在开玩笑。  
    “那，小金为什么会喜欢羽生君呢？”  
    这个问题，似乎在冰场边的那一次和周知方的谈话中，周知方也提到了。事实上，连金博洋自己都很模糊。  
    见金博洋没有回答，浅田真央似乎明白了几分，她在金博洋的身边坐下来，拉过他有点凉的手，握在手心里。  
    “手太凉的话，上台会没办法弹琴的哦。”  
    手背上传来阵阵暖意，这番话也传进了金博洋尚且迷惘不知方向的心里。  
    “不想回答的话没关系，我来讲讲我和大辅的故事吧，也许，会对你有所启发哦。”  
    金博洋想着在这里听前辈讲她的私事觉得有些不妥，但浅田真央的眼睛里带着笑意。  
    “我和大辅，也是在考上了F大之后才认识的，因为我们学的都是声乐，都参加了F大的合唱团，而且我们都很喜欢久石让先生的音乐，我们就走得越来越近，约好一起在下课的时候去食堂吃饭，一起去图书馆借要用到的歌谱，讨论乐理题，甚至我们各自练声的琴房就在隔壁。”  
    浅田真央说这些话的时候，目光中带着神往。  
    “那时候，同期生中有一个叫做羽生纱绫的女生，她是合唱团的领唱，唱功很不错，老师对她的评价也很高，大辅跟我说，他挺欣赏羽生同学的。尽管我们和她并没有什么交集，但大辅总是会时不时地和我说一些关于羽生同学的话题。”  
    “其实从那个时候开始，我就已经对大辅有些好感了。但大辅本来就是声乐专业为数不多的男学生，他的成绩越来越优秀，成了合唱团的男领唱之一，已经开始有些传言，说他和羽生同学的关系不简单。”  
    “那个时候我还年轻，分不清楚喜欢和爱慕的区别。我不讨厌羽生同学，但是听到那些流言蜚语我的心里总会有些酸酸的，那段日子我还在生病，不能唱歌，我整个人就消沉下来。”  
    “大辅当然也是很关心我，知道我感冒，嗓子疼得都不能说话，还给我他一直在吃的维C片，让我多喝热水，出门多穿点衣服，别让感冒再加重了。”  
    “我很感动，于是就在我感冒好了的那一天，我表达了爱慕他的意思。”  
    “他愣了一下，我以为他要拒绝，就低下头自顾自地说了‘如果高桥君只把我当做朋友也没有关系’之类的话，但大辅的反应和我想的不一样，他说，我比他见到过的任何女孩都优秀，连羽生同学也不能和我比。他和羽生同学只是单纯的同学关系，而他，也喜欢我。”  
    “我认为大辅看不出来我在想什么，但是我错了，他知道我因为羽生同学和他的传闻而有些不开心，现在他澄清了他和羽生同学的关系，我也选择相信他。”  
    “后来，在毕业典礼上，大辅向我求了婚，那时候所有同学都在，我甚至不知道这个主意是羽生同学提出来的。他问我愿不愿意和他在一起，那时候有些同学吐槽说他的表白糟糕得能上最差表白排行榜，但我就是被他那番话感动到哭得稀里哗啦。”  
    “我们之前有约定过要一起考研究生，但大辅会求婚我也没有想到。于是我们约定，在研究生毕业之后，回国再结婚，对外只说我们是男女朋友的关系，实际上，他是我的未婚夫。”  
    浅田真央说了很多，金博洋听得有些晕。  
    “我和大辅，也经历过流言蜚语的考验，最终选择无条件相信对方，才最终走到了一起。”浅田真央看向他，“小金，如果你也能做到这一点，那么没有什么能够阻挡你和羽生君。爱情不需要高调的表现，而是体现在生活中的每一件小事上，反映出来的却是他是不是真的发自肺腑地爱你。”  
    浅田真央说完之后就等待着金博洋的反应，而金博洋想起了过去的一切。  
    在那场真心话大冒险的游戏中，他和羽生结弦由于旁人从中作梗而意外接吻，他原本以为羽生结弦会变得冷酷起来，但对方却在他难以平复心情的时刻应他的要求来陪他练琴；在舞蹈房，他和羽生结弦一起听音乐，由于白天的课程而感到困倦的他无意间靠在羽生结弦的肩膀上睡着了，但羽生结弦也没有叫醒他，而是把他背回自家去让他睡在自己的房间里；从来不做早饭的羽生结弦特地起早收拾房间，给他温好牛奶，就算那天迟到了也会用自己的身份来帮他逃过加作业的惩罚；双十一的日子为了不让他孤单而约他到游乐园去，在花火下拥抱亲吻自己并且说出那两句意味不明的话；艺术汇演时帮自己和朋友们尽心尽力排练节目，自己也要顾及和交响乐团的合作，并且以拥抱安慰着看到陈巍对周知方告白而激动又心酸的自己；过年回家分房时死皮赖脸用奇葩的理由睡在自己的房间里；冰场边看到哭泣的自己连刀套都来不及套就跑过来急切地询问发生了什么事情；连毕业典礼的曲子都要让自己和他一起合作改编……  
    他终于明白那些动作的意义了，因为羽生结弦信任自己，所以不会对自己生气，因为关心自己所以放任他先后在他的肩膀上和他的家中睡到天亮，因为想要和自己靠近那一点点，才会有各种看来已经超出友谊的话和动作。  
    原来，他的怀疑根本就是多余的。  
    “谢谢你，浅田前辈。”  
    金博洋露出了轻松的微笑。  
    浅田真央有些莫名其妙地看着他，最后也笑了。  
    “浅田前辈，一起加油吧。”  
    金博洋望着浅田真央的眼睛说道。  
    浅田真央只是微笑着。

    毕业典礼也是颁奖礼，F大的毕业生们在四年之中获得了许多奖项，羽生结弦是其中的佼佼者。当他带着笑容走上台领奖完毕后又离台，掌声和欢呼声没有中断过。  
    “接下来，将演出由我们F大音乐系主任Brian Oser教授的弟子，由刚刚的获奖者之一羽生结弦编导的曲目，选自日本本国花样滑冰题材动画中的同名插曲，《Yuri On ICE》。有请本届音乐新生中专业成绩排名第一，新生代音乐才子，大一钢琴专业学生，与羽生结弦同为Brian Oser教授的学生，金博洋为我们带来表演！”  
    “啧，这一串介绍也太长了吧。”隋文静撇撇嘴。  
     浅田真央拍拍金博洋的肩膀，金博洋深吸一口气，抱着谱子走上台，在舞台的正中央，他深深地鞠了一躬。  
    一架黑色的三角钢琴就静静地放在那里，陆陆续续也有舞台工作组把需要的乐器和椅子摆好，指挥台也被推了上来。接着是鼓手走上台来，然后是一些小提琴手，最后是指挥，羽生结弦请来了他的师兄，F大交响乐团的指挥费尔南德兹。  
    金博洋在钢琴前坐下，将谱子摆好，在给小提琴手们调好音之后，费尔南德兹在指挥台上站定，他侧过头，看向金博洋。  
    金博洋深吸了一口气，而会场里也安静得落针可闻。  
    费尔南德兹看见金博洋点了点头，于是他举起了手中的指挥棒，在空中划出一个微小的弧度。  
    第一个三和弦按下，左右手交替着在象牙材质的黑白琴键上轮过，相同的六连音，一小节四组，按照右手和弦的和声改变六连音的最下方音，如流水般行进着，即使作为主题之前的铺垫而力度比较弱，金博洋却把每个音符都弹得很清楚，绝对不漏掉任何一个。  
    高音区明亮的八度音后音乐戛然而止，左手在低音区敲下一个充满了力道的八度音，然后右手重复之前的六连音，再加入明显响亮的单音主旋律。  
    车俊焕将谱子交给他之后，羽生结弦也主动来找过他，对他说了自己的想法。  
    羽生结弦是在网络上看过了日本动画《Yuri ON ICE》的现场音乐会之后才有了这样的想法，他被剧中两位主角从单方追逐到相依相伴的经历以及这首带有象征意义的插曲所感染，他希望用这首曲子来让他所有的朋友们都可以面对未来永不言弃，不仅是为自己的毕业礼增色添彩，也是对金博洋的考验。金博洋没有那样曲折的心路历程，如何能将这首蕴含了深刻情感的乐曲演绎得入木三分，是一个挑战，也是羽生结弦本人用于确认金博洋最终心意的方法。  
    金博洋也看过那部动画，也感到深深的震撼，为剧中二人来之不易的爱情所感动，他在每一次听到这首插曲的时候，心中总会隐隐作痛。  
    而金博洋在浅田真央讲述了她和高桥大辅的故事之后，幡然醒悟。他将剧中二人分别映射到自己和羽生结弦的身上，明白了主角在冰上演绎这首乐曲时心中充满的无限深情与爱。  
    他欠羽生结弦很多，所以他要抓住这个机会，向羽生结弦证明自己可以驾驭这首乐曲，更想要主动踏出那一步，不论结果如何，他想追逐的只有那个他。  
    小提琴、鼓点先后融入其中，鼓点为他稳定着节奏，小提琴单一却柔美的轻吟引导着他一点点向前，跳跃着行进。  
    钢琴演奏到了最难的部分，金博洋鼓起勇气，在一串自上而下的音符之后，左右手交替，弹完一个八度的右手迅速往高音区琶音行进，又顺着琴键逆向而行，再向上，最后向下，似是回旋一般。金博洋按照羽生结弦的解读，控制着手指的力道，如振翅高飞般延展。  
    小提琴和鼓点戛然而止，剩下钢琴从高潮中忽然安静下来，似乎是主角迷惘的心灵在寻找方向。接下来又是六连音的形式，右手在重复音阶旋律的时候，左手换到高音区弹出双音，这也是演奏的技巧之一。  
    然后一直到结尾，是主角渐渐坚强、渐渐明朗起来的心，多次同旋律不同音区的反复演奏和截然不同的琶音在琴键上配合着滑过，节奏感越来越强烈，鼓点与小提琴的声音与钢琴清亮的声音交织在一起。不管是演奏者或是指挥人，他们脸上的神情都如出一辙地虔诚与投入，投入这首寄托了复杂心绪的乐曲。  
    最后的小提琴声渐行渐远，钢琴六连音的速度越来越慢，最后，金博洋停在那一个音上，停留了很久，才将手腕抬起，如释重负。  
    台下静默了四五秒钟，随后掌声如雷。  
    金博洋向费尔南德兹鞠了一躬，他们又一起面向观众，致以最完美的谢幕。  
    隋文静在台下叹为观止，她唯一能做的就是红着眼圈，和身边同样被表演折服的陈巍、周知方、陈楷雯和韩聪一起，鼓掌。  
    ――这小子，太拼了啊。  
    她看得见金博洋额头上的汗水，和金博洋最后那意犹未尽的深鞠躬。  
    这首曲子，光是钢琴独奏的部分，金博洋就日复一日练习了很久，抽出时间和小提琴手还有鼓手磨合、调整，还要顾及专业考试和伴奏的曲目，忙得昏天黑地。  
    但是他不说累，因为有很多人在支持着他。  
    隋文静和韩聪教他用舞步来增强节奏感和跃动感；车俊焕将乐曲中小提琴的部分分离出来独自练习之后和金博洋进行合乐，尽量减少在与小提琴乐队合奏时的失误；周知方和宇野昌磨会轮流帮他们录像，之后根据录像中的表现进行整改；梅德韦杰娃和本田真凛也时常来给金博洋和车俊焕指导，应该如何配合对方……  
    当然，还有羽生结弦。  
    羽生结弦特地为他找来了自己的师兄费尔南德兹作为这场演奏的指挥，那些小提琴手和鼓手也都是他的同级好友，专业中的佼佼者。  
    “虽然这首曲子节拍设置并不快，但演奏的内容很有跃动感，有一部分比较难，你要放慢速度练。从D部分开始，跃动的感觉要增强，F部分要弹奏得像大鹏展翅般舒展。为了衬托G部分的寂静，G部分前面的一个小节要渐强，I部分以后的演奏节奏感逐渐增强，要好好练习一下左右手的配合，最后要慢慢冷静下来收尾。”  
    由于谱子是日本原版的，演奏提示也是金博洋看不懂的日语，羽生结弦就耐心地给他翻译过来解释给他听，而且帮他把翻译写在了日语原文底下。  
    不管羽生结弦说什么，金博洋总是会记在心里。而每当他们讨论到关于如何给选段后合成的一首完整的曲目命名时，羽生结弦这样问他：  
    “博洋想给这首曲子取什么名字呢？”  
    金博洋歪着脑袋想了想，最后摇了摇头。  
    “不知道，羽生你呢？”  
    羽生结弦打量着金博洋，想了想，笑了。他拿起一支记号笔，在他刻录好的光盘上，写下了一行字，然后推到金博洋的面前：“这是我的想法，博洋怎么看呢？”  
    “Hope and……Legacy？”金博洋把那一串英文读了出来，“什么意思？”


	28. 无法逃离的毕业典礼（下）

    “接下来将演出的是，由羽生结弦和金博洋师兄弟二人合作改编的曲目为背景的同名舞蹈，由本校舞蹈系中国舞专业研究生王诗玥、于小雨表演的双人舞，希望与遗赠。”   
    在主持人介绍时，舞台上的灯光已经熄灭，只能看见舞台工作组的身影，将舞台清理干净。然后，场下归于安静。   
    钢琴前奏响起，两道身影从舞台两侧旋转而出，深蓝色的灯光亮了，于小雨和王诗玥带着精心打理好的古典妆容出场，唇红齿白，面若桃花，裙袂飞扬，美人如画。背景是一道流动的光，伴随着音乐流转出万千光华。   
    《寂静之景》的前奏过后，是《梦回亚洲之歌》的主旋律，哀婉柔美，动人心弦。   
    先是两人交替起舞，于小雨立于舞台后方背对着观众，王诗玥独自在前，大掖步转、蹁腿翻身，动作如行云流水；然后王诗玥停步，于小雨以一个漂亮的腾空一字马开始她的舞蹈部分。   
    希望与遗赠，这是羽生结弦取的名字。要问有何意义，便是希望眼前人继往开来，但难以忘却来自上天给予的馈赠，便携其一同开创未来。   
    还有一个不为人知的原因，那便是因为金博洋。对于羽生结弦来说，金博洋便是他的希望，也是上天的遗赠。同为音乐的天之骄子，金博洋与他有旁人不能及的精神共鸣，他那阳光般的性格与笑容，感染了羽生结弦。他能够仅听一次便用琴键摸索出基本旋律，经由他之手的乐谱，完美得如同过去的那些音乐家，他能够将各种类型的乐曲演绎得各具特色，他的手指在琴键上按动，他坐在钢琴前凝神演奏的时候，羽生结弦便认为他看到了音乐界的新希望，这是来自上天的不可多得的天赋。而金博洋用自己的耳朵告诉羽生结弦，乐曲从什么地方开始能够截下来与上一段音乐结合才是最完美的，而当乐曲成型的那一刹那，羽生结弦已经在心中赐予了它名字，Hope and Legacy，希望与遗赠。   
    他让隋文静找了最擅长与该曲目风格相匹配的中国古典舞的于小雨和王诗玥，而且还亲自参与了编舞，这是他的第一次尝试。   
    旋律到达高潮，王诗玥、于小雨二人旋转时飘起的衣摆宛如两朵盛开的鲜花，乐曲转调之后，再次戛然而止，钢琴独奏在停顿了一两秒以后响起，左手回旋般的三连音昭示着《寂静之景》片段的到来。   
    舞者的身体随着音乐的抑扬顿挫而流动，探海翻身连绵圆润的弧线如波澜起伏，偶尔有腾展挪移，缠绵悱恻。   
    乐曲再一次达到高潮，弦乐队大齐奏时，两名舞者一起跳出了连续的空翻，引起阵阵喝彩，肢体动作也充满了刚硬决绝的气息，与刚才的柔婉缠绵形成鲜明对比。   
    最后，在平静下来的钢琴中，两名舞者的旋转速度逐渐慢了下来，分别抬起一手，指尖指向的是对方的身影。   
    当蓝色的灯光转换成白光时，台下的观众才看清楚，舞者的衣摆均是从深蓝色渐变到湖绿色，肩上缀着的是透明的纱，在她们翩翩起舞时，宛如一对羽翼。   
    王诗玥和于小雨互相给了对方一个拥抱，然后她们手拉着手，微笑着向台下一起鞠躬谢幕，掌声如雷。   
    羽生结弦如释重负般轻叹了一声。   
    并不擅长舞蹈的他，也渴望着能够把自己改编的新音乐用舞蹈来诠释，此时此刻，他看到王诗玥与于小雨天衣无缝的表演，觉得似乎是自己的梦想实现了。   
    但是接下来，他还有一个任务。   
    “感谢王诗玥和于小雨两位学姐的倾力演出，接下来，有请声乐专业研究生，F大的音乐才女，浅田真央学姐为我们带来表演，由金博洋担任钢琴伴奏，幻化成花！”   
    台下的呼声顿时高涨起来，浅田真央做了一个深呼吸，然后看了一眼金博洋，向他伸出了手。   
    “来，我们一起上台吧。”她柔声说道。   
    金博洋笑了，跟在浅田真央的身后。   
    钢琴又被推了出来，在舞台的中央，放上了一个立式话筒。   
    金博洋坐到钢琴前，浅田真央在话筒前站定，然后她定了定神，沉默了几秒，随后看向金博洋，点了点头。金博洋的手在钢琴上落下，琴音回荡在骤然安静下来的大剧场中。   
    “如今的你还能再展笑颜吗？   
        在过着怎么样的人生？   
        一定在人群当中装作坚强   
        鼓励自己说不想就此认输   
        然后迈步向前走吧   
        就算是生长在脚边的小花   
        对自我生存这件事   
        也不会感到迷茫吧   
        用力活下去吧   
        如今我们正站在风中 抬头仰望各自的天空   
        就算碰壁 就算哭泣   
        一定在某处能找到解答   
        不要放弃   
        因为明天总是越痛苦   
        生命绽放的光就越耀眼   
        就像在风中伫立的一朵花   
        我们也能成为那样的花……”   
    这首歌的名字，叫做《花になれ》，即是幻化成花的意思，是羽生结弦最喜欢的歌曲之一，每当他身处困境之时，只要想起这首歌，困难也会化作他前行的动力。   
    即便语言是日语，但浅田真央的歌声总能够抓住人心，她微笑着唱完这一段之后，慢慢向后退去。金博洋以为她只是跟着歌曲做出动作，但接下来出现的人，出乎他的意料。   
    羽生结弦穿着一身复古的衣服，纯白色的衣襟上点缀着几朵樱花，飘飘然出现，配上他清秀淡雅的面容，宛若仙子下凡。   
    而原本应该继续唱下去的浅田真央，就那样在他的身后，翩翩起舞。   
    羽生结弦微笑着走来，金博洋觉得有些目眩神迷，仿佛这一切都是不真实的。   
    但是羽生结弦的眼神告诉他，他无需慌张。   
    不等金博洋继续弹下去，羽生结弦已经跟着现场放出来的伴奏，站在话筒前，轻轻地开口唱起来。   
     “现在你注意到了吗？   
         你的手中藏有很大的能量   
         此刻勇气将化作光芒   
         就算还不成熟   
         也可以正面应对   
         心中怀抱的种子   
         终有一天   
         会让梦想开花结果   
         不要认输   
         因为每个人都在时光中   
         追寻着各自的未来   
         就算受伤 就算犯错   
         不论多少次 重新站起来就好   
         但是你必须要做一件事   
         就是向未来伸出手臂   
         就像正直绽放的花朵一样   
         人啊 都是会变强的   
         所以你也一定会改变……”   
    这首歌，羽生结弦学了很久。由于他精通音乐却有一个令人哭笑不得的缺点，就是他唱歌跑调，于是他拜托浅田真央，教自己唱这首歌。   
    浅田真央告诉他，即使你唱得再不好，只要你的歌声中蕴含的情感能够真正打动人心，也就没有人会在乎你到底唱得怎么样。   
    羽生结弦曾无数次想在逆境中放弃过，但这首歌将他带离迷惘之地。不要放弃，即使再微小的生命，也会绽放自己的光彩。这是羽生结弦想告诉所有人的，他也想告诉金博洋，无论金博洋到底怎么看待自己，都要勇敢地说出来，他不想自己被隐瞒，他想和金博洋的心靠得更近。   
        “在没有答案的日日夜夜里   
            停止不前也没关系   
            那颗眼泪就是改变的开始   
            看吧 太阳 轻柔的风   
            正守护着我们   
            用力活下去吧   
            如今我们正站在风中 抬头仰望各自的天空   
            就算碰壁 就算哭泣   
            也一定会找到答案   
            不要放弃   
            因为明天总是越痛苦   
            生命绽放的光芒就越耀眼   
            就像伫立在风中的一朵花   
            我们也能成为那样的花……”   
    羽生结弦唱到这一句时，浅田真央的动作停了一下。   
    “就像伫立在风中的那一朵花。”   
    羽生结弦的声音渐渐低下来。   
    “我们也能成为那样的花……”   
    钢琴与音乐伴奏同时响起，浅田真央走到台前，然后她慢慢跪坐下来，双手握在一起放在胸口，带着虔诚而企盼的神情，望向远方。   
    音乐停了，金博洋的手从钢琴上离开了。   
    浅田真央和他同时起身，和羽生结弦一起朝着观众深深鞠躬。   
    掌声经久不息。   
    “好戏要开始了。”   
    隋文静轻轻地说道。   
    浅田真央向台下走去，金博洋正欲跟着她离开舞台时，被羽生结弦拉住了。   
    “请诸位安静下来，我有一些话想要说。”   
    会场里的掌声在他的这句话之后渐渐停止了。   
    羽生结弦手中拿着话筒，声音清晰，话语坚定有力。   
    “今天是我的毕业礼，也是大家的毕业礼。在F大的四年里，我很感激遇到的朋友都是支持着我的人，不管是在什么方面。”   
    “这一次的毕业礼为大家献上的三首歌曲，都是和许多朋友合作的结果，不管是哪一首，我都希望你们能够领会到其中的含义，不管是在什么时候，你们都要相信，即使再渺小的生命，只要你有一颗想要变强的心，你不甘心输于他人，那么你所迸发出的力量将会超乎你自己的想像。这首歌让我明白，你遭遇的逆境越令你痛苦，你走出去的希望就越大。”   
    羽生结弦说完这些话之后，台下爆发出了热烈的掌声。   
    “在这里，我要感谢所有曾帮助过和支持我的人，舞蹈系的隋文静、韩聪、于小雨和王诗玥四位前辈，我的朋友们陈巍、米沙、宇野和小周，音乐系的后辈小车、梅德韦杰娃和扎吉托娃同学，你们让我的大四生涯即使忙碌却也充满了快乐。”   
    他说完之后，看向了金博洋。   
    “而最重要的是你，博洋。”   
    金博洋不知道羽生结弦这是哪一出，他有些傻愣愣地望着羽生结弦的眼睛，听着他继续说下去。   
    “我很高兴能够和你成为师兄弟。”羽生结弦像是怕伤到他一般，声音很轻，“你和我很有默契，我们都喜欢肖邦的作品，都讨厌巴赫古板的平均律。在讲和声题的时候，只要我讲给你听，你都会认真听，而且总是能回答我的问题，虽然有时候你还是会走神，但我不介意一遍遍讲给你听，我讲得多了，你会怕我口渴，会在来上课的时候给我买水，博洋真的很善良，很体贴。”   
    “我们有很多被旁人撮合过的经历，运动会结束后，梅德韦杰娃带我们去聚餐，米沙的真心话大冒险让我们一不小心就夺走了对方的初吻。那时候，我真的很意外，但博洋似乎很害怕，他说要用一组巴赫平均律来补偿我，但实际上他根本就没办法静下心来练琴，只好让我来陪他练。”   
    “我对博洋说我并不在意这件事情之后，他似乎放了心，但看上去没有以前那么愿意接触我了。有一次在舞蹈房看着隋前辈他们排练舞蹈时，博洋也许是累了，靠在我的肩膀上睡得特别熟。也没有办法，我只能等他醒过来，但是他迟迟没有醒，宿舍楼也关门了，我也只能把他背回家去，将就一夜。第二天博洋迟到时，我帮他和老师解释之后，他也不用再被罚做题了。”   
    “在那之后我们的关系似乎好多了。双十一的那一天，我并没有和谁有约，便想到了博洋。我们一起去了游乐园，看了烟火大会，学校的艺术汇演，我们也有合作。后来，放寒假的时候，博洋主动邀请我到他的家里住一阵子。那个时候我就已经想好要怎么对博洋坦白了。今天，是一个最好的机会，也许当着大家的面，我会有更多的勇气说出来吧。”   
    金博洋已经被羽生结弦这一长段的回忆绕晕了，有些事情，他始终不想再去想。   
    然而羽生结弦就那样当着所有人的面，说出了那一句让金博洋措手不及的话。   
    “你和我有如此强烈的精神共鸣，以至于你一直深深地吸引着我。我想说，博洋，我喜欢你，一直都很喜欢。”   
    台下静默了两秒，顿时爆发出惊天动地的呼声。   
    韩聪震惊地看着隋文静，然而隋文静却像是早就料到这件事情一般。   
    而金博洋已经傻了，接二连三发生的事情让他的脑子根本转不过来。   
    “我希望博洋能够一直在我身边，我想和博洋拥有羡煞旁人的默契，以后不管做什么事情，都会有个人一直在我身边，互相扶持，互相鼓励。”   
    “博洋，你明白吗？”   
    羽生结弦深深地看着他。   
    金博洋的眼角有些发酸，他的声音里也带上了哽咽。   
    “我明白，羽生，我一直都明白。”   
    “那一次误打误撞之后我就开始害怕，开始愧疚，我怕你会因此责怪我，所以我才会那么不安。但是你说你不会因此而生气，我才有些放心。我始终想不清楚，我到底是为什么才会那么忐忑。我承认，我仰慕你的才华，我想和你有交流的机会，但是这一切似乎都超出了我的想象，我们离得太近了，让我无所适从。”   
    “我羡慕小周，他可以和陈巍学长名正言顺在一起，他们是青梅竹马，即使真的有感情那也可以说得过去。我和你没有任何关联，平白无故会对你有好感，你肯定会觉得我很不可理喻。但双十一的烟火大会上，你的举动让我更加不知所措，尤其是那一句我听不懂的话。还有，在除夕的晚上，你拉住我的手，和我靠在一起，我的心脏都快要跳出来了，我更加确定我喜欢你。”   
    “但是，我不敢说啊，我害怕被你拒绝，我没那么坚强。”   
    羽生结弦看着已经红了眼圈的金博洋，他用手按在金博洋的脖子后面，使他抬起头，和自己四目相对。   
    像是在另一个平行时空里演练过无数遍，羽生结弦轻轻侧过头，然后在金博洋的颤抖的嘴唇上落下一个吻。   
    不是以往任何一次的亲吻前额，而是实实在在的接吻。羽生结弦当着所有人的面，小心地托着他的头，另一只手圈住他的腰往自己的怀里带，手掌安抚性地轻轻拍打着对方的背，轻轻舔开唇瓣，抵住另一条不知如何反应想要退缩的舌头。   
    金博洋睁着眼睛，羽生结弦的睫毛每一次颤动他都看得一清二楚，他意识到这样下去自己肯定会变成斗鸡眼，立刻闭上了眼睛，嘴唇上柔软温热的触感更加清晰。   
    这个吻，没有任何敷衍了事的成分，带着羽生结弦埋藏已久的无限深情，侵占着金博洋所有的思维。   
    台下的所有人在羽生结弦吻上金博洋嘴唇的那一刻沸腾了，“在一起”的呼声越来越大，眼看就要把剧场的屋顶给掀翻了。被弄得脑子里一片糊里糊涂的金博洋微微喘着气和羽生结弦拉开了一点距离，他有些蒙了地望向隋文静他们所在的位置。车俊焕在欢呼，不知道何时已经回到台下的浅田真央在笑着抹眼角，陈巍和周知方相视一笑，韩聪和隋文静两脸“终于把女儿嫁出去”的老父亲老母亲幸福感，戈米沙揽着宇野昌磨的肩膀跟着人群欢呼。   
    “可以再说一遍吗？”   
    羽生结弦冲着金博洋眨眨眼睛。   
    本来就已经觉得够丢脸的金博洋脸都红到了脖子根，恨不得挖个地洞钻进去，此时此刻他在心里头一边咒骂羽生结弦腹黑，却还是开口了。   
    “羽生，我喜欢你。我们在一起吧。”   
    金博洋看到羽生结弦的眼中闪着欣喜若狂的光芒。   
    “好。”   
    抑制住想要再次吻上去的冲动，羽生结弦轻轻地点了点头，他们在众目睽睽之下拥抱在一起。羽生结弦假装没有在意自己肩上传来湿凉的感觉，他只是伸手将金博洋紧紧抱在怀里，仿佛拥抱的是他的整个世界。   
    不过那样也没有错。   
    他希望金博洋的喜欢是出自于他的内心，而不是因为一系列的偶然或者是所谓的命中注定，只有当他抛开一切的时候，他才能感觉到被喜欢着。   
    羽生结弦不希望再有谁觊觎着自己或是金博洋，就像陈巍对周知方说的那样，羽生结弦认为，没有谁比他和金博洋更称得上是绝配，他应该去好好地爱金博洋，不放过任何可以幸福的机会。   
    这句话说得太好了。   
    “感谢所有为这场毕业礼做出贡献的同学和老师们，本场毕业礼到此结束，我宣布，你们毕业啦！”   
     时光流逝，有些东西终将要从身边离去。   
     但如果有幸遇见你，我想和你一直在一起。


	29. 人人有份的毕业舞会

    早上七点半。  
    “天哥！天哥！起床了！要迟到了！”  
    车俊焕的嗓子都快冒烟了，奈何金博洋还是躺在床上一动不动。宇野昌磨站在旁边拿着自己昨天就买好的面包和酸奶开始解决早晨的温饱问题，周知方瞧着车俊焕声嘶力竭的样子，递给他一瓶水：“来，小车，先喝口水吧。”  
    车俊焕拿过那瓶水拧开盖子咕咚咕咚灌了几大口，再拧上，哀怨地瞅了金博洋一眼。  
    “我昨天半夜里下床去卫生间的时候还看见他的手机屏幕亮着，八成又是跟羽生前辈聊天聊到忘了睡觉。眼看上课都要迟到了，又要被罚乐理题了，那个民族调式我还没全都搞清楚呢，天哥真是的。”  
    “你就随他去吧，突然被人表白这种事情换做是你也会睡不着。”周知方斜了他一眼，“而且我们可以拜托羽生前辈。”  
    没等车俊焕反应过来，周知方已经打通了羽生结弦的电话。  
    “喂？羽生前辈吗？博洋他昨天晚上熬夜了，到今天早上怎么叫都叫不醒……好的，等在宿舍楼下是吗……好，我马上叫他起来，前辈你等着啊。”  
    车俊焕已经猜到了电话的内容，他马上走到金博洋的床前用力摇晃着他的床：“喂！天哥！快起来啦！羽生前辈在楼下等你！他说你再不下去他就先走啦！”  
    “羽生前辈”这四个字绝对是金博洋的魔咒，他刚刚要对车俊焕发作，就一个鲤鱼打挺从床上蹦起来冲到衣柜前，胡乱翻出一件白T恤和卡其色中裤然后冲进卫生间，五分钟之内理好头发洗好脸换好衣服从卫生间里出来，然后从宇野昌磨的手里抢过那一整块的面包塞进嘴巴里随便嚷嚷了一句“我先走了”就冲出了宿舍门。  
    “天哥！包忘记拿了！”  
    宇野昌磨眼睁睁地看着自己手里的面包被金博洋拿走，车俊焕刚想给他把包送出去，周知方就把他拉住了。  
    “顺其自然吧。”

    金博洋在宿管阿姨惊诧的目光之中一路冲出宿舍大门，正四处张望着寻找羽生结弦的身影时，肩膀被人拍了一下。  
    在他身后的是戴着黑框眼镜露出招牌微笑的羽生结弦，纯白的衬衫袖子整齐地挽到手肘，黑西裤衬得他身形越发修长，肩膀上挎着一个黑色的包，俨然一个干净帅气的阳光青年。  
    金博洋又想起了那一天的舞台上，穿着打扮如花仙子一般优雅美丽的羽生结弦在来自全场的目光中向他告白，他觉得这一切仿佛是一个梦。  
    “呃，羽生……”  
    羽生结弦看到他因为奔跑而有些凌乱的头发肆意翘起，习惯性地伸手帮他顺了顺乱掉的齐刘海：“刚刚起床吗？困不困？”  
    这是之前他们的固定相处模式，但金博洋知道自己和羽生结弦的关系已经变了，从单纯的前后辈变成了恋人，他也不用再像以前那样担心和多疑了，这个身份让他能够名正言顺地接受来自羽生结弦的关心而不觉得别扭。  
    本来金博洋打算在床上多赖一会儿的，反正有羽生结弦和Brian Oser教授在他也不会被惩罚，这两个名字在音乐系有着绝对的威慑力，金博洋完全可以凭借他们把自己看不惯的任何行为或者人通通上报然后一纸通告就下达到本人。不过金博洋本人是个毫无心机甚至天然呆到有些令人哭笑不得的性格，又因为长着一张白净的娃娃脸，一笑起来露出的小虎牙就占据了所有人的心，基本上在这一年多里金博洋没得罪过什么人。  
    不过现在的他觉得有一丝丝的不安。  
    因为毕竟是他拐跑了众多F大女学生甚至研究生的梦中情人和仰慕对象。  
    “昨天晚上熬夜了吧？”羽生结弦看金博洋神色有些萎靡，“以后再忙也不能熬夜，基本的休息时间肯定要保证的。”  
    听着羽生结弦宛如老妈子一般的絮叨，金博洋意外地觉得并不厌烦。  
    “羽生，你吃早饭了吗？”  
    “还没有，我等你一起去吃呢。”  
    金博洋抬手看了看手表：“但是我们今天有乐理课，而且我又起得那么晚……”  
    “没关系，我帮你请假，就说帮你补一补专业课，而且那些东西天天应该早就懂了。”  
    这明显是滥用职权啊喂。  
     
    最终金博洋还是利用了羽生结弦的这一块免死金牌逃掉了一节事后被车俊焕称之为“死亡时刻”的乐理课，两个人坐在偌大无人的F大食堂里一边吃着饭一边闲聊。  
    “什么？还有毕业舞会？”金博洋咬了一口手里余温未减的杂粮煎饼，“这又是我们学校的惯例？”  
    羽生结弦点点头：“每一年的毕业典礼以后，都会有毕业舞会的，当届毕业生全都会参加，也会有部分研究生，参加的毕业生也可以邀请自己一些重要的朋友。”  
    “学校真有钱。”金博洋撇撇嘴。  
    “嗯。”羽生结弦放下喝空了的杯子。  
    “那你的舞伴是谁啊？”  
    “你啊。”  
    金博洋差点被一口杂粮煎饼给噎到：“你在逗我吗？”  
    但羽生结弦的表情十分认真，没有半分开玩笑的意思。  
    “我想没有人规定只能由男孩子邀请女孩子参加舞会吧？”他露出一个狡黠的笑容。  
    “呃……”金博洋迟疑了一下。  
    “你难道想被叫去当现场服务人员吗？”  
    一想到自己穿着服务生的装扮托着个托盘满场子跑腿的样子，金博洋就怂了。  
    “一般来说，还是会选一部分低年级的学生来充当服务人员的，但是我想天天你应该不会愿意吧？”  
    “学校那么有钱，为什么不雇一批服务生？”  
    “这个嘛。”羽生结弦眯起眼睛作思考状，“听Oser教授说是为了锻炼你们的交际能力……”  
    又是这个谢顶老头儿。  
    金博洋觉得自己遇上了一个极其不靠谱的老师。  
    此时此刻远在大洋彼岸的BO叔打了个喷嚏。  
    “所以说……”羽生结弦搅动着他面前的咖啡，“天天愿意接受我的邀请吗？”  
    看羽生结弦那双狐狸丹凤眼笑得都眯起来了的样子，金博洋就知道他的男朋友肯定准备好了一整套用来整他的方案，再想想自己什么都跟他做过了（？），也当众告白过了，参加个舞会还要扭扭捏捏得跟新娘子上轿子似的就不是他天总本总的作风了，金博洋把最后一口煎饼吞下去，冲着羽生结弦调皮地眨了眨眼睛。  
    “好吧，我答应了。”  
    然后吃完了早饭的他们就在众目睽睽之下十指紧扣耳鬓厮磨黏黏糊糊地往音乐系办公大楼的方向走去。  
    金博洋正搜肠刮肚地想着要穿什么去参加舞会才不会被笑话又可以不引人注目时，一直握着他的手的羽生结弦冷不丁来了一句：  
    “不知道天天会穿什么参加舞会呢。”  
    一看他的神情金博洋立刻出手阻止他继续往下想。  
    “你让我干什么都行，但是让我穿女装，等我下辈子投胎成了女人以后再说吧。”  
    这句话一出口金博洋就后悔了。  
    因为羽生结弦凑过来在他的脸颊上偷了一个吻。  
    “你干嘛！这里还有人！”  
    金博洋尴尬地用手敲了一下羽生结弦的胸口。  
    “这可是天天说的哦。”他狡黠一笑，“你说什么事情我都可以对你做。”  
    金博洋兀自叹了口气，外国人终究是外国人，中国文化博大精深可不是一个零头的日子就能全部领会的。  
    何况眼前是一个恋爱中智商为负的笨蛋。  
    “我说的是你让我干什么都行，没说你可以对我动手动脚，你不学好中文要是以后回去怎么见我爸妈？”金博洋敲了敲羽生结弦的脑门。  
    然后羽生结弦就把自己的脸凑了过来。  
    “那天天亲我一下吧。”  
    ……个变态玩意儿。  
    金博洋头皮一炸。  
    但是他天总本总的智商告诉他如果不照做可能下场会更惨。  
    于是他眼睛一闭，心一横，抱着亲一下又不会少块肉的心理，在羽生结弦嘴唇上来了个蜻蜓点水式的浅吻。  
    “满意了吧？”金博洋擦了擦嘴巴。  
    得逞的羽生结弦心满意足，伸手把金博洋的腰揽住，拉着他就往前走。  
    “哎！干嘛你！”  
    “我们来讨论一下舞会上要放什么曲子吧，主任又把这个任务给了我。”  
    “……真够不负责任的。”  
    “……有道理。”  
     
    “羽生还真是谁都请了。”  
    隋文静审视般地看着把她和陈楷雯从舞蹈房拉出来的陈巍。  
    “所以说你带我们来干嘛？”陈楷雯不明白。  
    “这件事情我不想让Vince知道。”陈巍板着一张脸，“羽生和金博洋刚刚告白完想不了这么多，小车和戈米沙的嘴巴不严实，我只能找你们。”  
    “你承认我们还有点用就好。”陈楷雯拍拍他的肩膀，“你想要国内还是国外的牌子？”  
    “我记得美国有几个比较有名而且牌子比较老的，‘蓝色尼罗河’，HarryWinston，国内的话，Diamond之类的，或者你想看看TESIRO还有CHJ？实在不行咱们去看看老凤祥呗。”  
    隋文静知道这件事情以后做足了功课，报出来一大串名字，从来不关注这些事情的陈巍听了以后觉得有点晕头转向。  
    “只要不是给我未来的嫂子买最便宜的就行。”陈楷雯吐了吐舌头。  
    “如果你真的挑最便宜的买那我就代替小周的爸妈先拒绝了。”隋文静的语气十分夸张，“买个钻戒都要图便宜，这个女婿，不对，儿媳怕不是个一毛不拔的铁公鸡。”  
    “对对对。”陈楷雯附和道。  
    面前这师徒俩一唱一和，陈巍黑了脸。  
    “实在没什么想法的话。”陈楷雯揪住他的袖子，“先陪我们去看看裙子吧。”  
    陈巍一时半会儿还真的没什么方向，只能由着陈楷雯拉着自己，隋文静带路，流窜于大大小小的服装店。  
    一个小时以后。  
    陈巍跟泄了气的皮球似地瘫坐在商场饮食区的位子上，拿起服务生端来的一瓶汽水拧开盖子就喝，最后被汽水呛得直咳嗽。  
    “哥，你也不用这么自我放弃吧。”陈楷雯看着一脸颓废的陈巍，“就算Vincent不答应，你也有的是机会啊，又没人和你抢。”  
    “就是，好女怕缠郎，这句话就算放到你跟小周两个美国华裔大老爷们身上也没毛病。”隋文静慢条斯理地抿了一口葡萄汁，“况且，你俩都在全校面前出过柜了，哪个不识相的会来跟你反着干？”  
    “你难道不觉得Karen那两个舍友就挺危险的吗？”陈巍反问。  
    “哈？”陈楷雯不服气，“梅娃已经有男朋友了你不知道吗？真凛和阿丽娜还小，她们不想谈恋爱！”  
    陈巍看了她一眼：“你也挺危险的。”  
    隋文静一口葡萄汁差点喷陈巍脸上。  
    “我是认真的。”陈巍平静地用手擦了擦脸。  
    陈楷雯翻了个白眼：“我不是你的亲妹妹。”  
    “本来也不是。”  
    陈家兄妹这两句话听得隋文静有点摸不着头脑。  
    “回归正题，你到底打算怎么做？”她敲了敲桌子。  
    “Vince和我都满十八岁了。”  
    “这不是重点，你知道Vincent喜欢的是简约的还是华丽的风格吗？这样可以缩小范围。”  
    “但好像都差不多……”  
    “也对……”  
    隋文静和陈楷雯犯了难，刚刚还巧舌如簧的两个女孩话音戛然而止。  
    “其实，Vince应该不会在意这些的。”  
    过了好半天陈巍才闷闷地开口。  
    隋文静和陈楷雯分别坐正。  
    “Vince可能根本就没有想过要结婚这件事情。”  
    “这样不是又回到原来的问题了吗？”隋文静很想给他一个脑瓜崩把他弹醒，“你想了半天，不就还是担心小周不答应你吗？你倒是想想，你跟小周十年的双箭头还不自知，现在结个婚又磨磨唧唧的，我要是小周，还不如等本田真凛或者扎吉托娃有这个意识了再去追到手。这又不是在我们天朝，美国不是承认同性婚姻的吗？你还怕什么？”  
    “就是，哥你这分明就是钻牛角尖嘛。”陈楷雯十分嫌弃。  
    陈巍沉默地听着隋文静劈头盖脸的说教，好半天没说话，也不知道他在想什么。  
    “嗯……不如定制一对？如果实在找不出想要的款式的话。”陈楷雯看陈巍迟迟没有打定主意，开口提议。  
    “定制也不是不可以，但是要去现场量尺寸，这样就穿帮了。”隋文静道。  
    “我知道Vince手指的尺寸。”陈巍抬起头，“因为我早就想过这件事情，所以量过了。”  
    “所以，可以定制咯？但是你对这种东西了解吗？而且定制要很长时间。”  
    “所以最好还是不要定制吧，现买比较好。”  
    “但是可以刻字吗？”  
    一番讨论之后三人陷入冥思苦想。  
    “呃……”隋文静迟疑着，“我记得韩聪给我的好像没有刻字来着……”  
    “那不简单，按隋老师的牌子来买就行了。隋老师你的是什么牌子啊？”陈楷雯看向她。  
    隋文静仰着脑袋想了一会儿：“我记得……应该是TESIRO，通灵吧？这都两三年前的事了。”   
    “实在不行我们用纸折一个也成啊……能写字，还省钱。”  
    陈巍摇摇头：“我还是希望真材实料。”  
    “得了，不多说了。”隋文静挥挥手，“马上带你去TESIRO看看，挑不出想要的还有别的家可以看看。”  
    陈巍低头想了想。  
    “可以。”  
    隋文静拍拍他的肩膀：“走，现在就出发，不看他个一两个小时的，咱们不回学校！”  
     
    “舞会？”  
    宇野昌磨看向坐在对面的戈米沙。  
    “对，这一次摄影系也可以参加。”  
    宇野昌磨看着戈米沙发光的眼神，慢吞吞地把一口饭塞进嘴里。  
    “米沙哥，问你个问题。”  
    “你讲。”  
    宇野昌磨抬起头。  
    “我们新生……是去当服务人员的吧。”  
    “你怎么知道？”  
    宇野昌磨不想理他并且给了他一个冷眼。  
    “我知道以我的身高不会有人和我跳舞的。”  
    “嘛，你可以找本田同学啊，你们不是关系很好吗？”  
    “那是八百年前的事情了。”  
    见戈米沙还是一脸问号，宇野昌磨又补充了一句。  
    “那一次是为了我们宿舍之光的未来。”  
    “可你和本田同学即使真的没感觉，不也是很好的朋友吗？”  
    戈米沙看着宇野昌磨一言不发，拿出手机，按了一个号码，一阵彩铃过后，电话里传出一个细细的女孩子声音：“喂？”  
    宇野昌磨才发现自己的手机不知道什么时候跑到戈米沙那里去了。  
    “本田同学啊，宇野小弟他不方便打电话，我来替他问问你，你打算参加毕业生的舞会吗？”  
    “哦，毕业舞会啊，羽生前辈给我发邀请了，我们一整个宿舍都收到了呢。”  
    “你也知道宇野小弟他不爱说话，他本来想告诉你，舞会上想请你跳舞，但是他不好意思说，所以我这个当前辈的替他转告一下咯。”  
    宇野昌磨闻言面无表情。  
    兴许本田真凛现在心情很好，只听见她语气欢快得像一只小鸟。  
    “可以啊，到时候我们就可以不用当服务人员啦，我挺想跳舞的，但是和宇野同学身高有点差距，我还怕宇野同学不答应呢。”  
    宇野昌磨依旧面无表情。  
    “那真是很好啊，那我就对宇野小弟这么说啦，记得穿得漂亮点哦。”  
    “好哒，米沙哥拜拜！”  
    本田真凛挂了电话。  
    戈米沙把手机扔回宇野昌磨面前：“你看，不问不知道，一问人家还想请你跳舞来着。”  
    宇野昌磨静静地看着戈米沙，冷不丁冒出一句话。  
    “那么服务生的工作就拜托你了。”  
    戈米沙的笑容凝固在脸上。  
     
    “毕业舞会，天朝的学校真有钱。”  
    乐团排练结束，梅德韦杰娃把自己的双簧管五马分尸装进黑皮小手提箱里，把小提琴放好的车俊焕帮扎吉托娃把她的大提琴锁进了盒子里。  
    “诶，我没有参加过哎。”扎吉托娃背上她的琴盒，三个人一起朝食堂的方向走去。  
    “时间是六月底，我想在这之前叫上真凛，我们一起去挑一挑舞会的裙子。”梅德韦杰娃道。  
    “Karen呢？”扎吉托娃问。  
    “她和她的老师还有哥哥一起去了。”梅德韦杰娃看向车俊焕，“小车你呢？”  
    “我可以跟你们去，反正宇野也没有特别好的衣服，方方哥和天哥就不用了，他们已经买好了。”车俊焕点点头。  
    “嗯，有点期待呢。”  
    “会特别好看的哟。”  
    车俊焕神秘地一笑。  
    扎吉托娃仰起头：“我记得我有一件礼服，是艺术节那时候和你还有博洋同学上台表演时穿过的，就是长长的，一条黑色的裙子，裙摆上面的花纹像孔雀的尾巴一样，另一条……”  
    “那条适合上台表演不适合舞会吧。”梅德韦杰娃道，“我们给你重新挑。”  
    扎吉托娃点点头。  
    “慢着。”车俊焕拿出了手机。  
    两个人同时看向他。  
    “校方说舞会需要一个小乐队，想让我们几个上场。”  
    车俊焕看上去十分沮丧。  
    “我们交响乐团月底还要参加比赛来着，光是排练就够烦人了。”  
    原以为他会继续抱怨下去，但是他的表情变得雀跃起来。  
    “不过是羽生前辈的要求我肯定会答应的！”  
    梅德韦杰娃和扎吉托娃哭笑不得。  
    “而且，天哥负责现场钢琴伴奏哦！好久没有看见天哥的独奏了！”车俊焕似乎兴奋过了头。  
    ……貌似这没什么好兴奋的。  
    “既然如此，乐队有哪些人？我们三个还有博洋同学，还有真凛？”  
    “羽生前辈说是的。”  
    “那我可以穿乐团表演的时候穿的裙子了？”扎吉托娃问道。  
    梅德韦杰娃笑着摇摇头：“不不不，那当然是要穿得更好看了，万一有哪个毕业生学长没有舞伴，来邀请你呢？”  
    “梅娃！”扎吉托娃故作生气地叫道，“我不用你来讲！你和你的科斯托夫好好巩固一下感情吧！”  
    “克里斯？哦！说起来他还没有邀请我！”  
    车俊焕在旁边听着两个人用俄语交流，一脸懵逼。  
    “那个……梅娃？”  
    “哦！小车！”  
    梅德韦杰娃像是终于想起来车俊焕的存在，一脸激动地拉住他的胳膊。  
    “我们去看看舞会穿什么吧！”  
    车俊焕反应过来。  
    “好啊，走吧。”  
    ——到时候我们肯定是全舞会最引人瞩目的几个吧。  
    车俊焕这样想道。


	30. 毕业舞会一言不合变成求婚现场

    从F大南门进入后直通的大广场，两小时后，F大的毕业舞会将在这里开始。许多的服务人员正在忙来忙去，由金博洋、车俊焕、梅德韦杰娃、本田真凛和扎吉托娃五人组成的小乐队正在排练，那一台在毕业典礼上用过的钢琴被搬到了广场上，美术系的学生正在装扮舞会的会场，设计系正在把订好的糕点一一摆好。   
    戈米沙和韩聪被招去扛饮料，本就身为研究生前辈的隋文静，加上受到羽生结弦邀请的周知方、陈巍、陈楷雯还有宇野昌磨等人，就端着饮料，在一张铺着白桌布、摆着白盘子和高脚酒杯的长桌后面聊开了。   
    “不得不说我们学校很有钱，艺术盛典和舞会的规模一年比一年大。”   
    隋文静穿着一条裙摆上绣着花朵的白纱裙，双肩上有两条长长的白纱披下来，配上了一双平跟的搭扣小白皮鞋，银色的十字发卡把刘海固定住，整个人多了娴静温婉的气质。   
   “我以为隋老师你会穿去年那条大红裙子和高跟鞋呢。”陈楷雯打量着她，“就是我在酒店里碰见你和Vincent的时候那个样子。”   
    “还不是为了不抢某人风头。”隋文静撇撇嘴，朝着不远处看了一眼。   
    “而且，已经有人穿红裙子了，我跟人家撞衫多尴尬。”   
    不远处浅田真央正端着杯子和高桥大辅有说有笑，大红色的裙摆上，几颗碎钻反射的光芒若隐若现。   
    “不尴尬，我还是觉得隋前辈和红色更配。”羽生结弦道。   
    “你看，连羽生前辈都这么说。”   
    隋文静嫌弃地看了正被使唤得忙活来忙活去的韩聪一眼：“还不是韩聪，说什么年纪也不小了也不穿那么扎眼了，你瞧瞧，白西装穿得跟要去结婚一样。”   
    “不过Karen你的裙子也太闪了吧，我原本以为你会穿你在美国给Tiffany大姐当伴娘的时候穿的那条白纱裙子。”陈巍打量着陈楷雯。   
    “那是因为Tiffany大姐穿的是白婚纱啦，我穿的颜色和她不一样怎么像样啊。”陈楷雯原地转了个圈，深蓝色的网纱裙摆上缀着的钉珠和亮片随着她的动作闪闪发亮，“我挺喜欢这条的，是隋老师给我的建议，说我穿深色更好看。”   
    她狡黠地笑了笑：“你还记得我和Vincent跳舞的时候穿的那条黑裙子吗？就是我嫌它露背露太多的那一条，这条就不露啦，你看，还是半袖。”   
    陈巍顿时又想起了那时候陈楷雯和周知方合作时醋坛子翻了一地的自己，不知道是在吃陈楷雯还是周知方的醋，被隋文静嘲笑了好长一段时间。   
    “真凛不愧是有钱人，她的那条裙子据说要三千多人民币，明明完全可以穿集体表演用过的，她还额外买了一件，如果她考虑在这里读研的话，起码得有七条价格不菲的裙子。”陈楷雯望着小舞台上正在排练的本田真凛的背影。   
    “有钱任性。”   
    本田真凛和隋文静一样一身纯白，缎面一字肩上还多了手工柔纱褶皱，V字形的后背展示着她漂亮纤细的蝴蝶骨和白皮肤，拿着长笛的手上戴了白纱刺绣的手套，被梅德韦杰娃和扎吉托娃调侃穿得像一个新嫁娘。   
    由于演奏乐器的缘故，扎吉托娃不能像梅德韦杰娃那样穿白色的鱼尾裙，只能穿一条缎布裙摆、薄纱刺绣喇叭袖的银灰色裙子，梅德韦杰娃用了整整十分钟才把两条长长的丝带从上往下绑好打成一个蝴蝶结收尾。   
    “要不是扎吉托娃对服装要求太高，这里不能露那里不能露，我也不用陪她跑遍全城的礼服店了。”末了梅德韦杰娃有些嫌弃。   
    扎吉托娃调皮地眨了眨眼睛：“不好意思，我还小啦。”   
    “你看看真凛，同样是十七岁，穿得像要去结婚一样，能不能学习一下？你可是欧洲人啊，怎么那么保守？”   
    扎吉托娃笑笑不说话。   
    “说实话……本田同学穿得挺好看的。”   
    一旁被冷落的金博洋有些怯怯地开口插话。   
    本田真凛闻言回头露出一个甜美的笑容。   
    “谢谢啦，博洋同学今天很帅哦。”   
    金博洋的脸很不争气地红了那么一下，好巧不巧被车俊焕看到了。   
    “天哥，你脸红什么呀？”他坏笑着。   
    “找你的Karen同学跳舞去！整天想什么都！我对本田同学一丁点儿想法都没有！”   
    “我又没说你喜欢本田同学，你急什么呀？羽生前辈要是知道了你可就惨了。而且，我再说一遍，Karen同学和我只是朋友啦。”车俊焕用自己的琴弓敲了敲金博洋的脑袋，“胡思乱想的是你吧天哥！”   
    金博洋伸手把琴弓推开：“得了得了，好好把你的solo部分练练吧，到时候拉错了出糗的是你，我先找文静姐和小周他们去了，你们慢慢练。”   
    说完他就从钢琴前站起来，跑下了小舞台。   
    车俊焕回过头看着三脸不解的本田真凛、梅德韦杰娃和扎吉托娃耸了耸肩。   
    恋爱中人的世界我们不懂。   
    “老铁，聪哥他人呢？”   
    一路小跑着回到隋文静一帮人所在的位置，金博洋没瞅见韩聪的影子。   
    “被招呼去扛饮料了。”隋文静打量着金博洋，“不错嘛，这身衣服挺帅的。”   
    羽生结弦看到金博洋的黑色领结歪了，走到他面前伸手帮他正了正。   
    “领结歪了哦，天天。”他笑道。   
    “啧。”   
    隋文静嫌弃似地别过头，陈巍翻了个白眼，伸手把周知方的肩膀一揽转头就走。   
    金博洋连尔康手都还没来得及摆，一步三回头的周知方已经被陈巍拉着走远了。   
    “我先找别人玩去啦。”陈楷雯做了个鬼脸，提起她的裙摆，踩着小高跟鞋哒哒哒地向舞台跑过去。   
    “我去帮米沙前辈的忙。”宇野昌磨慢条斯理地转过身。   
    “话说，老铁，两个大男人跳舞不会很奇怪吗？”金博洋扯了扯自己的袖子。   
    “嗯，一般来说舞会最好是邀请异性，特别是涉外舞会，否则会给人一种两人关系不同寻常的感觉。”隋文静打量着眼前两个人。   
    金博洋立刻就垮了脸。   
    “不过，放在你们两个人还有小周和陈巍身上的话，你们四个两两都不是纯洁的男男关系，一起跳舞也没多大事儿。”   
    羽生结弦只是笑笑，金博洋黑着一张脸无言以对。   
    “我教你们俩怎么跳舞的你们还记得吗？”隋文静放下手里的杯子，她踩着小皮鞋踱步到羽生结弦面前。   
    羽生结弦点点头：“记得，我跳男步，天天跳女步。”   
    “不，静姐，为什么我俩都是男的非得我跳女步你得给我解释一下。”   
    隋文静斜了他一眼。   
    “当初是谁在全校毕业生面前被告白然后还不知廉耻地亲上了？而且谁亲的谁？”   
    金博洋红着脸闭了嘴。   
    “知道咱们那会儿圈子里是怎么说的吗？”   
    隋文静毫不留情。   
    “你是下面那个。”   
    “闭嘴！”   
    他就知道这群被洗了脑以后的老铁们一个比一个损。   
      
    两个小时过后。   
    舞会开始之前，由校长和一众学校高层领导一番互相推脱之后，还是决定由音乐系主任BO教授致辞，BO教授似乎也不打算说太多，寒暄了几句之后就挥挥手让大家开始玩去了，自己也和几位老师在那里举酒干杯，谈笑风生，完全没有大佬的架子。   
    金博洋已经到了舞台上和他的朋友们给舞会当伴奏，隋文静和韩聪已经融入了舞会的人群跳着一支慢步华尔兹，羽生结弦靠在铺了白布的桌子上，慢慢地抿着杯子里的饮料。   
    一曲开场舞结束，羽生结弦看着舞台上正和其他人鞠躬致意的金博洋，等他走下舞台。   
    尽管金博洋和羽生结弦的关系在F大已经人尽皆知，但期间也有胆大的女孩被友人撺掇着来向他邀舞，羽生结弦都颇具礼节地婉拒了。   
    按照舞会的礼仪，邀舞这件事情应该由男士来做，但现在都是二十多岁风华正茂的热血年代，天不怕地不怕，何况这是一个女汉子盛行的年代。   
    已经和别人跳完一曲的陈楷雯过来给自己添了一杯饮料，她看见羽生结弦还没有舞伴，便走过去往他旁边一站。   
    “怎么？羽生前辈没有舞伴？”她问道。   
    “我的舞伴不在这里。”羽生结弦朝着舞台的方向抬了抬下巴。   
    陈楷雯笑了，她放下了手里的杯子。   
    “那我先和羽生前辈跳一曲吧，可以帮你找找感觉。”她调皮地眨眨眼睛，“但我不知道博洋同学会不会误会哦。”   
    羽生结弦觉得她并没有恶意，就微笑着伸出了手。   
    舞会的音乐换了，本田真凛和梅德韦杰娃稍微退后，金博洋坐在钢琴前，前奏一落下，羽生结弦就听出了这首曲子是什么。   
    “波兰女钢琴家巴达捷芙斯卡的《少女的祈祷》。”陈楷雯先他一步开口，“于1856年写成，是一首举世皆知的钢琴小品。我说得没错吧？羽生前辈？”   
    “没错。”羽生结弦一边配合着脚上的舞步一边回答她，“巴达捷芙斯卡的生命很短暂，她在十八岁时写成这首曲子，二十四岁就夭折了。她是个天才，但命运并不怜惜她的才华。”   
    “她的作品大多都默默无名，但唯有这一支小小的曲子，足以使她流芳百世。”   
    “你是怎么知道这些的？”羽生结弦盯着她。   
    “是博洋同学告诉我的。”陈楷雯露齿一笑，“他很喜欢这首曲子。”   
     “而且他说羽生前辈也很喜欢，博洋同学和我这么说的时候，他还脸红了呢。”   
    羽生结弦不自觉地看了正投入演奏的金博洋一眼，连分神的陈楷雯不小心踩到了他的脚都没有注意到。   
    他们跳的是慢步舞，所以乐曲的节奏并不快。羽生结弦在跳舞的同时可以聆听金博洋的演奏。   
    乐曲的第一个主题变奏是以分解和弦的上行音和轻捷的八度下行音调组成，波浪式的旋律线和上下行的音型，具有柔和的回旋感。在第二个变奏中，右手的八度主旋律变成了三个八度的琶音，欢快、清丽，是主题的另一个体现。这一段变奏中，琶音和颤音的出现是表现乐曲情感的细节，是体现少女内心深处思想的关键，也是整个曲子的演奏重点，而金博洋将其演绎得极具连贯性和颗粒性。   
    乐曲的第三个变奏是左右手的交叉弹奏，其低沉的八度和弦就像是少女心里发出的一声声叹息，令人遐思而难忘，整首曲子的感情在这一段的变奏中由高昂的欢快转变成深切的低沉。反复两次后便是乐曲的第四个变奏，三度琶音变成了两度琶音，弹奏起来更有力度感，而且在每次反复之间穿插了颤音做衔接，使得旋律反复时更加连贯紧凑，自然流畅。在这一段的变奏中，乐曲的情感由低沉再次回到了欢快上，但又不及先前的高昂。   
    乐曲的最后一个变奏是三连音进行的主旋律，饱含热情，激昂而热切，充满了少女青春的活力和对未来美好的憧憬。左右手的八度连音把乐曲的情感推向高潮，升华全曲的主题。   
    也许现在的金博洋心中就抱有这种情感，听来才会如此完美。   
    一曲结束。   
    “谢谢你。”陈楷雯微笑道。   
    “不用谢。”羽生结弦点头致意。   
    然后，隋文静和韩聪退出了舞群。   
    “嗯？隋老师，你们不跳啦？”陈楷雯见状十分不解。   
    “先不跳了。接下来的舞曲是探戈舞曲，我和聪哥都跳腻了。”隋文静挥挥手，“留给你们这些小年轻跳吧。”   
    “《Tango Amore》。”韩聪补充道，“我们曾经演出过的。”   
    陈楷雯还没反应过来，就看见梅德韦杰娃已经拉着扎吉托娃还有本田真凛下了舞台朝这边走过来。   
    “既然是那么有名的曲子，我们不跳可就亏大啦。”陈楷雯眨眨眼睛，“那我就先走一步了。”   
    “去哪里？”   
    陈楷雯神秘地笑了笑。   
    “去和我哥抢舞伴。”   
    然后她就在众人的目光中迈着轻盈的步子走远了。   
    梅德韦杰娃和扎吉托娃分别去找自己的舞伴了，而本田真凛就像之前约好的那样，主动邀请了宇野昌磨一起跳舞。   
    最后一个从舞台上下来的金博洋看见本田真凛和宇野昌磨结成舞伴融入舞池之后，羽生结弦也向他伸出了手。   
    “我能有幸请您跳一支舞吗？”   
    金博洋愣了愣，隋文静伸手戳了戳他的腰窝，他整个人抖了一下。   
    “好……好！”   
    他们并肩走到舞池中央，羽生结弦将金一手博洋细瘦的腰圈住，另一手牵住对方比自己小了一圈的手。   
    《Tango Amore》的前奏响起，舞台成为了车俊焕的主场。   
    先是一分多钟平缓柔和的曲调，然后紧凑的鼓点伴随着钢琴与弦乐大合奏响起，加上小提琴的断奏，断错感十分强烈，乐曲中多了几丝挑逗的意味，突变的曲风让青涩的金博洋有些懵圈。   
    由于之前隋文静出于某种理由教给他的舞步是女步，所以金博洋不得不跳起了女步，脚底离开地板，按照隋文静所说，轻拿轻落，不用直步和斜步，而是“蟹行猫步”。   
    此时羽生结弦用自己的肩膀引导着他，神情带着让金博洋难以理解的严肃，快速有力地拧身、转头，时不时地左顾右盼，脚上的动作却不停。   
    舞曲的节奏不多变，但升了调的旋律更加激昂热情，羽生结弦不慌不忙，他的手不易察觉地在金博洋的脊背上游走，顺着脊背线条一路暧昧地向下，另一只手把金博洋的手握得更紧。   
    他们互相凝视着，眼睛里只有彼此。   
    配合着热烈的舞曲，羽生结弦松开金博洋的手，托起金博洋的腰将他微微地举起，带着他旋转。金博洋猝不及防，双手紧紧搭在羽生结弦的肩膀上，衣服被他抓得起了褶皱。   
    感受到肩头的抓力，羽生结弦轻轻一笑，把金博洋放稳在地上，随着小提琴的戛然而止，他一手托住了金博洋的腰，对方的一只手还环在他的肩膀上，整个身子往后仰去。   
    曲终，定格。   
    金博洋愣了半天，他才听到周围已经停止舞蹈的人群发出的掌声和起哄声。   
    在舞台上拿着琴谢幕的车俊焕远远地冲着他吹了一个口哨。   
    金博洋直起身，看见隋文静举着手机冲着他比了一个“耶”的手势，本田真凛和扎吉托娃不知道什么时候已经围在她旁边。   
    “我去！”金博洋扑过去，“你都干了什么！”   
    “跳得不错，有我和你聪哥的风范。”隋文静满意地收起手机，“今年的艺术汇演是舞蹈系主场，赶明儿我和聪哥给你俩编个舞，你俩男双出道吧，绝对抓得住观众的眼球。”   
    ――你开心就好。   
    金博洋感到十分心累。   
    “Hi~你们跳得怎么样？”   
    陈楷雯一手牵着周知方一手提着裙摆踏着小碎步走过来，后面跟着黑着脸的陈巍。   
    “特别棒。”隋文静比了个大拇指，“你们呢？”   
    “Vincent记性挺好的，去年跳的舞还没有全都忘记。”陈楷雯笑道。   
    陈巍板着一张臭脸，本着男士不能拒绝女士的礼仪，眼睁睁看着陈楷雯把周知方变成了自己的舞伴，探戈的舞步是那样热烈而毫不掩饰的，陈巍看着他们跳完一曲《Tango Amore》之后，醋坛子早就不知道翻了多少个。   
    “下一曲是什么？”   
    车俊焕已经从舞台上溜了下来：“下一曲用不着出现场，我们就在台下聊聊天吧。”   
    “你们都过来，我给你看看刚才录的。”   
    一群人凑到隋文静的手机面前，周知方正犹豫着，陈巍牵过了他的手。   
    “Vince。”他沉声道，“刚才是和Karen，现在我们来跳一次吧。”   
    周知方点了点头，跟着陈巍走进舞池。   
    醇厚的男声吟唱着难懂的语言，钢琴伴奏温柔且深情，这一支曲子和先前热情如火的探戈不同，更适合跳伦巴。   
    陈巍的一只手环着周知方的腰身，周知方还是比他高了一点点，但他们就那样交握着手，慢慢地跳一支两人都不怎么擅长的伦巴。   
    不过这样深情的曲调却和芭蕾很相配。   
    周知方那双湿润的小鹿眼看着陈巍时让他有些躲闪不及，陈巍实在没办法面对那双含情脉脉的眼睛。   
    “香槟一杯   
    为你我相遇干杯  
    与你，却已经是另一番景况   
    你记得我曾邀请   
    今夜要同来我家   
    唯有如此   
    才能开始筵席   
    与此同时   
    你已经头晕目眩   
    对我来说   
    其他人不能进入我的眼   
    目光只围着你打转   
    如果你愿意   
    我会陪着你   
    用最烂俗的借口   
    也要把你留下   
    把原因丢到脑后   
    我爱你如同你爱我   
    香槟   
    为了一个甜蜜的秘密   
    为了我们   
    被禁止的爱   
    现在只剩下一杯   
    和一段等着遗忘的回忆   
    我懂   
    他们怎么看我   
    我知道，这太疯狂   
    你独自饮酒，无人陪伴   
    但是我，我一定要欢庆   
    庆祝一段爱的终结   
    服务员，再来一杯香槟……”   
    陈巍看着周围，再看了一眼周知方的眼睛。   
    他终于下定决心。   
    舞曲已经接近尾声，有许多舞伴已经停下舞步，周知方还满心沉浸在优雅的舞蹈中，全然不知偌大的舞池里只剩下他和陈巍两人。   
    陈巍紧了紧握着周知方手腕的手，示意他停下来。   
    周知方睁开眼睛，陈巍收回了双手。   
    “Vince。”陈巍缓缓地开口。   
    “六岁的时候我认识了你，而你比我小了两岁。我们都是华裔的孩子，我们的相貌让我们与周围格格不入，于是，我们俩成了对方唯一的好朋友，我的童年，几乎都是在我们两家人各自的院子里度过的，你看书，我跳舞，有时候我们还互相嘲笑对方，有时候也会闹矛盾，每一次你都不会和妈妈告状，到头来，我只能主动向你道歉。虽然很不情愿，但是你每次都会原谅我。你说，我们是好朋友。”   
    “我们还在读幼儿园的时候，有一次你被学校里的坏孩子欺负得狠了，你也不想让妈妈知道，却在我面前哭得特别厉害。我想，不能让我唯一的朋友白白受欺负，于是我就背着你，把那个欺负你的孩子揍得直哭。当然，最后我还是挨了妈妈和Tiffany大姐一顿教训。但是我没有哭，我觉得哭不是一个男子汉应该有的行为，妈妈和Patrick大哥教给我一句话，说男儿有泪不轻弹。我对你一说，你立刻就不哭了，一直是好孩子的你从家里偷了药，给我抹在伤口上。”   
    “我说，我一直都会保护Vincent，要欺负他也只有我能欺负他，别的人，都不许，爸爸妈妈也不行。”   
    “后来我们就分开了，我们错过了十年，我知道，以你的记性，你肯定会一直惦记着我。现在，我想践行这样的诺言。”   
    陈巍仿佛在讲一个故事，周围的人都慢慢停了下来，看着他们两个。   
    周知方不知道陈巍这是闹哪一出，把以前的事情全都抖得一干二净，他想赶紧把陈巍拉出去，但陈巍却拉住他的手不让他走。   
    “我已经在全校面前向你告白了一次，现在这件事情更加重要，我更要让所有人都见证。”   
    陈巍拿出了一个小小的天鹅绒盒子，打开来，托在手掌心里，就在众目睽睽之下，他离周知方稍远一步，缓缓单膝跪下。   
    “接下来的余生，我都想一直把你保护在我的身后，不让你受到任何伤害，这句话不是空话。如果遇到什么困难，我们风雨共担。你如果难过了，就来我的怀里放肆地哭出来发泄，你如果累了，随时可以靠在我的肩膀上睡一个好觉，你余生所有的梦想，都交给我来帮你实现。”   
    “Vince，我爱你，愿意嫁给我吗？”   
    周知方的眼圈红了，他竭尽全力捂住脸才不让自己失态，尽管他最后还是抑制不住自己内心忽然奔涌而上的情感。   
    “嫁给他啊！”   
    周围已经有人开始尖叫着起哄了。   
    “别犹豫了，快答应他啊！”   
    “你不答应我就要替你答应了啊！”   
    “我都哭了！你答应啊！”   
    “这么好的人你不要我要啊！”   
    ……   
    陈巍凝视着周知方的眼睛。   
    “算是我对你十年以来的补偿，我把一辈子都补偿给你。Vince，答应我吧。”   
    “笨蛋Nate……”周知方好半天才艰难地挤出几个字。   
    “这种事情，只要你说，我当然会答应你了啊……”   
    陈巍站起身来，伸手抹去周知方的眼泪。   
    于是陈巍笑了，他把小盒子里的银色钻戒拿出来，拉过周知方的左手，把那代表着永恒和矢志不渝的戒指穿过细长的手指固定在指根上。明明是女款的戒指，戴在周知方的手上却天衣无缝。   
    “我也爱你，Nate。”   
    “多久？”陈巍凝视着他。   
    周知方笑了：“一辈子。”   
    陈巍笑了，他把周知方紧紧地拥进怀里，再也不分离。   
    舞会会场里适时响起了《泰坦尼克号》主题曲《我心永恒》的高潮部分，人群欢呼雀跃。   
    “看不出来，Nathan学长这么会说情话啊，你看小周哭得跟什么一样。”   
    金博洋在一旁边鼓掌边看向羽生结弦，对方也微笑着望向他。   
    纯情的扎吉托娃和本田真凛已经扑进梅德韦杰娃怀里哭了，陈楷雯也在抹眼泪。   
    “不容易，太不容易了。”   
    连车俊焕都红了眼圈靠在比他矮了一个头的宇野昌磨身上，哥俩好的两个大男孩此刻也感觉鼻子酸酸的。   
    “羽生，你说，我们会不会也有这样一天啊，你向我求婚什么的。”   
    鼓掌鼓了一半金博洋就憋不住转过身开始靠在羽生结弦的肩膀上哭，哽着嗓子断断续续地问他。   
    羽生结弦摸摸他的头发，凑在他的耳边开口，声音几不可闻。   
    “天天放心，这一天会有的。”   
    绝对会有的。   
    羽生结弦对自己这样说道。


	31. 避暑计划

    毕业舞会折腾完了，也就预示着放暑假了。  
    金博洋完成了他本学年的课业，演奏考试和笔试都顺利通过，BO叔回加拿大度假的时候不忘叮嘱他一句开学别迟到否则就算把学生证怼到人家眼前也不承认你是准大二的学生。  
    哦，顺带还抛下了一句“你俩记得好好过日子喝喜酒别忘了请我”之类的祝福。  
    磕磕绊绊，金博洋还算顺利地度过了他的大一生涯，遇见一群碰到事情就损人利己的新朋友，一个看起来很靠谱其实不靠谱但是偶尔也靠谱谁也说不上靠不靠谱的大佬导师，还有一个天赋异禀才貌双全的师兄兼男朋友。  
    毕业舞会上抢了包括羽生结弦在内众多毕业生的风头的陈巍在离放暑假还有两个多星期的时候就跟学校请了假，收拾收拾行李带着周知方直接回美国见家长去了，让陈楷雯直呼“有了男朋友忘了妹妹”，没想到她也订好了机票在陈巍离开之后不到一个礼拜就跟着飞回美国去了。  
    寒假没来得及回家的扎吉托娃和梅德韦杰娃跟着科尔亚达搭了同一班飞机提前飞回了莫斯科，车俊焕飞回了首尔，宇野昌磨和本田真凛分别回了名古屋和京都，尚未到正式放假的日子，金博洋的宿舍就只剩下金博洋一个人过着“空虚寂寞冷”（？？）的日子。  
    今年夏天似乎比去年还要热了一点，往往金博洋就选择蜗居在家里吃吃喝喝玩玩，或者跟以前的同学约见面什么的。但今年的后半个暑假，金博洋有特殊的安排。  
    没错，羽生结弦邀请自己去仙台。  
    其实早在下半学期开学时羽生结弦就和自己提起过这件事情，鉴于寒假的时候金博洋带着他们一行人回了哈尔滨，他也邀请金博洋到自己的家乡去。  
    金博洋原本觉得没什么，反正自己在暑假里也没有什么地方可以玩，不妨去同样位于日本东北的仙台避避暑，和金妈妈汇报了之后也得到了同意，护照和签证办好了，飞往仙台机场的机票也订好了，结果被羽生结弦在毕业典礼上来了表白这一出，金博洋便始终觉得这一次仙台之旅有了几分“见家长”的意思。  
    自从毕业舞会那天陈巍对周知方求婚以后，半个多月以来这件事情依然成为F大学生们津津乐道的话题，这个话题在一段时间内霸占了校园网热点头条。“劲爆！我校芭蕾舞一哥在毕业生舞会上向青梅竹马的同性恋人求婚！”“快报！我校大二芭蕾舞专业尖子生向数学系高材生求婚怒抢毕业生风头！”“我校芭蕾舞一哥疑似不服音乐系毕业生羽生结弦告白其师弟一事强势求婚！”“我校芭蕾舞一哥南森陈化身霸道总裁深情求婚青梅竹马！”之类标题巨长无比让人看了就头晕的帖子标题充斥着金博洋的眼球让他一度很想摔手机。  
    然而两位当事人却发扬了他们被美国社会洗礼后的开放思想，陈巍牵着周知方戴了戒指的手在校园里一起来一起去唯恐有谁不知道他南森陈已经名草有主，连已经确立关系又被无形嘲笑还处在恋爱初级阶段的羽生结弦都用手捂住了纯情的小男朋友金博洋的眼睛一边回嘴说对方太心急，连F大最有名的隋文静韩聪、王诗玥柳鑫宇、浅田真央高桥大辅三对前辈情侣都表示非礼勿听非礼勿视，西方社会的开放和先进还是他们亚洲人难以比拟的。  
    当陈巍和周知方终于双宿双飞（？）之后，金博洋终于不用再为自己的视力而担忧了。  
    放假的当天，金博洋、隋文静和韩聪三个老乡一起坐动车回哈尔滨，金妈妈事先给他们三个买了连排的车票，三个人同一个车厢同一排座位，也好有个照应。  
    “我真是心疼Karen。”  
    隋文静看着手机上陈楷雯的动态仰天长叹一声。  
    “怎么了老铁？”正在啃汉堡的金博洋口齿不清地转过头问道。  
    隋文静没好气地拍了一下他的背：“吃吃吃就知道吃，再吃下去羽生就举不动你了。”  
    金博洋把最后一口汉堡包咽下去：“你天总我特别棒，怎么吃都不胖。”  
    “吹吧你，我可是说真的要让你俩在今年的艺术汇演上出个男双舞蹈的，你这样吃下去还不知道谁举谁呢。”  
    “你别看是羽生先表的白，说不定将来我增肌了以后是我举他来着，羽生太瘦了，细胳膊细腿的，就像小周一样。”  
    隋文静不屑道：“你别看人家羽生穿衣显瘦，脱了衣服肌肉照样比你多，就你这八百年不锻炼的德行，腹肌都要变成五花肉了吧。到时候被压可别怪你老铁我没提醒过你，羽生没你表面上看起来那么纯良无害。”  
    “我早就知道了。”金博洋摆摆手，“你想想，毕业典礼上他瞒着我搞那一出，舞会上又偏要让我跳女步，每回在他那儿上完课离开之前他都要亲我一下否则就把我扣在那儿不让我走，要不是你天总机灵，早就被他带到沟里去了。”  
    “我看也快了。”韩聪在一旁默默地插了一句。  
    “没你的事儿。”隋文静白了他一眼。  
    韩聪立刻闭嘴低头闷声不吭地和他面前那份巨难吃的盒饭作斗争，但还是留了个心眼儿听着隋文静和金博洋俩人拌嘴。  
    “对了，小周他们的情况怎么样？”  
    隋文静把手机举到金博洋面前：“Karen说情况不错，陈巍的爸妈似乎是接受了小周这个儿媳妇，还请他俩吃了顿饭，连他们陈家的其他两个大哥大姐都在场，对小周赞不绝口。就看小周爸妈的脸色了。”  
    “他俩是坐了火箭吗？速度也忒快了，我跟羽生才刚刚开始谈恋爱他们就准备结婚了，难道是因为生长环境不同？”  
    “你和羽生跟人家小周还有陈巍根本不是一个画风。”隋文静道，“你们俩就像是人生导师的纯情模式，他们就是那种激情四射的美剧风格，指不定什么时候就擦枪走火了，说不定还是互攻，忒激烈的那种。”  
    “你赶紧把你的腐女模式给关了吧。”金博洋满脸黑线地制止她继续开脑洞，“小周那么纯洁，才不会去想这些有的没的。”  
    “指不定他俩还是霸道总裁腹黑攻和内敛纯情诱受呢？”  
    “得得得，服了你了。”金博洋实在听不下去隋文静口无遮拦之下冒出来的奇奇怪怪的词汇，“老铁，暑假你打算怎么过啊？”  
    懒得再和金博洋瞎扯的隋文静用手肘捅了捅韩聪，韩聪立刻把刚吃进嘴里的一块扣肉吐了出来，清清嗓子开始一本正经地解说。  
    “小隋在年前就办好了签证和护照，我们打算去马尔代夫度假，时间大概是半个月，然后还会在海南岛待一段时间，大概七月底就回哈尔滨了。”  
    “哦？羽生帮我订了七月二十九号去仙台的机票，你们一回来大概我就得收拾收拾飞到仙台去了。”金博洋摆出一个伤感的表情，“哦，亲爱的朋友，也许我们一个暑假都见不到了，我是多么留恋和你们在一起的美好时光啊。”  
    隋文静被他激起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，嫌弃地给了他一个大脑瓜崩。  
    “我和聪哥肯定是欠了你什么才被你逮着各种机会恶心我，你要是去了仙台也这么对人家羽生爸妈和羽生姐姐的话肯定被扫地出门。”  
    “这我知道，丑媳妇总要见公婆的嘛。不怂不怂，羽生那么好一个人，他爸妈和姐姐肯定也很好的，而且日本人都很注重礼节的。”  
    “但愿如此。”  
    金博洋回想起自己送羽生结弦到机场的那天，羽生结弦拥抱了他，而且留恋似地亲吻着金博洋的眉眼、脸颊和嘴唇，在登机之前，羽生结弦微笑着问他：“天天会想我吗？”  
    金博洋使劲点头。  
    “那，一个月以后再见了哦。”  
    羽生结弦最后在他的额头上吻了一下，然后便向登机口走去。  
    金博洋望着羽生结弦的背影渐渐看不见，才转身离开了机场。  
    那一吻的触感还停留在额头上没有消失，金博洋下意识地伸手，摸了摸眉心。  
    隋文静看到了，撇了撇嘴。  
    呵，恋爱中的笨蛋。

    回到哈尔滨以后没几天，隋文静就和韩聪坐上了飞往马尔代夫的飞机，两个人甜甜蜜蜜地度假去了，金博洋一个人呆在家里，对着钢琴和游戏屏幕发呆。金妈妈担心他视力下降于是就使劲把他往家外面赶，天命难违的金博洋只能抱着一堆谱子到他那个小时候一起学钢琴的学友兼小学同学李香凝家里蹭钢琴，好在人家李香凝早八百年就已经弃艺从文，于是她就抱着《全球通史》中的一本边看边听金博洋弹琴加吐槽，听闻金博洋已经名草有主之后她只是淡定地扬了扬手：  
    “喝喜酒记得叫我，机票钱你们包。”  
    然后一脸懵逼的金博洋就被“扫地出门”。  
    举着“秀恩爱可耻”大旗的李香凝把自己赶出家门，金博洋决定再去他那位土豪出身的小学同学王金泽家里碰碰运气。  
    “所以你是被你妈赶出家门了？”王金泽一边打着游戏一边转过头问正在对着空白五线谱发呆的金博洋。  
    “嗯，她老嫌我呆在家里没事干。”  
    “我看你挺忙活的不是吗，刚从香凝那儿弹完钢琴回来，现在又在我这儿抱着本书蹭吃蹭喝，要不是看在咱俩六年的兄弟情份上，我也会采取一模一样的措施。”  
    “行了吧您嘞，好好捣鼓您的游戏吧。”  
    王金泽回过头打了一会儿游戏，把大BOSS彻底打死以后，他端了杯水坐到金博洋面前。  
    “对了，你说你七月底就不在这儿了？要出去旅游？”  
    “对，去日本。”金博洋头也不抬。  
    “日本的哪里啊？”  
    “东北，一个叫仙台的地方。”  
    “奇了怪了，东京大阪富士山这种大城市大景点你不去，去那犄角旮旯里干嘛？”王金泽不明白。  
    “羽生在那里土生土长能有什么办法，说起来咱俩还都算得上东北人。”  
    “羽生？谁啊？你朋友？”  
    “我男朋友。”  
    王金泽不仅活在当下，也愣在当下。  
    直到金博洋啃完一页书抬起头，才看见神色诡异的王金泽。  
    “你，男，朋，友？”王金泽一字一顿。  
    “咋地，还能是我女朋友啊？”金博洋以为他和自己开玩笑，就没在意。  
    谁知道下一秒王金泽就颓废地往后一倒。  
    “嘿？老王你咋了？”  
    金博洋以为他心脏病发作了马上起来绕过桌子准备扶他，谁知道王金泽立刻从椅子上弹起来然后把金博洋往门外推。  
    “再见，你我老铁情谊到此为止。”  
    剩下金博洋一个人在风中凌乱。  
    当他坐在马路边的石墩子上思考了一下人生之后，终于明白自己哪句话得罪了王金泽。  
    他想了想，剩下来能去的地方不过只有高中同学李唐续家里，但以李唐续万年单身主义者的身份准得比李香凝和王金泽拒绝他拒绝得还要惨，果断选择不自找麻烦，乖乖回家。  
    看着手机上车俊焕、本田真凛和梅德韦杰娃先后发出来的动态，金博洋躺在床上完全不想动。  
    这一个月有得熬了。

    不管金博洋感受如何，七月终究还是过去了。  
    七月二十八日。  
    “天天！天天！”  
    金博洋迷迷糊糊当中翻了个身，假装没听见金妈妈敲自己的门。  
    “天天！起床了！”  
    “让我再睡会儿嘛……什么事儿这么急啊。”  
    “你再不开门我就撬锁了啊！”  
    金博洋一个鲤鱼打挺从床上蹦起来：“妈！别！马上来！”  
    他把门打开以后，金妈妈望了一眼房间，拿着一打叠好的衣服白了他一眼。  
    “明天就去日本了，你的行李理好了吗？还在这里睡觉！”  
    金博洋望向自己那只摊开的黑色大皮箱，里面空无一物。  
    “什么都不带你是想穿你羽生前辈的衣服出门吗？”金妈妈走进来把衣服堆进箱子里，“知道你大了我和你爸也就不掺和了，结果你看看，明天就走了行李还没理好，果然还是个没脑子的小鬼头。”  
    金博洋站在一边乖乖地听金妈妈唠叨，等她走到门口以后，金博洋犹豫着冒出一句：  
    “妈……你们就不挽留我下？”  
    “我们还能求着你不去日本不成？”金妈妈回头，“你这张脸从小看到大我们都看腻了，我和你爸巴不得你哪天自己出去闯荡闯荡，现在不挺好吗？你要是没把羽生拐回来你就别回来了。”  
    说完她关上了门。  
    “唉，还是小隋说得对，儿大不中留啊。”  
    金妈妈兀自叹了口气，认命似地走下楼去。  
    金博洋的鼻子猝不及防和门板君来了个亲密接触，但他脑子里回响着的却是金妈妈最后的那句话。  
    “要是没把羽生拐回来，你就别回来了！”  
    这是亲妈吗？！  
    金博洋的内心在咆哮。  
    他立刻奔到床前抓起自己的手机。

    海南，三亚，丽思卡尔顿大酒店。  
    “喏，小兔崽子又发脾气了。”  
    隋文静看着手机上金博洋发来的消息，一把扔给了坐在对面的韩聪。  
    韩聪刚刚吃完盘子里的奶油蛋糕卷，就被隋文静的手机砸中了手，装了手机壳的手机分量可不小，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。  
    隋文静看他这副糗样，从鼻子里发出一声哼。  
    “天天问你你对他妈妈都说了什么？”  
    韩聪抬头看着隋文静。  
    “没说什么啊，就把羽生跟他告白的那件事儿告诉阿姨了。”隋文静耸耸肩。  
    韩聪刚喝一口白开水还差点被噎到：“啥？这事儿你都说了？阿姨接受了？”  
    “对啊，阿姨说可以接受她未来的儿媳妇是个男孩这件事情，毕竟是金博洋那小子自己选的，总不能做个棒打鸳鸯的恶人吧，反正孩子也可以领养，阿姨说这种事情不着急，先让猪拱了白菜再说。别误会，我是说金博洋是那棵大白菜，中国东北纯种大白菜，他在羽生这种腹黑面前只有被拱的份。”  
    新世纪好青年兼钢铁直男韩聪现在觉得十分怀疑人生，他的脸色都青了。  
    “就知道你这种直男接受不了，又没强迫你接受，你还是好好操心一下你自己吧。我妈对你可满意了，催着咱俩哪天赶紧上民政局登记去，要是三年之内抱不到孙子，她和我爸就要举着菜刀上你们家砍你去了。”隋文静嫌弃似地白了呆楞楞的韩聪一眼，“她还一把鼻涕一把泪地跟我爸哭诉说就我这暴脾气还能有人要实在是不容易，必须得让他入赘到家里来。怎么样？韩聪先生？”  
    韩聪欲哭无泪。  
    这个世界总是对老实巴交的直男们不太友好。  
    “你帮我给金博洋那小子回个消息，就说咱们俩现在在度假没空理他那些陈芝麻烂谷子的破事儿，一切等回家再说。”  
    “但是我们还有两天才回去啊，天天不是明天就飞羽生那儿去了吗？”  
    隋文静一拍脑门。  
    “那就给他买两个巨大的芒果回去好了，可以捧在手里啃的那种，哦，顺便给天天他爸带两个槟榔回去，他爸早想吃了。”  
    “……哦。”  
    韩聪含糊地应了一声。  
    我帮不了你了，你一路走好。  
    他在心里默默地为金博洋点了个蜡。

    七月二十九日，金博洋拉着他的黑色拉杆箱，背着一个登山包，登上了前往哈尔滨太平国际机场的大巴。  
    托运行李、办理出境手续之后，金博洋在候机室刷着手机。  
    叮咚一声，有一条消息跳了出来，头像是羽生结弦。  
    ——天天，登机了吗？  
    金博洋笑了。  
    ——还在等呢。  
    ——嗯，我现在还在家里，一会儿就去机场接你哦。  
    ——知道了，じゃね。  
    把这句日语发过去以后，羽生结弦应该是在忙了，没有再回他信息。  
    金博洋把手机调成了飞行模式，等待登机。  
    当他乘坐的航班名称在广播里响起时，金博洋背起他的包，登机时步履轻盈。  
    他坐稳之后，感受着飞机在跑道上慢慢地前进，速度越来越快，最后完全脱离地面，冲上云霄，刹那间，有一阵失重感，但也渐渐平稳。  
    今天是个好天气，从机窗俯瞰外面的一切，尽数收入眼底。  
    金博洋看着机票上的“仙台”二字，心中充满了期待。  
    因为羽生结弦总是会给他带来意想不到的惊喜。


	32. 仙台之旅（上）

    飞机云在黄昏的天空中留下一道白色的痕迹，伴随着阵阵轰鸣声，又一班飞往仙台的航班准时降落在仙台国际机场。  
    办理了入境手续，取了托运的行李以后，金博洋凭着他这一个月以来看书自学的一点菜鸟日语在机场里兜兜转转，最后还是决定给羽生结弦打个电话求助一下。在羽生结弦的指示下，晕头转向的金博洋终于顺利走出了机场。  
    “天天！这里！”  
    看到金博洋气喘吁吁地背着包拉着箱子走出机场大门，羽生结弦立刻就冲他招了招手。  
    “这机场够大的啊。”金博洋把包往行李箱上一放，“果然是日本，指示牌什么的我完全看不懂。”  
    “天天难道没有学过基本的日常用语吗？”  
    “这不是有你在嘛。”  
    羽生结弦愣了愣。  
    “行了行了，赶紧麻溜儿地载我回你家吧，这辈子还没怎么坐过飞机，晕机晕死，要不是我忍着，出来第一件事情就是对着你吐。”金博洋看他目瞪口呆的样子，挥了挥手，“我们怎么回去？打出租车？”  
    羽生结弦摇了摇头：“在日本打出租车是很贵的，我把我姐姐的车子开过来了，她正好不在家，出去演出了。”  
    金博洋有些遗憾：“听说你姐姐也是F大毕业的来着……不过没有考研究生就回来了吧？”  
    “对，有机会她还是希望多回家陪陪爸爸和妈妈。”  
    他们在停车场里七绕八绕终于停在了一辆白色的车子后面，羽生结弦帮他把行李塞进后备箱，帮金博洋开好门，自己绕到车子右边驾驶座的位置坐进车里，发动车子。  
    金博洋在副驾驶上坐好，系好安全带之后第一个蹦出来的问题居然是：  
    “羽生你有驾照吗？”  
    羽生结弦哭笑不得：“你怀疑我无证驾驶？”  
    没等金博洋继续发问，羽生结弦就熟练地倒好车，离开了机场。  
    车窗外的景色不断往后倒退，金博洋回过头看着羽生结弦的侧脸，被夕阳镀上了一层浅淡的金色，十分养眼。  
    “羽生，你家离这儿远吗？”  
    “按这个速度大概一个小时就到了。”羽生结弦应道。  
    金博洋“哦”了一声，又重新倒回副驾驶座的靠背上，也许是飞机上强撑着没睡，金博洋没过一会儿就塞着耳机放松地盹着了。

    一个小时过后，车子平稳地停在了一间大宅院的车库里，睡得两眼皮上下打架的金博洋被羽生结弦摇醒以后昏昏沉沉地下了车，对方帮他拿着箱子，走到屋子门口。  
    羽生结弦敲了敲门，几秒钟后，门里面传来脚步声，金博洋终于从睡懵逼的状态恢复过来。  
    开门的是一个中年女人，风韵犹存，相貌和羽生结弦有几分相似，年轻时应该也是一个美人。她打量了一眼金博洋，然后和羽生结弦用金博洋听不懂的语言交流了一番。  
    金博洋愣愣地看着中年女人和羽生结弦，直到中年女人含着笑意看向他，说出了一句还不太标准的中文。  
    “你好，小金！”  
    “这句中文妈妈学了很久。”羽生结弦解释道，“她也想和你打个招呼表示欢迎。我妈妈的名字叫做羽生由美，你叫她由美阿姨就好了，不见外的。”  
     “由……由美阿姨您好。”金博洋还打了个磕巴。  
    羽生妈妈做了一个“屋里请”的手势，拿过羽生结弦手里的箱子，对羽生结弦说了几句话。  
    “妈妈说，你和我住一个房间，因为我们家不像天天你家是开旅馆的，只能委屈你挤一挤了。”末了羽生结弦露出一个歉意的笑容。  
    ――其实这没什么好委屈的，真的。  
    金博洋一想到寒假回哈尔滨那段日子羽生结弦以“已经住过自己的房间”为理由住进了金博洋的房间，他就很想疯狂吐槽。不过看在羽生妈妈的份上，金博洋还是忍住了，虽然羽生妈妈也听不懂，也没什么大不了。  
    “进来吧，晚饭我妈妈已经准备好了。”  
    羽生妈妈把连着厨房和餐厅的客厅都收拾得一尘不染，一架黑色的立式钢琴静静地放在客厅的一角，实木的餐桌上端端正正摆着几个盘子和碗筷，金博洋把包往沙发上一放，顺势往沙发上一摊。  
    “结弦的爸爸两天前出差去了，要将近一个月才能回来，姐姐和一个国内的交响乐团出去表演了，要在那里停留一个多月。”羽生妈妈道，“我平时也要去工作的便利店上班，这一个月就让结弦陪你吧，带你到仙台市里看看。”  
    金博洋点点头。  
    然后由羽生结弦担当翻译，金博洋和羽生妈妈一边吃着日式晚餐一边聊F大的生活，金博洋赞叹羽生妈妈高超的厨艺，一边回味着今年除夕时金爸爸为了迎合所有人的口味做的那些奇奇怪怪的菜一边感慨还是羽生妈妈做的菜口味更正宗，连他原本十分拒绝的生鸡蛋拌饭似乎也能下肚了。  
    吃饱喝足，羽生结弦先带着金博洋去自己房间里，让他先等一会儿，自己下楼帮羽生妈妈收拾碗筷。  
    羽生结弦的房间不大，但很整洁，墙上贴着世界各地著名音乐家的海报，床正对着的书架上，从上到下一共四层，整整齐齐地摆着各种各样标题的书，书架旁边应该就是羽生结弦平时用的写字台，一盏水仙花形状的台灯摆在那里，旁边还摆了一张照片，是羽生一家四口的合影。  
    金博洋拿过来仔细端详了一会儿，照片上有一对三十岁左右的夫妇，还有两个小孩子，从相貌上来看，蘑菇头的小男孩就是羽生结弦，另一个留着齐耳短发戴着鲜红色花边发箍的小女孩，应该就是羽生结弦的姐姐。照片上的一家人都笑得十分开心，看上去是很幸福的一家。  
    一阵没来由的失落感顿时涌上金博洋的心头。

    “结弦啊，过来帮我端一下锅，最近胳膊酸得厉害。”羽生妈妈在厨房里喊道。  
    “来了。”羽生结弦答道，“胳膊酸的话妈妈你先休息一下吧，我来洗。”  
    “好吧。”  
    羽生妈妈把手里的活全数交给羽生结弦之后就坐在了餐桌边的椅子上。  
    “结弦，你喜欢的是小金吗？”  
    刚刚坐在餐桌边时，心思细腻的羽生妈妈早已看出来两人看着彼此的眼神，此时金博洋到羽生结弦的房间里去了，她便开口问道。  
    “不愧是妈妈，一眼就看出来了。”  
    “你是我儿子，你在想什么我难道还不清楚吗？”  
    “妈妈，其实……”羽生结弦手里的动作顿了一下，“我已经对天天告白了，在毕业典礼上。天天是他的小名，我们在一起之后就一直这么叫他。”  
    羽生妈妈想说什么，终于还是叹了口气。  
    看着妈妈的脸色，羽生结弦心里一沉。  
    “妈妈，你不认为我们能在一起吗？”  
    “结弦，不管你做什么，妈妈都会支持你，当初你要走出国门，寻找你更好的未来，我都没有阻止你，不是吗？”羽生妈妈说道，“现在也一样，妈妈不强求你一定要喜欢谁，也不会给你强加传宗接代的压力，我只希望你能够幸福，就好了，其他的事情妈妈不多想。”  
    “但是，结弦你要想好了，这不是小事情，你真的愿意一辈子都和小金在一起吗？小金不是日本人，将来如果你们有分隔两地的时刻，你也会一直把小金放在心里吗？”  
    羽生结弦手上的动作停住了。  
    “妈妈，如果我说会的话，你和爸爸还有姐姐会祝福我们的，对吗？”  
    羽生妈妈似乎也顿了一下。  
    “结弦，我不会阻止你和小金在一起，但是你考虑到以后的生活了吗？在日本有部分地区承认同性婚姻合法，但在小金的国家里应该还没有吧？”  
    “这我明白，妈妈。”羽生结弦道，“我们并不打算在任何一方的国家登记结婚，婚礼仪式只是走一个过场而已。”  
    羽生妈妈想了想：“纱绫前几天打电话给我，说她在纽约，在那里似乎是承认同性婚姻合法的。”  
    “我对欧美国家并不了解。但是，天天有一个美国华裔的舍友，他的恋人是我的朋友，毕业舞会上他已经求婚成功了，现在他们正征求双方父母的同意，说不定哪天就会领证登记。”  
    “这件事情我想你不能太着急哦。”羽生妈妈笑道，“小金他现在多少岁了？”  
    “十九岁。”  
    “当年我和你爸爸十六岁读高中时就认识，结婚也很早，十八岁的时候就结婚了，二十岁有了纱绫，你和纱绫差了四岁，如果等小金毕业就领养小孩的话……”  
    羽生结弦闻言一个手滑差点把碗掉在地上。  
    “妈妈……”他一脸无奈，“我们还没有考虑这么多……”  
    “不过这是早晚的事情嘛。”羽生妈妈笑眯眯的。  
    羽生结弦扶额，刚才凝重的气氛顷刻间就荡然无存。  
    “既然生米已经煮成熟饭，那我也没什么好说了。剩下的交给你们就好了。”羽生妈妈拍拍已经比她高了一个头的儿子的肩膀，“我再和纱绫打听打听，你和小金就放心地在一起吧。我说同意，你爸爸绝对不会反对我的。”  
    然后羽生妈妈就把羽生结弦手里洗了一半的碗拿过来：“好了，说胳膊酸是骗你的，我来洗碗，这一个月你好好陪陪小金吧。”  
    一脸懵圈的羽生结弦站在一边看着羽生妈妈动作麻利地做着手里的活，摸了摸耳朵，终于还是上楼去了。  
    听到儿子上楼的脚步声，羽生妈妈洗了洗手，在围裙上擦干，然后转身走到客厅里，拿起了手机。  
    手机的通话页面上，显示着“女儿”二字。

    金博洋把自己的洗漱用具全都一股脑摆在了与羽生结弦的房间连着的卫生间里，他和羽生结弦在一起不到两个月，去掉七月份他们分隔两地的那段时间，金博洋还是觉得有些不适应。他们之间除了毕业典礼上那一个羽生结弦主动的唇对唇的亲吻以外，仅限于牵手、拥抱和羞涩的面颊吻，偶尔有几次羽生结弦得寸进尺占他便宜，他都羞得脸颊通红。金博洋虽然平常是个咋咋呼呼神经大条的中国东北纯爷们，但心里那点保守的思想还是根深蒂固的。  
    虽然羽生结弦正在一点一点地动摇它。  
    他看着羽生结弦洗漱完毕从卫生间里出来之后，就抱着自己的一堆衣服进去了，并且严肃警告羽生结弦，绝对不允许进来。  
    开玩笑，他还没忘记刚来F大的时候车俊焕那个不着边际的小腐男把自己整得团团转的囧事。他刚跟着女汉子梅德韦杰娃打完一场大汗淋漓的篮球赛并且一举夺魁，想舒舒服服洗个澡却忘记把毛巾和睡衣拿进去，叫车俊焕他们帮自己拿一下然后从门缝里把东西都放在洗手台上之后外面半天没动静，金博洋刚想把花洒先关了然后探个脑袋出去看看他们到底在整什么幺蛾子，距离门口还有几步时，一脸懵圈的周知方就抱着一堆衣服和毛巾被车俊焕推了进来。尴尬的是，金博洋还没来得及把自己遮好。  
    周知方是什么性子金博洋很清楚，而周知方当场就脸红了，金博洋猝不及防被看光，一嗓子差点破了音：  
    “我要的是毛巾！你把周知方给我推进来干什么！”  
    不知道周知方后来有没有跟陈巍说这件事情。金博洋一边洗着头一边想。如果周知方说了，以陈巍那个霸道总裁又容易乱吃飞醋的脾气，绝对会被整。  
    但他们已经在一起了大半年，金博洋除了看着他们两个恩恩爱爱当个吃狗粮群众以外安然无恙，他估计周知方也没提起这件事情。  
    陈芝麻烂谷子的事情，瞎想些什么！金博洋在心里狠狠地斥责了自己一番，关掉花洒，擦干身体穿上自己印着小蜜蜂的黑T恤睡衣和黑裤子，刷了牙洗了脸，用梳子梳了梳湿漉漉的头发以后就关了卫生间的灯出去了。  
    金博洋从卫生间出来，看到羽生结弦正靠在窗台上，望着窗外漆黑的夜空和闪烁的星星陷入沉思。  
    金博洋蹑手蹑脚地走过去，从后面轻轻地环住他的腰，感觉羽生结弦的身体僵了一下。  
    “想什么呢，羽生？”  
    “没什么。”羽生结弦转过身来，伸手摸了摸他的头发，“头发没擦干吗？这样睡觉的话明天早上起来会头痛的。”  
    “那你帮我吹啊。”  
    也没有别的人在，金博洋甩掉了自己所有的矜持和拘谨，由于刚刚洗完澡，他的娃娃脸红扑扑的。  
    羽生结弦轻轻地笑了笑：“天天一直抱着我，我怎么帮你吹头发？”  
    金博洋扁了扁嘴，松开了手，坐到了床边。羽生结弦拿起床头柜上的吹风机，仔细地帮他吹头发。  
    人真的是一种很神奇的生物，原本不想做甚至是不擅长做的事情，在真正爱上一个人之后就全都无师自通了，不由自主地想去做好。  
    从来没有这么舒服过。金博洋眯了眯眼睛，心想。  
    不知道过了多久，吹风机的声音和热风听了，周围安静得只剩下他们两个人的呼吸声，金博洋想就这么靠在羽生结弦的怀里睡个好觉，却觉得对方炙热的呼吸就喷洒在他的脸颊上，嘴唇上立刻传来温热的温度。  
    金博洋伸手揽住羽生结弦的脖子，本能地做出最笨拙的回应，却引来对方更热烈更缠绵的深吻。  
    唇齿纠缠，金博洋渐渐有点招架不住，双手胡乱地揉着对方的头发，羽生结弦像是受到了鼓舞一般，炽热的嘴唇移向了金博洋白净的脸颊、修长的脖颈，一只手拉下他肩头的衣服，流连在圆润的肩头。  
    金博洋的神志被他的攻城掠地一点点地瓦解了，羽生结弦在他的肩上轻轻地咬下一个齿印，金博洋浑身一颤，身子一软，被羽生结弦按在了床上。  
    还想拍着他的脑袋斥责他几句，羽生结弦的吻又铺天盖地地袭来。  
    金博洋的身上有一种让羽生结弦难以自拔的东西，也许是因为他确定了这是自己一生唯一要珍爱和保护的人，他想把所有最好的东西都收入囊中，献给他的爱人。  
    羽生结弦那双弹奏过无数钢琴曲和双排键曲的手缓缓滑过金博洋细瘦柔韧的腰部，从睡衣底下探入，慢慢往上游移着，他的手指仿佛带着炙热的火焰，所到之处让金博洋不禁一阵战栗，这让他整个人清醒了几分，心里头有一个强烈的念头，别继续！别继续！再这样下去他怕先控制不住的是自己！  
    金博洋试图推开他，但是羽生结弦不为所动，金博洋狠下心把头往旁边一扭，不去吻他。  
    羽生结弦一顿，双眼带着迷离的神色贴近他的耳朵：“怎么了？”  
    金博洋不敢去看他的眼睛，犹豫着开口：“这种事情……我们……以后……再……再做……吧？”  
    羽生结弦什么也没说，轻轻地叹了口气，帮他盖好被子，自己也钻进被窝里，伸手把金博洋的身子抱过来，让他枕着自己的手臂。  
    金博洋大气不敢出一口，抬眼看到羽生结弦的嘴角挂着一抹浅浅的微笑。  
    “你……不生气吗？”他试探着问道，声音很轻。  
    “本来就是我太着急了。”羽生结弦把他往自己怀里揽了揽，“天天不用想太多。这种事情，只有陈巍和小周现在可以做吧。”  
    金博洋松了一口气，忽然想到了什么，又笑了。  
    “羽生，问你一个问题啊。”  
    “嗯？”  
    “那些动漫，你应该都看过吧。Nathan学长和小周，他们谁是攻，谁是受啊？”  
    羽生结弦愣了愣，然后发出了十分魔性的笑声。  
    “这种事情应该不是我们来管的吧，天天，赶紧睡觉吧，明天先带你去看看仙台市博物馆，后花园里有一块鲁迅之碑，鲁迅这个作家你应该很熟悉吧？”  
    金博洋已经有些困了，他模糊地“嗯”了一声。  
    羽生结弦看着他已经开始露出困意，他轻声地开口。  
    “睡不着的话我来唱歌给你听，《幻化成花》这首歌我还没有忘记哦。”  
    “唱吧，我想听。”  
    羽生结弦低头亲了亲对方的额发：“好的。”  
    他开始唱，不一会儿，金博洋的呼吸声已经变得均匀起来了。  
    看着爱人纯洁安详的睡颜，羽生结弦也闭上了眼睛，进入了梦乡。  
    睡个好觉吧。

    金博洋一觉睡到自然醒，小心翼翼地拨开羽生结弦搭在他身上的手臂，轻手轻脚地下床，走进卫生间。  
    他照了照镜子，立刻发现自己的锁骨上有两处淡红色的印痕。  
    啊咧？这是蚊子咬的吗？  
    金博洋伸手抓了几下，没觉得痒。  
    这是啥玩意儿啊？他莫名其妙。  
    金博洋拿了衣服进来准备换上，刚脱下睡衣，立刻发现自己脖子里、肩膀上、胸口都有几处类似的痕迹。  
    脑子里不禁浮现出昨天晚上的情景，金博洋顿时窘得无地自容。  
    昨天晚上，意乱情迷的时刻，这些都是羽生结弦亲吻过的地方，脑子里又冒出自己被同学撺掇着看过的高能小说片段，难道说……这是传说中的吻痕？  
    金博洋迅速地洗漱完毕，换好衣服，出了卫生间，伸手把睡眼惺忪的羽生结弦从床上抓了起来。  
    “羽生结弦！”他凶巴巴地盯着对方的眼睛，“你昨天晚上干了什么？”  
    “啊？”羽生结弦顶着熟悉的炸成了海胆的头发，眨了眨眼睛。  
    才一个月没见，这家伙就敢明目张胆地吃自己豆腐！  
    金博洋简直想把他的脑袋塞进车俊焕的小提琴里或者扎吉托娃的大提琴里去。  
    不过想想也是他金博洋一时瞎了眼把这个大尾巴狼当成了纯良无害的小白兔。  
    “天天你一大早生什么气啊？”羽生结弦摸不着头脑，“今天要去市里面看看呢，你不高兴吗？”  
    金博洋悻悻地放开手，别过头去翻了个白眼。  
    “本大爷懒得生气，赶紧麻溜地给我起床，我饿了！”  
    羽生结弦清醒过来，他歪着头，看着金博洋端坐在床尾的背影，笑了笑。  
    “这么晚了妈妈肯定已经去上班了，你先下楼，我一会儿来给你做味增汤，然后再带你去看看仙台特色的乡土偶人。”  
    金博洋的气也给饿没了，他挑了挑眉，斜了羽生结弦一眼，把他的包背到肩上。  
    “那你赶紧给我下来，别把我给饿死了。”  
    “放心，我很快的。”  
    羽生结弦向他妈妈学了几手，做出来的味增汤金博洋也喝得下去。他们收拾了一下东西之后，金博洋站在羽生家的大门口，看着他给家里的大门落了锁。  
    然后他们坐上昨天的那辆车，往市里驶去。  
    仙台之旅，才刚刚开始。


	33. 仙台之旅（中）

    刚刚从仙台中央商店大街走出来的金博洋现在觉得整个人都不好了。  
    仙台的青叶区和宫城野区以仙台火车站为界，一边出来是青叶区也就是仙台市的中心区，从青叶区这一侧走出来，仙台完全是一个国际化大都市的感觉，熙熙攘攘，车水马龙，从站前天桥穿过去正对的就是青叶通一番町步行街，也就是仙台的中央商店街。羽生结弦把车子往仙台火车站附近一停，就兴致勃勃地拉着他往外跑。  
    刚刚走进这一条据说是整个日本东北地区最热闹人流量最大的地方的仙台中央商店大街时，金博洋还被这个名为Vlandome的穹顶惊得愣了几秒，不得不说，极具艺术美感。羽生结弦说，仙台中央商店街在不同阶段会有不同的主题装饰，不同时期来到这里会有不同的感受。  
    金博洋就跟在羽生结弦身后，一边听他给自己解说一边在街上慢慢走着，当他看到仙台最著名的商场，位于中央商店街的藤崎百货的花店时，他的眼睛都直了。入目的是绚彩多姿、被摆放得独具匠心的花朵，金博洋忍不住走进去，挑了一盆最心仪的，由羽生结弦代他付了钱。当他知道羽生结弦在那里面带微笑地和售货小姐相谈甚欢其实是在杀价时，他顿时觉得这有点太难为羽生结弦了。  
    但羽生结弦小时候跟着妈妈出去买菜，也练了一手杀价的好技术，虽然他那张脸摆在那里就是大杀器，这样只会让价格被砍了又砍。  
    羽生结弦花了一整个上午带着他看遍了中央商店大街后，金博洋的肚子很不争气地发出了饥饿的信号。  
    “羽生，我饿了。”他往路边随便一蹲，随口抱怨道，“有没有什么地方可以吃的啊？”  
    羽生结弦手里捧着那盆花，转身看向他：“当然，定禅寺大街上的国分町就是。”  
    “什么……寺大街？什么町？”金博洋懵了。  
    羽生结弦看着他：“定禅寺大街，国分町，不远，你累的话我们也可以慢慢走，仙台博物馆我们可以明天再去。”  
    金博洋信了，然后他就牵着羽生结弦的手，跟着他又走了将近半个小时。  
    最后往餐厅的沙发上一屁股坐下点完菜之后金博洋很想把手里的一碗豚骨拉面全都扣在羽生结弦那张倾倒众生的俊脸上。  
    “你骗我！”金博洋有气无力。  
    “我骗你什么了？”羽生结弦莫名其妙。  
    “你骗我说不远，结果我们走了半个小时！”  
    “因为天天说腿软了走不动嘛，我就带你慢点走，怕你累。”羽生结弦伸手顺了顺金博洋炸起来的头发，“如果你真的走不动，我还可以背你嘛。”  
    “我堂堂一个天朝东北纯爷们谁要你背！”金博洋伸手打开羽生结弦的手，“而且咱们体重差不了多少，别想忽悠我。”  
    “今天吃了这么多应该胖了不少吧。”羽生结弦一脸了然的微笑，“没关系，我背得动，天天要是累了，就说好了。”  
    金博洋翻了个大白眼。  
    “鲁迅之碑还没去看看呢，天天你还走得动吗？”  
    “不了，这个什么青叶区就走得我够呛了。”金博洋摆摆手。  
    “那今天我们先回去吧，反正有一个月可以在仙台好好玩玩。”  
    “行。”

    他们回家的时候，羽生妈妈还没有回来。  
    在国分町吃东西吃饱了的金博洋也不想再麻烦人家做菜，就从自己的行李箱里翻出两袋泡面，烧了水，和羽生结弦面对面一起把晚饭草草解决了事，然后他们就宅在羽生结弦的房间里。  
    金博洋正在发动自己的找谱子技能，德国小提琴家德尔德拉的《纪念曲》是车俊焕在新学年的艺术盛典上要表演的独奏曲目，特地让金博洋来当钢琴伴奏。实际上金博洋已经接到了扎吉托娃的伴奏邀请，她的专业老师为她在艺术盛典上争取到了一个独奏的名额，曲目是犹太裔作曲家马克斯·布鲁赫的《希伯莱的晚祷》。  
    作为一个键盘乐专业的学生，金博洋对于弦乐器和弦乐作品还有弦乐演奏家并不熟悉，小提琴家他只知道帕格尼尼，而大提琴家除了杰奎琳·杜普蕾以外，更是了解得很少。  
    已经考取了作曲专业研究生的羽生结弦就着这首曲子给他补了一课。德国作曲家马克斯·布鲁赫对希伯来音乐情有独钟，他的作品第47号——“Kol Nidrei”，就是把犹太人晚祷时所唱的歌曲Kol Nidrei改编成大提琴与管弦乐的小品。在这一作品里，带着有点感伤的旋律不仅道尽了犹太民族无以名状的哀愁，而且还充满了对生命和和平的向往。不少音乐评论家称，这部作品浓缩了犹太人的苦难历史，听起来有种穿透历史的沧桑感和悲悯的宗教色彩，这也正是希伯莱文化的风貌。  
    “这首曲子不好演奏，感情的把控和技术的要求同样重要，扎吉托娃的老师让她用这一首来作为表演曲目是对她演奏水平的肯定。天天你作为她的伴奏，肯定也要好好练习啊。”羽生结弦这样对他说道。  
    而先前一本正经的羽生结弦此刻已经扔掉了他那副斯文败类（？）的外表，戴着金博洋见过的大黑框眼镜，盯着屏幕，手指抽搐般敲着键盘，拿着杯子喝过水，把移了位的五趾袜整理好以后顺手抓了抓头发，时不时还转过脑袋来看看金博洋的电脑屏幕，再给他做个搜索指南什么的。  
    金博洋眼看着正处于游戏漩涡中的羽生结弦摸过脚抓过头发的手在自己的键盘上敲敲打打，不禁满头冷汗。  
    我当时到底是脑子被门夹了还是吃错药了才会觉得他帅还让我感叹“我了个丢”呢？  
    这明明是个糙得可以的游戏死宅啊？

    但是天公不作美，接下来几天仙台持续降雨，不大不小但从早下到晚也积成了水洼。羽生妈妈晾在阳台上的衣服半干不干，金博洋看着羽生结弦宅在家里打着游戏连吃饭和练琴都抛到脑后，衣服倒是一天一天地换，为了不让未来的丈母娘（划掉）羽生妈妈太操劳，金博洋就当起了一个正经的儿媳妇（？），用吹风机把湿衣服吹干，然后理到羽生结弦被翻得乱七八糟的衣柜里――他想穿什么就从衣柜里随便翻。脑子里过了一遍自己在家里帮妈妈干的家务活，金博洋拿着扫帚和簸箕跑上跑下把羽生家扫了个干净，又拿着拖把把地面拖得能反光，茶几、电视机柜和餐桌还有楼梯扶手一尘不染，抱着一盆衣服从洗衣房里出来的羽生妈妈看见了笑出了眯眯眼。  
    “真是麻烦小金了啊。”看着跟自己上街买完菜以后的金博洋一只手提着食材和调料，另一只手帮自己打着雨伞往公交车站走，羽生妈妈笑开了。  
    “这没什么。”金博洋挤出一个笑容，小虎牙也露了出来，“来都来了，帮由美阿姨分担一点家务也是可以的，以前自己在家也做过。”  
    “结弦那孩子真是的，叫他这一个月好好陪陪你，结果这几天天气不好，他就知道待在家里玩游戏，家务活也不干，全都让小金帮忙。”羽生妈妈道，“回去啊，就别给他留饭了，让他饿一阵子，就知道吸取教训了。”  
    金博洋以为羽生妈妈不会讲中文，实际上羽生妈妈是为了试探儿子带回来的这个异国朋友才让羽生结弦帮忙当翻译，背地里，羽生妈妈自从儿子和女儿都出国留学之后就和自己经常在外面跑的丈夫学了中文，和金博洋熟络以后，他们自然而然地就开始唠起了家常。  
    “那个，由美……由美阿姨，其实羽生挺勤劳的，真的。”

    金博洋又想起了那一次自己听音乐听着听着就靠在羽生结弦肩膀上睡懵逼以后被人家背回家最后同床共枕的囧事，他趁羽生结弦顶着炸成了海胆的头发收拾那堆形状猥琐的五趾袜的时候打量了一下他的房间，除了书桌下那堆五颜六色的零食包装袋和瓶瓶罐罐以外，还算看得过去，金博洋觉得自己说这句话也不是特别违心。  
    “但是，结弦终究还是男孩子，有些时候还是会粗枝大叶的，跟他做朋友，真是辛苦小金了啊。”  
    金博洋听到“朋友”两个字，整个人都抖了一下。  
    从羽生妈妈的态度来看，她应该不知道自己和羽生结弦已经确立恋人关系，但是金博洋深谙“天下没有不透风的墙”这句话，犹豫了半晌还是主动开口了。  
    “由美阿姨，其实……我和羽生……已经……那个……”他一开口就结巴了。  
    羽生妈妈停下来看着他：“怎么了小金？”  
    “其实……羽生已经对我告白过了……我们……呃……”  
    本以为会收到一个惊讶的眼神，但羽生妈妈十分理所当然地说道：  
    “那也没有关系啊，我觉得小金你和结弦挺般配的，在一起也不错。”  
    这句话让金博洋大跌眼镜。  
    “结弦经常和我说他很喜欢你，而且你们都是大人了，这种事情我们也插不了手，就随你们去吧。”羽生妈妈笑眯眯地说道。  
    “哦……那真是……谢谢了……”金博洋结结巴巴地说道。  
    “哦，还有一件事情我想问你……”  
    羽生妈妈的声音被汽车驶过积水路面的声音盖住了，疾驰而过时溅起半米高的水花，金博洋条件反射挡在羽生妈妈面前。  
    汽车开过去了，金博洋的衣服也湿了大半件。  
    金博洋：……  
    “怎么开车的？”羽生妈妈责怪地看了一眼那辆开远了的车子，“小金你还好吗？”  
    “呃……正好走了这么多路出了汗，我回家洗个澡就好了。”  
    “那赶紧回去吧，别感冒了。”  
    “……”

    被溅了一身水的金博洋一回羽生家就被羽生妈妈赶去洗澡，怕他有个三长两短，连羽生结弦这个亲儿子都顾不上了。  
    但是金博洋忘了一件事情，由于这两天仙台持续下雨，挂在阳台上的衣服几乎都没干，先前金博洋尝试着用吹风机把它们吹干，但鉴于羽生结弦一直宅在家里但换衣服的频率十分感人，金博洋果断放弃了，以至于自己现在都没衣服可以换。  
    金博洋洗了个澡然后披着毛巾坐在卫生间里的马桶上思考了一下人生，在考虑到自己穿着湿衣服上街被群众围观或者感冒的可能性之后，决定还是厚着脸皮跟自己的男朋友借一件。毕竟考虑到刚来仙台的那天晚上他们俩差点就擦枪走火然后不可描述，金博洋觉得可能还有更羞耻的事情迟早会降临在自己身上，干脆把面子全都丢光得了。  
    “那个……羽生？”金博洋的声音有些异样。  
    “怎么了天天？”羽生结弦回过头来。  
    “你……能不能帮我从你衣柜里拿件衣服来？我的衣服洗了还没干。”  
    羽生结弦站起来，在衣柜里翻了一阵，然后翻出了一件白衬衫，走到卫生间门前时，金博洋伸出一只胳膊，迅速把衣服拽了过来。  
    “别想歪！男友衬衫什么的我玩不起！”他瓮声瓮气地说道。  
    羽生结弦就那么站在卫生间门口，等着金博洋从里面出来，等了许久，门终于被拉开了一条缝，但迎面而来的却是一条湿毛巾落在他的脸上，把羽生结弦给弄懵了。  
    “你也真是的，光给我找了件尺码大一号的衣服不说，连裤子都不找给我，你想干嘛？”金博洋翻了个白眼，自顾自走到摊开的箱子前翻了一阵，迅速把剩下的衣服穿到身上，“果然，恋爱会让一个天才变成笨蛋。”  
    羽生结弦放下毛巾，走到他身后，从背后抱住他。  
    “那也是你一个人的笨蛋。”  
    ——以上是让金博洋老脸一红的一句话。

    本以为接下来天气会转好一点，结果天公公还是阴沉着一副脸像是马上要大发雷霆。但发愁的不只是老天爷，羽生结弦也开始发愁了。  
    “怎么了羽生？一副无精打采的样子。”  
    正躺在床上塞着耳机边听日语歌边拿着一本书背日语单词的金博洋看着坐在书桌前正在写谱子的羽生结弦盯着窗外灰蒙蒙的天空发了好一会儿呆，不禁感到奇怪。  
    “八月六号就是仙台的七夕祭典了，而前一天晚上在广濑川会有烟花大会。”羽生结弦回过头看着他，“如果这两天还是再继续下雨的话，烟花大会可能就要取消了。作为七夕祭典前奏曲的烟花大会特别美，我还想带你去看看呢。”  
    “哎，这种事情不好说啊。”金博洋放下书本双手枕在脑后，“天气不好，烟花再好看也放不起来，这是没办法的事情嘛。”  
    “以前七夕祭典的时候，我们一家人都会出去看烟火大会的，姐姐最喜欢的就是仙台七夕祭典前的烟花了，每一年都要去看。”羽生结弦一脸神往，“还有在定禅寺举行的七夕大游行，姐姐最喜欢热闹的地方了。”  
    “被你一说我倒是想去看看。”金博洋坐了起来，“关于仙台我也就知道一个藤野先生，其他的东西还要你来带着我去看呢。但是……”  
    他也看了一眼窗外：“这几天呆在你家里，真的感觉没什么事情做……”  
    羽生结弦放下了手里的纸笔，走到床前坐下：“那没关系，天天你跟我来。”  
    金博洋不明所以地跟着他走出房间，顺着楼梯又往上走了一层。当羽生结弦推开门的那一刹那，他愣住了。  
    那像是一个阳光房，房间朝南，可以看到外面的天空，金博洋刚来的时候尚未注意到还有这个地方，而在这个小小的却一尘不染的房间里，放着一台双排键和一架黑色的立式钢琴。  
    “这是我和姐姐以前经常在一起交流音乐的地方。”羽生结弦道，“我们两个人常常在躲在这里，把门一关，妈妈也没办法把我们揪出去，以前我们会轮流练习钢琴，后来我兼修双排键，姐姐学了声乐，我也就经常用钢琴和双排键给她当伴奏去参加学校里的比赛了。”  
    “姐姐虽然是学声乐的，但是她很喜欢钢琴，她拜托她的朋友帮她搜集到了各个钢琴家的作品，我们两个的房间摆不下，她就摆在这里，我经常弹给姐姐听。”羽生结弦走到摆满了谱子的木柜子前，“久石让，坂本龙一，梶浦由记，西村由纪江，这些作曲家我和姐姐都很喜欢。”  
    “当然，还有山根良子。”末了他笑道，“她可是日本最有名的双排键演奏家。”  
    “你们可真厉害，什么作曲家的作品都有，好多不是特别有名的你们也收藏到了。”金博洋一排一排看过来，“广桥真纪子……她改编了很多经典动漫和韩剧的曲子呢。”  
    “当然，有些实在找不到谱子，我和姐姐只好自己动脑筋听音记谱了。”羽生结弦耸了耸肩，然后走到钢琴前，打开钢琴，调好琴凳的高度。  
    “天天知道什么是红白歌会吗？”他问道。  
    “这个我听说过一点。”金博洋点头，“类似于我们国家每年十二月三十一号各个电视台举办的跨年演唱会。”  
    “红白歌会代表日本最高水准的歌唱晚会，参与者都是当年度最具实力和人气，兼具品行优良的歌手。”羽生结弦道，“每年的最后一天，都会举办红白歌会。”  
    他把手放在钢琴上，顿了顿，优美的琴音从他的手指间缓缓流淌出来，直流进人的心里去。  
    这是金博洋第三次看见羽生结弦弹琴，他弹琴的时候，神情专注而陶醉，修长灵动的手指滑过黑白的象牙琴键，奏出节奏明快的旋律，时而宁静，时而激昂奋进，同样的旋律，不同的演绎风格，带给金博洋的却是同样迎面而来的春天般的气息。  
    结尾的三次刮奏，羽生结弦的手指刮过琴键后，全曲在他最后落下的重音上，告终。  
    金博洋听得入迷，也看呆了。  
    “这首曲子，天天听过吗？”羽生结弦平复气息之后看向他。  
    “……没有听过，但是，总感觉像是春天来了。”  
    羽生结弦微微一笑，他的笑容就像是春天里的一缕阳光。  
    “这是日本的创作歌手松任谷由实小姐的作品，在第六十二届红白歌会上演唱的曲目，被日本钢琴家清塚信也改编成钢琴曲，天天说的感受到了春的气息，这首作品的名字就叫做《春よ、来い》，也就是期待着春日早日到来。”  
    “春天是樱花纷飞的季节，也是我们日本的毕业季和开学季，象征着希望积极前进的话语，让听者感受到多重意义的春，就是这首歌曲的主旨。”  
    羽生结弦说了很多，而金博洋在一旁倾听着他讲述关于这首作品的种种，忽然也站起身来，走到了钢琴前。  
    “不要忘了我也是学钢琴的。”他狡黠一笑，“刚刚是你表演，现在应该轮到我了。”  
    羽生结弦配合地让出琴凳，而金博洋在那里坐下以后，回过头，冲着羽生结弦笑了。  
    “这首曲子，你肯定很熟悉。”

    那天，加班到很晚的羽生妈妈下班回来时，看见餐桌上堆得乱七八糟的便当盒和餐具，她捂着嘴，轻轻地笑出了声，然后着手开始收拾。  
    她知道，这是家里面的两个小祖宗饿到前胸贴后背也没等到自己回来，终于还是点了外卖，草草解决之后的结果。  
    在收拾的间隙，她不经意地扫过日历，恍然大悟似地拍了拍脑袋。  
    然后羽生妈妈擦了擦手，拿起了手机。  
    “喂，纱绫啊。”她听到电话那一头传出女儿的声音之后语气不自觉变得宠溺和温柔起来，“明天晚上就是七夕祭典的烟火大会了，你肯定赶不回来了，我托结弦和小金帮你拍几张照片吧，我知道你最喜欢七夕祭典前的烟花了。”  
    “嗯，还是妈妈最了解我了。”电话那头的女声语调轻快得像一只小鸟，“那就麻烦弟弟和他的朋友啦，我还在忙呢，演出马上就要开始了，好多事情要做呢。”  
    “那不打扰你了，纱绫，记得也要好好休息哦，别光顾着工作把自己给累坏了。”  
    “还有，帮我问问结弦，这些天怎么都不给我打个电话，他不会是交了女朋友了吧。”  
    “怎么会呢？”羽生妈妈笑道，“结弦一直在忙，他今年刚刚过了研究生考试，有很多事情要准备，而且结弦也知道你忙，肯定不愿意打电话过去打扰你啊。”  
    “嗯……那好吧。”电话那头的声音似是无奈，“记得一定要让结弦带他朋友去看烟花大会哦。”  
    “好啦好啦，知道了哦。”  
    “妈妈也别太累哦，再见~”  
    挂掉女儿的电话，羽生妈妈一边感叹女儿长大了还总是会对自己和丈夫撒娇，一边思索着什么。  
    “这几天的天气都不太好，小金也一直在家里帮我忙。”羽生妈妈自言自语。  
    “烟火大会啊……”  
    羽生妈妈像是想到了什么，她走进自己的房间，拿出一块四四方方的白色手帕，一支黑色的记号笔，一条细细的红绳子和一个白色的塑料小球，然后蹲在茶几旁边，把小球裹在白手帕里，用红绳子系上了一个蝴蝶结环，然后用记号笔在手帕上画出了一个笑脸。  
    羽生妈妈满意地笑了，她走到二楼的阳台上，把她自制的晴天娃娃挂在了晾衣杆上。  
    “希望你明天能带来一个好天气哦。”  
    她笑着对摇摆在风中的晴天娃娃说道。


	34. 完结篇：仙台之旅（下）

    八月五日，清晨。  
    金博洋是在羽生结弦怀里醒过来的，他睁开眼睛的时候，自己的头正枕在他的胳膊上，另一只手揽着自己，整个人靠在他的身上。  
    ――怪不得觉得这么热。  
    金博洋把羽生结弦往旁边推了推，刚坐起来，就被抓住了手腕。  
    “天天醒啦？”羽生结弦的声音还带着刚睡醒的沙哑。  
    “谁让你睡觉的时候抱着我不撒手，我就是给你热醒的。”金博洋冲着他翻了个白眼。  
    “哦……”羽生结弦抓了抓头发，“因为天天长得很像噗桑嘛，而且抱起来也挺舒服的。”  
    “原来我在你的心里就是一只熊啊。”  
    金博洋静静地看着他。  
    意识到自己说错话了的羽生结弦立刻绕过来拍着他的肩膀：“不不不，天天和噗桑还是有区别的。”  
    “有什么区别？”  
    羽生结弦在他嘴唇上亲了一下就火速跑路。  
    “羽生结弦你个――”  
    留下脸颊爆红的金博洋在那里咆哮。

    羽生妈妈又早早地出门去了，留下羽生结弦和金博洋两个人腻腻歪歪做好早饭，然后开始收拾东西。  
    “今天要去哪里啊？”金博洋抬头看向羽生结弦，羽生结弦正在把一个印着黄色小熊图案的便当盒塞进包里。  
    “本来想在带天天去过青叶区的中央商店大街之后就带你去仙台博物馆看看的，但是前几天天气都不好，一直在下雨。”羽生结弦回过头，“今天带着你去看看仙台城遗址吧，在那之前我们先去一趟松岛和瑞严寺。”  
   “瑞严寺？那是什么？”  
   “这个就要说到我们仙台的藩主伊达政宗先生了。”羽生结弦眨了眨眼睛，“如果你对这段历史感兴趣的话，路上我可以讲给你听。”  
    在去瑞严寺之前，羽生结弦带着金博洋坐着车厢上画了卡通图案的仙石线，到了与广岛的严岛、 京都的天桥立并称日本三大名胜景观之一的松岛。  
    松岛并非是一个岛屿，而是散布在宫城县中部、松岛湾沿岸以及松岛湾上的260个大小岛屿组成的岛屿群的总称，虽然说是小岛，很多就只是一块山石。但碧海蓝天的景色着实让人觉得非常美好，而游松岛最好的方式，就是乘坐观光船。  
    “每年八月份的时候，松岛都会举办灯笼流放烟火大会，那个时候的松岛很美。”坐在游船上，吹着水面上的风，羽生结弦说道，“但是在我的心里，广濑川的烟火大会才是最美的。”  
    “萝卜白菜各有所爱嘛，可以理解。”金博洋望着不远处在松岛湾中进进出出的大小船只，“难怪你说当年那个日本俳句大师松尾芭蕉先生来到松岛看完美景后竟然被惊艳得写不出一句俳句来。他说找不出一个词来形容。松岛真的很美。”  
    “如果天天想来，我们也可以再来，顺便也看看灯笼流放烟火大会。”  
    坐完观光船就已经到了中午，应该是阳光最好的时候，本来坐在游船上欣赏松岛的碧水蓝天是一件非常惬意的事情，但是金博洋表示，自己还是饿了。哭笑不得的羽生结弦一边拿出准备好的便当给他垫垫肚子，下了码头之后，一直沿着松岛街边向东走，从伊达政宗博物馆进去，走到最里面就是松岛海鲜市场，他们两个人就在那里解决了午餐问题。  
    金博洋拍着肚子表示自己吃饱了以后，羽生结弦带着他出了松岛，过了一条小马路之后，就是瑞严寺的大门。在大门外有一个很有特色的泥像，看着像中国的行僧，拿着拐杖在板凳上休息，金博洋在羽生结弦的催促下，犹犹豫豫地坐到了那个在他看来表情傻不愣登的行僧泥塑旁边。  
    “天天看这里。”羽生结弦举着相机，对着他比了一个OK的手势。  
    金博洋有些僵硬地扭过头，脸上带着标准的“金式假笑”。  
    “刚才这张天天笑得很不自然嘛。”羽生结弦看着照片有些不满，“太僵硬了。”  
    “废话，坐在那么个泥巴雕塑旁边，谁会笑得像个傻子一样。”金博洋白了他一眼，“要是你不满意，我来帮你拍。”  
    然后羽生结弦就把相机往金博洋的手里一塞，自己乐呵呵地坐到了泥塑旁边。  
    金博洋哭笑不得，但当他看见镜头中的羽生结弦的笑容时，他放下了相机，坐到泥塑的另一边。  
    “我们要不来张自拍？”他问道。  
    “好啊，天天想怎么拍都可以。”  
    但自拍毕竟还是有些不自然，最后还是有一对路过的老夫妻，他们十分热心地接过了相机，将镜头中的两个人都拍得十分精致，一齐在泥塑的耳边比出了一个耶的手势。  
    由于并非是旅游旺季，所以瑞严寺的游客并不多，当他们走进瑞严寺的大门时，穿过山门前往正殿的参拜道包围在高大的杉林之中，充满静寂、肃穆之趣，令人忘却喧嚣，一阵阵凉风吹来，金博洋觉得自己那一颗躁动的心都平静了下来。道路的右侧，有一座很高的山崖，山崖下的洞窟中有着各式各样雕刻精巧的佛像。  
    瑞严寺是日本东北地区最重要的禅修寺院，也是一个无价的文物宝库。它属于禅门临济宗，始建于公元828年，其前身是由慈觉大师圆仁于828年创建的延福寺现在的本堂大殿，是1604年当地大名伊达政宗修建的，现在是日本的国宝建筑。这个大殿在文物众多的日本成为国宝，当然是有原因的。它是日本精美的桃山文化的代表作之一，外面看着朴素典雅，里面金碧辉煌。当年日本文豪松本芭蕉参访瑞严寺后，记录道：“仰仗云居禅师的德华，七堂上铺着新瓦，金壁庄严地散发着辉煌的光芒，大寺院的情境佛土呈现在眼前。”  
    瑞严寺的规模并不大，羽生结弦和金博洋用不到一个小时的时间，就看完了整个瑞严寺。  
    “天天知道吗？这条桥有‘结缘桥’的称号哦。”  
    在连接小岛与海岸的红桥边，羽生结弦轻轻地靠在他耳边说道。  
    金博洋由着羽生结弦把自己抱在怀里，他没有说话，也许是因为瑞严寺是佛门之地，他并不敢说太多的话。  
    “我一直想带着天天来这里。”羽生结弦说道。  
    “传说只要到过这里的情侣，最后都会在一起。”  
    金博洋默默地听着。  
    “所以，我想和天天一直在一起。”  
    闻言，金博洋看向他的眼睛，那里有万千星辰。  
    如果在这时候走过红桥，人们可以看到，一个娃娃脸的大男孩，微微踮起脚，轻轻地亲了一下他爱人的脸颊。

    松岛车站并不大，他们离开松岛回到仙台的时候，坐的是另一班电车。  
    然后，他们的下一个目的地，是仙台城遗址附近的瑞凤殿。羽生结弦和金博洋在仙台站前坐LOOPLE巴士，很快就到了瑞凤殿，途中还经过了东北大学。下车后往前走，前方有一条上山的斜坡，道路旁，种植着一棵垂枝樱，只不过已经过了开放的季节，金博洋并没有见到垂枝樱花盛开的景象。  
    根据羽生结弦的解说，瑞凤殿是江户时代初期令仙台获得发展的仙台藩第一代藩主伊达政宗安葬的陵庙。第二代藩主伊达忠宗根据伊达政宗的遗命于1637年在青叶山南边的经峰创建陵庙，命名为瑞凤殿。之后第二代忠宗、第三代纲宗也葬于此，建造了感仙殿、善应殿。瑞凤殿是由正殿、拜殿、唐风大门、御供所、涅槃门构成的桃山样式的豪华陵庙建筑，坐落在杉木丛中，园内杉树林郁郁葱葱，清幽庄重，和谐宁静。  
    他们沿着斜坡一路向上走，瑞凤殿是造在山里头的，斜坡坡度较大，走起来有点吃力，不过慢慢地走上去，金博洋觉得还是能够接受的。坡道旁边，古木参天，出现了一座瑞凤寺，门口的牌匾上，写着金博洋不知道应该从右往左还是从左往右读的“正宗山”三个端端正正的大字。  
    金博洋并不信佛，本国的寺庙他也从未踏进过一步，不过日本的寺庙有一个特点，即使是前来参观的游客，也不需要是烧香拜佛的佛教徒，也可以走进去看一看。而日本神社入口处附近都会有这样的净身泉水处，从龙头口中流出的泉水注入水池，池边摆放着水瓢，参拜神社要先在这里取一些泉水冲洗双手，然后用手捧水漱口，金博洋学着羽生结弦的样子洗了手，漱了口，然后走进那扇大门。  
    沿着石阶往上走，有两棵还是绿色的枫树，到了秋天，这儿就会变成层林尽染上红色的景象，而金博洋看到瑞凤殿的正殿时，还是吓了一跳。  
    金色的“瑞凤殿”三个大字刻在蓝色的牌匾上，檐壁和廊柱上，有着色彩纷呈的装饰，展现的是一个极乐世界，演奏仙乐的菩萨，羽毛绚丽的凤凰，全都囊括其中。  
    羽生结弦说，瑞凤殿在二战时曾经受到战火的摧残，现在所见的都是后来重建的部分，金博洋不禁感叹，现代人能够把古代人的建筑重修得这么富丽堂皇，着实是一件不容易的事情。  
    在瑞凤殿旁有个小博物馆，里边有播放video，讲的是1979年重建瑞凤殿时进行的考古发掘，玻璃展柜里还陈列着仙台藩三代藩主：伊达政宗、伊达忠宗和伊达纲宗的头骨模型和复原头像。乍一看，阴森森的古人骸骨又吓了金博洋一跳。藩主们的复原头像不丑，只是身材都不特别高大——古人的身高就是如此，生活在天朝的金博洋认为，还有可能是日本人血统的缘故，他们的身高都普遍比较矮，不过碍于旁边的羽生结弦的面子，他想了想还是把话憋回去了，连伊达政宗的头像看起来有点像五郎大叔也没说，可不，这一路都快把他给憋坏了。  
    距离瑞凤殿不远处，稍许走一点路，是伊达政宗的儿子和孙子的灵庙，感仙殿和善应殿。无一例外，也是现代重修的，和瑞凤殿的造型十分相似，都是金碧辉煌的建筑风格。在瑞凤殿，生长着碧绿的枫叶。秋天，这里是赏枫的好地方。可惜一个季节，只能欣赏到一种美。有樱花，就没有红枫，而现在是夏天，樱花凋谢，枫叶未红，金博洋只能遗憾自己并没有在对的时候来到这里。经历了几百年的岁月和战火纷乱，如今的瑞凤殿呈现出一片安详。这里安葬着仙台城的开山之祖，年复一年，庇佑着他们的子民。  
    在瑞凤殿外，景点外有一家一对老夫妇开的小饮食店，当日午餐就是毛豆年糕，也是仙台名小吃，金博洋迟疑着点了一份。白色的年糕，上面撒上绿色的捣碎的毛豆酱，而毛豆酱的味道，是甜的，似乎有些甜过头了。  
    离开瑞凤殿后，他们进入了仙台城遗址。  
    仙台城遗址也被称作青叶城的仙台城遗址。东面和南面的断崖形成天然要塞。现在使人追忆过去的往事。仙台城遗址被开辟成公园，也是眺望市区景致还有太平洋的好地方。  
    仙台藩主伊达政宗席卷了奥羽，1591年他奉丰臣秀吉之命，自出羽米泽移封于在陆奥，以玉造郡岩出山为居所，自1600年起在仙台修筑的新城。仙台城的城池于明治维新后被破坏，但大手门及角望楼则被保留下来，可惜其后都于一九四五年因空袭而被炸毁。如今城堡中心的遗迹上，建有护国神社、土井晚翠的荒城之月碑、岛崎藤村诗碑、昭忠碑以及伊达政宗的骑马铜像。当年仙台城是利用青叶山的天然屏障而建，可惜如今的仙台城已不复当年英姿，剩下的就只有一些断垣残壁以及部分的城门。这些遗迹加上重建的城楼，或许可以让人凭吊当年仙台城的光辉岁月。  
    因为城池早已不复存在，一眼望去仙台城遗址只剩下一片平地，视野非常开阔，如今已经成为绿意盎然的青叶山公园，金博洋仰望着那一尊伊达政宗骑着马英姿飒爽犹酣战的铜像，心中不禁感慨万千，他仿佛还能看到，这位几百年前的英雄想要雄霸天下的雄心壮志。事实上，仙台城遗迹最引人注目的，就要算是伊达政宗骑马铜像。仙台市能够发展至今，大部份要归功于这位独眼英雄为仙台奠下的基础。他也不难理解，在提起伊达政宗时，羽生结弦语气中的自豪与骄傲。  
    也许在仙台人民的眼里，伊达政宗就是一位无人能够替代的英雄，无论功过是非，都已经成为过去，他们瞻仰的，是一位令仙台浴火重生的英雄人物。  
    巨大的太阳正缓慢沉下地平线，如钻石般明亮的星辰渐渐点满整座苍穹，紫色与玫瑰色交织的暮光与云霞一并落入世间，仙台渐渐进入夜的国度。

  
    “所以说，为什么要穿这个。”  
    金博洋板着脸看着羽生结弦熟练地帮自己抚平襟口腰摆，红色腰带绕过腰部打好一个结，然后从一个黑袋子里拿出一双木屐：“喏，穿浴衣的话肯定要穿这个的。”  
    “一套是我姐姐的。”他看着金博洋半信半疑的脸调皮地笑了笑，“天天脚的尺码和我姐姐的差不多大，应该穿得下。”  
    “所以说，这套浴衣也是你姐姐的？”金博洋扯了扯自己身上这一件印了粉红色樱花的黑色浴衣，“感觉穿着怪怪的，而且你姐姐不用穿吗？”  
    “姐姐她还有另一套，所以每一次去看烟火大会的时候她都会为了穿哪一套而郁闷很久。我打过电话给姐姐，问她哪一套是穿的次数比较少的，结果她选了另一套粉红色的，这一套黑色的就给天天穿好了。”  
    “我说怎么这么短。”金博洋看了看镜子里的自己，“敢情还是你姐姐嫌弃过不想穿的。”  
    “本来天天的皮肤就不黑，穿黑色的衣服更能显白。”羽生结弦伸手把他的领子理好，“天天穿这套真的很好看。”  
    嘴上这么说，但是这不代表金博洋看不出来羽生结弦的目光正在他的半敞的领口处游移着。  
    “得了，别老盯着我脖子看。”金博洋伸手给了对方一巴掌，“差不多该出去了。”  
    羽生结弦对着公共卫生间的镜子最后理了理衣服，纯白色的浴衣敞开半个胸膛，衣袖上绣着金色的水草图案，踩着木屐的脚踝白皙而细长，他转了个圈，然后拉起金博洋交叠在浴衣下摆上无处安放的手：“好了，我们出去吧。”  
    狂欢从七夕节的前夜，也就是八月五号的晚上就开始了。这天晚上，在仙台广濑川会举行花火大会，也就是“前夜祭”。夜幕刚落，大街小巷的彩灯就亮了，身着各式浴衣的人们或三两成群或拖家带口，一下子就多了起来。不用担心迷路，人潮的方向，便是盛会的所在。夏天是昼长夜短的季节，尽管已经黄昏，天穹却尚没有被夕阳与夜色完全侵蚀，仍旧呈现出一种明亮的动人的苍蓝。  
    金博洋紧紧地握着羽生结弦的手生怕跟不上他，结果越走越挤，便看到路边有席地而坐的人，大人们在路边谈笑风生，穿着各式各样花纹艳丽的浴衣的小孩子们拿着扇子和糖果在人群中嬉闹着窜来窜去。  
    如果有兴致，不用等到七夕节当天，仙台的主要商业街区在今天晚上就挂起七夕的风幡。这些装饰从几个月前就开始就由心灵手巧的年轻姑娘们手工制作，在七夕时被高高悬挂在十几米长的竹竿上。满街都是挂满了各种绚丽装饰物的竹竿，穿梭其中，风幡拂面，四处花团锦簇。这些风幡由和纸制作，除了装饰之外，据说还身负出钱店主赋予的特别任务——下面长长的须，长到很挡路，这样顾客就会晃到商店内，店主的目的就达到了。  
    才一会儿的功夫，羽生结弦已经拉着金博洋进出了好几家店。  
    金博洋停在一个面具摊位旁，挑挑拣拣了好一会儿，才挑出一只狐狸面具和一只鬼怪面具。狐面烁火流金，眉心处有三簇小小的火焰。鬼面瞳孔深幽，做出了一副尖叫的姿态。而羽生结弦则去了不远处的一个小摊子上，买了两份章鱼烧回来。  
    “感觉木鱼花加得有点多了，天天喜不喜欢吃章鱼小丸子啊？”羽生结弦用竹签子挑起一颗丸子塞进嘴里含糊不清地问道。  
    “嗯，算是吧。”金博洋也把一颗丸子塞进嘴巴里，“还是日本本土的味道最正宗。”  
    章鱼小丸子吃到一半的羽生结弦不知道又从哪里变出来两颗红艳艳泛着水光的苹果糖，给了金博洋一颗，看到对方的脸上沾到了章鱼小丸子的照烧酱，羽生结弦忍不住笑了。  
    “天天的脸上沾到照烧酱了哦。”  
    糙汉子金博洋刚想伸手抹掉顺便给他一巴掌叫他别笑了，他是在听不得羽生结弦那笑成劈叉的魔性笑声，羽生结弦就扳过他的脸凑上去，舔掉了他嘴角的酱汁。  
    “哎我去！你！”金博洋没反应过来，“光天化日你干嘛呢！”  
    也许是因为苹果糖也不小心蹭到了金博洋的脸颊，羽生结弦舔了舔嘴唇。  
    “天天的味道特别甜哦。”  
    金博洋顿时窘得无地自容，在心里头给这个人冠上了“斯文败类”的光荣称号。  
    “好了，赶紧到广濑川去吧，否则到时候人多了就挤不进去了。”羽生结弦冲着他眨眨眼睛，然后伸出了胳膊。  
    “干嘛？”金博洋抬头看着他。  
    羽生结弦很自然地说道：“牵着我的手啊。”  
    金博洋差点把手里还剩着一点木鱼花的盒子拍到羽生结弦的俊脸上。  
    这家伙明摆着就想占自己便宜。  
    “看在你把你姐姐的浴衣都借给我穿的份上，我就从了你吧。”  
    金博洋认命似地把手里的面具都塞给羽生结弦，伸手挽住了他的胳膊。  
    他们往广濑川的方向走去，前方传来笑闹声，抬眼看过去，那里伫立着一棵高挑挺拔的许愿树，树上结满红绳、樱木牌与愿生文。无数少年少女成群结队地站在树下将愿望高高抛起，又看着它高高落下，被伸展出的枝桠接住，就像接住了满心的希望。  
    “走吧天天，我们也去许愿。”  
    羽生结弦不知道什么时候买了两个樱木牌，又掏出一支黑色的记号笔，自己俯下身，在许愿树旁边的小桌子上写起来，金博洋等着他写完了，自己也伏在那张桌子上。  
    他们找了一枝相对空荡些的树枝，垫着脚将愿生文的红绳系上去。  
    晚风吹过，送来轻盈的铃声，细看过去，旁边枝桠上挂着一串小小的风铃。  
    “天天写了什么？”羽生结弦转过头。  
    “切，不告诉你(ˉ▽￣～) ~~”  
    金博洋调皮地笑了笑。  
    羽生结弦清楚自己恋人的小孩子性格，也就不生气。  
    “我写的是，希望我和天天能够永远在一起哦。”  
    “羽生结弦你是脑子出什么问题了？愿望说出来就不灵了啊！”金博洋不满地敲敲他的脑袋。  
    “天天就权当我满脑子都是你好了。”羽生结弦笑道。  
    “无聊。”  
    他们正拌嘴的时候，天空中突然响起震耳欲聋的爆炸声，漆黑的苍穹突然炸开了璀璨的花火，霍霍燃烧着，满天星辰黯然失色。  
    花火大会开始了。  
    天空中绽开漫天华丽的焰火，身边的人潮全都驻足欣赏，斑斓的华彩一泻千里，将每个人脸上赞叹的神情染上了光怪陆离的色彩。  
    “真的好好看啊，难怪你姐姐这么喜欢。”  
    金博洋一边感叹一边转过头去，羽生结弦正放下拍照的手机，冲着他笑了笑。  
    “对吧，姐姐和我都最喜欢广濑川的烟火大会了。”  
    喷泉正喷出无数水花，在漆黑水面上方迸溅成绮丽璀璨的金色星芒。喷泉周围不乏在花火下接吻的浪漫情侣，金博洋刻意别过头去，顺带捂住了羽生结弦的眼睛。  
    “咦？天天怎么了？”  
    金博洋低下头，他在这一刻忽然不敢看向羽生结弦被花火映照得带上迷幻色彩的面容。  
    那张脸，是自己最喜欢的脸。  
    虽然他们经过种种误会和并不存在的阻碍还有时时涌上心头的彷徨与迷茫，终于彼此袒露心迹走到了一起，但金博洋还是有些担心，他担心他们的未来。  
    “羽生。”  
    金博洋的嘴唇轻轻翕动着，轻轻地叫出那个名字。  
    “天天怎么了？”  
    金博洋不说话，他低垂着头走进许愿树的树荫里，焰火细碎的光影从林叶间漏下来，在少年白皙得像是要发光的皮肤上跳跃成细弱却瑰丽的光斑。  
    羽生结弦跟在他的身后，像之前的无数次，他伸手把看上去神色黯然的金博洋抱在怀里。  
    这似乎是他第一次在仙台广濑川的花火之下拥抱金博洋。  
    他们之间有很多的第一次，羽生结弦都记得清清楚楚。第一次从隋文静的口中听见金博洋的名字，第一次见面，第一次误打误撞的接吻，第一次听着他弹琴，第一次他听不懂的告白，第一次指导着他与朋友们合作出节目登上艺术盛典的舞台，第一次受邀回到他的家乡见到他的家人，第一次看见他无助的哭泣，第一次在舞会上跳舞，第一次看到最好的朋友的求婚现场……  
    时间总是兜兜转转，不肯在任何地方停驻，所以连同着曾经错过的与相遇过的，美好的或者是残缺和遗憾，都只能被打上烙印封存在记忆里。  
    “天天。”  
    羽生结弦轻唤他的名字。  
    被叫到名字的人愣愣地转过身来，恰好有一朵红色的烟花在他们的头顶炸开来，金博洋的眼睛似乎有些泛红。  
    这回换成羽生结弦愣住了。  
    “羽生……”金博洋哽咽着开口。  
    “我真的，很害怕。”  
    羽生结弦抱住他：“不用怕，天天，告诉我，你在害怕什么。”  
    “我们之间经历了太多事情了，虽然最后我们还是在一起了，但是我真的不能担保我们的将来会一帆风顺，我怕，你的生命里，会出现另一个对于你来说同样重要的人。”  
    羽生结弦听了，好笑却又无奈。  
    “天天在胡思乱想些什么啊。”  
    “我们好不容易在一起，没有人再会把我们分开了。天天，我已经永远不会再离开你了。”  
    “但是……”  
    “天天还在害怕吗？”羽生结弦微笑着。  
    “我说过，只有当天天把一切都抛开的时候，我才能觉得天天是爱我的。”  
    “天天不要再想那么多了，因为我妈妈不会阻止的。”  
    “她对我说过，我们对彼此一定要勇敢一些，这样才不会失去对方。”  
    金博洋呆呆地看着羽生结弦自顾自地说了很多。  
    羽生结弦觉得自己已经不会再犹豫和害怕了。  
    因为他和金博洋，本来就没有因为相爱而做错任何事情，他们当中的任何一个人都没有必要感到害怕和愧疚。  
    “这个东西，给你。”羽生结弦腾出一只手，不知道什么时候拿出了一个小东西，放在自己的手心里。  
    金博洋借着烟花绽放的光芒，看清楚了它的模样，不禁瞪大了眼睛。  
    那是一枚用白纸折成的戒指。  
    “之前被小周和陈巍抢了先，我觉得这似乎不太合适。毕竟那是我的毕业舞会，不是陈巍的。”  
    “你还在惦记被他们抢风头的那件事情？”金博洋不解。  
    “但是我又不想被任何人看到。”羽生结弦说道。  
    金博洋看着那枚纸戒指，忽然笑了出来，笑得像一个孩子。  
    “所以，你想要现在对我说吗？”  
    “是的。”  
    羽生结弦忘情地说道。  
    “我希望，我们可以永远在一起。”  
    “天天，戴上它吧，戴上了它，我们就没有任何忧虑了。”  
    金博洋抬起头，看见羽生结弦眼中虔诚的神情。  
    而那一枚纸戒指，被花火的光芒照出不同的颜色，正等待着它的主人。  
    “好吧。”  
    金博洋笑着，拿过那一枚戒指，戴在了自己的左手无名指上。  
    尺寸不大不小，戴在他修长的手指上，一样的天衣无缝。  
    羽生结弦也笑了，他揽过金博洋的肩膀。  
    “听说，在花火绽开的那一瞬间接吻的人，会永远在一起哦。”他的眼中带着狡黠。  
    金博洋轻轻地抿着嘴角，他凝视着自己的恋人。  
    “以前都是你吻我，现在我想换过来。”  
    金博洋伸手捧住羽生结弦的脸颊，而羽生结弦一手环住他的腰，另一手按在他的脑后，将他靠近自己。  
    烟花大会似乎已经到了尾声，升上天空的烟花越来越少。  
    在最后一朵花火升空，爆炸的那一瞬间，金博洋和羽生结弦都闭上了眼睛。  
    轻轻地踮起脚，双唇相接。  
    这一瞬间，在他们的记忆里成为永恒。

――――――――END――――――


	35. F大的模范笨蛋情侣们【《学弟》番外一】

 

    车俊焕和宇野昌磨最近发现不对劲了。  
    他们的舍友金博洋和周知方总是会无时无刻在手机上噼里啪啦打字，而且金博洋总是会一脸傻呵呵地笑，周知方还矜持一点，是捂着嘴巴不好意思地笑。  
    “宇野啊。”车俊焕某一天凑在宇野昌磨的耳朵边上问道，“天哥和方方哥最近是怎么了？”  
    宇野昌磨淡定地抬头看了一眼又在傻笑的金博洋和用书挡着脸但还是明显看得出在笑的周知方，慢条斯理地回答他：  
    “恋爱了。”  
    “Karen，你练完了就下课吧，我有点事情要提前走。”  
    隋文静冲着舞蹈房里还在练舞的陈楷雯喊道。  
    “好的老师。”  
    陈楷雯等隋文静离开之后，也收拾了一下东西走了。  
    但是她在校园当中无意看见了隋文静和韩聪手牵着手并肩而行的身影。  
    “哎，我说老铁。”  
    金博洋神经兮兮地问隋文静。  
    “聪哥到底有没有跟你求过婚啊？”  
    隋文静扭过头看着他：“你问这个干什么，羽生不是早就跟你表过白了吗？”  
    “我们又不像你们。”金博洋道，“你跟聪哥被全F大在线逼婚都多少年了，还没点动静。”  
    “哦哟？什么时候轮到你来说教我们了？”隋文静白了他一眼，“人家小周可是跟陈巍公开出柜过的，就你聪哥那怂样，他可没那胆量。”  
    “聪哥胆小我知道。但是这好歹是他终身大事儿啊。”  
    “嚯？我跟聪哥要你来操心？”隋文静翻了个白眼，“该操心的应该是我吧，你家羽生在F大万千少女粉，你还有没有这个志气顶住人家的嘴炮攻击跟羽生光明正大名正言顺在一块儿，我是担心，到时候怂的先是你。”  
    “那不是还有小周他们吗？他俩这对出柜男出来说话，就凭人家Nathan学长那天不怕地不怕的三寸不烂之舌，都能给怼回去了。”金博洋表示无所畏惧。  
    隋文静毫不留情地损他：“就怕你老是把小周当成挡箭牌，他们过得好好的躺着也中枪，万一人家南森陈倒戈了怎么办？小周听谁的？”  
    “我相信小周的眼光是不会有错的。”金博洋拍拍隋文静的肩膀，“能让小周放心地把初吻初拥初恋全都一次性交出去的肯定不是坏人。”  
    “就怕小周到头来发现他爱上了一个出轨男，Karen不止一次和我说她哥在美国换了多少女朋友。”隋文静撇撇嘴。  
    “小周都跟我说了，那是人家不喜欢，换了一个又一个都没找到真爱。”  
    “行了行了。”隋文静挥挥手，“不跟你在这儿废话了，我还等着聪哥来接我出去吃饭。”  
    金博洋看了看手表：“我跟羽生还有约，先走了。”  
    “祝你们有情人终成兄弟啊。”  
    走远了的金博洋听到这句话脚下一个踉跄。  
   
    羽生结弦早就坐在咖啡厅的那个老位置上，见金博洋一来，就把一杯咖啡往他面前推。  
    “呼，外面冷死了。”金博洋埋怨着外头越刮越大的东北风，把包往旁边一扔。  
    “没办法。”羽生结弦笑了，“这是在中国的东北，天冷得早，而且我在日本仙台的时候已经习惯了。”  
    “我、小周还有你的生日都是在下半年，只有Nathan学长的生日在五月，我们仨也只能在大东北的寒风中过生日了。”  
    “我记得天天今年应该是二十岁了？”羽生结弦笑道。  
    “对，今年生日过完那会儿就二十了。现在不是离你生日不远了么？咱们俩差了三岁，你过完生日也应该二十三了，在我们这里，二十三岁就差不多已经换了好几个女朋友了。”  
    “我算是例外吗？我只交过你一个女朋友。”  
    “哈？你天总一东北纯爷们，你说我是你女朋友？”  
    金博洋感受到了来自羽生结弦的恶意。  
    “对啊。”羽生结弦的狐狸眼笑得都眯起来了。  
    “说正事儿！”金博洋脸红着打断他。  
    “哦，最近是我姐姐在中国南方有演出，她说想见见她未来的弟媳，上次回去她刚刚离开仙台到欧洲去了，所以没见到。正好又是我生日，所以她想借这个机会见见你。”  
    腹黑这种属性果然是家族遗传的。  
    金博洋黑着脸这么想道。  
    “可是我还想叫上小周和文静姐他们。”  
    羽生结弦拉过他的手，在冬季的寒风中被吹过的手指冰凉冰凉的，他把金博洋的手包裹在手心中，试图传给他一点温度。  
    “不需要他们。”他温柔地开口， “有你陪着我，就够了。”  
    说完他低下头，吻了一下冰凉的指尖。  
    “按照陈巍的性子，他应该迫不及待地把小周带回美国去结婚吧。据说美国的婚姻法规定只要双方都满了十八岁，是算作有效婚姻的。“  
    “你怎么这么清楚？”金博洋反问道，“是Nathan学长给你灌输了什么莫名其妙的东西吗？”  
    “没有啊。”羽生结弦道。  
    “只是我有点等不及而已。天天还差两年，才到法定婚龄吧？”  
    “你要是这么着急就干脆把我带回日本去结婚算了。”金博洋撇撇嘴，“日本不是规定只要年满十八岁，婚姻就合法吗？”  
    羽生结弦点点头：“我是想早点让天天冠上我们家的姓氏的。”  
    “这都什么年代了还改姓！羽生你的思想是有多陈旧！”  
    “羽生博洋，这个名字不好吗？”  
    “为什么一定要姓你的姓啊，你改姓金不好吗？”  
    “那样听上去怪怪的。”  
    “你们日本人的名字不都是千奇百怪的吗……”  
    一番争论之后金博洋实在是懒得动嘴皮子了，他实在不明白，为什么作为日本人的羽生结弦能够把自己堵得无话可说。  
    “好了，我们不讨论这个了。”羽生结弦主动终止了这个话题，“天天有什么问题要问我吗？”  
    “是这个。”金博洋从包里把书翻出来，翻到某一页。  
    于是来来往往的行人可以看到非常养眼的一幕。  
    在咖啡厅里，有两个年纪相仿的青年面对面坐着，一个有着狭长含笑的丹凤眼，透露着一种古典意味的典雅完美，手里正拿着笔在横过来的书本上画着句子，嘴唇微动着给另一个青年讲着什么，对面的青年看上去年纪小一些，白净的娃娃脸带着几分稚气，从落地窗里照进来的阳光打在他们身上，分外美好。  
     
    “我说。”陈巍往旁边看了一眼。  
    “为什你要答应金博洋跟他一起来？”  
    周知方关掉手里的Kindle，抬起头来。  
    “他说他会紧张。”  
    陈巍微微地叹了口气，没有说话。  
    他和周知方当过四年的青梅竹马，重逢之后也过了一年，但他始终没能搞明白爱人的心思。  
    周知方见陈巍叹气，劝解他的语气还是那样软软的。  
    “太着急是没有用的，妈妈知道我们在一起，但是这件事情还没有求得她的同意，肯定是不能擅自决定的，Nate，你冲动的性子应该改改。”  
    陈巍没有说话，他低沉地看着金博洋和羽生结弦，然后拉过周知方的手。  
    “我可不想在这里被一对笨蛋情侣闪瞎，我们去别的地方。”  
    刚刚还阳光明媚的天空被阴云所覆盖，北方的城市被纷纷扬扬的雪笼罩着。  
    “好在看了天气预报。”陈巍撑开一把伞，周知方站在他的左边，跟着他一起走。  
    他们到了老地方。  
    “Nate，你带我来这里干什么？”  
    “散散步。”  
    陈巍漫不经心地回答他。  
    周知方看见陈巍右肩上的雪，而伞柄朝着自己的方向倾斜着，他立刻把伞往陈巍那边推过去。  
    “别光顾着给我撑伞，你的衣服上都有雪了。”  
    陈巍忽然一把拉过周知方，锁紧他的腰。  
    “Vince，我现在想问你一件事情。”  
    “在你的心里，我和金博洋哪一个更重要？”  
    周知方听出来陈巍话里浓浓的醋味，再看向他的眼睛，有不甘。  
    这一年以来，这样的情况他经见怪不怪了，周知方也明白遇到这种情况要怎么安抚他。  
    周知方抬起自己的左手，在无名指上有一枚银色的钻戒，他将那戒指贴在自己的嘴唇上，然后主动勾住陈巍的脖子，把他拉过来接吻。  
    刚刚和冰凉的戒指接触过的嘴唇带着些许凉意，但陈巍恰恰喜欢这样，他能够通过嘴唇之间的接触给予对方温暖。  
    周知方不像陈巍那样动辄就是一个法式热吻，倒恰似蜻蜓点水，一触即分。  
    但是陈巍觉得这并不过瘾。  
    “你都用这样的方式锁住我了，我还有选择的余地吗？”  
    陈巍居高临下地看着他的眼睛。  
    一年的时间，陈巍的个子已经快和周知方齐平了，由于鞋跟的高度，他现在比周知方还要高一点点。  
    “我暂且再相信你一次。”  
    陈巍低头，亲吻着周知方的唇。  
    伞随着他们忘情拥吻而掉落在地。

    “今天吃什么？”  
    隋文静和韩聪面对面坐在餐厅的桌子前。  
    “你想吃什么你就点，我来买单。”  
    “哦？”隋文静半信半疑地看着他，“这么慷慨？”  
    韩聪看着她：“怕你饿着，吃吧。”  
    “不用了，我最近在减肥。”隋文静随手点了两个素菜。  
    “大冬天的，不多吃点儿你为什么要减肥？”  
    隋文静瞪了他一眼：“还不是为了某人，整天跑健身房，胸练得比我都大了托举还托不动我，万一在台上一脱手，我摔成了瘸子你来给我付医药费？”  
    “也不是不可以啊。”  
    对于韩聪的钢铁直男属性，隋文静只能有翻白眼的份。  
    “你家里头同意了吗？”  
    菜上来之后，隋文静叉起一块土豆扔进嘴里，单刀直入地问道。  
    “同意了啊。”韩聪莫名其妙。  
    “婚什么时候结？”隋文静瞅着自己和韩聪手上的对戒，“要是再不麻溜地结了，本姑娘就把戒指戴到小拇指上去。”  
    “这不还是看你有没有空吗？”韩聪苦着脸。  
    “开玩笑，我空的时间多了去了，一把年纪了也就给Karen当个编舞，舞蹈比赛也懒得再去参加了，高跟鞋也懒得穿了，但那些老头子能不能放过我我就不知道了。”隋文静耸了耸肩，“而且你看新闻里，有些大学生毕业的时候都能把孩子带上了，你不羡慕吗？”  
    “我为什么要羡慕？”韩聪get不到她的点，感到莫名其妙。  
    “行吧，羡不羡慕随你。”隋文静把自己盘子里的东西干掉，“我听Karen说，明年七月份的暑假，他哥要把小周带回美国去，直接领证结婚。”  
    “嗯？小周那时候不也才十九岁吗？你确定？”  
    “Karen说美国婚姻法规定双方十八岁以上都可以按法定程序结婚，法律里这么写的我还能把它篡改了不成？而且Karen已经准备好当小周的伴娘了。”  
    韩聪差点把饭喷了出来：“他俩，谁娶谁？”  
    “你看呗，当初是谁拉着谁在全校面前出柜的，就是谁娶谁，而且就小周的脾气，他要是反攻得等到下辈子吧。”  
    韩聪不得不感叹美国社会的开放。  
    “所以，姓韩的你要不要加快点速度了？”隋文静看着他。  
    韩聪咬了咬牙，点了点头。  
    “得，我看到时候陈巍那小子怎么得意。”  
    韩聪感觉自己被坑了一把。  
    敢情隋文静是为了跟陈巍比谁先结婚才这么催着自己，否则以之前隋文静的脾气，他估计等到成了大龄单身男青年了也等不到隋文静答应自己。  
    韩聪看着低头吃饭的隋文静，不由自主地笑了笑，眼神里是满满的宠溺。  
    真是个长不大的小笨蛋。  
    不过他喜欢。


	36. 再不闹我们就老了【《学弟》番外二】

    浅田真央挑眉，看着手机上不断涌现出某某同学在艺术盛典上向他的恋人告白成功之类的校园八卦新闻依然热度不减，好笑地把手机锁了屏。  
    “怎么？”曾经的同级好友、竖琴专业的铃木明子不明所以。  
    “没什么，就是觉得自己好像成了老年人了，还是年轻好啊。”浅田真央半开玩笑地叹了一声。  
    “你还是老年人？你不知道，即使你和高桥君公开恋情但还是有人穷追不舍啊，你在我们日本留学生里已经是万人迷了，连那些帅气的外国人都变着法子想来追求你呢。”铃木明子笑道。  
    “但也有例外啊，像织田君、无良君和田中君就对我没什么意思，只是很好的朋友，而且织田君也有女朋友了，听说织田君在大学毕业那年就已经带她回国领证了。”浅田真央撇撇嘴。  
    铃木明子掂量着她的谱子看了她一眼：“话说，你和高桥君打算什么时候结婚啊？你们不是已经订婚了吗？”  
    “那也要看我们有没有时间啦，外国留学研究生实在太忙了，而且我可能还要准备带几个同国籍的学生，不像你，研究生毕业可以继续攻读学位也可以回国养老，你的专业是在太冷门了，那么大一个乐器，亏你家里人想得出来让你学竖琴，还不知道是怎么跨国搬过来的。”  
    “哦，这不用担心，我觉得相比之下还是你的终生大事更重要。谱子我借到了，我先走了。”铃木明子吐了吐舌头，然后就去和她价格不菲的宝贝竖琴相亲相爱了，留下浅田真央一个人在那里百无聊赖地翻着书。  
    浅田真央心说连这么沉稳的铃木明子都变了个性子，顿时感叹大中国环境的影响力。  
    她重新打开手机，准备找荒川静香唠会儿磕。  
    然后她就看见隋文静出现在阅览室门口，然后迅速穿过书架和桌子在她面前一坐。  
    “小静，来找我有事吗？”  
    “也没什么大事，就是帮一群小孩子解决一下情感问题。”隋文静撇撇嘴，“那群小孩子的脑回路简直了，那么简单一个问题非要绕那么大一个圈子，还捅到我这里来了。”  
    “哦，是你说的那位青梅竹马的朋友小金？”  
    “不不不，那小子怂得很，就他这脾气去追人，被人倒追还差不多，你知道我那合作伙伴吧，就是你一同学的弟弟，叫羽生结弦，经常跟我和韩聪搭伙儿出节目的，他要跟我那发小告白，又怕我发小吓到，就问我有没有什么经验传授给他。我当然还是告诉他那会儿韩聪追我用过的手段，在大学里都遍地开花了。然后他说他姐姐有个朋友，我一看也认识，就来找你了。”  
    隋文静兀自絮絮叨叨了很久，非本国人的浅田真央听着有些晕。  
    “我说了这么多估计你也没闹明白吧，也难怪，年纪大了就是爱唠叨。”隋文静叹了口气。  
    “小静，你的年纪不大啊，也就比我大了两个多月吧。”  
    “咱俩都谁跟谁了我还不清楚这些事情吗？”  
    隋文静从包里拿出一个透明夹子放到浅田真央面前：“羽生结弦那小子是个天才，但不知道是不是天妒英才，他居然也会唱歌跑调，有一次我没事儿让他给我随便唱两首歌听听，我的天，他简直就是把他的作曲天赋发挥到了极致，就是用原来的词重新谱了曲，我跟我搭档在另一边听得满脸黑线。这不，他姐出国表演去了，就来找你帮忙教教他唱歌，这首歌据说是要献给我发小的，但我不明白这歌是日语歌，就我发小那个说英语都能说出rap风采的语言水平，能听得懂吗？”  
    “不需要听懂，看他的表演也可以明白的。”浅田真央笑着把谱子拿过来翻了翻，“能打动人绝不仅仅是靠歌词，因为往往你不知道歌词是什么。”  
    “有道理，你看看这歌叫什么。”  
    “指田郁也的幻化成花？”浅田真央一眼就认出来那几个日语假名，“这首歌可不好唱啊，这个谱子还有伴奏，他想让小金帮他伴奏吗？”  
    “聪明，不愧是F大的歌后。”隋文静打了个响指，“羽生结弦的意思是说，先让你去找他那暗恋对象也就是我发小，说是羽生要你们两个合作，实际上你唱一段歌词然后就负责在后面伴舞，换羽生来唱，给我那发小一个惊喜。”  
    “我可以教羽生君唱这首歌，但是跳舞我不会啊。”浅田真央有些疑惑。  
    “很简单。”隋文静自豪地拍拍胸口，“唱歌你来，跳舞的事情交给我，我保证给你按这首歌编一个完美的舞蹈，放心，舞步不会太难。”  
    浅田真央闻言笑着点了点头。  
    “哦，如果你不熟悉的话，可以先找我发小的舍友，一个叫做车俊焕的韩国小男孩，我跟他头一次见面他就主动和我要了联系方式，挺自来熟的一个小伙子，你可以先找他，让他和金博洋说。”  
    隋文静像是想起了什么，又拿出了一份谱子。  
    “还有这个，在你们日本应该很有名吧。”  
    “哦，我很喜欢的。”浅田真央看了一眼标题，赞叹道，“如果是小金，应该弹得很好吧。”  
    “这都是羽生结弦对他的期望啊。”  
    “对呢。”  
    浅田真央和隋文静相视一笑。

    毕业典礼到了。  
    浅田真央在那一天完成了她的表演，也如愿以偿地看到了羽生结弦对金博洋的深情告白，两人拥抱着接定情吻的画面在她的脑海里挥之不去。  
    这些日子，她有很多时候都觉得力不从心。  
    羽生结弦即是她同期的好友羽生纱绫的弟弟，但姐弟俩同为音乐天才，羽生结弦唱歌跑调实在让浅田真央哭笑不得。歌词没有太大问题，他们都是日本人，自然背得很轻松，羽生结弦要求浅田真央一句一句地教自己唱，还跟着原曲和从金博洋那里录好的伴奏一遍一遍地唱，直到浅田真央听上去完全没有问题，他才愿意停下来，那时候，他原本好听的嗓子已经有些哑了。  
    他看着浅田真央在隋文静的教导下练习舞步，然后他们进行磨合，每一次排练，羽生结弦都非常认真。而金博洋呢，他陪着羽生结弦一遍遍听那两首曲子，合作改编出一首天衣无缝的全新的曲子，还不辞劳苦地和羽生结弦为他找来的小提琴手和指挥进行排练，作为指导的羽生结弦在看金博洋时的眼神，是从未有过的宠溺与温柔。浅田真央觉得，金博洋能够被这样一个专一而又温情的人爱着，绝对是上天赐予他的幸运，而金博洋也值得羽生结弦付出这么多。这样同样认真而一丝不苟的两人，绝对是绝配。  
    看到有情人终成眷属，浅田真央笑了，也流泪了。  
    不管是羽生结弦和金博洋，还是她见过的陈巍与周知方，或者是好友隋文静与韩聪，他们都还有权利和精力，去轰轰烈烈地爱一场。  
    虽然现在的自己也很幸福就是了。  
    毕业典礼结束后，浅田真央收到了来自羽生结弦的毕业舞会的邀请。  
    “很感谢浅田前辈能够帮我的忙，我希望高桥前辈可以和您一起来参加。”  
    浅田真央笑着答应了。  
    “小静，你收到羽生君毕业舞会的邀请了吗？”在吃午饭的间隙浅田真央这样问隋文静。  
    “收到了啊。”隋文静慢条斯理地把一块黄瓜送进嘴里，“只要是他认识的他基本上都邀请了，只不过按惯例到时候低年级新生都是要现场当服务员的，当然，以羽生结弦这样的地位，就算不当服务员别人也不会说什么。”  
    “那你和韩肯定又是舞会的焦点了。”  
    “哦，那可不一定。”隋文静摆摆手，“你可别忘了，光是陈巍和小周还有刚表白完的羽生和金博洋，就足够把注意力全都吸过去了。”  
    “不过再想想，你和高桥这对音乐伉俪也参加了，到时候还不知道要闹出什么乱子来。”  
    浅田真央喝了一口饮料：“但是听起来你好像很希望他们出点什么乱子？”  
    “这倒不是，要闹腾还轮不到他们。”隋文静笑了，“别忘了，虽然我们年纪大了，但是要比谁更会闹腾，还是我们有前科。”  
    浅田真央扑哧一下笑了出来。  
    “这可是真话。”隋文静一本正经地说道，“要是再不趁自己年轻的时候闹一闹，我们就真的成老年人了。”  
    浅田真央只是笑，并不说话，她转过头看了一眼食堂的窗外。  
    “真央，你们在这里啊。”  
    隋文静吹了个口哨。  
    高桥大辅揣着几本书微笑着出现在她们面前。  
    “我和小静正在讨论关于毕业舞会的事情。”浅田真央抬起头，“小静的朋友邀请我和你一起参加。”  
    “哦，毕业舞会啊，是羽生同学的弟弟邀请你的吧？”  
    “你们两个参加，加上另外两对小情侣，这个毕业舞会估计是要被砸场子了。”隋文静打趣道。  
    “真央喜欢安静。”高桥大辅道，“而且她的性格不是那种爱惹事情的。”  
    “就知道你要这么说。”隋文静看着他们俩左手上的对戒，“对了，你们什么时候办婚礼啊？我还等着喝你们的喜酒呢。”  
    “我们决定回日本再办。”浅田真央说到这种话题也已经不会脸红了，“小静你和韩也在我们的邀请名单上。”  
    “来回的机票钱你们包了哦。”  
    “当然，我们还不至于那么穷。”  
    高桥大辅看着两个人你来我往聊得痛快，拍拍浅田真央的肩膀：“真央，可以了，再聊下去就算是女生我也会不高兴的。”  
    “大辅这你都要吃醋吗？我和小静是好朋友啦。”  
    “你还记得那时候我和别人传绯闻你心情低落得不行吗？”  
    “那时候我们还年轻不懂事嘛。”  
    “哎，高桥真是个好男人。”隋文静故作伤心地叹了口气，“不像韩聪，我跟别人多说几句话他都没什么反应的，更别说金博洋那小子来F大之后我没事儿就损他。”  
    “韩只是比较冷静吧，他其实一直都很关心你的，你们搭档很久了，韩也习惯了吧。”  
    “得了吧。”隋文静撇撇嘴，“他只有一颗老父亲的心，外人都说我们不像情侣像父女，爸妈也催着我们早点结婚，老人家都等着抱孙子呢，韩聪这货居然还不急，他是别想讨好他未来的公公婆婆了。”  
    她抬起手看了看手表：“时间也差不多了，我还得找小雨和玥玥她们几个商量一下舞会上要穿什么呢。”  
    “嗯，那我和大辅先走啦，我们要去听教授开会了。”  
    浅田真央拉着高桥大辅向隋文静礼貌地告了别，随后出了图书馆向音乐系办公楼的方向走去。  
    “你和隋的关系真的特别好。”高桥大辅转过头。  
    “那是，我男女人缘都很好的。”浅田真央骄傲地扬起头。  
    高桥大辅看她这副自信满满的样子，不禁笑了笑。  
    他的女王也有这样可爱的一面。

    毕业舞会上，被隋文静称为不出风头会死的霸道总裁陈巍终于还是把所有目光全都转移到了他和周知方的身上，然而原本应该在一旁看戏的羽生结弦也看热闹不嫌事大地拉着无辜的小女朋友（划掉）小男朋友金博洋去插了一脚。  
    然后就被以车俊焕、戈米沙、宇野昌磨、本田真凛、梅德韦杰娃、扎吉托娃还有陈楷雯七巨头为首的F大后辈们尖叫着起哄，连身为舞会主角的大四毕业生们也忘了被抢风头的事情，全都围着陈巍和周知方跳来跳去。  
    看着某种意义上乱成了一锅粥的毕业舞会，韩聪和高桥大辅还在一边淡定地碰杯闲聊，隋文静和浅田真央哭笑不得。  
    正当隋文静打算静观其变撒手不管时，浅田真央拉住她的手：  
    “小静，我们也去吧。”  
    隋文静在那一瞬间怀疑自己的耳朵是不是出问题了。  
    但是浅田真央笑靥如花。  
    “走吧小静，再不闹我们就老了哦。”  
    听到这句似曾相识的话，隋文静点了点头，把她的裙摆在膝盖处胡乱打成了一个结带头冲锋，穿着白色搭扣小皮鞋健步如飞。  
    “走吧，我们也去！”她大声说道。  
    浅田真央踩着她许久才穿一次的十公分红色高跟鞋，提着裙摆哒哒哒跟了上去，一红一白的身影很快就混在了人群里。  
    韩聪和高桥大辅在不远处看着她们在人群中蹿来蹿去，不约而同地放下酒杯。  
    就跟着这些年轻人去再大闹一场吧。  
    趁我们还年轻。


	37. 当我看见他们的身影【《学弟》番外三】

    刚下飞机，BO叔便急匆匆地赶回了学校，作为学期专业期末考试评委老师中的扛把子，要是缺了他，指不定会有哪个老师脑子一时抽风给学生打了个低分，然后上演一场一哭二闹三上吊的戏码。不过以他的身份，目前还没有哪个老师明目张胆在他手底下diss学生的。  
    虽然外界对自己的评论都说自己这个音乐系主任有点老不正经，跑到国外参加个会议或者交流活动都要在当地住上几天名曰“度个假”，但是好在BO叔的学生们个顶个的让人省心，年纪大一点的会帮忙带带年纪小一点的，最后考出来的成绩也很可观，每当看到自己的弟子们在舞台上正常甚至超常发挥时，BO叔都露出了一脸欣慰的笑容。  
    “Oser教授，我们需要采访一下您对于自己的得意门生羽生结弦同学和金博洋同学这一对的看法，请您完成这张问卷。”  
    BO叔看着破门而入的新闻社社员塞给自己一沓纸，揉了揉眉心。  
    这帮孩子越来越八卦了。BO叔如是想。  
    他抓了抓脑袋上渐渐有掉落趋势的为数不多的头发，拿了一支笔，想了想自己用英文写出来的回答能够被看懂的可能性，决定还是用在外人看来已经不错实际上被所有本地人嫌弃的中文回答，来中国这么多年，他自认为他的中文字在所有外国老师当中还是能够被学生看懂的。  
    BO叔拿起问卷，看向第一个问题。  
    ――您开始分别教导他们时他们的年龄？  
    BO叔想了想，提笔写上了“十八岁”三个字。  
    F大的其他老师戏称BO叔桃李满天下，来自世界各地各个国家的都有，而他的学生当中，来自日本的羽生结弦这个长得不错人品也不错的小伙子成了他手底下所有学生的扛把子，态度认真严谨作风正派，在F大圈了不少粉，帮BO叔带出来的师弟师妹也都有不错的成绩，自己也四平八稳地拿到了大学毕业证，考了研究生，这让BO叔感到十分欣慰。毕竟这一年的国际的音乐活动格外多，BO叔都没有怎么好好地给他上过钢琴课和作曲课，还能在这样的情况下以专业第一的成绩毕业，着实不容易。当然，他还带了一个小师弟，是一个中国的男孩，叫金博洋。  
    在考学的那段日子里，BO叔基本上每天见他在校园里跑，不是呆在琴房就是呆在图书馆研究乐理题看音乐史，他掐着指头一算，心想，嗯，这是个努力的好孩子。  
    果不其然这个视音乐为生命的小伙子凭借一首必考的肖邦练习曲《东风》、一首李斯特超技练习曲《钟》、一组升降号巨多的巴赫平均律和一首十分钟的肖邦谐谑曲成功引起了他的注意，原本在复试时应该叫停超过五分钟的曲子的BO叔愣是忘记了喊停，其他老师眼观鼻鼻观心也没敢违抗BO叔的大佬身份，何况，他们觉得这个小伙子弹得还真的不错。  
    这个叫金博洋的男孩子在他们的国家里应该是刚刚成年，长着一张稚气未脱的娃娃脸，但是一上台，他就显现出与他外貌和年龄完全不相符的稳重与冷静，他也是唯一一个BO叔听完全部演奏的，然后BO叔就毫不犹豫地给出了最高分。  
    “你弹得非常不错。”  
    在金博洋结束演奏之后，BO叔忍不住用有些口音的中文十分激动地说道。  
    娃娃脸的男孩愣了一下，然后有些腼腆地笑了，笑起来的时候露出了他的小虎牙。  
    BO叔觉得这个孩子未来可期，于是在开学时安排专业老师的时候，他主动提出要教导这个男孩，他也询问过了自己的大弟子、指挥专业的费尔南德兹，还有自己的得意门生羽生结弦。  
    只是BO叔没想到的是，他只是让羽生结弦帮忙指导一下金博洋的钢琴课和作曲课而已，自己这个小徒弟居然就在不久的未来和自己最得意的徒弟阴差阳错走到了一起，成为了音乐系乃至整个F大喂狗粮的典范。  
    第二个问题，在您看来两个学生的性格是什么样的？  
    这个问题BO叔想了很久。  
    从他到F大来带了第一个钢琴专业的韩国学生金妍儿开始，他就甘愿当一个老父亲，把徒弟们都当成亲女儿亲儿子看待，他知道这群小家伙们性格各异却有一个共同点那就是爱搞事情，尤其是BO门弟子扛把子，羽生结弦。  
    其实一开始见到羽生结弦，BO叔曾经天真地认为眼前这个俊秀儒雅的少年是个乖孩子，后来他的确证明了BO叔没看走眼，但是也让BO叔看清楚了他的真面目。  
就比如说那件事儿吧。  
    如果不是要做问卷BO叔真的不想再回忆起那件事情，简直气得他要吐血。  
    刚来F大那会儿，BO叔想给他一个机会锻炼一下自己，就给他报了一个国际钢琴比赛，羽生结弦答应了，结果BO叔给他指导曲子的时候似乎是话说得有点过了，羽生结弦当场跟他杠起来，把谱子往桌上一扔直接走人。BO叔吓得当天晚上给他发了好几条信息劝他消消气，羽生结弦那边半天才回过来一句“我没生气”。  
    BO叔心想既然没生气那就不用担心这小子一气之下不去参加比赛了，谁知道当天BO叔在校门口买晚饭的时候，发现自己的钱包变成了一只黄熊精，拉开拉链，发现里面只有一张写得歪歪扭扭的字条。  
    ――比赛我不去了，参赛证我也扔了，您的钱包在我这里，让噗桑陪您一段时间吧。  
    BO叔拿着一只笑咧了嘴的黄熊精呆呆地站在那里，半晌才记起来给自己的同事Lorry打电话求助。  
    后来BO叔知道羽生结弦嘴上说把参赛证扔了实际上还是跑去比了赛结果得了金奖的时候，差点没训他几句，当然，被羽生结弦周身散发着的“我爱干啥干啥跟你有半分钱的关系啊”的气场震慑到了之后，BO叔只能由着他这么下去，一段时间过后，羽生结弦又恢复了那个平易近人亲切和蔼的羽生结弦。  
    这孩子还是众多发生在自己身上的恶作剧的领头羊。BO叔这么想，拿起笔先写了一个名字，然后再写了简短的两个字，是隔壁舞蹈系的Lorry老师在闲谈时提起的。  
    ――腹黑。  
    BO叔觉得这个答案再完美不过了。  
    然后是金博洋。这个天朝的小男孩长相十分可爱，笑起来的时候就像是一道阳光照进了人心里。在BO叔为数不多的几次见到他的时候，他总是很有礼貌，虽然上课的时候脑子总会不由自主地飞到九霄云外去让BO叔很头疼，但金博洋总是惦记着每次上课给他买一瓶水。一开始BO叔以为只有自己享受着这种特殊待遇还和自己的同事朋友们炫耀了一番说我徒弟真孝顺真懂事真体贴什么的，结果知道羽生结弦每次给他上课也可以喝到金博洋带来的水之后，BO叔脸上的笑容渐渐凝固。  
    此后金博洋每一次给他带水过来BO叔都表示我担待不起你还是给你的男朋友喝吧。  
    然而金博洋这小子似乎是情商有点捉急了，压根儿没看透每次上课时BO叔脸上的BO式假笑面具后那张扭曲的脸，照样乐呵呵地来上课顺便给自己放一瓶水，对此，BO叔表示我真的不需要，我看你那嘴咧得都快跟羽生结弦那小子最宝贝的黄熊精一个样了。  
    BO叔遗憾地想：这么好一个孩子怎么就被带坏了呢？  
    他拿起笔，换一行写下金博洋的名字和一个冒号，顿了顿，写上四个字。  
    ――单纯，懂事。  
    鬼知道他写这几个字有多违心。  
    BO叔按了按眉心， 接着看下一个问题。  
    ――您是否同意他们在一起？  
    BO叔现在很想摔笔，瞎子都看得出来的事情还要明知故问？  
    答案：同意。  
    下一个。  
    填完问卷之后，新闻社的成员风风火火来收走了写满答案的问卷，那架势看着就像马上要去跟对头决一死战。  
    BO叔正打算休息一下，门口出现了一张熟悉的娃娃脸。  
    “嗨，老师。”  
    金博洋习惯性地走到实木办公桌前，把一瓶纯净水放在那里，然后在BO叔的目光中坐到钢琴前，活动了一下手指，然后开始弹。  
    BO叔一边观察着他的脸色，一边考虑着接下来要给他什么样的曲子，才会不让他觉得难也不会觉得简单。巴赫平均律是肯定要练的，练习曲可以换成拉赫玛尼诺夫或者普罗科菲耶夫的，反正就是一堆“夫”或者“斯基”们的作品，大型乐曲可以考虑李斯特或者莫扎特这些“特”们的……  
    BO叔的思绪被一个不和谐的音节打断，是金博洋在弹八度时弹错的音，BO叔正打算起身去看看他的谱子，但他的注意力却被金博洋左手中指上的一个银色圆环吸引了。  
    “Stop。”BO叔说，“Boyang，弹琴的时候应该把所有手上戴着的东西都拿下来，这样手指会更灵活。”  
    金博洋低头一看，歉意地笑了笑：  
    “Sorry，我忘了摘了。”  
    BO叔看着他把那个小圆环摘下来放在钢琴上，不禁开口问道：“这是什么？Your own jewelry？”  
    金博洋摆摆手：“No，这是羽生给我的。”  
    “Yuzu给你的？”BO叔不解。  
    “他也有一个。”金博洋露出笑容，“羽生说我们两个戴上了别人才不会误会。”  
    BO叔基本上明白了个七八分。  
    “但是羽生说订婚这种事情还为时过早，所以不戴在无名指上。”金博洋难为情地笑了笑，“起码在我的国家要等我到法定婚龄。”  
    BO叔决定转移话题，他拿着笔，在金博洋的的谱子上开始圈圈点点。  
    “关于这件事情我们暂且不提，我先给你讲讲你的问题在哪里吧。”  
    给金博洋上完课后，BO叔揉了揉微微发胀的眼睛，拿出眼药水往眼睛里滴了几滴。  
    BO叔庆幸自己的徒弟们没白疼，一个两个都挺关心自己的身体状况的，这瓶眼药水还是羽生结弦从日本给他捎过来的，据说效果特别好。  
    然后站在窗边准备看着风景思考一下接下来新闻社会怎么轰炸自己的办公室的BO叔就看见了如下一幕。  
    走出音乐系办公大楼的金博洋一路蹦蹦跳跳走到了大楼前的那座肖邦雕像前，而等在那里的一个人，就是羽生结弦。  
    金博洋像一个孩子一样扑进对方的怀里，他们两个的身高差让这样的举动有些奇怪，但BO叔看得见羽生结弦的表情，含着满满的宠溺。他们看着彼此的脸傻笑了一阵，然后羽生结弦便低头亲了下去。  
    啧，大庭广众还亲上了。  
    BO叔眯起了眼睛。  
    冬天午后的阳光带着暖意，穿过树叶的间隙，照在两个年轻人身上。  
    他们唇齿相依的样子，是受到神明祝福的。

    “Yuzu，Boyang手上的指环，是你给他的吗？”  
    几天后BO叔给羽生结弦上课，闲聊时，BO叔偶然间提起这件事。  
    羽生结弦顿了一下，随即笑着点了点头。  
    “对啊，是我给天天的。但他说现在还太早了，我们就定制了一对手工戒指先暂时戴着，等到天天满了他们国家的法定婚龄，我就向他求婚。”  
    BO叔看着他左手中指上和金博洋一模一样的银色指环，已经确定了自己的想法。  
    “虽然还有两年，但是我会等。”羽生结弦对着他笑道，“我会等天天到二十二岁。”  
    BO叔也不多说什么了，他只是伸手拍了拍羽生结弦的肩膀。  
    “加油。”  
    羽生结弦笑得更热烈了。  
    “谢谢您，Oser老师。”  
    送走羽生结弦，BO叔立刻拿起电话，拨通了一个熟悉的号码。  
    “喂，是Yuna吗……”  
    ――这两个孩子，真配啊。  
    每当看见羽生结弦和金博洋在一起的身影时，BO叔总会如此想道。


	38. 夕刻の幸せ【《学弟》番外四】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·元宵节给我自己的生日贺文

 

    金博洋大二那一年的寒假，还是带着朋友回了哈尔滨。  
    只不过这一次他特别警告自己那些爱搞事情爱给他捅娄子给他闹幺蛾子的损友们不许跟过来，连周知方都被他下了禁令不允许跟过来，原因是有周知方的地方就会有陈巍，然后又要开始舞蹈系芭蕾大佬和音乐系作曲大佬的斗嘴互损模式。  
    笑话，他才不想自己跟羽生结弦的二人世界变成所谓车俊焕口中“我保证剧情绝对好看”实则照样狗血得不行的韩剧标准的虐心四角恋（？）剧情。  
    虽然金博洋承认自己有时候真的会黏着周知方不放，然后看见他们大名鼎鼎的舞蹈系北美何润东先生一张堪比墨汁的脸。  
    停，跑题了。  
    这个寒假意外地长，1月刚进入中旬金博洋他们就像被赶鸭子一样赶着赶紧“滚”出学校，放假又放到了2月末，春节、元宵节刚刚好都被囊括在内。  
    讲真金博洋还是不太能接受自己在去年10月就已经踏入了二十岁的大关光荣地成为“被催婚大队”的一员，然后在金妈妈的“虚岁”观念当中又悲惨地长大了一岁。这个春节没有自己那一堆令人糟心的朋友，金博洋就放心地把依旧人生地不熟的羽生结弦扔在自己房间里让他一个人和游戏过春节，自己则充当起搬运工的角色跟着金爸爸金妈妈出去走亲访友，把七大姑八大姨家都串了个遍，在被拍着肩膀和呼噜着头毛感叹说当年那个没心没肺的小萝卜头终于长成地道的东北好青年（bushi）的同时，金博洋又接受到了一堆来自亲朋好友的“额外问候”。  
    “哎，天儿他妈，你儿子今年也二十了，长得又这么俊，学校里肯定不少姑娘喜欢他吧？怎么样？要没有满意的话我给他介绍一个？我有个初中同学的儿子的同学的妹妹……”  
    金博洋在一旁听着金爸爸金妈妈和亲戚们唠嗑自己就在那里对着自己的作曲技术理论教科书圈圈点点，但这些话无一例外全都进了他的脑子。  
    “哎呀不用了。”  
    然后金博洋就听见自己的母上大人一边笑着推辞道：“天天还没到二十二呢不急着结婚，而且我未来儿媳妇也可俊了，比咱天儿还俊，受欢迎得不得了，成绩又好。”  
    “哟，那姑娘是哪儿人啊。”亲戚来了兴趣，“听你这一通夸，你未来儿媳妇已经有着落了？”  
    “嗯，基本上，只要天天喜欢就行，说起来，还不是咱这地儿的人，是个外国人。”  
    “外国的？那生出来的可就是个金发碧眼的洋娃娃啊。”  
    “……是日本人，日本人啦，长相上没啥大的差距的……”  
    金博洋看上去在闷头看书实际上这些话他一字不差地听进了耳朵里，内心则疯狂吐槽。  
    金博洋也庆幸自家爸妈和未来的公婆和小姑子都不是那种为了自家儿子的幸福和家庭未来棒打鸳鸯的恶人，都是爽快人，大手一挥就准许了这桩让金博洋那会儿都矛盾了很久的事情。加上这一次金博洋没有带车俊焕等狐朋狗友（？）回家，羽生结弦一改去年暑假自己在家的懒汉属性，帮着金妈妈做了不少家务活，跟着她上街去买金爸爸做饭需要用到的食材，遇到讨价还价的，只要那张脸笑一笑，基本上就给你砍到最低价了。为此，金妈妈越看这个“儿媳妇”越是喜欢。  
    春节一过，就是等着正月十五过元宵了。  
    今年的情人节在元宵节前，所以羽生结弦和金博洋干脆牵着手裹得严严实实地上街去，高调地在路边卖玫瑰花的小摊子上买了一支娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰让金博洋抱在怀里，十足秀了一把恩爱，还故意把他俩自己定制的做工粗糙的情侣对戒戴在手上，生怕别人不被闪瞎。  
    就连他们俩坐在咖啡厅里边喝咖啡边聊天的时候，都会有人悄悄地举起手机拍下这养眼的一幕，金博洋甚至能够听见隔壁桌那对小情侣当中的女孩对着经过对比后显得无比憨厚老实的男朋友翻了一个白眼。  
    “你能不能学学人家？同性还能送玫瑰呢。”  
    羽生结弦听了，一口咖啡差点喷到金博洋脸上不说，还差点没展现出他那银铃（划掉）杠铃般魔性的笑声，实力诠释了什么叫做天使笑容魔鬼笑声。  
    另一对同样在情人节把外人秀得体无完肤的情侣是他桶姐和葱哥，这对惹不起，剪了短发的隋文静女王范十足，老实巴交的韩聪跟在她身后就像是个低头哈腰（？）的童仆。  
    但秀归秀，而且金博洋也能通过ins看见自己的闺蜜级好友周知方跟他家那位北美何润东先生在美国过得挺不错，至少陈楷雯发出来的ins和推特都可以看出她对身边这对恩爱狗的嫌弃。  
    眼看着轰轰烈烈的情人节过去了，元宵节就近在眼前。  
   
    “我妈问你元宵节吃什么馅的元宵，她给你做。”金博洋一边嚼着嘴巴里的薯片一边问道。  
    正在对着平板敲敲点点的羽生结弦伸手抓了抓头发：“嗯……什么是元宵节？”  
    金博洋差点被噎着，羽生结弦吓得赶紧过来拍着他的背。  
    “你好歹在咱天朝呆了五六年了，怎么对传统文化一无所知？羽生大天才？”金博洋翻了个白眼，“看来今年的清明节和端午节也要带你回来过了。”  
    “清明节？好像听隋前辈提起过，是不太吉利的日子？”  
    “嗯，端午节呢？”  
    “那个……屈原和粽子？”羽生结弦回想起自己刚认识隋文静和韩聪的那一年就被不明不白地塞了几个蒸好的白米粽，还被告知要沾着糖吃否则一点味道都没有。  
    “元宵节嘛，顾名思义就是吃元宵啊。”金博洋慢条斯理地又往嘴里塞了一片薯片，“根据我遗忘的经验来说，花生馅比较好吃，芝麻馅太腻了，要不我还让咱妈做个花生馅的？”  
    “天天吃什么，我就吃什么。”羽生结弦摸摸金博洋的脑袋，“毕竟这方面我不太懂。”  
    “那行，就这么定了，我去跟妈说一声。”  
    金博洋起身往门外走去，下楼的时候拖鞋在地上啪塔啪塔的声音听得一清二楚，不一会儿，金博洋就上来了。  
    “我妈说行，但是考虑到你的偏好，她还准备给你做个赤豆元宵，哦，还有，那天是要吃馄饨的。”  
    馄饨这东西羽生结弦在F大食堂里没少吃过，自然知道是个什么玩意儿。  
    “顺便，这两天大街上多多少少都在猜灯谜，我带你去看看？”  
    见识过天朝人民清奇脑回路的金博洋表示自己已经习惯了“不把你往死里绕不罢休”的灯谜模式，这一次在知道羽生结弦是到中国六年以来第一次过元宵节时，他便决定坑一把自己的男朋友。  
    “咱俩比比谁猜得多怎么样？”小狐狸嘴角一勾，“输了的要请对方吃饭哦。”  
    羽生结弦此时还没有意识到金博洋已经给他挖了个坑，他就准备不明不白地跳进去了。  
    反正自己到中国这么多年，又不是不认识中国文字，以羽生结弦的智商，他也不怕输给土生土长的中国人金博洋。

    但是羽生结弦还是低估了天朝人民的水平，在由金博洋带着自己走上哈尔滨的各大商业中心并参与了几个猜灯谜有奖的活动之后，一向不愿服输的羽生结弦被五花八门的灯谜给绕晕了。  
    “《水浒传》知道不？”  
    金博洋揪着一张字条问他。  
    羽生结弦懵懵地摇了摇头。  
    看着字条上“半部春秋昭日月”七个字，金博洋想了想还是决定让一步给羽生结弦。  
    “十五日之后结婚，猜一个成语。”  
    “什么？”羽生结弦忽然激动起来，但很快又冷静下来。  
    “天天，你才二十岁，按照中国的法律，还不能结婚的。”  
    金博洋两眼一黑：“我不是说十五天以后就结婚，这是灯谜！”  
    “哦……那我也不知道谜底啊？”羽生结弦丈二和尚摸不着头脑。  
    金博洋把字条翻过来看了看谜底，顿时觉得出谜语的人是个无厘头。  
    “这个你总会了吧。”金博洋满脸黑线地把刚才那张纸条放回去，重新揪了一张，“少废话，快溜！”  
    “为什么要溜？”羽生结弦满头问号。  
    “让你说一个运动项目。”金博洋强忍住心头要把手里的纸条糊在智商忽然下线的羽生结弦那张迷倒万千少女的脸上，“四个字的。”  
    羽生结弦想了想：“短道速滑？”  
    “终于遇到了一个你会的是不是？”金博洋十分心累地把条子收好，“你出吧。”  
    羽生结弦在纷乱的纸条当中搜寻了好一阵：“嗯，两心牵挂，愁忿俱生，猜一个节气。”  
    金博洋的脑子里把那些字在自己脑子里拼了又拆拆了又拼，老半天才艰难地回答出了两个字：“秋分。”  
    他们两个人走遍哈尔滨的大街小巷，把能想到的猜灯谜的地方都猜了个遍，最后脑子被各种奇奇怪怪的中国典故和词汇充斥的羽生结弦第一次举手投降，并且在金博洋得意洋洋地点名要去中央大街的马迭尔西餐厅吃饭之后，强硬地和自己正得意忘形的小男朋友十指相扣着坐上公交车，任凭金博洋怎么挣都挣不开。  
    在被金博洋宰了一顿之后，酒足饭饱的两人继续坐公交车回家。  
    “对了，天天，我在猜灯谜的时候看见一条谜语，你猜得出来吗？”羽生结弦凑在他耳朵边上问道。  
    “你讲讲看。”金博洋转过头。  
    “你抬举我。”  
    “啥玩意儿？”金博洋没明白。  
    知道金博洋准没领会他的意思，羽生结弦就把手机拿出来，把那张纸条上拍下来的给他看。  
    金博洋瞅了一眼，立刻反手给了他一巴掌。  
    “什么叫‘抬举你的老公’？还要猜一个运动项目？难道在你心里我是下面那个？”  
    “不然我们今天晚上试试？”  
    “去你的！”金博洋顿时炸毛了，“我爸妈都在家！你别想对我动手动脚！”  
    “我明白。”羽生结弦伸手搂住金博洋的腰，“你先告诉我谜底是什么，猜不对我就要惩罚你。”  
    “你先告诉我惩罚措施是什么。”  
    “吃一个礼拜的生鸡蛋拌饭。”  
    “打扰了！”金博洋立刻拍开他的手，“那玩意儿可腥了，我不吃行不？”  
    “那我回去要亲你。”  
    “行行行。”金博洋简直不知道羽生结弦被灌输了什么奇怪的东西，一准又是他那群损友千里传音给他出的鬼主意，“你赶紧告诉我谜底是啥，咱快到家了。”  
    “谜底是高尔夫。”  
    “这又是什么奇怪的答案？”  
    “回去解释给你听吧。”  
   
    元宵节到了。  
    “天天！起床啦！吃元宵了！”  
    金博洋窝在羽生结弦怀里迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，听见金妈妈敲着自己的房门，刚想抬起手揉一揉眼睛，羽生结弦也醒了。  
    “知道啦妈。”金博洋一边把羽生结弦帮他捡回来的被扔得乱七八糟的衣服往自己身上套，一边趿拉着拖鞋往卫生间走去。  
    羽生结弦跟他挤在卫生间里洗脸刷牙，然后两个人互相帮对方梳好头，再一起下楼走进餐厅。  
    “你看你俩，都快过得跟刚结婚的小夫妻一样了。”金妈妈把两只装了元宵的碗分别放在金博洋和羽生结弦的面前。  
    不知道是被刚出锅的元宵烫了嘴还是因为金妈妈的这句话，金博洋把刚刚咬了一口的元宵重新吐了出来。  
    “阿姨做的元宵很好吃。”还是羽生结弦反应快了一步，赶紧转移了话题。  
    “天天喜欢吃花生馅的，所以我就做了，怕你吃不惯，还给你做了赤豆元宵，你要尝尝吗？”金妈妈转身又要进厨房，被金博洋劝住了：“妈，先别忙了，吃完再说吧。”  
    “行。我也不让你再忙活了，心里头过不去。”金妈妈看了一眼墙上的日历，“你们也快开学了吧，这几天就在家里再过过舒坦日子，别出去瞎跑了。”  
    但是羽生结弦和金博洋两个心理年龄加起来最多五岁的大龄熊孩子，怎么可能就此呆在家里等开学，经过羽生结弦提议，当天下午，两个人还是去了一趟冰场。  
    作为一个地地道道的中国东北人，又出生在有冰城之称的哈尔滨，金博洋对冰和雪这两样事物情有独钟，年纪还小的时候，冰场是他在课余时间最常去的地方，虽然没有机会成为一名专业的选手，但是金博洋依然保存着金妈妈给他买的冰鞋。  
    上一次在冰场上，他在周知方的帮助下认清了自己的真心，才有了后来自己和羽生结弦互表真心走到一起，成为一对F大人口中的“神仙眷侣”，可以说，冰场和他们还有那么一点点的关系。  
    羽生结弦也擅长滑冰，而且滑出来的步法非常漂亮，玩心大起的两个人在分别秀了一段自己的“绝技”之后，就模仿着体育比赛中的双人滑，牵着手在冰场里来来回回地滑着圈，完了还对着彼此的脸傻笑，还伴着冰场里播放的电影《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的背景音乐滑了一段。两人都是学音乐的，乐感自然都不错，所以滑出来的效果也不错，生离死别演绎得有模有样，羽生结弦甚至想要把隋文静和韩聪叫来给他俩指导指导，被羞得差点在冰上挖个洞钻进去的金博洋红着脸阻止了。  
    眼看着冰场上人越来越多，两个小时的时间也快到了，金博洋和羽生结弦钻出冰场之后，正值夕阳西下。  
    羽生结弦伸手帮金博洋把衣领竖了起来，扣起了他的帽子：“冷吗？”  
    “不冷，还好，刚滑出了汗。”  
    “那更要注意保暖，你不想在开学之前感冒吧？”羽生结弦问道。  
    金博洋面对着老妈子一般叨叨叨的男朋友，扁了扁嘴。  
    他们从冰场的大门走出来，朝着坐公交车的地方走去。  
    “我妈说让咱俩赶紧回家去，我爸已经回家做好饭了，做了鸡汤馄饨，你也会喜欢吃的。”金博洋看着手机上金妈妈发来的催促自己赶紧回家的消息，抬起了头。  
    羽生结弦正要回答的时候，旁边正有一家三口经过。  
    那是个扎着丸子头的小女孩，七八岁左右，她穿着运动服，正牵着旁边妈妈的手，而身后跟着的爸爸推着一个小箱子，不知道里面装的是什么。  
    “爸爸走快点啦！不然人又要多了！冰场会挤不下的！”小女孩亮着嗓子对身后的爸爸喊道。  
    “要是走快点的话爸爸的腿会痛痛的哦。”妈妈宠溺地看着女儿的笑脸，“就像你之前练习一周跳不成功的时候在冰上摔的，不痛吗？”  
    “不痛！”女孩响亮地回答着，“我想把最难的勾手跳学会，然后再学更难的跳跃，这样的话我就比别人强很多了！”  
    “你要站到赛场上去，那你可要比别人加倍努力哦！”  
    “我不怕苦，因为爸爸妈妈肯定会支持我的！”  
    一家三口往冰场的方向越走越远，而羽生结弦和金博洋自始至终都沉默着。  
    在坐上回程的公交车之后，金博洋忽然开口说道：  
    “羽生，我们以后也去领养一个小姑娘好不好？要长得比别人家的都漂亮。”  
    “然后我们也带她去滑冰，长大以后去比赛、去表演，我们给她写曲子，怎么样？”  
    “我们还可以领养一个小男孩，让他走我们俩的路子，小姑娘也不会孤独。”  
    羽生结弦塞着耳机，托着下巴想了想。  
    “嗯……也不是不可以，接受家庭的熏陶什么的。”  
    “万一我们的女儿将来会走上国际赛场，代表国家出战，那该会有多风光。退役以后也可以当教练，也不愁吃穿。”  
    “如果赚了钱，那我们俩就可以去环游世界了。”  
    “我们可以去波兰的肖邦故居，你不是一直很喜欢肖邦吗？”羽生结弦道。  
     金博洋想了想：“那我讨厌巴赫，我们也可以去问候一下他老人家？”  
    “随你啊。”羽生结弦微笑着。  
    金博洋顿时来了兴致，靠在羽生结弦的肩膀上，往他颈窝里凑。  
    “就这么定了。”他望着窗外，雄心勃勃，“我们去能够合法结婚的地方领证，然后去领养一对小姐弟，我会把他们当成亲女儿亲儿子养。”  
    “我觉得我将来肯定会是一个好爸爸的。”羽生结弦任他靠在自己的肩膀上。  
    “那我呢？”金博洋仰起头。  
    “你？当然是好妈妈啊。”  
    金博洋闻言就不乐意了：“喂，可能孩子们更喜欢我这个‘妈妈’哦。”  
    “没关系。”羽生结弦摸摸他的头发，“孩子们喜欢你是好事。”  
    两人又对未来畅想了一番，越说，他们就越发对未来充满了信心。  
    而他们所想象的幸福，也会一一实现的。  
    在这个冬日的黄昏里，充满着独属于他们的幸福。


	39. Visible Elf【《学弟》番外五】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·给一位朋友的生贺，不得不说想看甜饼又懒得搞设定的我只能把这篇陈年老文重新翻出来2333333  
> ·柚天夫妇（划掉）夫夫带娃记

    “……好，知道了，谢谢教练。”  
    金博洋用肩膀和耳朵夹着手机，挂掉电话的同时他也停下了手中正在打字的动作，然后把手机拿在手里，恰逢羽生结弦端着一盘提拉米苏蛋糕和一杯咖啡推门走进来。  
    “Skylar教练打来的电话。”金博洋黑着一张脸，“你知道我们家丫头发生了什么吗？”  
    “她这两天不是在尼斯比世青赛吗？”羽生结弦把那盘蛋糕放在金博洋面前，“刚刚看过回放，短节目和自由滑表现都不太好，但还是拿了铜牌，合影的时候，她好像不太开心，都没有笑。”  
    “丫头本来想冲着这一次世青赛冠军去的，教练说以她的实力，超常发挥可以压过美国和日本的两个小姑娘，跟人战斗民族的小女单拼一拼的。”金博洋叉起一块蛋糕。  
    “但是天有不测风云啊，赛前合乐训练的时候，冰刀划到了弦子的左脚背，医生说伤口里还有棉布碎屑，不处理是会感染的。”他似是叹了口气，“弦子那丫头不甘心啊，非要参加世青赛，你看，虽然还是比出了个铜牌，但是以丫头的脾气，她肯定委屈得要死。”  
    “参加完这次世青赛之后就是休赛季了。”金博洋端起咖啡喝了一口，“教练说怎么也不能让她再带伤参加今年9月的青年组大奖赛，正好，也好久没带弦子和小羽出去了，暑假里带他们去哪里玩玩吧。”  
    作为国内青年组女单新秀，在国内外媒体的口中都被称作“冰上精灵”，他们的女儿金缔弦集姣好的容貌、过人的天赋和坚韧的性格于一身，从小又在充满了音乐的家庭环境中成长，艺术表现力极为出众，今年3月，在各大媒体的报道中，她是冠军的有力争夺者。  
    为了准备世青赛，不服输的小姑娘在去年休赛季的时候拼了命地练习勾手三周和阿克塞尔三周跳，甚至还想冲击四周跳，据她的加拿大教练Skylar所说，一天上冰七八个小时，她有将近一半的时间都是在练习高难度跳跃。  
    到最后，跳跃成了，但是小姑娘的膝盖也因为练习次数过多、负担太重而受伤。加上在世青赛前意外划伤脚背，教练本想让她退赛休养一阵，但在世青赛前已经过完了14岁生日的小姑娘一想起自己去年拿到冠军时在大众面前表示自己有信心蝉联世青赛冠军，还有自己明年6月就要升入成年组的事实，顿时就不乐意了，执意要参加这一次的比赛，最后，尽管比赛中出现了失误，小姑娘还是忍着痛咬牙坚持了下来，最终以超过第四名不到1分的差距拿到了铜牌。  
    看着直播当中手拿铜牌和花束强颜欢笑的女儿，羽生结弦一阵心疼，他很想穿过屏幕，把虽然已经站在国际赛场上却仍然只是一个14岁小女孩的女儿抱进怀里好好安慰一番。  
    “行了，时间也差不多了。”金博洋看了看电脑屏幕右下角的时间，“我去接小羽放学了，你帮我注意着Skylar教练的电话。”  
    “你盯了一天的电脑屏幕，应该很累了。”羽生结弦把刚刚站起来的金博洋重新按回椅子上，“我去帮你接，你休息一会儿吧。”  
    金博洋抓了抓头发，对着论文稿子点了保存，然后关了电脑。  
    “一起去吧。”  
    羽生结弦习惯性地牵住金博洋的手，带着他下楼。  
     
    放学时间，学校的大门口已经挤满了家长，都伸着脖子踮着脚，希望在三三两两结伴而行的学生当中找到自己家的那个孩子。  
    “这周末老师给你们布置的作业多吗？”  
    坐上车行驶了一段距离，在一个亮着红灯的十字路口，羽生结弦踩了刹车。  
    “还好，在学校里已经写了很多了。”羽生博明正把书包放在座位上，“这样回家就有时间练琴了，比赛也快到了，但是参赛的曲子还没有细化。”  
    “这两天我俩也忙，没时间给你听听曲子。”金博洋也转过头，“过两天我给你学校请个假，先去接你那不省心的姐姐回家，再给你听听，抠一下曲子的细节。”  
    “说起来姐姐不是在法国比世青赛吗？比赛结束了她不回加拿大训练？”博明计算着回家的时间拿出了英语书，准备把英语单词背完，一边问道。  
    闻言金博洋翻了个白眼：“你姐姐她在赛前合乐训练的时候被冰刀划到了脚背，还硬要参加比赛，结果比了个铜牌，自己又不服气，合影的时候板着一张脸，你说你姐这小孩子脾气，如果再不学你冷静点，以后走上更大的场子还不得玩儿完？”  
    听完金博洋的抱怨，博明笑了笑。  
    “姐姐也才刚过14岁生日不久，如果她不是专业的选手，现在也和我一样在普通中学读书啊，我们有的烦恼和坏脾气，姐姐肯定也都有，虽然她已经踏上了国际赛场，但我们不能强求她一定要比同龄人成熟啊。”  
    前排的金博洋忽然陷入沉默，然后开口感叹道：  
    “你听听，这话说的，比我们说的都有道理，我俩那会儿估计都只会拿着篮球在操场上皮得没心没肺，要不就是给暗恋的小姑娘写情书，哪像你这样，一天到晚都沉浸在音乐的世界里无法自拔，有空还看哲学书。”  
    “天天那时候有喜欢的女生？是谁？”  
    羽生结弦冷不丁地发问。  
    一听他这语气金博洋就知道他肯定又吃醋了。  
    “你别给我哪壶不开提哪壶。”金博洋伸手拍拍羽生结弦的肩膀，“那会儿你天总我一心只想着好好学习天天向上，就算有小姑娘初心萌动给我递情书也都统统被桶姐收走了，说我年纪小不许我看，所以你放心，就算当初有暗恋我的姑娘现在也早就成家了，顶多同学聚会的时候还会寒暄几句，小羽也放心啊，你爸我不会变心的。”  
    “好好好我知道了。”博明笑着打断他，“我要背单词了。”  
    金博洋当然听自家儿子的话，于是闭了嘴，顺手打开了车载播放器，一段舒缓的旋律缓缓流淌出来。  
    绿灯亮起，羽生结弦移了一下手刹，缓缓地踩下油门，平稳地往家的方向驶过去。  
    周日早晨。  
    “Daddy！小羽！”  
    刚下飞机，拉着托运的行李走到机场停车场的金缔弦看见熟悉的车子，远远地喊了一声就飞奔了过来，把包往打开的后备箱里一扔，还来不及喘口气，就一头扎进金博洋怀里哭出了声。  
    “Daddy！我对不起你们……我只得了铜牌……”  
    金博洋一边拍着她的背，知道女儿这些天来受的委屈和痛，一边安慰着见到家人之后，精心筑起的保护墙终于崩塌的女儿，语气就像是女儿刚学滑冰时在冰场上摔得狠了之后扑进自己怀里哭着说自己很痛。  
    “不哭，弦子乖孩子，咱先不哭了啊，有事情上车好好说。”  
    “我的脚……它痛死了……Daddy……小羽……”  
    虽然已经代表国家而战，但金缔弦依然只是个14岁的小姑娘，此时此刻她丢掉自己在冰场上的自信，扑进自己最亲爱的人的怀里，像个普通的孩子一样放肆地流下眼泪。  
    博明和羽生结弦见状也围过来，博明的手里还拿着纸巾，想要帮姐姐擦拭眼泪，然而在缔弦扑进金博洋怀里哭得声嘶力竭时，他手里紧抓着一张已经被揉成团的纸巾，不知所措，他能想到的，就是上去拥抱着自己的姐姐。  
    羽生结弦见状，绕过去，把缔弦、博明和金博洋，都圈进了自己的怀里。  
    久别重逢的一家人，紧紧地拥抱在了一起。  
    缔弦躺在床上，百无聊赖地塞着耳机看着自己的比赛录像。看到录像中的自己跳出一个阿克塞尔三周跳时，她下意识地瞅了一眼自己被纱布裹住了的左脚。  
    “怎么，你还想下床动一动？”  
    羽生结弦用一个小托盘端着一个碗推门走进来，看见女儿把手机往床上一扔，颓废地往后一靠的样子，笑了笑。  
    “知道啦，刚做完手术没满一个月，不能随便乱动，我又不是应力性骨折。”缔弦嫌弃地开口，“这次又做了什么？”  
    “但是你的右膝盖不是在练习跳跃的时候受伤了吗？”羽生结弦在床边坐下，“你Daddy托外婆给你熬的乌骨鸡汤，喝点，对身体好。”  
    缔弦用手撑起身体往羽生结弦这边挪了一点，然后微微伸出脖子。  
    羽生结弦学着金博洋曾经给女儿和儿子喂饭的样子，舀了一勺汤送到缔弦面前：“来，张嘴，啊——”  
    缔弦凑到勺子面前，把汤喝了下去，咂了咂嘴：“嗯，有点咸，盐加多了吧？”  
    “你外婆年纪大了，偶尔会粗心大意把调味料加多了的。”羽生结弦一手端着碗让她自己拿着勺子喝，另一只手摸了摸女儿的脑袋，“让你Daddy重新熬一下，加点味精调和一下就好了，不过多加了的话，你的眉毛会掉的，那样就不漂亮了。”  
    缔弦学着金博洋的样子翻了个白眼：“我才不会呢，几乎一天到晚我都在冰场里训练，训练服都是短袖，我还没感冒过呢，吃多了味精会掉眉毛，爸爸你是听谁瞎说的？”  
    “你的小羽弟弟和Daddy都这么说。”  
    “我才不信，小羽读了那么多书，道听途说的东西才不会从他嘴里说出来，比你和Daddy靠谱多啦。”  
    此刻正坐在家中小琴房里的金博洋和博明同时打了个喷嚏。  
    “Daddy你感冒了？”博明看了他一眼。  
    “没有，八成是你爸和姐姐又在说我俩坏话。”金博洋撇撇嘴，“不管他们，咱们继续。”  
    “明年世青赛前你应该正好15岁，6月份可以升组了，怎么样，成年组的第一个赛季你有什么目标？”  
    羽生结弦看着女儿呼噜呼噜把一碗热腾腾的汤喝下去，拍拍她的肩膀。  
    缔弦看了一眼自己的腿。  
    “下个赛季的大奖赛肯定不能参加了，等腿伤好了我要把勾手三周跳和阿克塞尔三周跳都巩固一下，顺便冲击一下四周跳，如果成功了那么世青赛就有很大可能拿冠军了，俄罗斯的谢尔蒂娜她们都在ins上说要练四周。”  
    “从后外点冰四周跳练起吗？”  
    “那不是最容易的一个四周跳吗？”缔弦扁了扁嘴，“后内点冰四周跳和后外结环四周跳难度高一点，后内结环四周跳和勾手四周跳是最难的两个，我要跳就跳最难的。”  
    “还有阿克塞尔四周跳呢，那不是个四周半跳跃吗？”  
    “教练说我转体速度够快但是起码要等我参加完一次奥运会才能尝试，毕竟，也不知道会不会有人先跳出来嘛。”  
    “你这小丫头，你才14岁啊，三年以后才会有奥运会呢，别急啊。”  
    缔弦说着说着忽然就沉默下来。  
    “爸……”她欲言又止。  
    “世青赛我没得到金牌……你会怪我吗？”  
    羽生结弦愣了愣。  
    “本来我想练出新的跳跃之后就蝉联世青赛冠军的，但是……我的脚受了伤。”  
    “傻孩子。”羽生结弦看她眼圈红红的，好像下一秒眼泪就要奔涌而出，就学着那天在机场时金博洋的样子，尽量不碰到女儿受伤的脚，把她抱进怀里轻轻拍着她的头，“Skylar教练都没有说什么，我和Daddy怎么好意思再怪你呢？”  
    “可是我怕我没拿到金牌，你们会对我很失望。”  
    “弦子啊，这个世界上比金牌重要的东西比比皆是，要是你得了冠军反而不能再回到冰场上，你说可不可惜？”羽生结弦捧着小姑娘的脸，“只要你身体养好了，心态放正了，那个时候，你的对手就只有你自己而已，教练说，以你的成绩，三年后的奥运会，你有机会站上领奖台。所以，不要怕，我和Daddy、小羽弟弟还有Skylar教练，都是你最坚强的后盾。”  
    小姑娘闻言，吸了吸鼻子。  
    “还有你的文静阿姨和Nathan叔叔，他们肯定愿意帮你编舞，帮助你登上最高的领奖台。”  
    “那个时候披着五星红旗的你，是最美的。”  
    在小姑娘的额头上轻轻地亲了一下，羽生结弦轻轻地拍了拍女儿的腿。  
    “所以，不要担心你比不好了我们会责怪你，安心养伤吧。”  
    缔弦拿过手机，心不在焉地切着播放器里的音乐。  
    “下个赛季的青年组大奖赛，教练说让你不要参加，而是好好养伤，调整一下心态，我和Daddy打算在小羽放暑假的时候带你们出去走走，你想去什么地方？”  
缔弦想了想：“好久没去爸爸的故乡了，我们去仙台吧。”  
    说起仙台，羽生结弦想起了自己第一次在仙台七夕节前夕，广濑川的花火大会漫天绚烂的焰火之下拿出那枚自己手工制作的纸戒指，向金博洋提出了第一次非正式的求婚。而求婚成功的他们，在某一朵花火绽放的一瞬间，深情地相拥接吻。  
    即使过了十几年，羽生结弦仍然能够记得当时金博洋红扑扑的脸颊，和他第一次鼓起勇气主动亲吻自己的场景。那时候的他，青涩而纯真，却又心甘情愿地共他坠入爱河。  
    “可以啊。”他点头答应着，“你去日本比过赛，所以签证应该还有效吧？”  
    “肯定有效。”缔弦道，然后拿着手机切了一首歌。  
    “爸爸你听，下个赛季的世青赛我想用这首曲子当短节目的音乐。”  
    缔弦拔掉耳机，让音乐外放出来。  
    “Jacob Gade的《嫉妒探戈》？”羽生结弦凝神聆听。  
    乐曲由凛冽而纤弱的小提琴作开端，与强力的管弦乐构成鲜明的对比，在骤然跌落的情绪里，乐团送出“嫉妒”主题。探戈的节奏刚强有力，乐曲有着冷峻的姿态和严肃的表情，然而在铜号引领了一段控诉似的合奏之后，情绪也迅速得到释放，优美和宽宏的乐段继之而来，直至结尾——五月天，情人脸，一个小女人瞬间的嫉妒被惟妙惟肖地刻画出来。  
    这是一首极具风情的探戈舞曲。  
    “明年世青赛前你也就15岁，你确定要滑这首曲子吗？”羽生结弦看着女儿稚气未脱的脸颊不由得笑了出来。  
    “我要滑。”缔弦嘟起嘴，“让文静阿姨给我编舞，我要证明自己已经不是小孩子了！”  
    “好好好，这是短节目，那自由滑和表演滑呢？”  
    “那个我再想想吧，反正也不急。”缔弦无所谓地摆摆手，点开微信把这首曲子发了出去。  
    “那我马上去查飞往仙台的机票，跟你Daddy商量一下要去仙台哪几个地方玩。在晚饭做好之前，你就乖乖坐在这里，不要碰到受伤的地方哦。”  
    “はいはい ~”  
    缔弦用日语回答道，语调轻快得像一只小鸟。  
    关上女儿的房门，羽生结弦转身走进家中的小琴房。  
    金博洋正拿着一杆铅笔在博明的钢琴谱上圈圈点点，博明凑在他旁边认真地听着。  
    “跟丫头说好了。”羽生结弦看着他们，“她说想去仙台。”  
    “仙台？可以啊，旅馆都不用订了，住你家就好了。”金博洋自然地说道，“正好等小羽放暑假的时候，那里还有仙台七夕祭，可以玩上一个多礼拜再回来。”  
    “那就这么说定了。”  
    “好了，接下来小羽你自己练，我讲的重要的点你都听清楚了吧？”金博洋拍拍儿子的脑袋，“比赛在五月份，出结果的时候应该是七月底，正好，你们也好久没有回爸爸的老家了，就带你们去放松一下身心吧。”  
    博明点了点头，然后把谱子放在钢琴上，自己从最开始的练习曲练起。  
    羽生结弦和金博洋则往厨房走去，准备做晚饭。  
    吩咐羽生结弦去把买回来的蘑菇洗干净切成片，而金博洋自己则开始炖那锅已经有些冷的乌骨鸡汤，整个厨房不多时便氤氲着淡淡的香气。  
    “对了，弦子丫头怎么突然说要去仙台？”  
一边用筷子搅动着炖锅里的汤，金博洋转头问道。  
    “她自己说要去的。我可没有撺掇她。”羽生结弦把切好的蘑菇全都装到一个碗里。  
    “你想带她看烟火大会？”  
    “那里可是我第一次向你求婚的地方啊，天天忘了吗？”  
把手里的碗放在料理台上，羽生结弦从身后轻轻环住金博洋依然纤瘦的腰肢，在他的脸颊上轻轻地吻了一下。  
    “陈芝麻烂谷子的事情你还搬出来。”金博洋不满地摸了摸脸上那处被亲吻后带着些许痒意的地方，“还有，别动不动就亲我，这都多少年过去了，早就不是黏黏糊糊刚谈恋爱的小情侣了，你不嫌肉麻我还嫌肉麻呢。”  
    “天天在我心里永远只有二十岁。”  
    “好恶心。”  
    羽生结弦在他的头发上亲了一下，然后放开手，丝毫没有在意金博洋的话。  
    “但是，我们曾经也年轻过啊，不是吗？”  
    “让孩子们去一次我们定情的地方，让他们也见识一下。”  
    “什么叫做真正的‘罗曼蒂克’。”  
    羽生结弦微微一笑。

    “おひさしぶりです，由美おばあさん~”  
    刚刚进门，羽生妈妈就被扑面而来的孙女抱了个满怀。  
    “越来越活泼了嘛。”羽生妈妈慈祥地笑了笑，“日语也说得越来越好了。”  
    “好久没回来了，弦子和小羽都想你了。”羽生结弦微微一笑，帮孩子们把行李拿进屋子里。  
    “可惜的是纱绫和樱介君带着美纱子，一家三口一起出去参加演出了。”羽生妈妈有些遗憾，“否则你们可以一起出去玩的。”  
    “没办法，姐姐很忙嘛。”  
    羽生结弦的姐姐纱绫，在美国演出时偶然结识了一位美籍日裔的歌剧男演员高田樱介，情投意合的两人在交往不到半年就喜结连理，并且生下了一个小女孩，取名美纱子，在美国也是一个备受关注的青年女高音歌唱家，年纪很小便跟随父母去世界各地巡游演出，积累了不少的演出经验。虽然她不常见到自己两个并没有血缘关系的表妹和表弟，但也许下了未来要为身为花样滑冰运动员的表妹缔弦演唱和创作歌曲的诺言。  
    羽生结弦和金博洋也非常喜欢美纱子，即使并不常见到这个外甥女，却也听羽生妈妈提起过不少关于她的事情。  
    “美纱子说让我代她跟弦子和小羽问好，她在欧洲演出，没有办法回家。”  
    “放心吧，妈妈。就算你不说，他们也会主动联系很久没见的美纱子姐姐的。”  
    吃过晚饭，奔波了大半天的缔弦和博明早早地就睡下了，而羽生妈妈和羽生结弦还有金博洋正就着三杯茶聊着天。  
    “有机会真想去看看美纱子的演出啊。”  
    “美纱子说想让你们帮她写一首曲子，送给弦子当做升到成年组的礼物。”羽生妈妈喝了一口茶，“她说，要是下个赛季的大奖赛你选好站了告诉她一声，她无论如何要去看。”  
    “但是这丫头训练练得太狠了。”金博洋叹了口气，“把膝盖给伤到了，脚背又划伤了，教练无论如何不让她再参加大奖赛了，担心伤势变得更严重。”  
    “运动员的成长总是伴随着各种各样的伤病，如果弦子能够扛住心理压力，那她就会变得更强大。”羽生结弦发话了，“弦子还担心过，我们会不会因为没有拿到世青赛冠军而责怪她。”  
    “弦子丫头已经够拼了，带着伤还能拿到铜牌，国内都把她捧出花了，而且还有我们支持着她，她没什么好担心的。”金博洋道，“她的目标，可是奥运冠军啊。”  
    “所以我们现在要让她调整好心态，才带着她和小羽一起来仙台。”  
    “那你们就带着两个孩子好好地玩玩吧。”羽生妈妈微笑着，“特别是小弦子，一定要让她把心态调整好啊，她肯定不会让我们失望的。”

    “所以，我和小羽睡着之后，爸爸和Daddy就跟奶奶谈论了这么严肃的事情？”  
    穿着印了粉红色樱花的白色浴衣和木屐，正插着一个章鱼小丸子放进嘴里大嚼特嚼的缔弦含糊不清地问道。  
    “注意点形象，你可是下个赛季想要滑嫉妒探戈的。”金博洋十分严肃，“你不是说你是大人了吗？别老是这么大大咧咧的，你对得起国内外媒体给你的‘冰上精灵’的称号吗？”  
    “这是我的个性。”缔弦把章鱼小丸子咽下去，从鼻子里发出了一声不服气的轻哼。  
    “姐姐，Daddy说得对，你带伤参加世青赛拿了铜牌，肯定有很多人关注你，要是在这里被人认出来怎么办？”博明也站在金博洋那边。  
    “偶尔出来放松一下啦。”羽生结弦拍拍金博洋的肩膀，“走吧，我们早点去广濑川，否则人又要多起来了。”  
    然后已经三十岁过了半的两个“老年人”就被缔弦拖着一路跑到了烟火大会的主场。  
    “你这丫头，你有本事穿着冰鞋跑啊。”  
    八百年没跑这么快的金博洋此刻上气不接下气，瞪了一眼摊开双手作无辜状的女儿。  
    “姐姐第一次看烟火大会，肯定很兴奋，Daddy你就不要在意啦，而且，爸爸也没有这么累啊。”  
    刚刚还帮着自己说话的儿子立刻就站在了女儿那边，金博洋不禁翻了个白眼。  
    “啊，有件事情没有告诉你们。”羽生结弦笑眯眯的。  
    “我就是在烟火大会的时候，向你们的Daddy第一次求婚哦，说起来也挺不好意思的，那时候连戒指都来不及准备，只能自己用纸折了一个，但你们的Daddy还是答应了我哦。”  
    虽然是个运动员但是拥有着这个年纪的女孩子该有的八卦之心的缔弦立刻就来了兴趣：“然后呢然后呢？”  
    羽生结弦无视了金博洋“你要再说一个字我就把你的头拧下来当球踢”的死亡眼神，自顾自地说了下去，脸上带着十分自豪的神情。  
    “然后，你们的Daddy就第一次主动亲了我。”  
    ——羽生结弦你个大瘪犊子。  
    金博洋黑着一张脸，一只手在羽生结弦腰间不轻不重地给了他一拳。  
    “啊……那时候他好不容易说出来我当然是要给你们爸爸一点面子的。”金博洋故作镇定地摆出一副笑容满面的表情，“至于后来，啥事都没有发生，咱俩就是看了一场烟火大会而已。”  
    “啊？”缔弦看上去有些失望，“我以为你们那时候就会更进一步的。”  
    金博洋顿时觉得五雷轰顶。  
    ——你只是个孩子而已你为什么好像比我还懂啊？！  
    看着他那副表情，羽生结弦就知道金博洋绝对想歪了。  
    “你们难道没有立刻就领证结婚吗？”博明突然问道。  
    “中国没有相应的法律，而且，你们Daddy那时候才十九岁，没有到法定婚龄。”  
    天空中忽然传来烟火爆炸的声音，绽放出耀眼的光芒。  
    “烟火大会开始了！”  
    上一秒还在八卦自己和羽生结弦罗曼蒂克史的缔弦转头就掏出了手机，对着天空中接二连三升起的烟花按下快门。  
    怕姐姐举太久会手酸，博明立刻站在姐姐身后，分别用手撑着她的双臂。  
    “真漂亮。”  
    尽管已经见识过仙台七夕祭的烟火大会，但金博洋还是忍不住感叹出声。  
    羽生结弦拉过他的手，和他十指相扣，柔柔地笑了。  
    “和十几年前一样漂亮。”  
    拍完了照片的缔弦还意犹未尽，正想回头说些什么，却被博明用手轻轻地捂住了眼睛。  
    “姐姐，非礼勿视哦。”  
    缔弦顿时明白了什么，而博明的手似乎也盖得并不严密，她从指缝间能够看得清清楚楚。  
    她的爸爸和Daddy，就像十几年前他们年轻时的那样，在花火下拥吻在一起。  
    虽然她还并不懂，但是她看得出来，两人的吻比以往更加缠绵更加深情，毕竟，经过了岁月的沉淀，他们对于爱情的定义已经有了不一样的了解。  
    “小羽，没关系的，我们以后也会懂的哦。”  
    缔弦笑眯眯地抱了抱博明，然后像小时候那样，在弟弟的脸上亲了一下。  
    虽然外界并没有对于缔弦这位“冰上精灵”的弟弟和家世给予过多的关注，但是缔弦场上气势凌人，场下平易近人，她最大的对手同时也是她语言不通但依然关系很好的两位朋友，俄罗斯的谢尔蒂娜和日本的天海佳代，知道她其实是一个不折不扣的弟控，而她的弟弟同时也是个姐控。对于日常活在“被秀得体无完肤可他们就是不谈恋爱”当中，两位选手表示已经习以为常。  
    至于作为家长的羽生结弦和金博洋，义无反顾地承担起了“我女儿和儿子虐得一手好狗我自己要更虐狗”的责任，就连被外甥女美纱子吐槽“连体婴儿”的缔弦、博明都表示秀不过。  
    所以，缔弦在采访中不免被问到“你的理想型是什么”这种无厘头的问题，而这位年仅14岁的冰上精灵只是微微一笑，抛出的回答让人觉得摸不着头脑却又好像明白是怎么回事。  
    “我的理想型，就在我的身边哦。”  
    自己未来的理想型，搞得神秘一点、玄乎一点，也不过分吧？

    次年3月，温哥华世青赛。  
    “因伤缺席了青年组大奖赛的中国青年组女单新秀金缔弦，在即将升入成年组的最后一个赛季，带着两套风格迥异的节目归来，对上届冠军谢尔蒂娜发起挑战……”  
    短节目比赛，年仅15岁的金缔弦穿着黑色短纱裙、戴着黑色手套，伴随着颇具探戈风情的音乐在冰场上流畅地滑行着，在对手出现了失误的情况下名列第一。自由滑却又换上了一身水蓝色的复古礼服，舞起了一曲荡气回肠却又带着淡淡哀伤的十面埋伏。巨大的风格差异，金缔弦却将角色转换自如，最终，凭借着高难度的跳跃和精湛的艺术表现力，金缔弦不负众望，重新加冕为世青赛冠军。  
    看着戴着花环、手拿金牌，在领奖台上笑得灿若桃李的女儿，金博洋望向羽生结弦的眼睛，那双眼睛里也带着和他此刻一样的心情。  
    “桶姐居然还教她怎么抛媚眼和飞吻。”  
    “弦子，终归是要长大的啊。”  
    两人相视一笑。  
    至于博明，他早就在姐姐结束巡场后滑向他的那一刻，紧紧地拥抱住了姐姐。  
    他相信，有一天，他的姐姐终将会从一个精灵蜕变为仙子。  
    而那段蜕变，是大家都能够看得见的吧。


	40. 遥远岁月的回忆【《学弟》番外六】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·老夫老妻忆苦思甜，根据时间线修改了番外四和番外五的顺序

 

 

    哈尔滨，十月，秋。  
    “羽生结弦，你给我下来！”  
    金博洋手里提着大包小包，对着电话另一头正在悠闲自得晾衣服的羽生结弦吼道。  
    一听自家太太（？）撕心裂肺的声音，羽生结弦立刻把衣架和衣服往篮子里一扔，拿着钥匙噔噔噔跑下楼。  
    金博洋板着脸，把一个灰扑扑的包裹往羽生结弦手里一塞：  
    “拿去，你宝贝女儿要买的新冰刀。”  
    羽生结弦低头：“这么快就到了？”  
    “拿稳了，把它摔坏了不关我的事。”金博洋白了他一眼，“这个死丫头，才学了不到三年滑冰，就想着换冰刀，还说要金的，我还指望她哪天穿着金冰刀赢个金牌回来呢。”  
    “弦子还小嘛。”羽生结弦笑笑，“走，上楼去。”  
    俩人一边拌嘴一边把买回来的东西理理好之后，又为了今天谁做饭开始了辩论大战。  
    “天天别做饭了，这两天太累了，你去接弦子和小羽回来吧。”羽生结弦望着堆满案板的菜说道。  
    “得了吧，虽然你跟由美阿姨学了几手，但是就弦子那丫头挑食挑的，闻到胡萝卜的味道都要吵着把它扔了。”金博洋撇撇嘴，“你去写你的曲子去，能不能在弦子考级的时候用上就看你的了，哦，先把小羽和弦子接回来。”  
    “肯定用得上，你就好好做菜吧。”羽生结弦在金博洋的脸颊上亲了一下，“我去接女儿了。”  
    金博洋的生日正好碰上国庆节长假，一家人也就有空帮他庆祝一下生日，前两天刚去了一趟金博洋的娘家。十月三号这天，羽生结弦和金博洋两人加上他们领养来的一对小姐弟，一家四口就聚在一起过生日。  
   羽生结弦开着车去冰场接了女儿之后，又去琴行接了儿子，回家就看见一桌菜摆在了桌子上，旁边放着一个蛋糕。  
   “Daddy！我们回来啦！”  
    七八岁大的小姑娘穿着黑色的训练服，甩掉运动鞋趿着拖鞋就往厨房跑。  
    另一个小一点的小男孩把包往沙发上一甩也跟在小姑娘后面，小姐弟俩一左一右缠着金博洋，羽生结弦把女儿放冰鞋的包放好，然后就走到厨房里：“来，弦子和小羽坐好，要给你们的Daddy过生日了。”  
    小姑娘和小男孩立刻规规矩矩回到椅子上坐好，桌上已经摆了四碗饭，小姑娘自己拿了一碗，顺便把另一碗推到弟弟面前。  
    羽生结弦变戏法似地拿出一个大蛋糕放在一边，等着金博洋从厨房里出来，一家人坐在桌边其乐融融地吃完一顿饭以后，羽生结弦把蛋糕盒子拆开来，细心地把“3”和“0”两个数字都插在蛋糕上，点了蜡烛，然后起身，关掉了天花板上的水晶吊灯，只留下一盏小小的壁灯，散发着柔和的光芒，照着它正对着的餐桌。  
    “开始唱吧。”羽生结弦笑着说道。  
    “祝你生日快乐~祝你生日快乐~”  
    小姑娘领头唱起来，而且音调十分准确。  
    “Daddy，生日快乐！”  
    唱完了生日歌的小姑娘在金博洋的脸颊上亲了一下。  
    “你们的Daddy已经三十岁了呢。”  
    “但是Daddy一直都是Daddy，对我和小羽都很好的Daddy。”小姑娘欢快地说道。  
    金博洋亲了亲小姑娘的脸颊：“就你嘴巴甜，你看看你弟弟，多安静。”  
    “我们俩一个活泼，一个安静，不是很好嘛。”小姑娘撅起嘴。  
    “好了好了。”羽生结弦把蛋糕分好，“赶紧吃吧，否则蛋糕上的冰淇淋就化了，吃完了小羽还要练琴，练完就赶紧休息吧，弦子今天训练很累了。”  
    “那我要Daddy给我讲故事！”  
    “好好好，给你讲故事。”  
    ………………………………  
    等不安分的女儿和儿子全都睡熟了以后，金博洋轻轻关上门，走进家里的琴房里。  
    羽生结弦靠在琴房里的一张沙发上，金博洋走过去，坐下来，握住他的手。  
    “想什么呢？”金博洋轻声问道。  
   羽生结弦转过头看向他：“在想我们以前的事情啊。”  
   金博洋笑道：“你怎么不拿着相册？光是坐在这里想，多费脑筋。”  
    他走到摆了谱子的柜子前，蹲下来打开最底层的柜门，拿出了一本红色封皮的相册，拨开金属搭扣，然后靠在羽生结弦的肩膀上，从头开始翻这本相册。  
    第一张照片，是金博洋第一次参加大学运动会的时候，他参加的是两百米短跑和跳高，而当时负责摄影的是同宿舍的舍友，现在成为了职业摄影家的宇野昌磨。金博洋还是十分感谢宇野昌磨没有把镜头对准自己的脸然后把自己拍成表情包，他很清楚在全力飞奔和跳跃时自己的表情有多么的扭曲，紧跟着第二张照片是颁奖典礼，金博洋和羽生结弦拥抱在一起的时候拍下的。  
    第三张，金博洋一看见就觉得很羞耻。那是在好友梅德韦杰娃组织的庆功宴上他们玩真心话大冒险的情景，尚未确立关系的金博洋和羽生结弦第一次误打误撞接了吻，隋文静骗自己说没有拍，到头来金博洋还是被摆了一道，隋文静趁他们不注意，在旁边全程录了像，中途还喊了梅德韦杰娃拍了几张照片，这张就是其中一张。  
    “天天你还记得这个时候吗？”羽生结弦眨了眨眼睛，“就是我们在运动会后梅娃举办的那场庆功宴性质的晚会，玩真心话大冒险的时候，梅娃抽到了自己出的题，要给在场的一个人送一支花。结果她就给了你。”  
    “多少年前的事情了还提。”金博洋打了他一下。  
    “那会儿我就觉得有点不高兴了。”羽生结弦微笑着。  
    “想不到你连梅娃的醋都吃。”金博洋翻个白眼。  
    “那天天以为呢？”  
    “我以为你不高兴是因为我占人家女孩子便宜了。”  
    “梅娃是欧洲人，热情一点很正常。”羽生结弦笑道，“而且梅娃的性格挺招人喜欢的。”  
    金博洋闻言板起了脸。  
    “我再给你一次机会，你重新说。”  
    “梅娃的性格是很可爱，但是我现在的爱人是你。”  
    羽生结弦知道他吃醋了，赶紧伸手摸摸他的头发以示安慰。  
    金博洋哼了一声：“继续。”  
    相册翻到了金博洋参加的第一次F大艺术盛典。照片上，自己站在三角钢琴旁边，穿着绸缎裙子的扎吉托娃拿着大提琴站在中间，然后是车俊焕，手中拿着小提琴。  
    《Merry Christmas，Mr Lawrence》，金博洋记得这首曲子还是羽生结弦给他们排练的，获得了极大的成功。  
    相册一页一页翻过去，艺术盛典、带着朋友们回哈尔滨、参加毕业生的毕业典礼，被羽生结弦告白后两人相拥的画面，还有毕业舞会，有一张陈巍向周知方单膝下跪求婚的照片映入眼帘，金博洋拽了一下羽生结弦的袖子。  
    “你还记得这张照片吗？”他说道，“那时候我和你刚刚跳完舞，小周和陈巍学长也跳完一首之后，学长就拿出了戒指。”  
    “啊，那时候还真的有些不甘心。”羽生结弦笑眯眯的，“明明是我们大四学生的毕业舞会，却被一个大二学生向刚入学一年的大一新生求婚抢了风头，要不是没有戒指，我也想马上向天天求婚呢。”  
    这怕是一个假的日本人。金博洋无力扶额。  
    “是吗？那我可能会当场晕倒。”  
    “是幸福得晕过去吗？”  
    “是被你吓晕的。”  
    “……”  
    “这一张。”金博洋指了指一张照片，“应该是我读大三时的艺术盛典吧，我和扎吉托娃两个人合作《天空之城》的那一次。”  
    照片上，金博洋穿着剪裁得体的黑色西装，扎吉托娃穿着白色的纱裙，站在台上对着观众谢幕时的照片。  
    “K.Williams那一版的《天空之城》是大提琴与钢琴的合奏，我考虑过以后就帮你们把谱子写出来了，在台上的时候，天天和扎吉托娃同学的表情都很到位，而且大提琴的音色本来就比较低沉，演奏这种伤感的曲子会很好听。”羽生结弦点点头，“而且扎吉托娃同学拉琴的时候，很有气质。”  
    “是吧。”金博洋端详着那张照片，“不过你能听着原曲写谱子，我和扎吉托娃都挺佩服你的。”  
    “为了天天，我当然什么都可以做到。”  
    羽生结弦把相册拉过来，又翻过了十几页，在某一页上停了下来。  
    金博洋凑过去看了一眼，赫然是自己的毕业典礼，自己和一众好友在舞台上微笑着面对镜头的场景。  
    那是他们的毕业典礼，梅德韦杰娃、本田真凛和扎吉托娃哭得上气不接下气，却还是对着镜头强颜欢笑，宇野昌磨和车俊焕眼圈通红，陈楷雯揪住衣角咬着嘴唇拼命憋着不哭出来，周知方和自己的手颤抖着紧紧握在一起。  
    当然，还有羽生结弦手托戒指，在全校毕业生面前向自己单膝下跪，说出那一段告白词的场景。  
     
    “本次F大毕业典礼，圆满结束，你们，毕业啦！”  
    金博洋站在人群之中，听着他们的欢呼。  
    虽然此前他们也希望这样的日子早一点结束，但如今到了眼前，却反而更加依依不舍。  
    “梅娃……我不想毕业……我还想和你当舍友……我还想和你一起在交响乐团合作……”  
    年纪最小的本田真凛趴在正用纸巾抹着眼泪的梅德韦杰娃肩膀上抽抽搭搭地哭，扎吉托娃和陈楷雯紧紧拥抱在一起，扎吉托娃也哭了，陈楷雯还在努力地控制着不流泪，死死地咬着嘴唇。  
    “没事的真凛，以后还会再见的。”梅德韦杰娃一边安慰着本田真凛，自己也忍不住哭出了声。  
    她，本田真凛，扎吉托娃和陈楷雯，都没有继续在F大读研的打算，所以，这一次毕业典礼，是她们分别前的最后一面，以后想要见面，会变得很困难。  
    “天哥。”  
    车俊焕红着眼圈站在金博洋面前，“我们再拍一张照吧，就我们四个人。”  
    金博洋和周知方对视一眼，会心一笑。  
    四个二十岁出头的大男孩，肩并肩站在一起，互相搂着对方的肩膀，对着镜头，露出了他们这四年以来最灿烂的笑容。以后，他们也许会再见，那时候的他们，还可以回忆起自己青春年少的时候，那段磕磕绊绊却充满欢乐的时光。  
    “小周。”金博洋道，“我知道你和小车还有昌磨一样，也不打算继续读研，以后也许我们见面的机会少了，但是我会记得你，我们是一辈子的好兄弟。”  
    说完，他用力地在周知方的肩膀上拍了拍。  
    周知方点点头：“我也是，我不会忘记你的，博洋，你一直是我的朋友。”  
    “还有。”金博洋的声音忽然变得哽咽起来。  
    “你和Nathan学长一定要幸福，如果他欺负你了，你来找我，我和羽生帮你出出气。”  
    “我会的，博洋记得也要幸福啊。”  
    羽生结弦作为受邀嘉宾，站在台下静静地看着毕业生们互相告别，他也想起了自己的大学毕业典礼。  
    那时候的自己，和金博洋第一次互相袒露心迹，互相诉说对彼此深埋已久的爱意，然后羽生结弦第一次虔诚而温柔地吻了他。  
    现在，毕业典礼的主角成了金博洋，他还有一件更重要的事情，事实上，他早已和金博洋约定好了，只是由于种种原因，他未能够及时实现。  
    羽生结弦拨开人群，手里托着一个黑色天鹅绒盒子，走上台去。  
    主持人是F大播音主持专业的毕业生，是认识羽生结弦的，她看见羽生结弦走上台来，便拿着话筒对台下说道：  
    “刚才，我们F大的研究生羽生结弦前辈走上台来，似乎是想要宣布重要的事情，请大家暂时先安静下来，听前辈发言。”  
    羽生结弦也认识这位主持人，原本她也是音乐系的一员，但在主持了金博洋大二时的那一届艺术盛典受到广泛好评后，就决定走播音主持的专业道路，在音乐系就是声乐专业最顶尖的她转了专业也有一定的影响力，此时话一出口，原本喧闹的台下安静了几分。  
    “谢谢主持人。”羽生结弦向她点头表示感谢。  
    “首先，我要对所有毕业生们表示祝贺，经过四年的学习，你们已经顺利毕业，部分同学将从此踏入社会迎接新的生活。在这四年里，你们在艺术盛典上的精彩表演，F大将永远铭记，从此以后，F大将以你们为荣。”  
    这一番话带起了场下的一片掌声。  
    “在这里，我有一些话，想要对在场的一位同学说。”  
    “众所周知，我和F大音乐系钢琴作曲专业的金博洋同学是师兄弟，现在在读的研究生们应该都知道，我在我的毕业典礼上向我这位优秀的小师弟告白以后，我们就在一起了。”  
    金博洋看着羽生结弦自顾自在那里说着话，而正站在舞台上的周知方心里已经有了数，他和作为表演者的陈巍，不约而同地握住了对方戴着戒指的手。  
    “这四年以来，我们经历过许多误会和外界的猜疑，但是我们各自的父母对我们的支持，加上我们彼此对对方的信任，让我们走到了现在。”  
    “我想，这一份对彼此无条件的信任，应该有一个好的结果。”  
    羽生结弦说着，将那个黑色天鹅绒盒子打开来，托在手心里，然后看着所有人群退后，只剩下金博洋一个人站在舞台中央。  
    四年前，在仙台广濑川的花火之下，羽生结弦已经用一枚纸戒指，许下了他对金博洋的誓言。对于现在这个场景。金博洋已经不再感到惊讶了，他只需要静静地听着羽生结弦说完他要说的话，再当着所有人的面，毫不犹豫地答应他就够了。  
    “金博洋，或许我应该叫你天天，我希望，你接下来的一生，都托付给我，我会一直把你放在心中最重要的位置，我会一直爱着你，就算将来必定会有一天我们要离开这个世界，我也想牵着你的手，一直走到最后。”  
    羽生结弦缓缓地单膝跪下，向金博洋伸出他的手。  
    “我爱你，天天，请你嫁给我吧。”  
    语气是前所未有的坚定，比之前他们之间的任何一次都要更胜一筹。  
    金博洋即使知道终究会有这样一个场景，但他还是流泪了，只不过这是幸福的泪水。  
    他能得到心目中最完美的人的爱，他何其幸运。  
    在所有人的注视下，金博洋带着泪痕的脸上，浮现了一抹灿烂的笑容。  
    “我答应你。”  
    ――答应你这种事情还需要犹豫吗？早就不需要了。  
    ――因为，你是我这一生最爱的羽生结弦啊。  
    羽生结弦笑了，他站起来，将那一枚象征着永恒的戒指，戴在了金博洋主动伸出的左手无名指上。  
    然后，他和金博洋，在全校毕业生和老师的面前，深情地拥吻。  
    鲜花纷纷落下，掌声经久不息。  
    …………………………………………  
    “真是挺怀念当年的啊。”  
    金博洋依偎在羽生结弦的怀里叹道。  
    “我很庆幸，当初年少轻狂的自己没有做错决定。”羽生结弦笑了，“尽管所有人都认为我们的爱情只是年少时的误入歧途。”  
    “但是你证明了他们的观点是错的。”金博洋在丈夫的脸颊上吻了一下。  
    “我们走到了现在。”  
    “现在也挺晚了。”羽生结弦拉过他抚摸自己脸颊的手，柔声说道，“我们去休息吧，明天还要去机场接小周他们一家人呢。”  
    金博洋顺从地点了点头。  
    第二天，羽生结弦和金博洋在机场接机时，率先看到的是两个孩子跑了过来。  
    “羽生叔叔！博洋叔叔！”  
    小女孩拉着金博洋不肯放手，羽生结弦则弯下腰去摸了摸小男孩的头。  
    “小薇又变漂亮了。”金博洋夸道，“跳舞跳得怎么样？”  
    “Nate教得很好。”拉着行李箱走过来的周知方微笑道，“正准备去参加比赛。”  
    “好久不见，小周。”羽生结弦过去抱了抱他的肩膀。  
    “Nate说你们国庆节有七天的长假，所以就带着小薇和宁宁过来了，正好他们也很久没有看见弦子姐姐和小羽哥哥了。”周知方温和地开口，“小薇说想看弦子姐姐滑冰，又想听小羽哥哥弹琴，我本来想让Karen帮忙照顾他们几天的，但是Karen的孩子也不好管，我们不想再麻烦她，就带他们过来了。”  
    “你们也忙了很久了，这几天就在哈尔滨好好玩玩，就当度假吧。”金博洋拍拍他的肩膀，“想吃什么跟我说，我爸可以给你们做，我也可以带着你们小两口去中央大街撸串，反正这几天就好好放松放松吧。”  
    “谢谢博洋了。”周知方点点头。  
    “小薇这孩子可黏人了，老是黏着Vince，我都没机会跟他说上话。”陈巍撇撇嘴，“这几天，还得让你们家那对懂事一点的小姐弟帮忙了。”  
    “Daddy好过分。”小姑娘嘟起嘴，“是你先和我抢Mummy的抱抱的。”  
    “以后不和你抢了，就让给你了。”  
    小孩子的天性都是纯真而活泼的，尤其周知方和陈巍家这两个在美国的开放社会中长大的华裔小姐弟，相比羽生结弦和金博洋家的两个孩子，他们更加淘气一点。  
    “对了，我要跟小周单独聊一会儿，羽生你先带着陈巍、小薇和宁宁去弦子训练的冰场吧，一会儿我跟小周顺便把小羽也接回去。”金博洋转过头吩咐羽生结弦道。  
    羽生结弦点了点头，两个小孩子一左一右拉住他的手，陈巍则拉着一个大箱子背着两个小登山包跟在他们后面，往机场的停车场走去。  
    “小周，我们先聊聊吧。”  
    金博洋和周知方并肩走进阳光里，一如十多年前他们刚刚相遇时的样子。  
    他们面对面坐在一家名叫“昨日重现”的咖啡厅里，金博洋点了两杯咖啡，一杯给自己，一杯推给周知方。  
    “你和陈巍应该都很忙吧，毕业聚会小车和梅娃他们都来了，只有你没来，数学老师和舞蹈老师这么忙啊。”  
    “还好，不是特别忙，还可以教教自己家里的孩子，一举两得。”  
    “弦子学滑冰，以后必要的芭蕾课还要拜托陈巍教了，也不用花钱去外面找老师了，我相信陈巍会教得很好。”  
    “当然了。那你和羽生呢？生活得挺好吧。”  
    “也还好，就是有时候两家人过年要带着孩子在哈尔滨和仙台之间来回跑，机票钱要花掉不少，但羽生是几所学校的特聘讲师，定期去做做讲座，带着小羽出去参加几个国际水准的比赛，拿回来的奖金也不少。”金博洋望了一眼窗外，“我和羽生都认为，从小就应该让弦子和小羽出去多看看，多听听。”  
    “弦子学滑冰也要不少钱吧。”周知方问道，“你们想让她走上专业的道路吗？”  
    “既然学都学了，何不学得专业一点，而且将来代表国家参加比赛得了奖，我们脸上也有光。”金博洋露出几分得意的神情，“而且，我和羽生也不会英雄无用武之地，帮弦子的比赛选曲和谱曲，不也是件挺快乐的事情吗？”  
    “那我挺期待的。”周知方笑笑。  
    “但是，谁能想到十年这么一晃就过去了啊。”金博洋叹道，“当年我们刚见面的时候也就十七八岁，现在呢，都变成三十岁的中年大叔了，眼角都有鱼尾纹了。”  
    “你可以向Karen还有梅娃她们请教一些方法，虽然做不到容颜不老，但是保养一下还是可以的。”周知方歪着头看着他，“而且，博洋你就算三十岁了，你的娃娃脸还是很讨人喜欢的吧。”  
    “别提了，文静姐都说我是天山童姥了，她才是天山童姥。”金博洋有些嫌弃，    “但是羽生就不一样，他长得有气质，就算年纪大一点，也是气质大叔啊。”  
    “心还年轻就好，长相什么的不重要。”周知方微笑着。  
    “文静姐还说，如果男人也能生，我跟羽生将来的孩子也就身高倒霉了一点，起码颜值还是有保障的。”金博洋彻底翻了个白眼，“真不知道现在大龄已婚女青年的脑回路这么奇怪哦？真是搞不懂。”  
    周知方就像以前在学校里的那样，听着金博洋大段大段地吐槽，却只是在那里轻轻地捂着嘴巴笑，等到金博洋瞪着他，他才勉强忍住了笑意。  
    “陈巍怎么样？还是以前的醋坛子人设吗？”  
    “Nate他什么都好，就是太小心眼了，跟孩子都能较真起来。”  
    “看出来了。”金博洋笑了，“你家小薇和宁宁应该经常跟你黏在一起吧。”  
    “这是最没办法的，Nate一到这种时候就像小孩子一样，经常为了我回家应该先抱谁吵个不停。”周知方撑着额头无奈地笑笑，“不管是Karen家的孩子也好，朋友家的孩子也好，他都要莫名其妙吃飞醋。”  
     “能有人正大光明为你吃醋不是好事吗，羽生就不一样，我跟小车、梅娃还有真凛他们聊天的时候他什么都不说的，就让我在那里聊，聊够了再跟我商量事情，我都要怀疑他当初对我那番话是不是发自内心的了。”  
    “可能只是羽生表达爱的方式不一样罢了，他认为爱你就要给你自由，否则你会感到被束缚。”周知方善解人意地说道。  
金博洋看着他，最后好笑地叹了口气。  
    “我懂，不管我说什么你都会往好的地方说，你看啥都是加了滤镜的。”  
    “你这么想也可以，我就是这样的人。”周知方也不反驳他。  
两个人看着对方，都笑了起来。  
    “也不多聊了，羽生他们还等着我回去做晚饭呢。”金博洋看了看时间，“走走走，我们去买菜吧，弦子说今天要喝牛骨汤，我还得去买食材。”  
    “我也可以顺便学学，回美国以后给Nate他们做菜也可以用得上。”周知方拎起自己的包。  
    他们走出咖啡厅的时候，午后的阳光正好，洒在他们的身上，暖洋洋的。  
    金博洋抬起头，他第一次觉得看习惯了的秋日的天空有一种别样的美。  
    他明白，这样细水长流的日子，还有很长很长。  
    有自己的爱人和最可爱的孩子在自己的身边，每一天，他都会有新的期待。  
   
    十二月，日本，仙台，冬。  
    “天天，我回来了。”  
    羽生结弦关上玄关的门，发现金博洋的鞋子不见了，一张小纸条扔在鞋柜上。  
    我出门去了。金博洋留。  
    羽生结弦笑笑，拿过那张纸条，径直走进屋里，拿了一条毛巾擦了擦头发上的雪。  
    仙台已经开始下雪了，而且雪的势头还不小，羽生结弦从院子大门到屋子门前都留了一串不浅的脚印。  
    十一月末又有一所国内的艺术大学邀请他去作简单的音乐讲座，羽生结弦紧赶慢赶才在十二月六号的时候赶回仙台，因为十二月七号就是他的生日，金博洋要他无论如何都要回来。  
    “弦子和小羽已经来不及赶回来了，你还想让我一个人在家里跟你视频通话？”――金博洋的原话。  
    羽生结弦把包往沙发上一扔就瘫在沙发上等着金博洋回来，动也不想动。  
    扳着手指头算一算，他们结婚已经二十年了。  
    由于中国尚未有同性婚姻合法的法律，羽生结弦便在他二十二岁时一起在日本领了证，同一年，他们决定按父母的意愿，领养了一对小姐弟。  
    羽生结弦现在主要的工作是作曲家和电子音乐创作人，由于女儿身为中国花样滑冰女单新秀，羽生结弦便提议由自己来为她的比赛谱曲，金博洋则兼顾作曲和钢琴演奏家，为女儿的商业演出作现场伴奏，至于小了女儿一岁的儿子，他和他们一样，走的是音乐道路。今年年末，女儿在教练的陪同下去加拿大参加比赛，儿子则作为交换生到中国的学校交流学习，都没有办法赶回仙台。  
    羽生结弦很为自己的两个孩子而骄傲。  
    拿了两届世青赛冠军的女儿在十五岁时从青年组升到成年组，十六岁在世锦赛上夺下季军，同年又在全中锦标赛上拿了女单冠军，然后便进军大奖赛。自己的儿子也在一场国际电子管风琴大赛中得到银奖。从小到大，孩子们的功过成败他都看在眼里。虽然孩子们的成功靠的还是他们自己，但羽生结弦认为这也离不开金博洋对他们的悉心教导。  
    今天是他的生日，他想放下一切工作，和金博洋一起好好回忆一下自己意气风发的青年时代。  
    “羽生，我回来了。”  
    提着买回来的菜和一个蛋糕的金博洋在玄关处看见一双不属于自己的鞋子之后，就知道是谁回来了。他往里走去，把手里的菜和蛋糕都放在了餐桌上。  
    羽生结弦从沙发上起身，走过去，习惯性地吻了吻他的脸颊。  
    “欢迎回来。”  
    “弦子和小羽都不在家，我们就简单吃点吧，今天的晚饭是猪扒盖浇饭和乌冬面，食材我都买回来了。”金博洋摸摸对方的脸，“今天是你的生日，你就休息一下吧，晚饭我来做。”  
    “好的。”  
    羽生结弦愉快地坐到客厅一角的那一架立式钢琴前，随手弹起一首曲子。  
    金博洋一边听着羽生结弦弹着曲调清雅优美的现代钢琴曲，心情也变了变，做饭的速度也明显加快了。当两个颜色古朴的碗摆上桌的时候，羽生结弦立刻就从钢琴凳上跑了下来。  
    “天天的手艺越来越好了。”他一边吃着用生鸡蛋拌的猪扒饭一边含糊不清地说道。  
    “做饭做了十几年了，能没有进步吗？”金博洋坐在他对面。  
    两个人一如往常，一边扯着家常一边吃完各自碗里的东西以后，金博洋把桌子收拾了一下，蛋糕被摆在桌子中央。金博洋细心地把“4”和“2”两个数字蜡烛插在蛋糕上，点燃以后，他们再面对面坐下，金博洋轻声唱起了生日歌。  
    羽生结弦听着对方唱完以后，心情愉悦地吹灭了蜡烛，然后做出许愿的标准姿势。  
    “许愿许完了没有？”金博洋看着他双手合十迟迟没有睁开眼睛不禁问道。  
    “我的愿望很长，所以花了点时间。”羽生结弦笑道。  
    金博洋也笑了，另一只手托在下巴上，看着羽生结弦的脸若有所思。  
    “这么快，就二十年了啊，今天你就四十二岁了，我们都是老男人了。”  
    说是这么说，但是岁月并没有在他们两人的脸上留下太多的痕迹，如隋文静所说，羽生结弦即使年岁增长却依然气质不减，金博洋的娃娃脸还是没有褪去婴儿肥，两个人依然十分受年轻的女孩子欢迎。  
    “明年的天天就四十岁了吧。但是你在我心里还是很可爱。”  
    “别油腔滑调，我还庆幸小羽没有被你带坏。”金博洋拿了一把塑料小刀把蛋糕切了开来，“怎么样，不和弦子还有小羽视频通话一下？”  
    羽生结弦应了他的要求，连线了远在加拿大温哥华的女儿和在中国的儿子。  
    “こんばんは，お父さん~”  
    由于时差，女儿所在的温哥华是凌晨一点，但从视频通话中女儿的状态来看，她似乎还是非常精神，打招呼时脱口而出的就是一句标准的日语。  
    “爸爸，晚上好。”  
    而温文尔雅笑着的儿子用的就是标准的中文了。  
    由于从小在中日交汇的家庭环境中长大，儿子和女儿都会两种语言，此时说出来，也没有谁听不懂。  
    “弦子还没睡啊？你那边应该是深夜吧？”金博洋关切地问道。  
    “总决赛已经结束了。”女孩吐了吐舌头，“比得不太好，只拿到第三名。”  
    “姐姐已经很棒了。”男孩善解人意地说道。  
    “教练还问我编舞是谁帮我编的，表现分很高，音乐也很棒，我说是爸爸和爸爸的朋友帮的忙，教练都呆住了哈哈。”女孩笑得很开心，“我说，休赛季的商业演出爸爸回来给我现场伴奏的时候，她说很想亲眼看看呢。”  
    “就知道把你爸爸往火坑里推，能不能让我们省点心。”金博洋笑道，“知不知道我和你爸爸帮你写一首曲子要花多长时间啊。”  
    “我知道爸爸和お父さん最棒了，是不是？”  
    男孩也笑着点点头，同意姐姐的说法。  
    “我还要参加四大洲锦标赛，过年可能不能回家了，你们如果想我的话，就看看我的比赛录像吧~好了，我也要早点休息了，我可不想训练的时候被教练说无精打采的哦。”  
    “好吧，弦子赶快去休息吧。”  
    “哦，还有。”女孩儿笑眯眯的，“お诞生日おめでとうございますよ，お父さん~お休み~”  
    “お休み~”  
    “同学喊我去吃饭了。”男孩说道，“お父さん，有空的话我们用line聊好了。”  
    “好的，小羽好好学习啊。”  
    “生日快乐哦，お父さん。”  
    和儿子女儿结束了短暂的视频通话之后，金博洋和羽生结弦把剩下的蛋糕塞进了冰箱。  
    “走吧，我们上楼去。”

    洗漱完毕回到自己的房间之后，羽生结弦和金博洋把女儿前两天的比赛看了一遍。  
    当录像中的广播响起女孩的全名时，全场响起掌声。  
    “Dixian Jin，From China！”  
    在女儿学习滑冰时，金博洋和就和羽生结弦讨论过这个问题，而再三考虑以后的羽生结弦，选择让女儿加入金博洋的中国国籍，代表中国出战，儿子则加入了自己的国籍。  
    金缔弦，就是女孩儿的名字。  
    从女儿小时候参加滑冰考级开始，以音乐为主业的两人就决定为女儿的各种滑冰赛事选曲甚至谱曲，还请了舞蹈专业的隋文静和陈巍根据曲风给她编不同的舞蹈。今年是女儿上升到成年组的第二年，羽生结弦给女儿的短节目选了一首优美的《天鹅湖》，自由滑则是欧美作曲家John Dreamer一首气势磅礴的《Brotherhood》，这还是隋文静的主意，两套风格完全不一样的节目，更考验女儿对节目的驾驭能力。而隋文静采用了自己曾经的节目名字，命名为星辰大海。  
    短节目中的女儿穿着缀了白色羽毛的纱裙在冰面上滑行时，解说员形容她真的像是一只优雅的白天鹅，灵动而轻盈，举手投足间带着淡淡的伤感。由于《天鹅湖》本就是柴科夫斯基的芭蕾舞剧选曲，羽生结弦考虑以后，让芭蕾舞专业的陈巍来指导她的肢体动作。而配乐十分大气的自由滑，则由隋文静来编舞。  
    短节目排名第二的女儿在自由滑中出现了一点失误，一共五个高难度跳跃，一个跳跃摔倒，一个跳跃跳空，只成了三个跳跃，但一向技术分和艺术分并驾齐驱的女儿最后还是得到了第三名的成绩，完成了这一次温哥华之旅，接下来，她还要向四大洲锦标赛和世锦赛冲刺。  
    女儿的训练很辛苦，而羽生结弦和金博洋作为家长也有脱不开身的时候，和女儿相差了两岁、走了音乐道路的儿子羽生博明就担起了陪同姐姐出去比赛的责任，姐姐有时候比得不好，他会主动安慰姐姐，给姐姐增加信心，虽然他的比赛有时候会和姐姐的比赛相冲突，他也会给姐姐发去鼓励的信息。  
    “我的弦子姐姐是全世界最好的姐姐，她会是最棒的！”  
    不管是小时候还是长大以后，在同学面前还是羽生结弦和金博洋面前，儿子总会这样骄傲地说道。  
    而有极少的时候，他们一家人会陪着女儿去参加比赛，儿子总会在姐姐的节目一结束，就举着五星红旗朝着场上大声呼喊 “弦子姐姐加油！”之类的话语。女儿如果看到了，她会露出一个笑容，如果没有看到，她也会在领奖后的巡场时冲着他们挥手。  
    “爸爸，弦子姐姐那么棒，一定会成功的！”  
    “我的小羽弟弟是世界上最好的弟弟，我一定要加油！”  
    在女儿的某一次比赛后，儿子和戴着奖牌拿着鲜花的女儿站在他们面前，笑容明亮得如同春日的暖阳。  
    羽生结弦和金博洋看着小姐弟慢慢地从稚气的小孩子慢慢长大成十几岁意气风发的少年，在照顾两个孩子之余他们也终于可以安心地享受自己的生活。看着活泼热情的女儿和冷静睿智的儿子分别走上他们自己选择的路，也是他们最欣慰的。  
    看完比赛的录像，看到一袭蓝衣笑容明媚的女儿站在领奖台上，羽生结弦松了一口气。  
    “弦子这丫头，太不容易了啊。”金博洋不禁感慨。  
    “她的目标是奥运冠军，我想她这么努力，一定会实现的。”羽生结弦微微一笑。  
    “她可是小羽最棒的弦子姐姐啊，对不对？”  
    金博洋抬起头，看向羽生结弦的眼睛。  
    “他们都是好孩子，而且是我们的好孩子。”  
    最后金博洋说道。  
    羽生结弦看着黑下来的屏幕：“天天还不困吧？”  
    “今天是你的生日，肯定要陪你一起过完的。”金博洋想了想，翻身下床，在机柜的抽屉里翻了一阵，拿出了一卷录像带。  
    “看过了弦子的比赛，我们也来回顾一下我们年轻的时候吧。”  
    金博洋狡黠地笑笑。

    日本，冲绳，夏。  
    “天天哥，恭喜你和羽生前辈啊！”  
    一身黑色西装的车俊焕拍了拍金博洋的肩膀。  
    “乱叫什么，以后都是你嫂子了。”金博洋翻了个白眼。  
    “为什么羽生前辈是嫂子，却是博洋同学穿白婚纱啊？”  
    被隋文静自作主张以“当伴娘”的理由邀请过来的梅德韦杰娃笑着问道。  
    ——等你什么时候也有一个恶趣味的男朋友就知道了。  
    金博洋的白眼都要翻到天上去了。  
    “不过这样真的好奇怪啊，明明我哥和Vincent都没有穿婚纱，只有博洋同学一个人穿了呢。”  
    陈楷雯在一旁附和道。  
    “行了行了你们都给我闭嘴吧。”金博洋没好气地挥了挥手里的捧花，几片花瓣飘飘悠悠地掉在了地上，“别哪壶不开提哪壶，两对新人一共四个人，只有我一个人穿婚纱，最奇怪了行了吧！”  
    “我看这只是博洋同学你自己的爱好吧。”扎吉托娃在一旁笑道。  
    金博洋顿时大窘，但又不好说什么来反驳。  
    “不说话那就是默认啦？”车俊焕一脸坏笑。  
    “谁会有这么奇怪的爱好！那是羽生和文静姐出的馊主意！”  
    “你小子说我什么？”  
    隋文静突然出现在门前，把金博洋吓得整个人一悚。  
    “不不不没什么，您说话。”  
    隋文静扫视了屋子里的几个人一眼：“婚礼快开始了，你们准备一下吧，别到时候出什么岔子，尴尬的还是你们。”  
    “好啦好啦我们知道了。”陈楷雯把她往外推，“隋老师您先回场上等着吧，保证到时候美美的！”  
    和金博洋不同，周知方一身剪裁得体的西装，胸口别着一朵红玫瑰，头发梳得整整齐齐，站在他们面前的时候，还是那一副温润的谦谦君子形象。  
    “Wow，我觉得你们两个站在一起真的挺般配的，让我哥表演一场抢亲也不错。”  
    金博洋简直要被眼前这群损友气到吐血。  
    “博洋今天真的挺好看的。”  
    周知方这一句话把他的脾气给弄没了。  
    “那个……是羽生非要让我穿的啦，不是我要穿的……”金博洋红着脸解释。  
    周知方歪着头看了他一会儿，笑开了。  
    “我忽然也想试试了。”  
    “真的吗？”金博洋立刻就激动了。  
    “但是，西装都穿好了，再换就挺麻烦的，我还是先这么穿吧，回美国以后的那一场再穿就是了。”  
    一盆冷水把金博洋从头淋到脚。  
    他在心里不由得咒骂起陈巍来。  
    “我说，为什么非要在日本办婚礼啊。”陈巍十分的嫌弃。  
    “还不是因为你妹妹说想看我们两对一起办婚礼吗？”羽生结弦笑道，“而且，这个婚礼会场是我和天天的爸爸妈妈花了大价钱才租到的，你和小周还欠我们一笔账呢。”  
    “就知道你想用这件事情来坑我。”陈巍不屑，“不过，在日本办婚礼，倒还没有尝试过。”  
    “小周穿不穿婚纱？”  
    “不穿，我觉得还是有必要保持我们之间起码的尊重。”  
    “诶，那我是不尊重天天了吗？”羽生结弦眯了眯眼，“天天今天穿的是婚纱来着。”  
    陈巍差点没把一口水喷出去：“你这是什么恶趣味？！”  
    “没有啦，就是想看天天穿一次婚纱，而且是隋前辈先提出来的。”  
    陈巍的嘴角抽搐了一下。  
    “羽生，我觉得你们不会长久的，真的。”  
    “谢谢您的祝福，我们会幸福的。”  
    “……”  
    由隋文静提议，羽生结弦、金博洋和陈巍、周知方四人一同举办了一场婚礼，虽然这并非正式的婚礼，而且由于场地限制，只邀请了四个人的一些朋友和老师，至于更加正式的婚礼，则要回到四个人各自的家乡分别举办一次。  
这一座教堂是由羽生结弦挑选的，是位于日本九州岛的冲绳县那霸市的Lazor Garden Alivila教堂。  
    这所Lazor Garden Alivila 教堂被称为冲绳最美的教堂，收容人数最大五十人，用玻璃建造的礼拜堂以及全白色的内饰，把这里装点成一座圣洁的海滩水晶城堡，巨大的玻璃墙壁面向湛蓝色的海洋，使得教堂与海天成为一体，如梦似幻。  
    深层的蓝色海洋，浮上了清白耀眼的礼堂，蔚蓝色的天空延伸至尖塔，玻璃工艺品围绕起来的空间，施华洛世奇点缀的圣洁之路，将见证他们永恒的约定。  
    天空明媚，阳光大好，整个教堂被照耀得通透明亮，海天相接与教堂融为一体，恍若隔世。仪式不久就要开始，以年轻人为主的宾客们陆陆续续地进场。  
    梅德韦杰娃、扎吉托娃和车俊焕等人已经出去接待宾客了，而金博洋躲在一边的休息室里，看着一张张熟悉的脸晃过自己的眼前。  
    挽着手的浅田真央和高桥大辅两位音乐系前辈，和舞蹈系的Lorry老师结伴而来的导师BO叔，兴高采烈的王诗玥、柳鑫宇和于小雨三位舞蹈系前辈，羽生结弦的姐姐羽生纱绫和羽生结弦的爸爸妈妈……  
    金博洋看看自己身上的装束，觉得自己丢脸似乎丢大了。  
    纯白的抹胸婚纱，头戴坠地的白纱，一个白色的蝴蝶结收紧了婚纱有些过大的腰部，戴着白色刺绣纱手套的手捧着一束白色的玫瑰花，经过细心打理后精致又不俗气的妆容，配上珍珠钻石的首饰，优雅高贵之中，更多的是圣洁。  
    ——全都怪羽生结弦，回哈尔滨办婚礼之后一定要让他也尝尝穿女装的滋味！  
    金博洋信誓旦旦地这样告诉自己。  
    “天哥。”车俊焕探进来一个脑袋。  
    “仪式要开始了，出来吧。”  
    金博洋将薄纱蒙在自己的脸上，拾起及地的长裙，踩着白色的高跟鞋走出去。  
    啧，差点扭到了脚。

    由于周知方和陈巍的父母未能到场，作为陈巍的堂妹，陈楷雯成为了将周知方带到陈巍身边的人。  
    “哥。”  
    走到陈巍身边时陈楷雯调皮地眨了眨眼睛，然后把周知方的手交到陈巍的手里。  
    “照顾好Vincent哦。”  
    说完，不等陈巍有所回答，她立刻就退下去了，留下嘴角有些抽搐的陈巍和一脸了然微笑的周知方。  
    年迈却面容慈祥的黑袍神父清了清嗓子，开始说誓词。  
    “陈巍先生，你是否愿意娶周知方先生为妻，按照圣经的戒律与他同往，在神面前与他结为一体，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像爱你自己一样。不论疾病或是健康，富有或贫穷，始终忠于他，直到离开世界？”  
    “我愿意。”  
    陈巍凝视着周知方的双眼，毫不犹豫地回答。  
    周知方清晰地看到陈巍的眼中有着深不见底的虔诚与恳求。  
    “周知方先生，你是否愿意嫁陈巍先生为妻，按照圣经的教训与他同往，在神面前与他结为一体，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像爱你自己一样。不论疾病或是健康，富有或贫穷，始终忠于他，直到离开世界？”  
    “我愿意。”周知方的声音带着义无反顾的坚定。  
    “好，新郎与新娘交换戒指。”  
    一对代表着矢志不渝的象征，回归到它正确的位置，不知道为什么，陈巍竟有了在他求婚时那种令人潸然泪下的欣喜若狂。  
    “现在，我向神宣布，你们正式结为夫妻！”  
    得到神父的准许，陈巍看向周知方，才发现对方正在流泪。  
    周知方流泪的样子很漂亮，眼睛不会红肿，只是清澈的泪水从清澈的眼中流淌下来。  
    “怎么还哭？”陈巍轻声问道。  
    周知方抬手擦掉自己的眼泪，笑了。  
    “骗你的，我提前滴了眼药水。”  
    陈巍也笑了，他把周知方拉过来，两人紧紧地拥抱在一起。  
    场下的人欢呼着，而完成了婚礼流程的陈巍和周知方两人看着红毯另一端的金博洋，便牵着手退下去，羽生结弦走上台来。  
    和陈巍、周知方相同，由于金博洋的父母没能到场，于是便由见证了二人从朋友到恋人最终到夫妻的韩聪领着金博洋。  
    金博洋在韩聪的带领下，一步一步地走向他一生的命定之人。  
    短短的距离终究还是走到了尽头。  
    “羽生。”韩聪凝视着羽生结弦的脸，“你和天天之间的所有故事我和小隋都心知肚明，你们一路走来磕磕绊绊，也不容易，希望你以后可以让天天幸福。”  
    韩聪这番话宛如父亲托付自己最宝贝的女儿一般，羽生结弦神色凝重地点了点头。  
    “我明白，韩前辈，虽然您不是天天的父亲，但您也是我们很尊重的前辈，我会让天天幸福的，请相信我。”  
    “那就拜托你了。”韩聪把金博洋的手放在羽生结弦的手上，然后便退下去，坐在隋文静的身边。  
    “羽生结弦先生，您是否愿意娶金博洋先生为妻，在神的面前与他结为一体，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像爱你自己一样。不论疾病或是健康，富有或贫穷，始终忠于他，直到离开这个世界？”  
    和刚才几乎一模一样的誓词，但在羽生结弦听来却并不感到厌烦。  
    “我愿意。”羽生结弦坚定地回答道。  
    “金博洋先生，你是否愿意嫁给你面前的这位先生为丈夫，在神面前和他结为一体，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，就像你爱自己一样。不论他生病或是健康、富有或贫穷，始终忠于他，直到你们离开这个世界？”  
    金博洋抬起头，看见羽生结弦眼中同样的坚定。  
    “我愿意。”  
    ——这就是我最终的回答。  
    “现在我宣布，你们正式结为夫妻！新郎，请交换你们的戒指，然后亲吻您的新娘吧！”  
    羽生结弦和金博洋一起，把那一对刻了自己名字的戒指戴在了对方的左手无名指上，这一刻，象征着他们将永远属于彼此。  
    小心翼翼地揭开眼前人的面纱，羽生结弦看着金博洋闭上眼睛，微微仰起头，等待着他的吻。  
    他笑了，搂过对方纤细的腰身，微微低头，吻上对方柔软的嘴唇。  
    掌声雷动，鲜花飘落。

    “怎么样，看完有什么感想？”  
    金博洋把录影带重新取出来，眼睛里含着笑意。  
    “米沙和宇野同学的摄影技术不错。”  
    听到这句话的金博洋忍不住伸手打了他一下。  
    “你就只有这句话吗？”  
    羽生结弦看着有些赌气的金博洋，笑着把对方揽进自己怀里。  
    “明明已经过去二十年了，但是现在看来，还是挺感动的，不论是小周和陈巍也好，还是你和我也好。”羽生结弦吻了吻对方的额头，“虽然后来我们在仙台和哈尔滨又分别举办了两次婚礼，但是毫无疑问，这一次在冲绳的婚礼是最难忘的。”  
    “不得不说你很会挑地方，虽然教堂在冲绳，有点远，但是教堂真的很美，是我想象中的那一种。”金博洋顺从地靠在对方的怀里，称赞道。  
    “那可是我挑了很久的，就想给所有的人都留下一个难忘的回忆，而且，那天穿婚纱的天天真的特别美，像天使一样。”  
    “这难道不是你的主意吗？”金博洋反问，“难道不是你要求我穿的？”  
    “难道那时候天天不愿意？”  
    “笨蛋。”金博洋伸手敲了一下他的额头，“只要是你提出的要求，只要不是太过分，再怎么离谱我都会答应的。”  
    这番话听得羽生结弦心满意足，他抬起手，看了看手表。  
    “时间不早了，天天，赶紧休息吧，我们明天商讨一下弦子的新赛季选曲和小羽的参赛曲目。”  
    “嗯，好。”  
    金博洋很快就进入了梦乡，均匀的呼吸一下一下打在羽生结弦的胸口，有些痒。  
    羽生结弦看着爱人熟睡之后，也轻轻闭上了眼睛。  
    明天，又是新的一天。  
    ——羽生结弦，此生遇见你是我们的缘分，既然我们能够在一起，那么，我便想和你一起走到暮雪白头。  
    ——天天，既然上天给我们相遇和相爱的机会，我便想紧紧地抓住它，争取一个和你相伴一生的机会。  
    ——我们的故事，将会一直继续下去。


	41. 《学弟》完结后记以及简短的个人介绍

历时三个多月，《你好，我亲爱的学弟》这篇中长篇终于顺利完结✌✌✌，统计全文共有22W字，也是很佩服我自己了2333👏👏👏毕竟上一次写超过10W字的中长篇是在我小学六年级的时候23333时隔四年我的功力尚存我也是非常的感动哈233333

最近有小伙伴相继给我私信来表达自己对这篇文章的看法，各有千秋，而且小伙伴的理解能力都非常不错，在这里先给你们鼓鼓掌👏👏以后也要积极地评论发言让我听到你们的声音，别老是光顾着抢几杀啊听见了没有同志们！！！

《学弟》是一篇偏向生活日常的文章，由于自己就是一个音乐生的关系，我在这里使用了我最熟悉的音乐作为柚天二人的基本设定，有细心的小伙伴可以看出来，我运用了很多现实生活中与柚天二人相关的曲目例如叙一和幻化成花，还有就是我非常喜欢的yoi的同名主题曲，这是我的追梦曲，因为它，我才决定我要走上作曲的道路。而柚天的基本感情线路也参照了部分yoi剧情，所以有些不喜欢yoi的小伙伴可能会对其中的一些内容有些反感，这没有关系这都是作者我的锅😂😂😂

实际上，学弟中天天的形象有一部分是来自于我自己，我也希望能够拥有好的成绩，希望为了梦想而去努力奋斗，仅此而已，牛哥作为他的偶像，实际上就是我想去追逐的目标的缩影。事实上，在现实中，柚天二人也是互相追逐、互相鼓励着的，他们之间是对手却也是朋友，这也是我为什么非常喜欢柚天这一对CP的原因，我希望天天能够向牛哥尽可能地靠近，至少是在滑冰的事业上，他们各自的精神都是非常值得我去学习的。柚天经历了桶总葱哥小周米沙猫女王等等一群好友的撮合加上误打误撞最后终于互表心意，这种恋爱戏码让单身十六年的本作者感到非常的心累啊不过最后还是在一起了真是可喜可贺👏👏👏👏

然后来说说三方，三方在文中也是美籍华裔青梅竹马的设定，我私心将北美华裔陈家军的四位选手安排成了一家人233333从大姐陈婷婷Tiffany到二哥陈伟群群总Patrick到三哥陈三儿Nathan和四妹Karen，说到这里我废话一句，是不是姓陈的都特别会滑冰啊😂😂😂还有咱们天朝的陈露女神和陈昱东小朋友😂😂😂如果有机会我想把他们凑成欢乐的一家写一个陈家人们的故事（行了快收一收你的脑洞😂😂）

方方在这篇文里是善解人意比较偏内敛但是急了会咬人（这什么形容词←_←）的性格，三儿还是老样子，锋芒毕露天不怕地不怕但是死傲娇，明明一直惦记着方方还要换n个女朋友来证明自己是钢铁直男=_=被揭穿以后还想嘴硬，不过好在最后被四妹和桶总逼上梁山还是开窍了，顺便给牛哥树立了一个追妻成功的典范👍👍👍👍

老前辈葱桶和桥猫就不多说了，都是喜闻乐见的标配CP，不管如何还是想对葱桶说一句你俩赶紧给我去结婚还磨叽什么！！！你看看人家陈三儿跟小周告白不到一年就求婚了啊喂！！！桶总你不是还很看不惯三儿的作风吗？！！

再说说其他人物，小车梅娃是标准的腐国成员脑洞一个比一个大，顺便还把杂技凛妹给带坏了，米沙是柚天的神助攻，事情就是这个人搞出来的👈👈👈豆丁表示你们的世界我不懂-_-||我就在一边当一个吃瓜群众2333话说我觉得梅杂CP真的可以有2333天朝的同志们和BO叔出场不多，但也是非常可爱了23333

文章没有任何的虐点，基本上都是上上学谈谈恋爱的校园日常，逗比风格居多，我想写的脑洞基本上都在这里有所体现，来不及写出来的故事会在接下来的番外当中有所体现，所以小伙伴们可以有所期待哦(๑• . •๑)

好了，关于学弟我就说这么多，请期待接下来的脑洞短篇和番外吧，谢谢大家😄

最近由于某个特殊的原因，我和许多的小伙伴互相关注了，在这里，就先给暂时对我还不熟悉的小伙伴做一个简单的自我介绍吧😊

我是一个艺术高中的高二学生，专业是钢琴，目前计划考取国音的钢琴系或者南艺的流行音乐作曲系，鉴于国音有一个专门为花滑赛事谱曲的研究课题，我更偏向于前者。

本人是个不折不扣的二次元，尤其喜爱日本漫画组合clamp的作品如X战记东京巴比伦翼年代记魔卡少女樱四月一日灵异事件簿等（最近有一个新的计划就是来源于这些作品），鉴于本人是学钢琴的所以格外喜欢偏现代的钢琴曲特别是日本钢琴家的作品，改编或是原创都很喜欢，久石让坂本龙一梶浦由记等等就不说了，西村由纪江中村由利子广桥真纪子出羽良彰山田丰加羽沢美浓渡边雅二等等都很喜欢，也正在自学日语想要将来去日本深造，对日本文化十分感兴趣但还是最爱我大天朝✌✌✌，唯一喜欢的古典钢琴家是波兰的肖邦😂当然，本人是一个不折不扣的纯音控，喜欢向别人安利自己听过的所有好听的纯音乐，如果有小伙伴和我兴趣相同欢迎加我企鹅号与我交流我也非常乐意为你们提供我偏爱的纯钢琴音乐作品👉👉：981396535 如果有小伙伴也在乔治太太的发卡群里可以直接加我哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

本作者是博爱党，友情CP亲情CP或者BG、BL甚至GL只要不是特别雷人我基本都来者不拒😁😁而且写文废话巨多，文风经常出现突变现象，主要风格还是偏学弟这样的日常风格，文章结局多以HE为主BE为辅，但是往往想出来的刀子都会给我硬生生写成糖😂😂😂😂正剧向我非常想尝试，至于车什么的你们就别想太多→_→本人是个未成年是个清水写手偶尔有擦边球也是胆子肥了的那种😂😂

目前我萌过的CP如下：封神、星昴、狼樱、黑法、静临、朱修（尤）、野神、樱润、聪花、涉拓、铃绫、维勇、柚天、三方、葱桶、引擎马达，邪教CP有天方夜谭、江天一色、柚三天方&柚方三天（？？？？？）、彭金&于金&于彭、梅杂、鸭磨、KM（Karen&凛妹）、桥猫、车梨（又称2018GPF黑马组，小车车俊焕和梨花妹妹）……

看到这里你们应该明白了我是一个杂食CP者吧23333333

好了关于自己我就BB这么多😂😂朋友们你们要记住我是一个好脾气的人，发生什么乱七八糟的事情我都不会怨天尤人，更不会有什么过激行为，所以目前经历的一切我都只是当做了一台戏，米娜桑希望你们也一直都在😄😉


End file.
